4 meses
by Mariko Akatsuki
Summary: ¿Sabes que paso en esos 4 meses omitidos en el animes? ¿Queres que te lo diga? ¿Asi que queres ? Veni, entra y cerra la puerta que te cuento lo que paso, metiendo en esta historia a dos niños que esconden un par de secretos. (GARANTIZO Mika X Krul y YuuMitsu)
1. Chapter 1

¡Hola gente! No se si este primer capitulo saldra bien, ya que hace mucho acabe la serie y hay algunos puntos que aun no recuerdo pero tratare de hacerlo lo mejor posible. Este fic esta basado en lo "que paso" en esos 4 meses omitidos del anime en el ultimo capitulo; aclaro que lo que escriba no son teorias mias de lo que creo que vaya a pasar ni nada, todo salio de mi enferma imaginacion, es mas, el manga pronto va a tirar a abajo toda mi historia pero bueno, tenia esta idea y queria publicarla.

Ultima cosa, y dejo de decir tantas pavadas, mis ocs no van a ser un misterio descubrir quienes son ni de donde vienen, una pareja va ser mas que obvia (Mika X Krul pero ¡chiiiss! no le digan a nadie) y otra que voy a dejar mas tarde a eleccion. Ahora si, listo!

Y lo de siempre, esta historia no me pertenece salvo los ocs y mi fantasia, el resto le pertenece a Takaya Kagami.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Las explosiones se oían a lo lejos, acompañado de gritos de gente desesperada y preocupada, algunas voces podía distinguirlas pero estaba tan perdido que su mente no les podía dar un nombre, su cuerpo estaba tendido sobre tierra seca y a juzgar por las piedras que le presionaban el abdomen y sus piernas, en un lugar destrozado. El cansancio le impedía abrir los ojos, asi que no podía divisar a su compañera, aún así se forzó a levantarse , se estiró y frotó los lugares de su cuerpo que las piedras habian lastimado. Aún con pereza, se frotó los ojos y los abrió, buscando a su amiga entre los escombros.

-¿Meri? ¿Dónde estas? ¿Me escuchas?-buscó, algo cojeando,¡dios! el viaje había sido agotador. Finalmente, vió a su compañera tendida sobre el frío suelo a unos pocos metros de él-¡Meri!

Llegó a su lado y la levantó apoyando la cabeza de esta entre los hombros de él.

-¡Meri!¡Meri!¡Despierta!

Debilmente, ella abrió los ojos y lo miró a la cara:

-¿Y-Yuki?-mira alrededor-¿Y-Ya llegamos?

-¡Sí! ¡Hemos llegado al pasado!

Ella iba a contestarle cuando una explosión la interrumpió y la hizo encogerse, las piedras, pequeñas pero filosas, saltaron hacia ellos y Yukiteru la protegió con su cuerpo lo mejor que pudo. Ella estaba más debil que él y no podía hacerlo sola.

-Parece que Kureto ya esta usando a Mirai, ven, levantate para que podamos verlos mejor-dijo Yukiteru y ayudó a su amiga a levantarse.

A unos cuantos metros de ellos se hallaba Mirai, atada por órdenes de Kureto, atacando a los soldados y vampiros. Pero sobre todo, a "ellos". Para colmo, Guren ya estaba poseido por Mahiru y los vanos intentos de Yuichiro para volverlo en sí no parecían funcionar muy bien, ya que el teniente le clavó su espada dejandolo en mal estado. Para ver todo esto, era evidente que los niños no estaban en una muy buena ubicanción, una de las bestias creadas por Mirai estuvo a punto de hacerlos a pedazos, pero ellos la esquivaron ágilmente y Yuki, con la espada que cargaba en su cintura , la cortó.

-Estuvo cerca, es obvio que no estamos en nuestras mejores condiciones, de ser asi, tu lo hubieras eliminado en un parpadeo-le dijo Yuki a Meri.

Unos gritos de "¡Yuu! ¡Yuu-san!" los distrajeron y se fijaron en lo que ocurría, Yuichiro se había vuelto un Serafin y estaba acabando con las bestias llevándose tambien por desgracia, la vida de unos soldados con su poder de sal.

Los niños no intervinieron, sabían que Yuichiro aún no corría peligro y el estado en el que estaban no podían hacer mucho.

Yuichiro, transformado en Serafín del Fin acabó con Mirai (N/A: no voy a relatar la pelea, me parece que este capitulo que estoy haciendo basicamente se trata del último episodio del anime pero no voy a exagerar) y la dejó en el suelo, desgraciadamente él no parecia estar muy bien y cayó ante Guren cuando iban a pelear.

Yukiteru iba a actuar pero su amiga lo agarró por el brazo.

-No hace falta que hagamos algo, según lo que sabemos, sus amigos lo rescatan y se lo llevan.

-S-sí...-se calma-Tienes razón.

Al volver a mirar hacia allá, vieron como Krul le doblaba el cuello a Crowley, pero Ferid la tomó por detrás y le clavó los colmillos en el hombro. El agarre de Meri en el brazo de él se hizo más fuerte pero este apenas lo sintió. Vieron como Mikaela fue obligado a dejar a la reina y correr, y como ella se desmayó, evidentemente por la falta de sangre; Ferid la levantó por el brazo y la expusó ante los vampiros, esta última escena pudieron verla mejor desde su ubicación y el brazo de el chico casi fue exprimido por la fuerza que ejercía la chica a su lado por la furia;la mirada de ella, fija en la escena, le dieron escalofrios y le preguntó si quería intervenir.

-No...-bajó la mirada-No tengo la fuerza suficiente y sólo sería un estorbo...

-¿Estás segu-?

-Sí-lo cortó ella-en estos momentos tengo que tener la cabeza fría...-lo miró de forma significativa y le sonrió -... y no guiarme por mis impulsos.

Él se sonrojó levemente y desvió la mirada.

-¡¿Q-Qué estas diciendo?! Nunca hago eso..

-¡Sí, si lo haces, porque eres todo un cabeza hueca!-picando la mejilla de él con su dedo índice.

-¡He-Hey!

Meri se rió suavemente y volvió a tener la mirada triste de antes:

-Vámonos Yuki,no estamos en condiciones de ayudar a Guren y ellos ya se están yendo, no tenemos ya más nada que hacer aquí, debemos seguirlos.

Los niños salieron de su "escondite" y, a una distancia prudente comenzaron a seguir al equipo de Shinoa, para su suerte, ellos estaban tan concentrados en escapar que no se dieron cuenta de su presencia.

-¡A-Aah!-Meritsa se abrazó a si mismo y cayó de rodillas al suelo.

-¡Meri!-se volteó Yukiteru a verla- ¿Estas bien?

-S-Sí..no es nada..ya se me va a pasar, sólo estoy algo débil..

-...¿Estas segura?Puedo ayudarte...si quieres.

-No te preocupes por mí, sigamos adelante, ya nos han sacado mucha ventaja-se levantó e ignoró la mirada de preocupación del que ella consideraba como su hermano-Vamos.

-...Sí.

Ambos comenzaron a correr, dispuestos a seguir al grupo al que perseguían, tenían que hablar con ellos a toda costa para ayudarlos a sobrellevar lo que estaba a punto de venir.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

...

..Bueeeeeenoooo...

No sé muy bien que decir, éste capítulo es algo asi como una especie de introducción para que no parezca que estos chicos aparecieron de la nada en el próximo que voy a escribir en...no sé cuando voy a escribir el próximo así que mejor no hago promesas. Este no fue muy largo y desde yá pido disculpas si cometí faltas de ortografía o me comí un par de acentos, generalmente tengo una ortografía casi perfecta (seh, estoy bastante orgullosa) , pero como estoy escribiendo todo súper rápido puedo cometer errores.

Tengo pensado dentro de poco hacer algo así como un One-Shot o capítulos de distintas situaciones siguiendo a una de mis tantas parejas favoritas: Mika X Krul (lo sé, no se lo esperaban), pero tengo que pensarlo un poco mejor.

Y ..¡Eso es todo amigos! Comenten por favor que no hace daño ni provoca alguna enfermedad terminal.


	2. ¡Venimos del futuro!

¡Hola! He estado desaparecida un tiempo porque estaba de vacaciones. No tengo idea de cuantos capítulos tendrá este fic, tratare de hacer capítulos largos o lo más largo que se me permita hacerlo con una computadora prestada.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Los presentes miraban atónitos como dos niños devoraban el curry que previamente habían preparado y estaban dejando enfriar para comerselo después; más bien, era la niña la que devoraba, ya que iba por el tercer plato y el chico apenas había terminado el primero y sólo se entretenía girando su cuchara alrededor de este. Finalmente, apartó la mirada de su juego y vio a los seis individuos que los observaban.

-¡Ah!¡Meri ya están aquí!-anunció Yukiteru y volteó a ver a su compañera-¡Ya deja de tragar!¡Ellos ya volvieron!

Meritsa levantó la vista del plato-¿Humm?-se detuvo a verlos-¡Es cierto! Ya casi me había olvidado para que habiamos venido...

-Eres una glotona...-comentó este.

-¡Fue tu idea venir a su cocina en primer lugar!

-¡Lo hice por ti! ¡Aparte tu tienes la culpa por seguirme la corriente!¡Ahora nos echaran a patadas!

-¡Antes de eso...-los interrumpió Kimuzuki-...se puede saber...¡¿Qué demonios hacen dos mocosos en nuestra cocina?!

Meritsa se levantó solemnemente y los demás aprovecharon para verla mejor. Era una niña muy hermosa, de rostro angelical y cabello rubio largo hasta la cintura y suelto excepto por dos colitas a los costados de su cabeza y ojos grandes de color rojo. Vestía un vestido loli azúl (N/A: Voy a dejar el enlace del vestido abajo) y botas azules con cordones hasta la rodilla.

-Muy bien, tengo que darles un anuncio muy importante, algo que cambiara su destino drásticamente y alterara sus vidas. Nosotros..

-Venimos del futuro-la interrumpió Yukiteru.

La chica se dió la vuelta lentamente hasta encarar al causante de la interrumpción.

-¿Cómo me podés hacer eso?-preguntó suavemente-¡Tenía un discurso súper drámatico y me interrumpíste!

-¡Ay!¡Perdón, no era mi intención!-se disculpó su amigo mientras se levantaba de su silla. Era un chico de cabello corto y negro desordenado y ojos grandes y verdes. Vestía una campera con capucha blanca encima de una sencilla remera negra, pantalones verdes y zapatillas azules.

-¿Del futuro?-se burló Narumi-Dejen de jugar, niños, los viajes en el tiempo no existen.

-Estamos en un mundo donde los humanos luchan contra vampiros,seres que creíamos que sólo existían en los cuentos;los combatimos con armas que en realidad son demonios que buscan apoderarse de nuestro cuerpo; hay monstruos deformes que caminan por nuestro mundo intentando matarnos ¿Y tú me dices que los viajes en el tiempo no existen?-dijo Yukiteru.

-B-Bueno...yo...eh...-balbuceó Narumi.

-Se los explicaremos más detalladamente mientras comemos-lo salvó Meri. Gira y vé la cacerola casi vacía y emite una risita algo avergonzada-P-Perdón, me he comido casi todo, pero les preparé más.

-Déjalo-intervino Mitsuba acercándose a la niña-Esta bien, hoy es mi turno de cocinar-contestó. Sobre todo, quería que esos dos niños se fueran, todos estaban bastante estresados a causa de Yuichiro y no tenían animos para discutir. El sólo recordar a Yuichiro hacia que su corazón se encogiera y automáticamente la pusiera triste, extrañaba que la hiciese rabiar y que con alguno de sus comentarios tiñiera su cara de rojo. Alejó estos pensamientos e intentó tomar la cuchara que habían usado para revolver el curry, pero el repentino gruñido de su estomago la hizo arquearse.

-No te fuerces-le aconsejó ella, para a continuación ofrecerle uno de los panes que iban a usar con una radiante sonrisa-Aguanta un poco con esto, yo cocinaré, es sobre todo mi culpa el que no tengan más curry.

-E-Eh..-al no encontrar que decir, Mitsuba tomó el pan que ella le ofrecia-Muy bien ¡Pero será mejor que no dejes la cocina hecha un desastre o ya verás!-advirtió con un tono que pretendía ser molesto, aunque sin mucho éxito, y se retiró masticando el pan.

-¡Si~!

Luego de un tiempo de haber cocinado con ayuda de Yukiteru,Meritsa le sirvió los platos a cada uno.

-Había suficientes ingredientes para hacer de nuevo curry, así que eso fue lo que preparé, ya que inicialmente iban a comer eso.

-¡¿Vas a seguir comiendo?!-le preguntó atónito su amigo al ver como ella se servía también un plato para sí misma. La aludida se encogió de hombros.

-Sabés que lo necesito.

-¡Sí, pero ya te comiste tres platos!¡Yo con uno ya estaba explotando!

-¡Eso es porque tienes el estomago de una hormiga! Aparte...-le sonrió tímidamente-...tengo hambre.

-¡Bien, bien!¡Come!-se sentó al lado de ella-Pero antes de eso les debemos una explicación a ellos.

-¡Exacto!-dijo Kimizuki-¡¿Cómo se escabulleron hasta nuestra cocina?!

-Antes les haré yo una pregunta...¿Cómo está Yuichiro?

Todos, a excepción de Meritsa que había abandonado su sonrisa para mostrar un rostro imperturbable, quedaron sorprendidos.

-¿De que hablan?-preguntó cautelosamente Shinoa.

-Hablamos de Yuichiro, el chico al que esconden porque temen lo que pueda hacer ahora que esta fuera de control y esta perdiendo la pelea interna que tiene con su demonio.

Antes que alguien tuviera tiempo de reaccionar, Mika se levantó bruscamente y tiró su silla.

-¡¿Cómo es que saben tanto?!¡¿Quiénes son ustedes?!¡¿Que pretenden hacer con Yuu-chan?!

-Tranquilo-dijo Meritsa seriamente-No tenemos razón alguna de lastimarlo ni a él ni a ustedes. Sólo venimos a ayudar.

-¡No confió en ustedes!¡Llegan hasta aquí, se intalan como si nada y saben cosas que nadie aparte de nosotros seis sabe!

-¡Es cierto!-lo apoyó Mitsuba-Incluso hablaron de los demonios de la clase posesión, que buscan apoderarse del cuerpo del usuario, tanta información no es dada a los ciudadanos comunes, sólo lo saben los miembros del Ejercito Demoníaco Imperial Japones.

-¿Q-quiénes son ustedes?-preguntó temoroso Yoichi-¿Acaso son espías?¿Los mandaron para seguirnos?

A excepción de los niños,los demás se pusieron en guardia,alarmados por la suposición de Yoichi. Al contrario de la reacción que esperaban de ellos, los dos jovenes solamente los miraron como si les estuvieran haciendo una broma.

-Ya se los dijimos, venimos del futuro, no tenemos la intención de hacerles algún daño-explicó Yukiteru.

-Y contestando tus preguntas Yoichi...-intervinó la niña-Yo soy Meritsa y él es Yukiteru, no somos espías y nosotros los seguimos por nuestra propia cuenta, justo después de la batalla que tuvieron con Mirai y los vampiros.

Los seis adolescentes quedaron enmudecidos por la sorpresa, la batalla habia ocurrido hace una semana, tuvieron suerte y habían encontrado la pequeña casa abandonada donde estaban instalados hasta que todos estuvieran listos para su misión , incluyendo a Yuichiro, quien ahora se encontraba aislado en una de las habitaciones. Habían intentado llevarle varias veces comida, pero eran muy pocas las veces que lograban a la fuerza que comiera algo y por alguna razón ajena a sus conocimientos, aunque podría ser gracias al demonio,Yuichiro no se encontraba demacrado y mucho menos débil por la falta de nutrientes; es más, cada día parecía tener más fuerza que antes y cada tanto vociferaba amenazandolos de muerte, por suerte, las cadenas parecían hacer un muy buen trabajo reteniendolo.

-Eso ocurrió hace una semana-continuó Meri-Tanto Yuki como yo estuvimos de acuerdo en no presentarnos de repente ante ustedes, los vigilamos por un tiempo, hasta que estuvimos seguros de donde se quedarían. Sin embargo, no esperabamos que Yuichiro estuviera tan mal, a pesar que nos habían advertido de eso...

-¿Quién les advirtió?-la interrumpió bruscamente Mikaela.

-Ustedes. En el futuro-le respondió simplemente la niña con una sonrisa. Sin darle tiempo a contestar prosiguió-Hemos venido a ayudarlos con eso, con Mirai, Guren e incluso...Krul.

El estomago de Mika se revolvió al escuchar el último nombre. Krul. La vampiresa que lo había salvado y a la que él había tenido que abandonar pese a no querer hacerlo ¿Dónde estaba ella ahora? ¿Y cómo? Lo más probable es que no estuviera en buen estado, Ferid y Crowley la habián capturado y quien sabe lo que le estaran haciendo. Inconsciente, su mano se volvió un puño tembloroso y apartó la vista de la niña. Su modo de vestir le recordaba a ella y también su peinado, aunque Meritsa tenia dos colitas y no tres como Krul.

-Teniamos pensado mostrarnos ante ustedes, aunque no sabiamos como hacerlo, confieso que encontranos mientras comemos su comida no era nuestro plan inicial y no da una muy buena primera impresión-siguió Meri.

-¿Entonces como entraron a nuestra cocina?-preguntó nuevamente Kimizuki.

-Ah eso-se metió Yuki-Yoichi dejó sin querer abierta la puerta principal y nosotros nos metimos enamorados del olor del curry-contestó el chico agitando con su mano, quitándole importancia al asunto; luego de una pausa añadió-Teníamos hambre.

-¡¿Esa es excusa para meterse en una casa ajena?!

-¡En ese momento era capáz de comerme un caballo si con eso lograba calmar el ruido que hacía mi estomago! El curry me pareció una mejor opción...

-¡Aún así! ¡Y tú Yoichi...-volteó a ver al nombrado-...cierra mejor la puerta si no quieras que dos gnomos se metan a comernos nuestro almuerzo!

-P-Perdón-se disculpó Yoichi.

-¡De todas formas...!-dijo Meritsa-nos disculpamos por entrar así, tienen razon no debimos hacerlo sólo porque teníamos hambre, hemos estado viviendo después de perseguirlos en una casa aún más pequeña que esta que no está tan lejos de aquí y ya nos quedamos sin suministros,pero es por culpa mía y aún asi Yuki me ayudó bastante a seguir adelante.

-¡Pero es cierto que venimos del futuro!-gritó Yukiteru. Al ver las caras aún incredulas de los seis adolescentes continuó-¡Y podemos probarselo! Tenemos un tiempo antes de volver definitivamente a nuestro mundo, pero en ese lapso tendremos tres oportunidades para viajar en el tiempo antes, usaremos una para llevarlos un rato al futuro y lo comprueben ustedes mismos.

-¿Y cómo se supone que iremos?-preguntó Narumi, no del todo convencido.

-Habrá tres días en los que en lugares concretos de Japón habrá una distorsión en el espacio-tiempo,las aprovecharemos para viajar. Aquí, habrá una-dijo Yuki, señalando en un pequeño mapa que sacó de su bolsillo una zona a 500 km del lugar en el que se estaban ahora-Meri se encargó de buscarla. Las otras dos, las sabremos cuando viajemos en tres dias al futuro.

-No se preocupen, nosotros los guiaremos. Aparte, van a ser fáciles de ver-dijo la chica.

Los adolescentes no sabían muy bien que decir, era lógico que no les iban a creer completamente hasta estar allá; que estarían; según confirmaban tan enérgicamente los niños. Sin embargo, por muy rara y retorcida que resultaba lo que ellos les contaban, ambos no parecían estar mintiendo, podía ser que fueran muy buenos actores, pero hablaban muy seriamente y parecían estar plenamente convencidos de lo que decían, sin mencionar que conocían cosas que ningún niño actualmente podría saber. Ante esta última perspectiva, los seis decidieron vigilarlos de cerca, no estaban dispuestos a dejar pasar la hipótesis de que eran espías, aunque, de serlo, los espías debían de ser personas adultas y no niños que aún estaban cursando la primaria.

Por suerte, habían logrado tener un par de mantas y con eso suponían que los chicos debían arreglarse para dormir. Además, podían serles útiles. Ahora que estaban escondidos del Ejército Demoníaco Imperial Japónes, necesitaban que alguien se ocupara de buscar alimentos y otras cosas para vivir por ese tiempo, las últimas salidas habían sido muy arriesgadas; habían tenido la dicha de que hacía frío en esa época y con esa excusa habían usado de todo para ocultarse lo mejor posible. Aunque la idea de usar niños no resultaba muy agradable, estos no se opusieron y decidieron colaborar en la casa, a cambio, obviamente, de quedarse por un tiempo; lo que le facilitaba a los seis chicos vigilarlos. Al final, terminaban ganando todos.

Envuelta en la oscuridad de la noche, Meritsa miraba como el río formaba olas y estas se deshacían en la orilla, muy cerca de sus pies. A pesar de lo que le esperaba, esa noche estaba calmada y aceptaba su tarea con serenidad.

-Es lo que tengo que hacer-pensó-nadie más que yo puede hacerlo.

Oyó pasos que se acercaban a ella pero no se volteó. No hacía falta.

-¿Realmente vas a hacerlo? Es muy peligroso-le dijo la silueta a su lado.

-Sí, Yuki-contestó sin dudarlo-mañana.

-¡¿Mañana?!-gritó,pero una mirada rápida de Meritsa le hizo bajar la voz-¿Mañana? Justo ahora que por lo menos tenemos un poco de su confianza...si desapareces por mucho tiempo ellos dudaran de nosotros. Están vigilandonos y lo sabés.

-Sí lo se, pero no tengo otra opción, de ser por mí, yo también me quedaría aquí hasta que llegue ese tercer día en el que podremos viajar para no levantar sospechas, es lo más sensato. Pero no puedo, estoy muy preocupada.

Yukiteru suspiró resignado.

-Y después me dices a mí que nunca utilizo mi cabeza y que actúo impulsivamente. Eres más terca que yo- se giró a verla-Por lo menos, ¿puedo acompañarte? no estoy seguro de si dejarte ir sola sea una buena idea-pidió suavemente.

Meritsa negó con la cabeza.

-No, tu quedate aquí, esto es algo que sólo me concierne a mi, no querría que te pusieras en peligro por mi culpa.

-¡Puedo patear un buen par de traseros por mi cuenta!

-Si claro...si vienes, te usare de carnada para los guardias-bromeó Meri.

-¡Dí lo que quieras! ¡Yo sé que soy muy fuerte! Aparte, esto también me conciene a mí, ella también me interesa.

-No irás. Llamaras la atención de los guardias y arruinarás mi plan-le contestó altivamente.

-Dices eso, pero sé muy bien que esa no es la razón por la que no quieres que vaya...-al ver que la chica no desistía se enfureció-¡Maldición!...Voy a estar bien, no tienes porque preocuparte por mí.

-No irás, Yuki-respondió firmemente la niña.

El chico suspiró derrotado.

-Siempre quieres cargar al mundo sobre tus hombros...-masculló.

Meri ignoró lo último y se giró caminando hacia la casa en la que ahora vivirían por un tiempo.

-Vamos a dormir-dijo-mañana va a ser un día muy largo.

-Ya voy, ya voy.

Y entraron en la casa, a dormir sobre las mantas que usaban como camas. Afuera, las olas se seguían deshaciendo.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Y aquí se termina el segundo capítulo de esta historia, acá dejo el link del vestido que usa Meritsa:

.

Sólo usa el vestido y ese collar, ignoren el moñito amarillo que tiene la chica en su pelo. Hablando de esa chica...ella es Tamayo, era la niña que era como nuestra asistente en el juego para móvil : Kaizin Rumble. Tenía una voz super tierna como ella (si hablaba y en japónes) y era muy dulce y algo...sanguinaria (si que extraña combinación), pero estabamos del lado de los villanos y ella estaba convencida de que lo que haciamos estaba bien.

¿Qué por qué les cuento esto? Ya se que esto no tiene NADA que ver con el fic, pero fue un juego que me marcó mucho y me volví adicta y siento que si no lo mencionaba sería como pecado para mí , lo recomendaría pero hace como un año que lo dieron de baja. Si, aún no lo supero. Pero es que bucando ropa para crear el personaje de Meritsa me acordé de que me encantaba el vestido de Tamayo y me volvió a bajar la depresión. Ahora mismo y sin estar jodiendo les digo que en mi celular me estaba fijando si Kaizin Rumble aún sigue de baja. Sigue. *llanto*

Y voooolviendo con Owari no Seraph, en muy poco tiempo empezare a hacer los drabbles de Mika X Krul, que en esos mismos habrá el especial de San Valentín, y si, también lo sé ya paso medio año de esa fecha, pero bueno , YOLO.

Adios. Comenten. Y un minuto de silencio por Kaizin Rumble. *Se despide la enferma por este juego llorando a mares*. Comenten (si lo digo de nuevo).


	3. Se complican las cosas

¡Hola! Acá estoy con otro capítulo de 4 Meses. Acabo de empezar el colegio y es muy probable que no pueda terminar,como es mi costumbre, un capítulo en un día, por lo que a lo mejor, los capítulos de este fic y el de "Mi Reina" tarden más.

Respecto a lo que dije con la pareja que "dejare que decidan ustedes" me refería principalmente a votar entre YuuNoa y YuuMitsu, pero no ahora, en unos capítulos más les diré cuando empieza "la votación". El motivo de esto, es que no lograba decidirme por ninguna, porque me daba igual tanto una como otra, pero como necesitaba a una que contenga a Yuichiro pensé en hacer pequeños "momentos" de estas dos parejas y dejarlo a su elección. Después, si quieren que alguna otra pareja, lo consideraré y también lo pondré a elección (tremendo lío que hago por no poder decidirme)

En el capítulo pasado de 4 Meses, ví que el enlace que puse sobre la vestimenta de Meri no salía, así que para los que aún tengan curiosidad, pongan en Google Kaizin Rumble Tamayo. La niña-neko sonriente de vestido azúl es la usa la ropa que elegí para Meri, menos las botas largas azules con cordones, esas las elegí yo.

Los personajes no me pertenecen, todo el mérito se lo llevo Takaya Kagami *aplausos* y un aplauso bien fuerte tambien al dibujante, que hace unos fondos y personajes preciosos (sobre todo Mika *babea*).

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

-¡Mira, mira!¿Qué tal este? ¿Es lindo, no?-preguntaba insistentemente Mitsuba a una niñita acorralada en la pared.

-S-sí, es lindo...-contestó algo intimidada Meritsa mientras observaba el vestido corto blanco con moños y encaje celeste que la adolescente le mostraba-pero me gusta mucho mi vestido, no es necesario que-

-¡Ah!¿Y este?-la interrumpió Shinoa, mostrándole otro vestido rosa-¡Seguro te quedará muy lindo!

-C-como ya les dije, no es necesario que-

-¡Este!-levantaron victoriosas un vestido negro con volantes negros y rojos-¡Pruebate este!

-Pero ya me hicieron probar decenas de vestidos...

-¡Pero este es el definitivo!-exclamaron ambas.-¡Vamos, vamos pruébatelo!-le dijeron mientras la empujaban "gentilmente" fuera de la habitación para que vaya al baño a cambiarse.

Meri dió unos pasos vacilantes y después se giró a verlas nuevamente con expresión irritada.

-¡Pero es el último!-les gritó.

Las chicas sólo asintieron enérgicamente y le hicieron señas para que se fuera. La niña suspiró y abandonó la habitación; en el camino, se encontró con Yukiteru.

-¡Meri!-la miró sorprendido-¿Donde estuviste toda la mañana? Hace mucho que estoy buscandote.

-Aaah...Shinoa y Mitsuba no han parado de hacerme probar la ropa de niña que han encontrado en algunos baúles y armarios que había en esta casa abandonada, junto con la que se intercambian entre sí los habitantes de este lugar.

-¡Jajaja!¡No han cambiado!¡Parece que vas a ser el nuevo juguete de esas dos, jaja!

-A mi también me gustaría reírme...-contestó Meritsa fastidiada-¡pero no es fácil hacerlo si te tratan como un maniquí viviente!

-¡Jajaja, lo siento! Es sólo que me encanta ver como torturan a los demás-se burló Yuki.

-¡Ya te llegará el momento a ti también! Ahora, déjame pasar, tengo que ir a probarme esto y espero que sea la última vez que lo haga-dijo ella y se alejó de él enojada.

Yukiteru se encongió de hombros y salió de la casa, en la playa, se encontró con Yoichi, Narumi y Kimizuki, los dos primeros sentados en la arena cara al río y el tercero parado arrojando algunas piedras. Al verlos, el niño los saludó con alegría y corrió hacia ellos:

-¡Hola~ chicos~!

Kimizuki se volteó.

-Ah, pero si es el mocoso que entra en casas ajenas...¿que tal?

-¡¿A quién llamas mocoso, jirafa?!-exclamó enojado Yuki mientras tomaba algo de arena y se lo tiraba al adolescente.

-¡¿Qué estas haciendo, enano?!-gritó enojado Kimizuki y lo levantó del suelo agarrándolo por la capucha de su campera blanca, mientras el chico daba inútiles manotazos al aire para liberarse.

-¡Suéltame anomalía humana! ¿Quién te creés que eres?

-Ya, ya los dos-trataba de calmar la situación Yoichi-Bájalo Kimizuki-kun, es sólo un niño.

-¡Un niño muy malcriado y llorón!-le contestó, levantándo aún más al niño y juntando sus frentes mientras este le gruñia y echaba espuma por la boca

-Baja al mocoso-intervino Narumi-a esa distancia puede morderte y a lo mejor tiene rabia.

Yukiteru iba a dar una respuesta mordáz pero Kimizuki lo bajó de golpe e impactó en el suelo.

-¡Vengo aquí a saludarlos con alegría y ustedes se burlan de mí!

-Y-yo no me he burlado...-dijo Yoichi.

-No te cuento a tí...¡Tu eres un pan de Dios!-le contestó señalándolo sin ningún pudor.

-¿Y cómo esta Meri-chan? Hace un rato la ví y no parecía muy felíz...

-Eso es porque Mitsuba y Shinoa la han secuestrado y la usan como maniquí de feria-intervino el más alto de los tres.

-¿Hace mucho que están haciendo eso?-preguntó el niño.

-Ya van a ser como tres horas-respondió Narumi-¿No lo sabías? Siempre andas pegado a ella.

-Para nada. Conociendo lo temperamental que Meri es, no entiendo como aún no las a mandado a volar-reflexionó Yuki. A lo que Narumi sólamente se encogió de hombros.

-Quien sabe, a lo mejor ya les tomó cariño.

-Puede ser...tiende a ser más paciente con las personas con las que ya tiene un vínculo...¿Y dónde está Mika?

-Fue a ver a Yuichiro-y desvió la mirada de nuevo al rió.

La mirada de Yukiteru se ensombreció. Aún no había ido a ver a Yu y era mejor apurarse, tenía que cerciorarse de que las cosas estaban tal cual ellos les habían contado en el futuro. Sin verlo, sabía el aspecto que Yuichiro debía tener pero aún así, su cuerpo y mente le demandaban a gritos ir verlo, era una curiosidad que le recorría el cuerpo y que no abandonaba su cabeza por mucho que este lo intentara. A pesar de que Meri le había dicho que debían estar juntos para poder verlo, el chico se estaba empezando a impacientar ¿cuánto más tendría que esperar? Era cierto que recién se habían colado en el grupo pero su situación venía de antes y era mejor arreglarlo rápidamente y sin contratiempos.

-¿Y qué vas a hacer cuando estés frente a él?-recordó lo que Meri le había preguntado días atrás mientras tenían otro de sus enfrentamientos a la hora de la cena.

-¡Algo se me ocurrira! ¡No puedo quedarme así!

-Tienés que aprender a vivir con esa situación hasta que encuentres algo mejor.

-¿Qué?

-Mientras estemos así no corremos peligro, y tendremos tiempo para pensar en un plan para arreglar las cosas-empezó a juntar las cosas para lavarlas-¿No te parece lo mejor?

-¡Yo no quiero esperar!

-Yuki...No vas a llegar a nada así, él te matará en cuanto te des la vuelta.

El comentario de ella le heló la sangre y no hablo más, solamente se levantó y la ayudo a recoger las cosas de la mesa.

Yukiteru tembló inconcientemente al recordar eso, algo que por suerte paso desapercibido por el grupo. Se despidió de este y volvió a la casa, cerca de las mantas en las que dormía reposaba su espada; la que esta ahora no había abandonado su vaina (al igual que la de Meritsa);había logrado que los demás la aceptaran cuando él les dijo que las usaban para defenderse de los monstruos que había en este mundo. "Mis padres me enseñaron a usar la espada" les había dicho. Se arrojó al montón de mantas y se quedó acostado mirando el techo; extrañaba a sus padres y a sus amigos, era una suerte que Meri estuviese con él, de lo contrario, la soledad no lo dejaría continuar y lo más probable es que no sonriese en lo más mínimo.

Levantó su espada, la desenvainó y observó como la hoja de esta resplandecía bajo la luz que entraba por la rendija de una de las ventanas. Pero no estaba sólo. Meri estaba con él y él debía protegerla a toda costa, no le importaba lo que ella le dijera. Sabía de sobra que su amiga era mucho más fuerte que él con la espada, pero eso no le impedía preocuparse.

-Después de todo, tú eres la que está más en peligro-pensó Yuki.

Una pequeña niebla negra salió de su espada. Yukiteru la miró sin sorpresa.

-¿Todavía te estas comiendo la cabeza?-se burló la niebla con una voz chirriante y molesta.

-No ahora Zeidakiel, estoy cansado.

-Oh~ eso si que no~. No me mandarás a callar, estoy ayudándote al fin al cabo y me gustaría darte mi opinión.

-¿Qué tienes para decir?-le preguntó el chico, con voz cansada.

-Usa-la-cabeza~. A menos que quieras morir y dejarme tirado en medio de una batalla, te conviene hacerle caso a tu amiguita esa ; Yuichiro aún no se ha convertido en un demonio completo pero pasan los días y el demonio toma posesión de él cada vez por más tiempo. Un error tuyo y ¡Crack! ¡Chau~ Yuki~!-dijo el arma, que aunque no se podía ver muy bien a pesar de su forma, Yuki estaba seguro de que al final de su frase, la espada había hecho el gesto de pasarse un dedo a travéz del cuello, simulando una decapitación.

El chico se frotó el cabello con su mano libre y suspiró.

-Eso ya lo sé. Es por eso que también debemos llevarlo al futuro el tercer día, después de que Asuramaru haya dejado de dominarlo...pero...¡Me fastidia esperar!¡La cura para él no va a estar completa incluso aunque vayamos a nuestro mundo, pero hay posibilidades de que en pocos meses vuelva a ser el de antes!

-Haz lo que quieras, haré mi mejor esfuerzo para que no te maten pero no puedo hacer nada por ese cerebro tan pequeño que tienes.

-¡Ya vete Zeidakiel!-contestó enojado el niño.

-¡Chau~!¡Suer-te mocoso~!

"¡Por fin sólo!" pensó Yuki y cerró los ojos por un rato.

llllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllll

Shinoa y Mitsuba miraban con brillos en los ojos a la niña que llevaba el vestido negro que tanto le habían dicho que se pruebe.

-¡QUE LINDA~!-exclamó la rubia mientras la zamarreaba junto a Shinoa.

-¡ES COMO UNA MUÑECA~!

-Ya déjenme, por favor-pedía Meri con expresión parca.

-¡Eres tan tierna!¡Me encantaría vestirte todo el día!

-¡No por favor!- detuvó Meritsa a Mitsuba.

Ni ella entendía como la chica que se mostraba dura y orgullosa ante los demás podía ahora perder la cabeza por vestir a una niña con un montón de vestidos. Podía entenderlo de Shinoa, que le gustaba bastante jugar pero no de ella. Ademas...¿Tierna? Meri no se consideraba alguien potencialmente tierna a pesar de su aspecto y algunos gustos, pero las dos chicas parecían estar convencidas de ello y disfrutaban vistiendola como si fuera una muñeca;pasando de la cara de irritación que hacía tiempo llevaba mostrando la infante.

-¡Pero si todo te queda tan lindo~!-le dijo Shinoa, mientras veía como le quedaría otro vestido por encima-Aparte, ¿no quieres que Yuki-chan te diga lo linda que te ves~?-la provocó, pero no dió el resultado que ella esperaba.

-Yuki y yo somos hermanos-le contestó Meri, dándose cuenta de a donde quería llegar la Hiragi.

-¿Hermanos?-preguntó sorprendida Mitsuba-No se parecen en nada ¿Tienen algún padre distinto?

-Bueno, no somos hermanos de sangre, pero desde que nacimos hemos estado siempre juntos, ya nos consideramos como hermanos.

-Ya veo...-contestó Shinoa seria, para luego hacer una sonrisa burlona-¡Y yo ya estaba planeando su bo~da~!

-Nunca va a pasar-respondió la niña firmemente con una mano levantada-¿Puedo ir a dar un paseo? Ya estoy cansada de esto...-tomó su vestido habitual y se fue dando un portazo antes de que las dos mayores le dieran una respuesta.

Dió un paso fuera de la casa y pudo divisar al grupo de chicos que aún se encontraban hablando, Meritsa notó la ausencia de Mika y se entristeció ¿donde estaba? Sólo había un lugar en el que podría estar, pero aún no era momento de verlo. Decidió,entonces, ir a conversar con los chicos para pasar el rato; pero no había terminado de hacer un paso cuando dos niños casi de la misma edad le bloquearon el camino. Los conocía, eran dos vándalos que el día en el que ella y Yuki estaban llevando comida a su temporal hogar los habían intentado asaltar. No tuvieron éxito. Meri se defendió fácilmente sin lastimarlos mucho, pero como siempre, su hermano se había dejado llevar por el impulso y habían volado patadas y puñetazos por todos lados; por suerte, la niña los separó y los dos asaltantes se habían quedado sentados en el piso,enfurecidos y mirando con recelo la bolsa que ellos traían de provisiones. La miraron tanto, que Meritsa acabó apiadándose y les dió una parte una ellos, ignorando los pisotones enfurecidos de Yukiteru, quien pensaba que no era bueno darles una parte cuando ellos tenían tan poco. La chica sabía que él se preocupaba más bien por ella, que necesitaba comer bastante para que las energías le duraran todo el día, aún así, a regañadientes, aceptó que ella les ofreciera comida. Grave error. Parecía que esos dos se habían ensañado con Meri y cada tanto salían a su encuentro, sobre todo a molestar, porque parecía que no conocían otra forma de tratar a los demás. Ella (que no era de carácter débil) intentaba siempre ser paciente y fría, pero ese día no estaba de muy buen humor...

-¡Hola, estúpida!¿Dónde esta el otro imbécil?-lo saludó uno.

-¿Adonde te creés que vas, enana?-preguntó el otro, que sólo era más alto que ella por cinco centímetros.

-¿Quieren salir conmigo? Que infantiles...por eso son unos idiotas que no se supieron defender de una "enana" y un "imbécil".

-¡¿Qué dijiste?!-preguntó el más alto,sonrojado y avergonzado.

El otro, intentó agarrar por el brazo a Meri,pero una voz los detuvo.

-¡Hey!¿Que creén que están haciendo?-gritó Yuki apoyado en el alféizar de la ventana cercana a ellos.

-¡Y-Ya nos vamos!-se despidieron torpemente ambos,intimidados por la mirada amenzante de Yukiteru.

-Vaya, vaya~-intervinó Shinoa( que había llegado justo a tiempo para ver como los dos mocosos huían) apoyada en el marco de la puerta-¡Cuantos admiradores tienes Meri-chan, en poco tiempo estarás superando a esta hermosa doncella~!-dijo señalándose.

-¿Qué paso?-preguntó Mitsuba, que venía tras Shinoa.

-Sólo eran dos idiotas molestándo a Meri-le contestó Yuki irritado.

-¡Este podría ser el inicio de una historia de amor ardiente!¡Un triángulo amoroso, el corazón de una niña dividido en dos rudos chicos~!-continúo Shinoa mientras se abrazaba y giraba en círculos.

-Permiso-dijo Meritsa fríamente y entró nuevamente a la casa. El paseo había sido olvidado por ahora.

-¿Por qué estará de tan mal humor? Hasta ahora, siempre estaba sonriente...-preguntó la rubia.

-Ya se le va a pasar, no le dura mucho el enojo-contestó desinteradamente Yuki -aunque esperen...¿A que hora la despertaron para empezar a vestirla?

-Como a las...8 de la mañana.¿H-Hicimos mal?-preguntó temblorosa al ver la expresión horrorizada del chico.

-¡Yo no sé como aún sus cuerpos no han sido desmembrados!¡Despertar a Meri a esa hora es casi un suicidio!

-¿T-Tan malo es?-le preguntó una temblorosa Shinoa.

-...Digamos que ella no "funciona" muy bien por las mañanas, sé queda dormida en todos lados si la despiertan temprano y tiene mal carácter.

-Ahora que recuerdo ella se durmió cinco veces en los primeros diez vestidos...

-¿Deberíamos pedirle disculpas?

-No lo sabían-las calmó Yuki- no creo que ella este realmente enojada con ustedes, sólo que, bueno...no les gusta que ustedes la vistan.

-¿Cómo lo sabes?-le preguntó Shinoa.

-Ustedes lo hacen todo el tiempo allá en el futuro, debe ser por el cariño que les tiene que aún no las ha mandado a conocer Marte de una patada; de haber sido yo,lo más probable es que las mande a visitar toda la Vía Láctea-miró las caras sorprendidas de las chicas- jajaja, bueno, no es que yo haya sido bendecido con mucha paciencia.

El niño se trepó por la ventana y se sentó.

-Ayer no me respondieron, ¿cómo está Yu?

Ambas se tensaron.

-¿Por qué quieres saberlo?-preguntó a la defensiva Mitsuba.

-Porque me preocupo-contestó simplemente-Y se lo mucho que ustedes se preocupan por él-las miró pícaramente causandoles un sonrojo a las dos.

-Nos preocupamos lo suficiente, daba mucho material para bromas-respondió Shinoa mirando hacia otro lado.

-C-cierto, ese idiota siempre nos trae problemas y tenemos que estar preparadas para ello.

-Mmmm~...pero a tí-señaló a Shinoa-te ví rogarle a Yoichi que cambiaran turnos para llevarle tú de comer a Yuichiro y quedarte más tiempo con él, y a tí-señaló a Mitsuba te ví escribir una y otra vez el de nombre de él en tu libreta y después los borraste; te sentaste abajo de esta ventana y yo justo me asomé.

Se deleitó unos segundos viendo las caras rojas y enmudecidos de las dos jovenes y después rompió a reir.

-Jajaja, no se preocupen, no se lo diré a nadie confién en mí. Yuichiro se va a recuperar se los aseguro-les dijo sinceramente y luego levantó un brazo y señaló el cielo-¡porque vengo del futuro!

Las chicas aún no sabían si creerles lo de su "viaje en el tiempo", pero aún así le sonrieron y los tres entraron a la casa. Faltaba poco para comer y hoy Mitsuba y Shinoa eran las encargadas de cocinar, con la supervisión de Kimizuki claro, que se encargaba de mantener el órden para que ninguna de las dos incendiase la cocina con sus habilidades exóticas en el campo gastronómico. En el camino se encontraron con Meritsa que ya había sacado los ingrediente que iban a usar para el menú de ese día; al verlas, la niña se giró y las miró directamente a los ojos.

-Les pido disculpas por mi actitud de hoy, no he sido muy amable con ustedes-la joven hizo una pequeña reverencia para completar su frase.

-A-Ah...no, no hace falta que te disculpes, nosotras no sabíamos que tu humor no era especialmente alegre por la mañanas...-la frenó Mitsuba,mientras Shinoa asentía detrás de ella, nerviosa por la firmeza (y la reverencia) que había empleado la niña.

-Exactamente, no lo sabían, así que mi actitud fue incorrecta, sus intenciones no eran malas y yo las desprecié. Lo siento mucho. Las ayudaré con la cocina para compensar-respondió Meri, dejando a las dos adolescentes sin saber que contestar. La pequeña hablaba con firmeza y seriamente,sin quitarles la vista de encima, parecía casi una dama-¡El menú de hoy es Harumaki (1)!-continúo ahora alegramente, hasta que pareció darse cuenta de algo-¡Ah! Mika no está...lo llamaré para que nos acompañe, esperenme~.

Y se fué, dejando a las dos chicas descolacadas por el repentino cambio de humor.

llllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllll

Mikaela se encontraba observando Yuichiro, quien ahora se encontraba sin el dominio del demonio pero estaba muy cansado y se había quedado dormido a los pocos segundos. El rubio escuchó unos pasos apresurados pero no se volteó hasta que la niña llegó a su lado.

-Veo que Yuu-chan ha vuelto ha ser el mismo, me alegró de que por ahora este bien-señaló ella.

Mika no le contestó y a la joven no pareció importarle.

-Llevémoslo a dormir, ahora esta cansado, después le darémos la comida.

Meritsa dió un paso hacia Yuichiro pero la voz gélida de Mika la detuvo.

-No lo toques-le dijo fríamente-no confió en tí.

La expresión de la niña no varió y le dijo otra vez que no tenía pensado hacerles nada malo.

-Yuu-chan es la única familia que tengo. Sin él, no tengo ningún sentido para vivir, no entiendes lo que es perder a alguien.

-No digas eso. Entiendo lo que es perder o no estar cerca de un ser querido, sientes que te arrebatan algo muy preciado de tu interior sin que puedas hacer algo al respecto. Yo vivo con ese miedo todo el tiempo y hasta hace poco lo he sufrido.

-No lo parece, de ser así, no estarías sonriendo todo el tiempo.

-Sonrió por ellos precisamente, al no estar conmigo, tengo que sonreir y esforzarme por ellos y seguir luchando para finalmente lograr verlos. Caer en la angustia no nos lleva a nada bueno, no sabemos cuanto tiempo vamos a vivir y es mejor aprovecharlo al máximo. Ahora, ayúdame a llevarlo, necesita descansar-fue hacia Yuichiro y le sacó las cadenas. A continuación, Mika lo levantó y lo llevó hasta la casa.

-...Lo siento-dijo él en el camino.

La chica lo miró sorprendida.

-¿Por qué?

-No sabía que habías perdido a personas cercanas a tí.

-Bueno, aún no las he perdido del todo, hasta donde sé están vivas, pero si no me apuro puede que tengan otro destino...-le contestó tristemente.

-¿Por que tienes tanta prisa?

-Ya lo sabrás.

Entraron a la casa y dejaron reposar a Yuichiro en su cama, pero no duró mucho,en el tiempo en el que se hacia la comida, se había despertado y al final había acudido al llamado de la mesa en el que estaban todos sentados, aunque más bien Mika estaba sentado en un sillón algo alejado del resto.

-¡Hey, idiota!¡Te estas agarrándo uno de más!-gritó Kimizuki.

-¡¿Qué estas diciendo, imbécil?! ¡Es obvio que este es el mío!

-¡No me trates de imbécil y mucho menos de ciego, ese rollo no te toca!

-¡Claro que sí!

-Chicos calménse-pidió vanamente Yoichi-¡Por favor!-rogó en cuanto vió que los dos chicos se agarraban por el cuello de las camisas mientras hacían de su mano libre un puño. Como siempre, los dos chicos no le hicieron caso y continuaron que los gritos, que ya estaba hartando a más de uno.

-Déjamelo a mí, Yoichi, yo tengo un método mucho más rápido y eficaz-le dijo Meritsa, y a continuación agarró el envase con soda y apretó la manija de la soda, empapando a los dos adolescentes incluso cuando estos ya estaban tirados en el piso agitando los brazos y rogándole que pare. Después se detuvo.

-¡¿Que estas hacie-?!-intentó decir Yuichiro pero ella lo silenció tirándole otra vez un chorro en la boca.

La escena provocó risas a todos, e incluso a Mika se le dibujo una sonrisa que ocultó exitosamente.

-¿Ya están calmados?-preguntó la niña como si nada.

Los dos, asustados con la idea de que les volviera a arrojar soda sin misericordia, asintieron.

-Bien, coman los mios entonces. No quiero más-dijo, y les pasó su plato.

-¡Eso sí que no!-exclamó Yukiteru-tienes que comer o no vas a poder mantenerte en pie. Y si tú no comes...-empujó su propio plato fuera de él-¡Yo tampoco!

-Yuki~...no te preocupes, yo estoy bi-

Unos gritos provenientes de afuera alarmaron a todos e hicieron que se dirigieran a fuera ni bien agarraron sus correspondientes armas, incluyendo las espadas de Meri y Yuki. Se trataba de tres Jinetes del Apocalipsis, que habían acorralado a una niña. Yuichiro protegió a la chica del ataque del más cercano a esta mientras Yoichi le arrojaba flechas a los tentáculos de la bestia hasta que Kimizuki lo partió en dos.

Pero aún quedaban dos más, Shinoa alejó a la niña de los otros monstruos y se quedó al lado de ella para protegerla de los posibles ataques. Mitsuba y Narumi fueron a ayudar a sus compañeros mientras Mika se encargaba de otro de los jinetes fácilmente. Repentinamente, el vampiro tuvo un ataque en el pecho a causa de la falta de sangre de esos días y tuvo que agacharse en medio de la batalla; creyendo derrotado al único restante, fueron a ayudar a Mika. La criatura levantó uno de sus tentáculos dispuestos a atacarlos; Yoichi estaba cerca de disparar pero la bestia lo levantó y lo arrojó a él hacia donde estaba Shinoa, tirándola a ella y la niña, lejos en el proceso.

Los cinco restantes adolescentes se prepararon para atacar pero no les dieron tiempo.

-¡Zeidakiel, agujas malditas!-gritó Yukiteru.

La niebla que comenzaba a salir de su espada, se condensó y un montón de agujas medianamente grandes se lanzaron hacia el Jinete cuando el chico dió la orden. El ataque envió a la bestia lejos de los otros cinco, y Meri pegó un salto gigante y se lanzó sobre el monstruo, rebanándolo en pedazos fácilmente y dándole muerte al fin.

Los mayores se quedaron sorprendidos ante la habilidad de esos dos chicos ¿de dónde habían salido? El ataque de Yukiteru sólo era propio de un arma maldita,sin mencionar que había dicho "Zeidakiel" antes de lanzar el ataque, que seguramente era, el nombre de su demonio. Y la otra , Meri, había matado al monstruo con suma facilidad y sin que se le moviera un pelo. Estaba claro que no eran dos niños comunes.

Después de llevar a la niña con su familia y de recibir los agradecimientos correspondientes, todos fueron nuevamente a la casa. Una vez allí, se plantaron ante los dos infantes, quienes aún no habían cruzado la puerta.

-¿Qué fue eso?-preguntó fríamente Narumi.

-¿Qué cosa?-preguntaron los dos, haciéndose los desentendidos.

-¡Saben de lo que hablo! ¿Cómo pudieron haber hecho eso?¡ Mataron a ese monstruo sin pestañar!

-Les dijimos que habíamos sido entrenados desde pequeños-le respondió Meri.

-Una niña no puede tener ese nivel de pelea con tan sólo diez años-habló Shinoa señalándolos-y un niño de la misma edad tampoco está capacitado para tener un arma demoníaca.

-¡Expliquennos ahora! ¿Quiénes son ustedes?-preguntó Mitsuba.

-Yukiteru les explicará luego, por ahora yo tengo que irme-dijo Meritsa, dándo media vuelta y empezando a correr.

-¡E-Espera!-intentaron frenarla los mayores mientras corrían a agarrarla, pero ni siquiera Mika pudo alcanzarla.

-¿Q-qué es esa chica?¿Cómo puede correr tan rápido?-preguntó Yoichi, jadeando.

-¡Maldición!¡Tenemos que alcanzarla!-gritó Kimizuki.

Intentaron dar un paso más, pero una repentina niebla espesa y oscura les cerró el paso. Todos se dieron vuelta y se encontraron con Yuki que balanceaba su espada vagamente con un brazo medianamente levantado.

-No van a ir a ningún lado. Nosotros les explicaremos un poco ¿No es así, Zeidakiel?-dijo, dirigíendose a la espada, de la que salió una niebla más pequeña que fijó sus ojitos rojos en los adolescentes.

-¡Oh~! Son más feos aquí que en el futuro!-se burló con su voz chirriante.

-¿Qué esta pasando aquí, Yuu-chan?-preguntó Mika a su hermano.

-No lo sé, Mika-contestó atónito este, mirando como aún Yuki jugaba con su espada y una sonrisa pícara no abandonaba su cara. No iba a dejarlos pasar de ninguna manera.

llllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllll

"Las cosas se han complicado"pensó Meri, una vez lejos de ellos.

-¡Pero haré que valga la pena!-dijo, y giró su cabeza hacia donde se suponía que lejos, debían estar los adolescentes y su amigo -Perdón Yuki, espero que no tengas problemas.

Fijó su vista en el camino que ahora debía hacer.

"Pero ahora tengo que reunirme con ella"

-Ahí voy...Krul.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

(1) Son rollos primaverales japoneses.

Agradezco a Shadechu Nightray su comentario y descuida, te entiendo y comparto tu opinión con respecto al yaoi/yuri. Gracias por las críticas sobre las notas de autor, antes también ponía números pero siempre me olvidaba de ponerlos después, así que ahora me lo anoto para que no se me olvide.

Este capítulo me quedó algo soso, pero necesitaba mostrar un poco más las relaciones de los unos y los otros antes de llegar a la...emm..."acción". Que queda para el próximo capítulo porque no esperaba que este me resultara tan largo. Ya se que no hubo mucho "romance" en estos capítulos, pero prometo que a partir del siguiente eso va a cambiar; pondré momentos YuuNoa,YuuMitsu y hasta MikaKrul si no me alargo mucho otra vez.

Y es todo, comenten por favor. Disculpen si los personajes salieron medio Ocs pero no me acuerdo muy bien como era Narumi y no logro hacer muy bien las personalidades de Mitsuba y Shinoa (y posiblemente otro).

Por cada comentario hay un Mika de regalo. Y sé que lo quieren. Veo a travéz de su alma.¡Lo desean!


	4. Sanguinem (Primera Parte)

¡Hola gente detrás de la pantalla! He visto los comentarios y veo que muchos quieron que pongan YuuMitsu ( a pesar de que no dí el aviso, pero bueno), lo he considerado y después de investigar un poco me he dado cuenta de que efectivamente no hay mucho de esta pareja y que tampoco hay un fic (o no he visto) donde haya MikaKrul y YuuMitsu juntos,y entonces decidí ser la primera que ponga estas dos parejas en un mismo fic. Pido disculpas a las personas que preferían el YuuNoa, por favor, díganme en los comentarios si quieren que ponga a Shinoa con Yoichi, lo digo porque me parece divertido lo que pueda pasar entre el chico más bueno del mundo y la chica más perversa de este.

Dicho ya todo, lo de siempre: los personajes y la historia no me pertenecen, todo es de Takaya Kagami.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

-¡Shi-chan!

-¡Derríbalo, Tenjiryu!

-¡Gekkoin!

Los ataques de los tres chicos no hicieron efecto en la barrera impuesta por Yukiteru. Kimuzuki, Mika y Yuichiro intentaron penetrar en la niebla pero está parecía ser irónicamente dura y muy densa.

-Es inútil-dijo Yuki, sentado de piernas cruzadas en el suelo mientras miraba y balanceaba vagamente su espada-. No van a poder destruir esta barrera, es irrompible por al menos tres horas. No pueden salir. A menos claro, que yo la deshaga, pero no lo haré hasta que me escuchen.

-¡¿Por qué hacen todo esto?!-gritó Yuichiro.

El niño seguía sin mirarlos, absorto en su espada.

-Siéntense-pidió señalándo el piso.

-¡¿Nos mantienes cautivos y encima nos das órdenes?!

-Siéntense-repitió el chico.-Me he comprometido a explicarles y eso es lo que voy a hacer, si me escuchan, retiraré la barrera más rápido.

-¡Tsk! Te escuchámos...pero me quedaré parado.

-Como quieras. Zeidakiel ¿no es ya el momento de explicarles?

La pequeña niebla negra giró sus ojitos hasta su usuario.

-¿A estos? Sus cabezas están vacías no van a retener nada de información.

-¡No hables así!

-¡Oh~! Que sensible Yuki~...¿Te puso así el que la tonta rubia esa te pusiera en esta situación~?

-¡Tampoco te refieras a Meri de esa forma!-gritó el chico ya mostrándole los dientes a su espada.

-¡Hey! ¡Ustedes dos! Me gustaría salir de aquí hoy...-les dijo Mitsuba .

-A-Ah sí...Perdón, este idiota me saca de quicio.

-¡¿A quién llamas idiota?!

-¡Cómo decía! Primero, les explicaré algo sobre nosotros. Yo, tengo un contrato con este pesado, su nombre es Zeidakiel. Aúnque es irritante y muchas veces me dan ganas de matarlo, el desgraciado es bastante útil: puede manipular a cualquier ser que se encuentre a un radio de 20 metros de mí; miren-le hizo una seña a su arma y del piso salieron unos brazos negros que agarraron a Yuu y lo hicieron sentarse a pesar de lo mucho que este se retorcí , ja ¿Ven? Obtuve esta espada de la Serie Demonio Negro cuando era más pequeño.

-¿C-Cómo es eso posible? Nosotros ya no estamos ligados al Ejército Demoníaco Imperial Japonés, y aúnque lo estuviésemos, es muy imprudente darle un arma de esa categoría a un niño-dijo Shinoa.

Yuki la miró algo conmovido.

-No puedo decirles eso aún.

-¿Y...que hay de Meri?-preguntó Mikaela recordándo como ella había acabado con el Jinete.-¿Su espada también es de esa categoría?

-No estoy autorizado a contar ese tipo de cosas.

-¿Autorizado?-susurró Yoichi.

-Estoy tratándo de cumplir la mayor parte de las reglas que me han dado antes de venir a este tiempo, pero, desgraciadamente eso no se me dá muy bien. Romperé una y les diré adónde a ido Meritsa.

Los adolescentes lo miraron expectantes, el chico soltó un suspiro y habló:

-Fue a Sanguinem.

-¡¿EH?!-soltaron.

-¡P-Pero ella es una niña! A pesar de sus habilidades de combate no puede ganarle a un montón de vampiros-gritó Mitsuba.

-Se ocultará...La razón de que ella haya ido a Sanguinem es por Krul.

-¿Krul?-preguntó Mika, centrándo de repente toda su atención en el ella ha sido capturada y yo tampoco tengo idea de donde podría estar ¿por qué Meri se ha arriesgado a ir hasta allá?

-Porque necesitamos que Krul también venga al futuro. Meritsa me ha pedido que no vaya pero...no pienso hacerle caso, es como una hermana menor para mí,no puedo dejar que como siempre ella se arriegue y me deje de lado. Por eso, ustedes también vendrán conmigo.

-¿Q-Qué?

-Infiltrarnos no va a ser tan difícil, hay caminos subterráneos en los que no hay guardias, y en el caso de que encontremos uno, lo matámos-respondió Yukiteru como si nada.-Ademas, es posible que todo esto también nos sea útil para salvar a Guren y Mirai.

-¡¿Podrémos salvar a Guren y a la hermana de Kimizuki?!-gritó Yuichiro.

-Es una posibilidad. Por eso, les repetiré que nosotros dos no estamos en su contra, confién en nosotros. Si lo hacen, les prometo que muchas de sus dudas se calmarán.

Los adolescentes se quedaron pensativos. Era tentador, cedér ante el niño e ir a Sanguinem todos juntos si estaba la posibilidad de que pudiesen salvar a las personas que querían rescatar. Y Yukiteru tenía razón en algo:debían confiar en ellos. Aunque aún había cosas que desconocían de ellos, estos no le habían hecho ningún mal hasta ahora ni lo habían intentado, y en el caso de que lo intentásen, no podrían ganarles a cinco adolescentes con armas poderosas y a un vampiro. Además, hasta ahora ellos no tenían ningún plan para rescatar a Mirai, Guren e incluso Krul; a quién Mika los había convencido de salvarla también. Tal vez, lo mejor era seguir a esos dos niños.

-Yo estoy de acuerdo-contestó é lo que sea necesario si con eso hay probabilidades de salvar a mi hermana.

-Yo también-se sumó y Mirai son parte de nuestra familia. También Krul, ella pertenece aquí desde que salvó a Mika.

-Yo iré-dijo el rubio.

-No puedo dejar que algo les pase a mis nuevos compañeros, yo también voy a ir-dijo Narumi.

-¡Yo también!-dijo sonriente tres son también nuestra familia ¿no?

-Y yo-habló Mitsuba levantándo su mano.

-¡Ya esta decidido~!-dijo Shinoa.

-¡Bien!-dijo Yuki sonriendo mientras se paraba y levantaba con orgullo su espada-¡La nueva patrulla de rescate avanza! ¡Y yo soy el líder! ¡Deberán seguir todas mis órdenes si no quieren morir!

-¡¿Ah~?!¡¿Quién te creés que eres mocoso?!-le gritó Kimizuki.-¡No pienso seguir tus órdenes!

-¡¿Esa es tu forma de hablarle a un mensajero del futuro?!-le espetó Yuki apuntándole con el dedo índice.

-¡No me jodas! ¡Abré esta barrera de una maldita vez!

-Tsk...Zeidakiel, ábrela.

La niebla negra que los rodeaba empezó a dispersarse y prontó estuvieron de nuevo en libertad.

-¿Qué se supone que debámos hacer ahora?-le preguntó Yuu al chico.

-Irémos a Sanguinem. Espero que estén listos, lo que viene ahora va a ser muy fuerte.

lllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllll

-Al fin-susurró Meritsa, escondida tras un muro, mirándo la puerta de la ciudad principal de la ciudad subterránea: Sanguinem.

No había guardias en la puerta y eso no la sorprendió.A esa hora, generalmente los guardias cambiaban de turno, así que podría colarse perfectamente entre los demás niños;pero antes, debía cambiar su vestido loli azúl por ropa que usaba el "ganado"; iba a tener que ir hasta el almacén donde los guardaban con sumo sigilo.

-Qué lastima no tener a Pura-kun conmigo-maldijo internamente ella mientras pegada al muro, se iba moviendo tratándo de no alertar a otros estuviese él conmigo me podría advertir si hay un guardia cerca.

No importaba;podía traerlo una vez que haya viajado al futuro. Por ahora debía concentrarse en encontrar a Krul, debían mantenerla cautiva en algún lugar escondido, tal vez, algún guardia de la ciudad sabía donde la tenían; tenía que intentarlo. Pero por ahora, lo más importante era pasar desapercibida. Después de caminar pegada a las paredes y de aprovechar las distracciones de los guardias para continuar su camino, llegó al almacén. Adentro, había miles de uniformes de ganado de todos los tamaños, no fue difícil encontrar uno de su talle. Encerró a su vestido y sus botas con cordones en un armario, escondidos entre otros trapos,y se puso el uniforme femenino. Salió del almacén y pudo colarse con éxito entre un grupo de chicos que estaban paseando por ahí, después, se separó de ellos y tomó un rumbo distinto por su cuenta, no la importaba si los vampiros la veían, ellos no recordaban rostros ni nombres, con ese uniforme puesto, ella era una más del ganado.

Se las ingenió para zafarse de que la pincharan y le extrajeran sangre, no porque ello la asustase, si no porque antes de ingresar a la sala donde se hacían las extracciones, todos los niños debían dar sus nombres para que los reconozcan, algo por lo que ella no tenía intención de pasar. Aún así, se las arregló para reaparecer y tomar algo de comida; era poca y no muy variada, tal como se lo esperaba. No agarró mucho, y para lo que necesitaba comer eso era realmente poco,pero pensó que con eso bastaría por ahora. ¡Dios!¿Por qué no había comido todos sus Harumaki? A sí...se los había querido dar a Yuichiro y Kimizuki para que dejásen de pelear.

Cuando terminó de comer seguía teniendo hambre, pero decidió aguantarse y continuar con su tarea. No tenía idea de donde podría estar Krul, tenía que conseguir esa información de los guardias,pero ¿como? Mientras estaba sentada y balanceándo sus piernas en uno de los bordes de los muros que llevaban más al interior de la ciudad, pilló sin querer una conversación que sostenían una niña y un niño con un guardia vampiro.

-¿S-Si yo...le ofrezco mi sangre...podré conseguir unos medicamentos p-para mi hermana?

Meritsa se fijó en la niña que estaba casi pegada al chico, estaba jadeando y a juzgar por su cara,volando de fiebre.

El vampiro lo miró sin expresión por unos segundos y después hizo una mueca maliciosa.

-Por supuesto. Sólo si te portas bien conmigo.

Él chico asintió temblorosamente.

-Bien~.Entonces ven a verme aquí en dos horas.

El joven asintió nuevamente y se llevó a su hermana, agarrándola por la cintura y recargándo su peso en su pecho. La situación extrañó a Meritsa, quien creía que el único que hacía ese tipo de cosas ilegales era Ferid Bathory.

-Arwel Bevan-lo llamó otro guardia.-Ya es su turno de hacer de guardia en la sala donde esta la Tercera Progenitora.

Al escuchar eso último, todos los sentidos de Meri se pusieron alerta y sus piernas dejaron de balancearse.

-Te debes estar equivocando de noble, yo hice mi turno esta mañana.

-C-Cierto. Lo siento, señor. Creo que era otro.

El guardia se alejó torpemente y Arwel se dispuso a marcharse del lugar silbándo alegremente. Antes de que se alejara de ella, Meritsa se bajó del borde del muro que algunos usaban para apoyar sus brazos y mirar la ciudad, y caminó hasta el noble. Al menos de él tenía la certeza de que sabía donde estaba Krul, si se le acercaba, podía llegar a ella.

-¿A-Arwel-sama?-dijo suavemente y con una voz más agúda de lo normal Meri a las espaldas del noble.

Este se dió la vuelta lentamente y le habló con un tono totalmente parco:

-¿Qué?

-E-Escuche que...usted, podría darnos cosas a cambio de sangre-el hombre levantó una ceja, señal de que le prestaba atención.-Y y-yo...quería ofrecerle mi sangre; a cambio de algunos alimentos.

El noble sonrió con malicia y le pasó los dedos por entre el cabello rubio de ella hasta llegar a su mejilla y posar su mano ahí.

-Claro. Ven también aquí en dos horas, un niño más también vendrá.

-¡Muchas gracias,Arwel-sama!-le contestó ella alegremente mientras apoyaba su mano contra la que él tenía en su á un placer ofrecerle mi sangre a usted.

-Entonces, espero que estés preparada para nuestra cita-esta vez, el vampiro le sonrió con algo más de naturalidad y se despidió de ella.

La niña lo miró alegremente hasta que este desapareció de su vista, después, borró su sonrisa y se fué del lugar. Mientras vagaba por la ciudad se entretuvo pensando:si lograba entrar a su mansión o donde sea que viviera,existía la posibilidad de encontrar algo que le sirviera como dato para saber la ubicación de Krul. Era una posibilidad pequeña, pero era todo lo que tenía por ahora;podía caminar por toda la ciudad, más cerca de donde estaban las mansiones de los rangos más altos, tal vez ahí esté más cerca de donde estaba encerrada Krul, pero tenía que ser cuidadosa, el "ganado" no tenía tanta libertad en Sanguinem. Hizo unos cálculos y dedujo que no faltaba mucho para que llegara la hora de la cita, como Arwel la había llamado, sin darse cuenta, había estado un buen rato caminando. Bueno, no había mucho drama, sabía como llegar al lugar donde debía reunirse con él, podría hacer una pequeña inspección al sector donde habitaban los rangos más altos para ver si el lugar no había cambiado mucho. Con esa idea en mente, se encaminó con un paso más rápido hasta la parte más prodigiosa de la ciudad;mientras que una figura alta y sonriente la observaba tras un muro alejado.

-¡Mmm..mm..mmmm~!-tarareaba aquella figura mientras miraba como la niña se alejaba.

-¿Qué sucede Ferid-kun?-le preguntó Crowley dando pasos hacia él.-¿Ha pasado algo interesante?

-Puede ser~-le contestó el Séptimo Progenitor recargándose sobre el muro.-Estos últimos días han sido bastante interesantes.

-Es cierto...Cuantos más años pasan las cosas se vuelven cada vez más aburridas.

-Pero conmigo te diviertes ¿no~?

-Eso también es cierto-le respondió Crowley, divertido.-Parece que has llegado muy lejos esta vez~

-Ah~-suspiró y abrió sus brazos.-¡Hay veces en las que miró todo esto y me gustaría tener un descendiente para dejarle todo mi legado~!

-Los vampiros no podemos tener hijos-le recordó el otro.

-Es una forma de decir, me refería a que me gustaría dejar a alguien que se ocupara del resto si algo llegase a pasarme.

-Mm~¿Y ese otro se supone que soy yo~?Dado que me has arrastrado en todo lo que has hecho ultimamente.

-Jaja, no te apures.

-Además, no me creo el que quieras "cederle tu legado" a otra persona. No es propio de tí.

-Quien sabe~.Por ahora, acompáñame-le dijo mientras caminaba.-Preveo que las cosas se pondrán más divertidas para nosotros.

Crowley sonrió y lo siguió.

llllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllll

-¡Hey!¿Estás seguro de que es aquí?-le preguntó Narumi viendo como Yukiteru daba vueltas alrededor de las ruinas de Kyoto.(1)

-¡C-Claro que sí! El mapa que me dió Meri así lo indica-le contestó él furioso mientras estrujaba el mapa entre sus manos.

-¡Te viniste haciendo el rey todo el camino y ahora no sabes usar un mapa!-le replicó Yuichiro.

-¡C-Cállate! ¡Sé usarlo! Tiene que estar por aquí cerca...eh...por..ah..eh..-balbuceaba el niño acercándo su cara al mapa y entrecerrándo los ojos mientras los demás lo miraban con aburrimiento.-¡P-Por aquí!-señaló una dirección al azar.

-Realmente no tienes ni idea de adonde ir ¿no?-le dijo Mitsuba.

-¿Qué haremos gran líder~? Si no nos apuramos...¡La princesa Meritsa tendrá un cruel destino!-se burló Shinoa mientras fingía tristeza y Yuki la fulminaba con la mirada.

-¡Nadie tendrá un "cruel destino" si me siguen!¡Es por aquí!-gritó el chico, avanzándo dando fuertes y largas pisotadas.

Los adolescentes suspiraron y lo siguieron. Habían estado dando vueltas por un montón de tiempo y ya estaban hartos, incluso Yoichi y Mitsuba tuvieron que parar dos veces a Kimizuki, Yuu y Yukiteru porque estos no dejaban de pelearse, mientras Mika y Narumi los miraraban fastidiados y Shinoa sólo metía leña al fuego. Mientras caminaban, Mitsuba vió un casi escondido túnel cerca de donde estaban y llamó la atención de Yuichiro, quien estaba más cerca de ella; mientras los demás seguían las indicaciones de Yukiteru.

-Hey Yuu, ¿qué tal este túnel? Podría ser uno de esos caminos subterráneos.

-¿Tu creés?-examinó lo que ella le señalaba-...Se vé algo olvidado ¿no?

-¿T-Tú tienes una mejor idea?¡No hay nada más aquí, éste debe ser!

Mitsuba se arrodilló frente al túnel que conducía hasta abajo para sacarle las ramas que estaban entorpeciendo la entrada a este, algunas estaban muy enredadas y le costaba sacarlas; una en particular, era muy grande y estaba atascada, viendo el esfuerzo que su compañera hacía, Yuichiro también se arrodilló al lado de ella y puso sus manos sobre la rama para tironear de esta. La respiración de Mitsuba se cortó y su rostro empezó a mostrar un tinte rojo mientras lo observa a él; no hacían nada fuera de lo normal, pero estaba increíblemente cerca de Yuu y las manos de él rozaban las suyas.

-Esta muy atascada ¿no?

La pregunta de él la descolocó por un segundo, antes de acordarse de que lo que estaban haciendo era simplemente sacar una rama muy enredada y dura de un túnel que a lo mejor llevaba a Sanguinem.

-¿Eh?

-Tu cara esta roja-le dijo señalándola.-Debe ser por el esfuerzo que estás haciendo para sacar esta rama ¿no?

-¡¿Eh?!¡¿Ah?!-balbuceó confundida y avergonzada ella, aunque agradecida de que la idiotez de Yuu no le permitiera ver a este la verdadera razón de su sonrojo.-¡Ah, esto no es nada!-gritó Mitsuba mientras nerviosa y evitando mirarlo, empezaba a tironear con una fuerza increíble a la rama, haciendo que a los pocos segundos esta se rompiese en dos con un fuerte chasquido y que miles de pedacitos del resto de la rama saliesen disparados en todas las direcciones. Ella se quedó sorprendida con el pedazo en la mano mientras Yuichiro la miraba sin poder creérselo aún.-¡¿Ves?!-le dijo ella con orgullo, intentándo disimular su nerviosismo.

-¡Increíble!¡Jaja, parece que te subestimé!-se rió él mientras le daba palmaditas en la cabeza.

El tacto hizo que ella no pudiese reaccionar y se quedase ahí sentada, avergonzada y aún con la rama en la mano como si este fuese un trofeo.

-¡Vaya~! Que linda parejita~.

Ambos giraron desencajados para ver a una Shinoa sonriente.

-¡Vengan todos~!-llamó Shinoa al resto del grupo antes de que ellos dos pudieran decir algo.

-¿Qué pasa?-preguntó Mika, acercándose con los demás.

-¡Estos dos se habían apartado de nosotros para quedarse solos!¡¿Quién sabe cuantas cochinadas iban a hacer mientras nosotros buscabamos~?!-dramatizó Shinoa mientras se ponía una mano en el pecho con aire apenado-.¡Pero no deben!-continúo ella, deteniendolos antes de que dijeran algo.-¡Hay niños aquí~!-tomó a Yuki por los hombros y lo zamarreó frente a ellos dos-¡El pobre puede quedar perturbado de por vida si los vé aquí haciendose la fiesta del siglo!

-Shinoa, te conozco desde que yo era del tamaño de un garbanzo, ya vivo perturbado. Así que ustedes-dijo Yukiteru señalándolos mientras ellos aún seguían rojos y con la boca abierta como la de un libres de hacer lo que quieran aquí-hizo un circuló con sus brazos marcando el suelo.-¡Eso sí! Avísennos con tiempo así nos enfiestamos todos-bromeó.

Todos lo miraron pasmados menos Shinoa, que más bien lo miraba entre divertida y orgullosa, dándole palmaditas en la espalda.

-¡Muy bien, Yuki-chan!¡Así se habla!

-¡¿C-C-Cómo puedes ha-hablar de algo así tan tranquilo?!-le gritó sonrojada Mitsuba.

-A mí me pareces muy atractiva...-le contestó él haciéndose el inocente.

-¡Yuu-san~!¡Un formidable rival ha aparecido!

-¡Ya basta!-gritó Yuichiro sonrojado y agitándo los puños por sobre sobre su cabeza.

-¡He encontrado un túnel que puede llevarnos a Sanguinem!-dijo Mitsuba intentándo desviar la atención hacia su hallazgo.

Los ocho se arremolinaron en torno al túnel que había encontrado la rubia, sacaron las pocas ramas que aún quedaban y abrieron la entrada dejándo al descubierto que efectivamente hacía mucho que no se utilizaba; el hedor de ahí era repugnante.

-¿Realmente esta cosa va a servir?-preguntó Kimizuki.

-...No tenemos nada más-contestó Yoichi.

-Incluso si sirve no sabemos adónde lleva y puede que la salida esté sellada-comentó Mikaela.

-¡Eso se resuelve!¡Zeidakiel!

La pequeña niebla negra se hizo presente con su acostumbrada voz chirriante.

-¿Ahora qué? Estaba durmiendo...

-¡No es momento de eso!¡Entra ahí y dime si la puerta está sellada y adónde nos lleva!

-¿Y el por favor~?

-Por favor,hazlo antes de que te destroze a golpes-le contestó disimulando el enfado en su voz.

-Algo es algo.

Zeidakiel se introdujo en el túnel y dos minutos después salió, tosiendo y maldiciendo.

-La puerta estaba sellada, pero ya la abrí. Este túnel esta comunicado con el sector de los rangos más altos, hasta donde ví, no había nadie.¡Pero si van a entrar les recomiendo contener muy bien la respiración, esta cosa apesta!-gritó por último el arma antes de regresar a la espada.

-¿Ven?¡Les dije que si me seguían encontraríamos una entrada!-dijo Yuki sonriendo con orgullo.

-Tú no hiciste nada...-le recordó Mika.

-¡Así es, yo encontré este túnel!-le recriminó Mitsuba.

-¡Pero si yo no los hubiese traído hasta aquí nunca lo hubieras encontrado!-le dijo el chico,negándose a perder.

Los demás suspiraron resignados.

-Bueno...¿Quién va primero?-preguntó Shinoa.

-Primero las damas ¿no?-dijo Mikaela.

-¡En ese caso Mit-chan irá primero~!

-¡¿Por qué yo?!

-Voy yo primero-se ofreció Narumi. Al acercarse más al túnel, giró rápidamente hacia atrás con una mano tapando su naríz.-¡Esto es un asco!

-Ya te ofreciste~-le dijo Yuichiro.

-¡Bien, yo entro primero! Sólo espero poder salir...

Narumi tapó bien su naríz y se metió por el túnel, que lo deslizó como un tobogán. Después, Yukiteru se ofreció a pasar po ahí y repitió la historia: se acercó al túnel e inmediatamente se tapó la naríz y se echó hacia atrás.

-No creo que volvamos a ver a Makoto...-comentó el niño.

-Entra ya, llorón-le dijo Kimizuki.

-Okey, okey, yo entro-Yuki se acomodó en el túnel y antes de tirarse se giró hacia algo me pasa recuerdenme como ahora...¡Hermoso!

-¡Tírate de una vez!-lo empujó Mika, internamente divertido.

-¡Maltratador~!-le gritó él mientras se deslizaba.

El resto de los chicos se deslizaron tapándose fuertemente la naríz. El túnel los llevó, efectívamente, al sector donde habitaban los puestos más altos, era evidente por lo limpio que estaba todo y por las construcciones;que eran impresionantes.

-Bien,genio, entramos al nido de los vampiros ¿Ahora?-le preguntó Narumi.

-Buscamos a Meri.

Los presentes lo miraron sorprendidos.

-¡¿Qué?!

-¡¿Ése era todo tu plan?!-le gritó Mitsuba.

-No alces mucho la voz, vas a alertar a los demás vampiros-le dijo Yukiteru.

-¡No faltará mucho para que nos descubran, somos siete humanos con armas malditas y un vampiro!-le gritó Yuichiro.

-¡No se enojen! Meri tiene que estar por aquí, estamos en la zona donde están los rangos más altos, por aquí deben tener a Krul, así que lo más seguro es que ella esté rondando por aquí.

-¡Dijiste que si veníamos podíamos rescatar a Guren y a la hermana menor de Kimizuki!

-Dije que era sólo una posibilidad. Los rescatemos o no, aquí podemos encontrar datos para lograrlo, pero para eso necesitamos a Meri.

-¿Por qué?

-Vamos a buscarla.

-¡Hey, ustedes!-gritaron un grupo de guardias vampiros.

-¡Maldición!-gritó Yuki.

llllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllll

Meri había llegado a la casa de Arwel después de reunirse junto con el otro chico en el lugar antes señalado. Como había supuesto, el vampiro vivía en el sector donde estaban los rangos más altos; ahora, la niña se encontraba en el comedor, lo que vendría a ser como una sala de espera, dado que los habían puesto a ella y el otro chico que tenía a su hermana enferma estaban esperando a que Arwel los "atendiera". Meritsa había pensado establecer conversación para aliviar la tensión en el ambiente con el niño, pero visto la cara de este, supuso que era mejor no decir nada.

-Hola Arwel~.

Meri escuchó una voz tras una puerta que la hizo encogerse del asco y hacer una mueca.

-Ferid-sama-contestó Arwel.-¿Qué hace usted por aquí?

-Vine a entregarte esto. Para tu nueva muñeca.

-¿E-Esto?

-¿No le gusta~?

-C-Claro que sí señor, se lo agradezco mucho. Si no es molestia ¿Puede decirme de dónde lo sacó?

-Lo tenía entre mis cosas, tiene varios años pero seguramente le irá bien a ese corderito tuyo.

La niña no escuchó nada por unos segundos, así que suponía que Arwel se había quedado mudo por el hecho de que el Séptimo Progenitor había descubierto su treta de beber sangre directamente de los niños.

-Eso es todo. Que tenga buenos días, Arwel~.

Meritsa escuchó la puerta cerrarse; Ferid seguramente ya se habría marchado. Escuchó unos pasos que venían hacía la sala en la que estaban ella y su compañero de extracción, y a los pocos segundos,la puerta se abrió, con Arwel en la entrada sosteniéndo un paquete mal cerrado que seguro era el que Ferid le había dado.

-Te traje algo~-dijo Arwel dirigiendose a Meri.

-¿Los alimentos que solicité, señor?-preguntó ella fingiendo confusión.

-No, algo mejor. Pruébatelo-le dijo él tendiéndole el paquete.

-Como guste.

Meritsa se llevó el enorme paquete al baño que el vampiro le indicó; una vez allí, abrió totalmente el paquete y la boca se le quedó abierta de la sorpresa, menos mal que estaba sola y no con Arwel, de lo contrario, su actitud resultaría sospechosa. Adentro, estaba su vestido, las mangas azúles y sus botas con cordones.

-Así que era él...-pensó ella.

Se puso su atuendo rápidamente para que el vampiro no se extrañase por su demora y salió del baño, bajo la atenta mirada del noble.

-Te queda muy bien, corderito. Parece hecho para tí.

-Es un honor que a usted le guste, Arwel-sama.

El vampiro puso su mano sobre el hombro del chico, que hasta ahora no había abandonado la vista al suelo.

-Tu serás el primero-le dijo, pero la cara del niño no mostró cambio alguno, como un robot, se levantó y el noble lo guió hasta una gran puerta, antes de girarse una vez más hacia Meritsa y levantarle el mentón con sus dedos pulgar e índice.

-Te devoraré. Véte preparando para nuestra cita.

-Sí, Arwel-sama-le contestó ella sonriéndole dulcemente.

El vampiro entró con el niño y Meri recorrió la sala en la que estaba. No había nada que pudiese servirle de guía para hallar a Krul, ni un papel, ni un sello, nada; parecía que los vampiros se contentaban con mantener las cosas en su cabeza. Y eso era malo, si no encontraba nada, tendría que subir de nivel y tener una confrontación más directa. Rebuscó en los cajones y nada, tampoco podía vagar como ella quería por la mansión, sólo había dos puertas en el lugar donde estaban, por donde había entrado Arwel, que solamente era un pasillo largo hasta la puerta de entrada,y por donde se había ido recién. Se mordió la uña con frustración ¿Qué debía hacer?

Una fuerte explosión la sacó de su enojo y la hizo mirar por uno de los ventanales. Desgraciadamente, sólo podía ver humo y escuchar algunos gritos. Gritos de voces conocidas. ¡Yuki!¡Al final los había traído hasta aquí!

Arwel abandonó la sala y Meri le pidió salir.

-Oh~¿Ya no quieres hacer esto?

El tono que él usaba no coincidía con la mirada furiosa que le daba, pero eso era lo de menos para ella.

-¡Sí quiero, señor Arwel-sama!

-Entonces...-entornó los ojos-¿Por qué quieres salir? No tienes nada que hacer ahí-dijo, claramente refiriéndose a lo ocurría afuera.

-Tiene toda la razón, señor, no tengo nada que hacer ahí. Sólo, me he acordado de que tengo un amigo el cual también quería obtener algo a cambio de sangre. ¿Puedo traérselo, por favor?

El noble la miró y luego la tomó por el brazo fuertemente, aunque ella procuró reprimir su dolor.

-Tienes quince minutos. Si no vuelves para ese entonces-la mano se deslizó hasta el cuello de mataré.

A pesar de que casi la estaba ahogando, la niña respondió:

-Entendido, Arwel-sama. Estaré aquí incluso en menos de quince minutos.

Fingió una mirada temorosa y el vampiro la soltó. Rápidamente, ella salió y corrió.

llllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllll

-¡Aah~!-grito Yuichiro y cortó un vampiro por la mitad.

Al estar en la zona donde se ubicaban los rangos más altos, los guardías que rondaban por ahí eran incluso algo más fuertes que los de segunda clase,pero ese no era el problema, los superaban en número y aúnque la habilidad de Zeidakiel de retener a los vampiros con la niebla estaba haciendo efecto, los vampiros aparecían cada vez más. Nueve de estos se lanzaron a ellos y Yuki los bloqueó con la barrera. Antes de que pudiese sacarla y atacar por sorpresa, escucharon ruidos metálicos como de espadas chocando y a los pocos minutos, nada, todo era un silencio absoluto. El chico fue deshaciendo la barrera lentamente y se encontró con los nueve vampiros que los atacaban tirados en el piso. Mientras los presentes miraban confundidos la escena, una voz los hizo reaccionar.

-Vaya~vaya~...-levantaron la vista y Meri se encontraba con una espada entre sus manos, sentada en uno de los escalones altos del eres un cabeza hueca, Yuki~. Te dije que no vinieses aquí.

-¡No podía dejarte sola!-retrucó este.

La chica suspiró.

-De verdad eres un idiota...¿Tienes idea de lo mal que me sentiría si te pasase algo? Lo peor, es que no te has arriegado sólo tú, si no que también los trajiste a ellos.

-Pensé que con mayoría iba a haber más posibilidades de ganar. Aparte de eso, ¡el mapa que me diste estaba mal! ¿Acaso también me mentiste con esto?-le dijo él mientras estrujaba el mapa frente a ella.

Meritsa bajó los escalones y tomó el arrugado mapa de entre las manos de él.

-¿Lo estuviste usando así?-le preguntó ella, levantándo una ceja.

-Sí, claro ¿por qué?

Ella lo miró por unos segundos y después le dió una fuerte palmada en la parte posterior de la cabeza.

-¡¿Por qué me pegaste?!

-¡El mapa está al revéz,idiota!

-¡¿Y yo que sabía?!

-¡Vos núnca sabes nada! ¡Vivís en una nube!

-Calmados, calmados-los separó Yoichi.-Ahora que estamos todos aquí, Meri-chan, ¿has podido encontrar algo?

-De eso justamente les quería hablar-miró a a tener que pasar a una técnica más directa.

-¿Más directa?-preguntó Mika.

Meritsa le sonrió.

-Así es. Ya tengo un plan,tene-

Un ataque los pasó de largo y los hizo girarse hacia la nueva horda de vampiros, por suerte, más débiles que los anteriores, usaban armas de segunda clase.

Mika interceptó un ataque que iba dirigido a los infantes, mientras los demás adolescentes se encargaban de pelear con los vampiros.

-¡Yuki-chan, Meri-chan, sigan su plan y continúen, nosotros nos quedáremos aquí!-dijo Shinoa.

-¡Muévanse!-gritó Yuichiro mientras se lanzaba hacia un vampiro.

Meritsa tomó de la mano a su amigo y corriendo lo guió hasta la casa de Arwel-sama. Pero antes de llegar, unos cuantos guardias más y algunos de los que antes estaban peleando contra sus amigos les cortaron el paso, debían haber sido llamados por aquel noble para acallar los ruidos de pelea. Ambos chicos, se prepararon para pelear.

llllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllll

El silencio era profundo, al fin había paz. Era un alivio para Arwel, a quien los ruidos molestos nunca le supieron bien, aún así, tenía curiosidad por saber cual era la causa de aquellos irritantes sonidos, así que, abrió la puerta de su casa, dejándo al otro mocoso sentado en su silla, esperando a que el le entregase los medicamentos. Los tenía en el bolsillo, pero por alguna razón, aún no se los había dado. Consultó su reloj. Faltaban tres minutos para cumplir los quince que la niña había prometido, y más le valía esperaba, decidió dar una vuelta y de paso ver que era lo que había causado tanto alboroto.

A medida que iba avanzando, la sangre se hacía cada vez más rutinaria, había empezado con algunas gotas en el suelo hasta con manchas de sangre que pintaban hasta las paredes de algunas casas. Unos gritos espantados, le hicieron sacar la vista de una mancha enorme que había el suelo.

-¡S-Señor!¡N-No se acerque, por favor!

Él llevó su cabeza hasta donde provenían los gritos: había un vampiro aterrorizado sentado, con la espalda tocando la pared, a su lado, un niño recostado contra la pared y cruzado de brazos lo miraba. En frente de aquel asustado vampiro, amenazándolo poniéndole el filo de una espada en el cuello, había una niña rubia...

-¿Ah~?-se giró esta hacia él, haciéndo que su falda se balanceara-Arwel-sama...¿Ya~ llegó~?

-¡Señor, aléjese ahora!¡Estos humanos son unos monstruos!

-Tú y tus compañeros pretendían matarnos a pesar de que no les hicimos nada... ¿y nos llámas monstruos a nosotros? Cuando apuntas un arma a uno de mis amigos...-cortó la cabeza del vampiro de un sólo es lo que pasa.

Arwel miraba congelado la escena, no podía creer que aquella niña de mirada tan dulce y suave estuviese haciéndole eso ¡a un vampiro! Pasmado, sólo podía ver como ella giraba la cabeza de aquel vampiro decapitado y lo miraba ahora con ojos maliciosos, casi orgullosos.

Ante aquél cambio tan repentino y el hecho de que un vampiro estuviese rogandole a un simple humano, su primer acto fue voltearse y correr, aúnque ni él entendía porque lo hacía.

-No huyas~-habló Yukiteru aún recostado contra la pared y sonriéndole.

Al instante, unos brazos negros sujetaron al vampiro y lo hicieron acostarse, espalda contra el piso.

-¡Oh no~, oh no~!-decía Meritsa a medida que se iba acercándo a él fingiendo pena. Se agachó un poco hasta el vampiro mostrándo una sonrisa sádica-.¡Me hubiese gustado tan~to disfrutar de nuestra cita, pero...!-pasó una pierna por el costado de su cuerpo,se sentó en la cintura de él (2) y tomó su cara entre sus va ser posible-terminó con un tono seductor.

La mirada y la sonrisa malévola que ella le daba lo congeló y no se dió cuenta cuando el chico llegó caminando hasta él, sosteniéndo su espada sobre su hombro.

-Tenemos preguntas que hacerte-le dijo Yukiteru.

Arwel intentó zafarse, pero aquellos brazos negros no le permitían moverse mucho. Yuki le tendió la espada a que originalmente era de ella, ya que la tenía guardada en la funda de su amiga. Meritsa la tomó y acarició con esta el rostro del noble.

-¿Dónde está la reina?-le preguntó ella.

-...

Meri penetró con su espada la muñeca de él.

-¿Dónde está la reina?-volvió a preguntar de nuevo, con una voz más amenazante.-De tí depende si sales de acá vivo y con un mal recuerdo ó...-se acercó aún más a él y le habló con una voz acabas muerto.

-Tenemos todo el tiempo del mundo-dijo Yuki, haciéndo que las ataduras de Zeidakiel se potencien arrancándole un pequeño grito al vampiro.-Así que preguntaremos de nuevo ¿dónde está la reina?

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

(1) Sanguinem estaba en las ruinas de Kyoto ¿no?

(2)Como cuando Krul se le sentó a Mika cuando lo besó y le hizo beber su sangre.

Tardé muchísimo en hacer este capítulo (20 días) y lo siento en serio, pero se me habían ocurrido tantas cosas que no sabía como ordenarlas y me causaba frustación al escribir. Y otra vez, como siempre, escribí más de lo que petendía y no pude poner a Krul (o me iban a sacar de acá en camilla) pero para el próximo capítulo SI o SI, ella aparece. Y va a haber más momentos YuuMitsu y MikaKrul (el primero, al fin).

Respondan por favor si quieren que ponga a Shinoa con Yoichi o si quieren que la deje solterona y libre~.

Shadechu Nightray, no sé si entendí muy bien lo me dijiste acerca de las exclamaciones y los gritos, pero esto es lo que yo entendí, probablemente, como siempre, entendí todo al revéz.

Aún queda mucho para esta historia, Meri y Yuki tienen una enorme historia detrás, creo que son los personajes que más pensé en mi vida, así que queda para rato. Comenten por favor, y díganme que opinan de la historia y de los personajes hasta ahora.

¡Sayonara~!


	5. Sanguinem (Segunda Parte y Final)

¡Saludos! Hace poco hice el tercer capítulo de Mi Reina, para los que no lo saben y quieren leerlo, ya está listo. Esta es la segunda parte de el capítulo anterior y no sé como me quedará porque todo lo que escribo va sobre la marcha, yo no uso ningún cuaderno en el que escriba las cosas, así que si ven algún error o algo que hace ruido en la historia, me avisan así yo me golpeó y reviso mejor las cosas.

Me alegro de que el fic este gustando (bueno, a algunos por lo menos), intentaré no decepcionarlos. Si notan una nube oscura bajo todo este texto es porque soy medio sensible y me preocupé demasiado por hacer los personajes de acuerdo a sus personalidades y que los que creé caigan lo mejor posible dentro de la personalidad que les hice.

Takaya Kagami: autor de Owari no Seraph. ¿Realmente es necesario decir esto? Todo el mundo sabe que yo no creé esta maravilla.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Sanguinem (Segunda Parte y Final)

No había más vampiros a los alrededores,la pelea había terminado;al menos por ahora. Yuichiro, Shinoa, Mika, Mitsuba, Yoichi, Narumi y Kimizuki se encontraban ahora mismo agotados, más por la adrenalina del momento que por la pelea en sí. Después de ese grupo, ningún otro le había seguido, ellos se extrañaron pero, realmente no era tan raro si se tomaba en cuenta de que la mayoría de los vampiros se encontraban dispersos por la zona más cerca al ganado, y que los rangos más altos estaban en otro lugar aún más lejos de la zona de pelea, discutiendo asuntos políticos, los cuales muchos salían a la luz con la caída de Krul.

-¿Adónde se fueron...esos mocosos?-habló Kimizuki con dificultad.

-Creo que...se fueron por allí-le contestó Yoichi, jadeando y señalándo una dirección.

-¿Vamos a buscarlos?-preguntó Shinoa.

-Ya llegamos~-anunció Yukiteru, caminando tranquilamente al lado de Meritsa, quien se encontraba algo cabizbaja.

-Meri, ¿hay algún problema?-le preguntó Yuichiro preocupado.

-¿Eh?-levantó un poco la cabeza-¡Ah!...No. Estoy bien-le sonrió algo apenada.

-¿En serio?¡¿No tendrás fiebre, dolor de estomágo o...?!

-No, estoy bien-lo tranquiló ella.-Es sólo que...No me gustan este tipo de peleas.

-¿Este tipo de peleas?-preguntó Mitsuba apoyada en su enorme hacha para no caerse.-¿A qué te refieres?

-No me gusta tener que matar. La única razón por la que lo haya hecho es porque ustedes estaban en peligro, y es el último recurso que tomo.

-Pero...son vampiros, y no son como Mikaela; estos nos matarán si no los matamos primero-dijo Narumi.

-Es por eso que he usado ese recurso. Además..."son vampiros" ¿cuántas diferencias tienen los humanos con ellos? Arrogancia, malicia, codicia, soberbia; los vampiros y los humanos tenemos esas cosas en común y ninguno es la excepción. Una vida es una vida, y cual sea su origen no es lo que realmente me importa; si tengo que matar a un humano para salvar a alguien, lo haré.

-Pero, eres humana...¿No les tienes rencor a los vampiros por intentar someternos y matarnos?

-Soy humana ¿y qué hay con eso?

-Eres...algo rara.

-Jeje, me lo han dicho muchas veces~-le respondió con una sonrisa alegre.-¡Creo saber dónde se encuentra Krul! Yuki y yo se lo hemos preguntado y al final nos lo ha tono de voz ahora era alegre y dejó a los adolescentes algo extrañados por el cambio tan rápido, menos Yuki, él parecía estar acostumbrado a sus cambios de humor y no se le había movido un pelo cuando ella saltó de un tema a otro.

-¿C-Cómo que se los ha dicho?-preguntó Mitsuba.

-Bueno, no fue tan cooperativo como yo hubiese querido~-contestó con algo de malicia.-Pero le sacamos la información, ahora mismo esta inconsciente, no creo que despierte en un buen rato.

-¿Inconsciente?¡Eso no es seguro para nosotros! Deberíamos matarlo-habló Kimizuki.

-Si quieren matarlo háganlo ustedes, por mi parte, estoy más interesada en encontrar a Krul-dió media vuelta y empezó a caminar.-Los que quieran seguirme, síganme.

Ninguno de ellos tenía un poco de la seguridad que Meri tenía al moverse y en ese momento, lo único que podían hacer allí, era buscar a la reina, así que la siguieron. Mientras caminaban, Mitsuba dió un traspié y cayó al suelo, Yuichiro intentó ayudarla a levantarse, pero el corte parecía haber desestabilizado su equilibrio y se le hacia difícil caminar.

-Puedo cargarte-se ofreció Yuu.-O sino, puedes apoyarte en mi hombro.

-A-Ah, no...puedo hacerlo sola-intentó levantarse y estuvo a punto de caerse, pero el chico la sostuvo contra su pecho para evitarlo, haciendola sonrojar levemente.

-No creo que puedas hacerlo sola-comentó Meri.-Sientate en el suelo, te daré algo para que te sientas mejor.

Mitsuba se mostró algo reticente pero al fin cedió. Se sentó en el suelo con Meritsa arrodillada su lado , esta última, sacó un frasco y una jeringa pequeña de uno de los bolsillos de su vestido.

-¿Qué es eso?-preguntó Mika mientras miraba el frasco, el cual contenía un líquido bordo.-Despide un olor familiar para mí, pero no logro identificarlo.

-Una poción-contestó simplemente la niña.-El laboratorio que tenemos a nuestra disposición en el futuro fue capáz de crear esto-tomó el brazo de la adolescente.-No tengo algo para limpiar la piel, pero esto te hará mejor, confía en mí.

Inyectó el líquido en el brazo de Mitsuba, todos miraron asombrados como la herida de la chica iba desapareciendo lentamente.

-¿Cómo ocurrió eso?-preguntó maravillado Yuu.

-Nuestro laboratorio fue capáz de extraer la sustancia que hace que los vampiros regeneren sus heridas rápidamente y hacer esta poción. Lo que le he dado a Mitsuba no tiene otros efectos aparte del de curar su herida. Mueve la pierna.

Mitsuba hizo lo que le pidió y comprobó maravillada que no sentía ningún dolor en absoluto.

-¿Estas segura de que esto no me traerá problemas?-le preguntó.

-En lo absoluto, esta poción ha sido probada varias veces, no hay margen de error.

Con algo de idea, Mitsuba se levantó y empezó a caminar lentamente con el grupo, aunque al poco tiempo les siguió el paso al darse cuenta de que efectivamente su pierna estaba sana, y no sólo eso, también notó que las pocas raspaduras que tenía habían desaparecido ¡estaba como nueva!

El camino resultó sin contratiempos y los integrantes del grupo aprovecharon para charlar entre ellos:

-Y tu...¿No tuviste problemas para venir hasta aquí? Este lugar esta lleno de vampiros, podrían haberte matado-le dijo Yuu del lado izquierdo de Meritsa.

-Logré infiltrarme por uno de los caminos subterráneos y después me hice pasar por una más del ganado llevándo uno de sus uniformes.

-¿Ningún vampiro te descubrió?

La niña tardó unos segundos en dar una respuesta:

-...No lo sé.

-Lo que hiciste fue muy arriesgado-la reprendió Mikaela, que se encontraba a su derecha.-Tuviste suerte de que no te descubrieran; tendrías que habernos dicho que vendrías hasta aquí.

-No quería involucrarlos-se excusó ella.

-Ya estábamos involucrados desde el principio, también queremos salvar a Krul-miró a Yuu algo molesto y luego dirigió de nuevo su mirada en la chica-Y también a la hermana de Kimizuki y a ese tal Guren.

-¡Es mi familia!-exclamo Yuichiro al notar como su hermano había dicho "Guren" con desprecio.

-Sí, sí, ya me lo dijiste varias veces-le respondió Mika, molesto.

-¡Tenemos que salvarlo, Mika!

-No he dicho que no, pero si intenta hacerte algo yo-

-¡Podemos confiar en él!-luego miró a Meritsa quien iba mirando fijamente al que hablaba-L-Lo siento...pelea de hermanos-explicó él rascándose la cabeza algo apenado.

-No tienes porque disculparte, Yuu-chan, estoy al tanto de todo esto.

-Ahora que lo pienso...tu me dices "Yuu-chan", no me llamas sólo por el nombre como haces con los demás...

-Yuki también te lo diría si no tuviese tanta verguenza, pero yo te llamo así porque Yuu-chan me parece un apodo muy lindo y tu...-estiró la mano para alcanzar la mejilla de él-¡Eres muy lindo~!

-¡¿Aaah~?!-exclamó Yuichiro avergonzado y sonrojado.

-¡Jeje~ esa expresión es muy linda también!

-¡No soy lindo!¡No me llames así!-replicó Yuu sonrojado. Miró al rubio-¡Tu no sonrías!

-¿Eh~?¿Eso crees~?-continuó Meri suavemente -Te conozco muy bien, más de lo que piensas...

-¿Por qué dices eso?-le preguntó haciendo un puchero.

-Porque yo soy tu futura esposa~-contestó juguetonamente-Sé todo...sobre ti~

-¡¿Eeh~?!¡E-Eso no puede ser cierto!

-¿Quién viene del futuro, tu o yo?

-¡P-Pero eres una niña, no puedes casarte!

-En el futuro los humanos hemos alcanzado una longevidad de 200 años, no tengo 10,tengo 23 años.

-¡A-Aunque fuese así...no me fijaría en alguien que tuviese el aspecto de una niña preadolescente!¡¿No es así, Mika?!-miró al aludido quien esquivó su mirada-¿Mika?

-...Hay excepciones.

-¿Así que no me consideras linda?-le preguntó la niña fingiendo tristeza.

-¡N-No es eso!Yo..eh...

-Ya no lo molestes, Meri-la reprendió Yukiteru.-¡Ademas tu no puedes tener novio hasta al menos tener veinticinco años!¡Te lo tengo prohibido!

-¿Pero quién te creés que eres, el Emperador de Roma?-le contestó enojada-¡Puedo tener novio cuando quiera!

-¡No puedes!¡Eres muy pequeña y otros chicos podrían aprovecharse de tí!

-¡Sé defenderme sola; además tu sólo eres mayor que yo por tres meses!

-¡No me importa, no voy a permitir que tengas novio!

Meritsa alzó los ojos al cielo y soltó un bufido molesto. Yuki siempre se ponía así cada vez que se sacaba el tema, y ella sabía que no valía la pena discutirle, menos mal que el camino que estaban recorriendo estaba desierto y no parecía haber rastros de algún vampiro cercano, de lo contrario su "amena charla" hubiese sido interrumpida. Aparentemente, la reina estaba aislada de todo y de todos.

-Vamos, no peleen, ustedes dos son amigos ¿no? Llévense bien. No tiene sentido pelearse por celos-dijo Yoichi poniéndoles una mano en el hombro de cada uno.

-¡¿Quién dice que estoy celoso?!-contestó enojado Yuki.

-Tranquilo, chiquitín, no te exáltes-habló Narumi.

-¡No me llames "chiquitín"!Que ella es más alta que yo por dos centímetros solamente-dijo señalándo a Meritsa

-Necesitas comer más yogurt-bromeó Shinoa.

-¡Habló la jirafa!

-A mí me falta crecer aún, ya me verán cuando sea una alta modelo con enormes pechos~

Yuki y Meri intercambiaron una mirada rápida y no dijeron nada.

-Si es por el yogurt...-continuó el niño-No había en mi casa porque esta maquina de tragar rubia que tengo al lado mío se comía todo lo que tenía ¡Nunca inviten a comer a Meri porque si puede te come hasta a tu mascota!

-No exageres-le respondió ella dándole un golpecito amistoso en el hombro.

-¡Te sumergías en mi heladera y no te sacaba ni Superman!¿De qué exageración estás hablándo?

-¿Cómo puede ser si es tan delgada?-preguntó Mitsuba mirándo el cuerpo de la niña.

-Ni yo lo sé ¡hasta en eso es perfecta! Yo en cambio tomó un vaso de agua y me convierto en el primer niño albóndiga ¡Miren!-bromeando, levantó su remera negra y enseñó su inexistente panza.-¡Soy un lechón!

-Jaja, ya te dije que tu no tienes panza, tienes "exceso de abdominales"-bromeó su amiga y acarició el estómago de él-Lo que tenés acá es masculinidad pura, aunque parezca un embarazo de ocho meses.

-Este chico es un palo vestido-comentó Mika.

-¿Cómo puedes decir eso, Mika?-le preguntó Meri fingiendo indignación.-¿Qué no ves estos músculos? ¡Él es el próximo Swarzeneger!-bromeó mientras Yuki iba haciendo poses de musculoso.

-¿Acaso ustedes no notaron que yo era el doble de él en Terminator? Viajé en el tiempo para hacer esa película.

Todos se estaban divirtiendo, en esos momentos no parecía ser una misión de alto riesgo, no había nadie y todos conversaban alegremente como si fueran viejos amigos.

-Sé que no es el mejor momento para decirlo ya que estamos en una situación delicada pero ...la verdad es que, estos momentos son buenos, me gusta divertirme con personas a las que aprecio-dijo Meritsa sonriendoles dulcemente, dejándolos mudos a todos.-¿He-he dicho algo raro?-preguntó con algo de verguenza.

-Para nada, eres muy dulce-respondió Mitsuba acariciándo la cabeza de ella.-Puede que ustedes no sean tan malos después de todo...

-E-Es cierto-comentó Kimizuki.-No son tan molestos para ser dos mocosos. Bueno, tu por lo menos, este engendro-señaló a Yuki quien lo miró amenazante-es un dolor de cabeza.

-¡No arruines la atmósfera, cerebro de hormiga!-le contestó el chico.

-¡Tu la arruinaste con ese comentario, gnomo!-lo sujetó de la camisa.

-A mi también me caen bien los dos-dijo Yoichi y aprovechó para separar a Kimizuki y Yukiteru.

-¡Y a mí!¡Con estos chicos como compañeros de bromas haremos de este mundo un caos~!-dijo Shinoa haciendo un arco grande con sus brazos.

-¡Me caen muy bien!¡Ustedes son simpáticos!-exclamó Yuichiro pegándo a los dos niños a sus costados.-¿Tu que piensas de ellos,Mika?

-...Los soporto.

-Que comentario tan dulce, Mika-dijo el niño con un puchero.

-Creo que me dió diabetes con esta fuerte declaración-comentó sarcásticamente la chica.

-Por esos comentarios ya bajaron mi nivel de estima.

-Ya nos amarás en el futuro-dijo Yuki.

-Somos adorables~-dijo Meri pestañeando, y los tres se abrazaron para intensificar la inocencia.

Mikaela rodó los ojos. Los niños no le caían mal, pero no estaba seguro de querer bajar la guardia tan pronto. Siguieron caminando un trecho más, esta vez en silencio porque el camino se iba haciendo cada vez más oscuro, seguramente, el lugar donde resguardaban a Krul estaba cerca. A lo lejos, distinguieron luces de faroles por lo que intuyeron que no faltaba mucho, había también unas capas: vampiros. Yukiteru los retuvó agarrándolos con los brazos negros que Zeidakiel era capáz de crear y absorbiéndoles la sangre, de esa manera, también aumentaba el poder de su demonio. Después de dejarlos inconscientes, siguieron caminando hasta llegar a una gran puerta de acero llena de cadenas y tres cerraduras; más allá de los vampiros que habían encontrado antes esta parecía ser toda la seguridad que tenía el lugar, era extraño, pero aún así decidieron arriesgarse e intentar abrir la puerta. No fue difícil abrirla con la espada de Mikaela; la estancia era muy oscura y grande, al principio no notaron nada, pero más allá lograron ver un bulto que a medida que se acostumbraban a la oscuridad la vieron: Krul estaba de rodillas al suelo, con los dos brazos encandenados a la pared; su cuerpo, estaba lleno de raspaduras y parecía estar inconsciente. Instintivamente, Mika se lanzó hacia ella:

-¡Krul!-grito.

Llegó hasta ella y rompió las cadenas que la mantenían presa; su cuerpo cayó desfallecido en el pecho de él. Era la primera vez que él la veía en un estado tan débil ¿qué le habían hecho aquellos desgraciados? La apretó más contra él y se giró hacia los demás que los veían expectantes, esperándo un veredicto del rubio.

-Debemos llevárnosla-anunció.

-¿Ella esta bien?-preguntó Yuichiro.

-Creo que esta estable, pero es mejor que la saquemos de este lugar.

-Esta llena de raspones-comentó Yuki preocupado.

-¿Qué le habrán hecho?-preguntó Meritsa, acercándose a la Tercera Progenitora.

En el momento en que iba a acariciarle el rostro, Krul abrió los ojos y de un rápido movimiento tomó a la niña por el cuello y la arrojó al suelo con ella hicieron un gesto sorprendido e intentaron ayudar a Meritsa quien agarraba las muñecas de la ex-reina para impedir de alguna manera que lo hiciese más fuerte; pero Mika tomó por el hombro a la Tercera Progenitora e hizo que lo viese a la cara.

-¡Krul!

Los ojos amenazantes y la mueca peligrosa de ella empezaron a atenuarse cuando lo vió y pasaron a un gesto sorprendido.

-¿M-Mika?¿Q-Qué haces a-?-cayó rendida sobre el cuerpo de la niña, Mikaela intuyó que por la falta de sangre y los golpes,él vampiro la cargó y dió la ordén a todos de escapar. No tuvo que repetirlo, abandonaron la enorme y oscura habitación y se giraron hacia los niños.

-Ahora...¿Qué se supone que debamos hacer?Vampiro, ¿tú conoces alguna salida por aquí?-dijo Narumi. Mikaela negó con la cabeza.

-En el mapa que Meri me dió tiene salidas marcadas, no creo que nos sea muy difícil hallar una-dijo Yukiteru sacándo el mapa del bolsillo de su campera blanca.

-Dámelo a mí, eres capáz de perdernos a todos-dijo Meritsa, arrebatándole el mapa.

-¡Yo no me pierdo!

-Por favor, Yuki, te pierdes hasta en un supermercado. De hecho, eso ya paso una vez.

-¡Era muy pequeño!

-Paso hace cuatro meses, Yuki...

-Bueno...¡Era muy grande el supermercado!

-Yo me encargo...

-De hecho, ¿cómo consiguieron ese mapa?-preguntó Yuichiro.

-Nos los dió Krul, somos amigos de ella en el futuro, debe ser por eso que nuestro criterio acerca de los vampiros es distinto al suyo. Por mi parte, tras haber vivido gran parte de mi vida con Krul,siendo esta un vampiro, he llegado a creer que ninguno de los dos bandos es "el bueno"y el otro "el malo"; me parece que más bien, ambos están peleando por ver quien tiene el control sobre el otro -respondió Yuki.

-Creo que hay una cerca de aquí-continuó Meritsa.

-¿Creo?

-¡Arrugaste tanto el mapa que apenas se entiende! Pero si, creo que por aquí cerca, una de las tuberías lleva al exterior. Síganme.

Los adolescentes la siguieron mudos, Meritsa irradiaba una seguridad de la que todos carecían en aquel momento y pensaban que lo mejor era seguirla. No caminaron mucho y terminaron hallando una tubería gigante no tan deteriorada como la anterior en aquel oscuro lugar.

-¡No fue muy difícil!-comentó alegremente Yukiteru, pero la sonrisa se le borró cuando escuchó una risa alegre a las espaldas de ellos.

-¡Jaja~!¿Ya acabó la comedia? Ya me estaba cansando de esperar.

Todos se dieron vuelta y enfrentaron a la persona que se encontraba a unos cuantos metros de ellos. Ferid Bathory. Y parecía que su sóla presencia, había hecho que las antorchas apagadas se encendieran, revelándo a otra persona detrás de él.

-¡Guren!-gritó Yuu.

En efecto, el personaje detrás de Ferid era Guren, con una mano en la cintura y la otra en el mango de su espada, la cual se encontraba apoyada en su hombro. Los miraba con diversión y maldad.

-¡Hola Yuu!¿Cómo has estado?-le preguntó cínicamente.

-¡Guren!-avanzó un poco hacia él-¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?¡Vayámonos!¡Nosotros somos tu familia!

Intentó avanzar más, pero la mano de Shinoa lo sostuvó por el hombro y lo retuvo.

-Ese no es Guren, Yuu-san, él esta poseído por Kije, el demonio que poseyó a mi hermana y que aún la tiene bajo su control. No entrará en razón por nada de lo que le digas.

-¡Aún así...tengo que intentarlo!¡No puedo abandonar a Guren!

Se lanzó hacia él mientras este lo miraba con una sonrisa, esperándolo y Ferid observaba divertido. Como era previsible, Guren alzó su espada para atravesarlo,pero antes de poder cortarlo, Meritsa intervinó e interpusó su espada entre la de él y el cuerpo de Yuichiro. Las armas temblaban por el esfuerzo que hacian ambos de tener el control sobre la situación, finalmente se separaron y la chica se alejó de él con Yuu tomado del brazo.

-¡Oh~!No esta mal para una niña...puede ser que seas tu...-habló Guren sin perder la sonrisa confiada y maníaca.-¡Jaja! ¡Puede ser que seas tu!¡Jaja!

Todos, a excepción del Séptimo Progenitor, miraban como el hombre se reía desquiciadamente, sin saber como actuar; pero no hizo falta pensar en nada porque Ferid se les adelantó y comenzó a hablar.

-Admito que su charla fue bastante entretenida,no tanto como su intento de infiltración pero, será más divertido ver como sus caras se retuercen de dolor al ver como pierden la esperanza de escapar.

-Nos viste todo el tiempo...-susurró Yuki. El vampiro sonrió como respuesta.

-Así que la silueta que me seguía eras tú...-dijo Meritsa, mientras el hombre solo ensanchaba su sonrisa por el comentario de la joven.

-También me viste a mi cuando me infiltré entre los demás niños y dejaba el vestido escondido en el almacen...Le dijiste a Arwel que lo tenías entre tus cosas. Mentiste.

-¿También escuchaste eso?No sólo pudiste notar mi presencia y seguiste como si nada, si no como también escuchaste mi mentira. Eres buena...¿Aún tienen la voluntad de escapar?-preguntó, viendo como ellos seguían firmes en sus posiciones.-Tienes razón en todo lo que dices, esa tubería conecta al mundo exterior y la has encontrado, no sólo eso, parece que conoces muy bien este lugar...Un conocimiento y fuerza abrumadora...¿Me pregunto quién de los dos mentirá más~?-hablaba mientras veía como la cara de Meri se convertía en una máscara de furia contenida.

-¡Váyanse!-exclamó Yuki a los adolescentes que tenía atrás-Nosotros los contendremos¡Zeidakiel, has una barrera!

Antes de que el arma pudiese completar la órden de su usuario, Ferid se abalanzó al niño, pero Meritsa lo empujó con ella, recibiendo parte del daño en la espalda y mandándola lejos.

-¡Meri!-gritó Yuki desde el suelo.

-Entonces, parece que tu serás la primera~-dijo Ferid, acercándose a la niña. Por el rabillo del ojo alcanzó a ver los dos ataques que se acercaban a él. Uno lo reconoció, era el de Mika, el otro, parecía haber sido lanzado por el chico que sostenía un arco. Los esquivó fácilmente, pero en medio de eso, Yuichiro levantó a Meri y la alejó de ahí, acercándola al resto del grupo.

-¡Deben irse!-le dijo a Yuu-Yo los distraeré, ustedes aprovechen para escapar.

-¡No digas estupideces!¡No siempre tienes que protegernos, nosotros tampoco dejaremos que los lastimen a ustedes!

-Que conmovedor~-interrumpió Guren, apareciendo a su lado, intentándo nuevamente atravesar con su espada a Yuichiro. Pero, Meritsa lo detuvó otra vez con su propia espada.-Te estás volviendo una molestia...-le dijo con algo de desprecio.

-¡Cállate!-gritó ella enojada y con su espada lo mandó medianamente lejos.

Guren miró el rostro de la niña sorprendido y luego volvió a embozar una sonrisa malévola.

-Sí eres tu...

-¡Vámonos, chicos!-gritó Shinoa, mientras esta y Mitsuba lanzaban a sus demonios contra los dos hombres quienes esos ataques no le significaron nada. Ferid lanzó uno hacia ellos y Narumi creó su barrera, que fue destruida fácilmente pero disminuyó en gran medida el imapacto del ataque que los recibió.

-¡Yo me encargo!¡Zeidakiel, enciérralos!-dijo Yuki y el arma creó una neblina negra que mantuvo a los dos hombres encerrados por unos segundos (tiempo para que ellos se acercásen a la enorme tubería), pero Ferid tras unos ataques con su espada hicieras una brecha en la barrera.

-Es muy fuerte...-dijo Zeidakiel con dificultad.-No creo que esto lo contenga mucho tiempo. Aprovechen para escapar.

Yuki les hizo una seña para que los adolescentes fueran subiendo uno a uno; la barrera se iba haciendo cada vez menos potente, hasta que finalmente se rompió y Ferid resultó libre. Intentó atacar a Yoichi, que era el único adolescente que aún no había subido por el túnel, pero los brazos negros del arma de Yuki lo retuvieron por un segundo y en ese corto tiempo, Meri lo lanzó lejos con su espada, sorprendiéndolo.

-Eres increíble~-dijo Ferid sonriéndo.-No esperaba que pudieras hacer eso. ¿Por qué será~?

-Ji ji, ¿no es lógico?-preguntó ella suavemente. Luego, su cara serena se contrajo en una sonrisa maníaca-¡Es porque soy un monstruo!-dicho esto, golpeó su espada en el suelo, provocándo una abertura en el suelo que iba dirigiéndose a ellos. En eso, Yoichi, Yuki y Meri escaparon por la tubería.

-¿Los seguimos?-preguntó relajadamente Guren después de esquivar fácilmente el ataque.

-No...No hace falta. ¡Ya volverán~!

Guren se sentó en el suelo y rompió a reir.

-¡Jaja!¡Era ella!¡Nunca pensé que lo vería!¡Jaja!

-Oh~ parece que has descubierto algo sobre esa niña ¿quién era?-le preguntó sonriéndo Ferid.

Guren dejó de reír y miró a Ferid con una sonrisa malvada.

-Ella es el experimento de Krul.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

¡Alabada sea la pelea más trucha del universo! Probablemente el grupo no hubiese podido sobrevivir contra Ferid y Guren peleando en serio, pero ya saben como es esto. Tienen que ganar los buenos.

Sobre la parte en la que todos hablaban y reían...es increíble como logro pasar de la seriedad a la pavada suprema. Pero aún así, espero que se hayan divertido con este capítulo, los chicos están comenzando a aceptar a Meri y Yuki ¿aceptarán también toda la verdad sobre ellos? Mmm~...

Desde ya aviso que el próximo capítulo y probablemente el que le siga sea más "relax", lo que significa que habrá espacio para los momentos MikaKrul, YuuMitsu y si ustedes dicen que sí, YoiNoa (¿se dice así? Lo acabo de inventar...).

Meri tiene una personalidad e historia mucho más compleja que la de Yuki, pero no por eso va a ser más tediosa y difícil, la escribiré de modo que sea entretenido.

Me han llegado sus fuerzas en el fic de Mi Reina, pero también tienen mandarme fuerzas en forma de comentarios por aquí, que es el que más sufre la ira de Fanfiction de los dos. Así que comenten por favor.¡Denme su fuerza, hermanos!


	6. Regreso

¡Konichiwa~!Acá estoy con un nuevo capítulo y tengo que reconocer que estoy emocionada con este fic, jamás creía que una historia mía llegaría a tener un número de comentarios con dos dígitos, estoy...*snif*...esto es...*snif* ¡Ay! Me entró una basurita al ojo, disculpen *llanto*.

Ya, ya, dejemos la emoción de lado, como dije anteriormente, este capítulo será algo "relax". como siempre me gusta darle un toque picante al asunto (no malpiensen) a pesar de que los dos primeros capítulos fueron algo mediocres.

También soy consciente de que tengo que actualizar Mi Reina, pero...¡Me olvide del comienzo! Si, yo. La misma que se sienta tras una computadora sin saber que va a escribir había planeado algo por una vez en la vida y ¡Puf! Conclusión: me quiero morir. Pero no se preocupen, voy a hacer el cuarto capítulo, pero tardará porque estoy en época de exámenes. Yo lo lamento más que ustedes.

Los personajes y la hist- ¡Ya basta! Hace cinco capítulos que vengo diciendo esto y ustedes no son tontos, ya saben la cruel realidad. Así que no lo diré más, así de rebelde soy ¡Toma eso Fanfiction! ¡Esto se va a descontrolaaaaaar! ¡No Fanfiction, no! ¡Ayudaaaa!

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Habían vuelto. Se habían salvado por los pelos pero lo habían logrado. Al salir del lugar, ya se había hecho de noche hacía un buen rato y tuvieron que robar una camioneta para llegar más rápido a lo que ahora era su hogar. Todos se fueron a dormir, la misión los había agotado, como Mika no necesitaba dormir, dejó la que era su cama a Krul y él se llevó una silla al lado de esta para observarla, por si acaso ocurría algún cambio en el rostro inconsciente de ella. Yuki y Meri habían insistido en ayudarlo pero él no los dejó, después de un rato los niños se fueron también a dormir, aunque la chica tardó más en acostarse.

-¿No tienes sueño?-le preguntó Mikaela cuando vió que Meritsa no desistía en su intento de ayudarlo.

-¡Para nada~!-le respondió alegremente.-¡Quiero ayudarte!

-No lo necesito.

-Quiero que Krul se sienta cómoda, después de todo, ella también tiene que venir al futuro con nosotros.

Los ojos de Mika se estrecharon ¿realmente debía creer en la historia que ellos contaban? No habían intentado nada malo hacia ellos, al contrario, ambos parecían querer protegerlos a toda costa. Pero podría ser un engaño, aunque no habían hecho movimientos peligrosos, aún había cosas que desconocían sobre ellos ¿cómo era posible que dos niños de tan sólo diez años estén involucrados en situaciones tan arriesgadas? Tampoco era que los adolescentes eran mucho más mayores, pero aún así, ellos ya estaban acostumbrados a este mundo apocalíptico y ya tenían una visión de la situación, algo en lo que no coincidían con Yuki y Meri, quienes tenían puntos de vista distintos al de ellos. Por el momento, decidió seguir la corriente.

-Creo que es muy pronto para que Krul sepa todo esto, ella aún no está muy bien.

-Lo sé...-dijo Meri con cierto pesar.-Me gustaría tener más tiempo para que ella se recupere pero el primer viaje al futuro será en dos días y es imprescindible que Krul vaya. Por eso estoy preocupada por ella.

-...Lo entiendo, pero ella sólo necesita descansar, la vigilaré hasta ver algún cambio. Vé a dormir, debes levantarte temprano para la reunión de mañana.

-Temprano...¿Eso que significa?

-Nueve de la mañana.

-¡¿Qué?!-exclamó ella con los ojos desorbitados.-¡¿Por qué hay que levantarse a esa hora asesina?! ¡¿Es que nadie tiene sentido común?!

-Yuu-chan y los demás quieren ayudar a la gente de este pueblo por eso es necesario levantarse a esa hora, eso y la reunión.

Meri hizo una mueca tediosa y se llevó una mano a la frente.

-Cierto...Lo dijo él antes de irse a dormir. Bueno, te haré caso. Buenas noches, Mika y cuídala.

El rubio asintió a modo de respuesta y la dejó irse, luego, se acomodó en su silla a observar a Krul. Se veía cansada y destrozada y la ira lo carcomía por dentro por no haber podido hacer nada para salvarla, de seguro lo había pasado muy mal,bastaba con mirarla. Se levantó de su silla y se acercó más a ella, corrió un mechón del cabello rosado para contemplar mejor su rostro. A pesar de todo, su belleza seguía intacta y parecía estar en paz al fin; la miró por un rato largo y después volvió a ocupar su lugar en la silla, se mantuvo ahí por el resto de la noche.

llllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllll

Yuichiro golpeó con un cucharón la mesa tres veces para llamar la atención, esa mañana todos (excepto Krul que aun se encontraba descansando) estaban sentado alrededor de esta: había una reunión.

-¡Muy bien, chicos! Ayer rescatamos a una amiga de Mika, a partir de ahora nosot-dirigió la mirada hacia la única persona que no le prestaba atención: Meri. La niña estaba de brazos cruzados sobre la mesa y apoyaba su cabeza sobre sus brazos, durmiendo. Golpeó el cucharón más fuerte sobre la mesa para despertarla.

-¿Eh?¿Qué pasa?-preguntó ella refregándose los ojos.

-¡Estamos en una reunión!-le recordó Mitsuba.

-A si...

-Como decía-prosiguió Yuu.-Nosotros ahora debe-miró a la niña, nuevamente esta se había dormido ¿cómo hacia eso? Golpeó otra vez la mesa con el cucharón-¡Meri!

Ella levantó un poco la cabeza, desganada.

-Te estoy escuchando...No golpees más con esa cosa-bajó la cabeza y otra vez cerró los ojos. Yuu no hizo caso de su advertencia y volvió a golpear la mesa aún más fuerte, pero se detuvo cuando la mano de ella tomó el cucharón de su mano y lo dobló.-Dije que no golpees más con esto-le habló con una voz gélida y el ceño fruncido.

Todos la miraron sorprendidos y algo asustados por el tono que ella había utilizado menos Yuki quiene rodó los ojos fastidiado,algo que la niña no pareció notar y le pidió a Yuu que continue mientras se acurrucaba nuevamente en sus brazos.

-B-Bueno, lo que quería decir es que ahora que Krul se ha unido a nuestro grupo nosotros debemos protegerla y explicarle la situación cuando ella mejore, incluyendo la de ustedes-dijo mirando a Yuki (ya que Meri se encontraba con los ojos cerrados).

-Entiendo. ¿Cómo esta ahora, Mika?-preguntó el niño al vampiro. Al decir eso, la niña levantó su cabeza y enfrentó al adolescente.

-Aún no hizo ningún movimiento, pero respira al menos, así que esta fuera de peligro por el momento.

-¿Así que realmente esta bien?-preguntó Meri espectante.

-Es lo que he dicho.

-¡Que bien~!-dijo ella con una sonrisa alegre.

Mikaela la miró fijamente sin decir nada y luego centró su atención nuevamente en Yuu, quien seguía hablando:

-Ahora mismo, Krul es un nuevo miembro de la familia y debemos cuidarla como tal ¿estás de acuerdo con esto, Mika?

-Lo estoy.

-También ayer nos hemos visto implicados en una pelea de la que sinceramente, no esperaba que saliéramos vivos-habló Shinoa levantándose de su silla.-Creo que si no hubiese sido por Yuki, no estaríamos hablándo ahora.

-Gracias, Yuki-kun-le dijo Yoichi sonriéndole al chico.

-No es nada, haré cualquier cosa para protegerlos-contestó el chico evitándo su mirada algo sonrojado.

-Por mi parte, también quiero agradecerte a tí, Meri-dijo Yuu dirigiéndose a ella.-Me salvaste dos veces. No sólo a mí, si no también al resto del grupo reteniéndo a Guren y Ferid.

Meritsa le sonrió tiernamente.

-De nada. Me alegro de que todos estén bien ¿no están muy heridos?-preguntó preocupada.-Todavía tengo más de eso que le dí a Mitsuba.

-¿Realmente estas bien?-le preguntó Kimizuki.

-Fue un golpe duro

-No mucho, me preocupa sobre todo la herida que debes tener en tu espalda, recuerdo que recibiste el ataque de Ferid por empujar a Yuki ¿no necesitas que te revisemos?

-¿Realmente estas bien?-le preguntó Kimizuki.

-Fue un golpe duro ¿no te duele?-dijo Narumi.

-¿Ah?No es nada en realidad-dijo ella tocándose la espalda.-Creo que en estos momentos debemos preocuparnos por tí, Yuu-chan, ya falta poco para que te conviertas en demonio por unos minutos.

-Es cierto-dijo Mitsuba parándose.-Ya va siendo hora de que te llevemos.

-¡Cierto, cierto!-respondió él llevándose los brazos tras la cabeza.-Vayámos.

Mitsuba lo guió hasta la acostumbrada habitación mientras observaba al muchacho y su actitud despreocupada. Suponía que ahora debía tener otras cosas en la cabeza y que el hecho de que él se volviese demonio por un tiempo era el mínimo de sus problemas. Que idiota. Yuu siempre se preocupa por los demás y desatendía sus propios problemas; para él, lo más importante era proteger a su familia, una actitud muy noble pero que a la rubia no dejaba de preocuparle. Si él seguía actuando de forma tan impulsiva y despreocupada hacia su persona, podía ser que algún día no consiguiera superar un problema terrible y los daños sean irreversibles. Y no podía permitir eso. Ella también debía protegerlo; eran todos un equipo y ese era su deber, y aunque la preocupación debía ser igualitaria hacia cada miembro, ella notaba que su mayor preocupación por lo menos en ese momento, era Yuu.

-¿Que pasa, Mitsuba?-le preguntó el joven mientras volteba hacia ella.

-¡¿A-Ah?! No es nada...-le contestó desviándo la cabeza y sonrojándose levemente.

-¿Estás segura?Te veo preocupada por algo...¿Necesitas que te ayude?

Otra vez. Él no pensaba en sí mismo.

-Yuu...¿No te preocupa el hecho de convertirte en un demonio?

-Me preocupa pero...aún tenemos tiempo ¿no? Además, Meri y Yuki dicen que pueden ayudarme con esto.

-...¿Les creés?

-¿Tu no? A mi me ha convencido su historia.

-Eso es porque eres un idiota incorregible-comentó ella suspirándo.-A pesar de su apariencia puede que intenten hacer algo en nuestra contra.

-Sin embargo, te he escuchado decir que no te parecen tan malos...

-No me lo parecen. Pero hay que estar prevenidos.

-¡No te preocupes~!¡Yo confió en ellos! Si intentan hacer algo ¡yo los protegeré!-sonrió poniéndole una mano en el hombro de la chica, sonrojándola.

-Realmente eres un idiota...-le respondió Mitsuba con una sonrisa conmovedora. Pero la cara de él no varió.-Apurémonos, se agota el tiempo-esquivó al chico y siguió caminando delante de él. En un momento se detuvo y lo enfrentó-...Cuídate, Yuu.

-Sí, gracias.

Llegaron a la habitación y Mitsuba lo encadenó a la pared, antes de marcharse, observó por úlima vez a Yuu. Este le dirigió una sonrisa cálida y después ella decidió irse, prefiriéndo quedarse con el recuerdo de la sonrisa de él antes de ver como su cara y personalidad iban cambiando al emerger el demonio.

llllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllll

Yukiteru y Meritsa se encontraban jugando al jodete (1) sobre la mesa en la que anteriormente habían tenido la reunión; los demás tenían otras tareas pendientes con los lugareños. Mika había optado por ir a ver a Yuu, ya que suponía que no se producirían cambios en Krul por unos minutos que no esté viéndola; pero no era el único preocupado por todo eso, el niño también se encontraba preocupado por la situación y no dejaba de mirar hacia todos lados, como esperándo noticias. Su amiga lo notó pero no hizo comentarios, ella más bien estaba en calma y le prestaba más atención al juego, al contrario de él que ponía cualquier cosa.

-Estamos en copa, Yuki, no puedes poner oro si no es el mismo número.

-A-ah si...-contestó el chico y cambió la carta, esta vez correctamente.

A los dos segundos se produjo el mismo error.

-Seguimos en copa, tampoco puedes poner espada.

-A-ah..cierto, disculpa...-cambió la carta.

-Ahora pusiste una de basto...

-S-sí...perdón...

-Nunca te había visto tan distraído, Yuki ¿estás enamorado~?-le sonrió con fingida inocencia.

-¡¿Q-Qué~?!¡Claro que no!-le contestó él sonrojado.

-Entiendo que mi belleza no puede pasar desapercibida...-dijo bromeando con una mano en el pecho y con fingido orgullo.

.Tch...sólo sabes decir estupidéces...-respondió el chico cerrándo los ojos molesto y dejándo las cartas en la mesa.

-¿Qué te pasa?-le preguntó, dejándo las cartas sobre la mesa.

-Seguramente ya lo sabes ¿no? Estoy preocupado por Yuu y Krul. Ahora estamos los dos juntos, podríamos ir a verlo, como me habías dicho antes.

-Al contrario, recuerda que debemos hablar con Asuramaru para eso y ahora que está la Krul de este tiempo la misión se va a retrasar un poco, probablemente cuando lleguemos a nuestro tiempo podremos hacerlo, mientras tanto esperaremos.

-¿Esperar...?-soltó un suspiro fastidioso y apoyó su cara en la mano con la que apoyaba el codo sobre la mesa.-Bueno, por lo menos tenemos la certeza de que él saldrá bien, según el futuro ese es el resultado. Pero ahora no estamos en nuestro mundo, este es distinto y me preocupa el rumbo que vayan a tomar las cosas; ahora tenemos la obligación de protegerlos y de ganarnos su confianza para que nos ayuden también a nosotros.

Yukiteru a veces tenía sus arranques de responsabilidad.

-Me alegra que entiendas. Ahora, pon copa,por favor.

-Sí-tomó sus cartas y puso una de copa.-Pero después salgamos, es muy aburrido que nos quedemos aquí todo el día.

-Por supuesto~.¡Yo también tengo ganas de conocer más este lugar!El siete repite y pongo un tres ¡Te gané~!

-¡Maldición!-exclamó Yuu arrojándo sus cartas con furia.

lllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllll

Kimizuki se encontraba en la cocina preparándo el desayuno con la ayuda de Meri. Habían preparado algo con antelación por lo que no faltaba mucho que estuviera listo, incluso, la primera tanda de galletas ya estaba lista.

-Pásame el azúcar, Meri.

-¡Sí~!

La chica se lo pasó y sacó las tazas para servir el café. Kimizuki la miró; ahora no mostraba el sueño que tenía antes y mucho menos la ira que había emergido de ella cuando la interrumpieron, ahora, era la misma chica alegre y sonriente de siempre.

-Veo que tienes práctica en esto-comentó Kimizuki viendo como ella hacía las formas de las galletas.

-Así es~ , ayudo a mis padres en la cocina.

¿Sus padres? Ahora que lo recordaba, ellos no le habían mencionado nada acerca de su familia biológica ¿estaban muertos, tal vez? Y si estaban vivos ¿estaban conscientes de lo que ellos estaban haciendo? Tuvo la intención de preguntarle, pero la niña lo detuvo haciéndole un comentario antes.

-Tu también tienes mucha práctica en esto.

-Aprendí en el tiempo que tuve que cuidar de mi hermana menor cuando se infestó con el virus-le respondió con algo de pesadez. No entendía porque le había contestado aquello, podría haberle dicho un simple "si" pero en cambio le había respondido con algo que él prefería guardarse. No lo entendía, pero Meri,de alguna forma,lograba simpatizar con la gente y ganarse un poco de su confianza por lo menos.

-Lo sé. Por eso, yo, voy a ayudarlos a ustedes en lo que sea-le contestó ella. Su mirada era seria y fija, que no daba lugar a discusión.

-Otra vez con eso...Mejor echa las galletas en el horno, ya falta poco para que vengan los demás.

-Te prometo que voy ayudarte a recuperar a tu hermana-continuó ella seria,sin prestarle atención a lo que él había dicho, dejándolo levemente sorprendido.

Se escucharon unos pasos y ambos voltearon a ver a Yoichi que estaba parado en la entrada a la cocina.

-Yo voy a ver que quiere, continúa, por favor-le dijo Meritsa a Kimizuki. Su tono de voz volvía a ser el de siempre. Ella se acercó a Yoichi y le preguntó sonriente que deseaba.

-¿Necesitas algo?

-Siendo tan servicial tan temprano, pareces una toda una esposa-contestó con algo de tímido humor Yoichi.

-¡Oh~! Sin embargo puedo comportarme así-le dió la espalda y a los pocos segundos volteó a mirarlo, con las cejas curvadas hacia abajo, el dedo índice de su mano derecha tocándo su mentón. Una cara de perfecta inocencia.-¿Quiéres comer algo?¿O bañarte? O tal vez...

-D-De hecho, venía porque quería bañarme...

-¡¿Eh?!¡¿Conmigo?!-preguntó ella fingiendo!

-¡¿A-ah?!¡¿Eh?!¡No, no es eso!¡Yo...eh...!-trataba de articular palabras mientras agitaba las manos con desesperación, sonrojado fuertemente.

-¡Men~tira~! ¡Es una broma, una broma! Ya te prenderé el calefón para que te bañes y ya falta poco para que el desayuno esté listo, sólo espera un poco más-le contestó traviesamente.

-A-ah...

-¡Yo voy a llevarle algo a Yuu-chan, su tiempo de ser demonio ya debe haber acabado!¡Nos vemos, Yoichi~!-se despidió de él alegremente mientras agarraba una bandejita donde había una taza y unos dulces.

No tardó mucho en lllegar hasta Yuichiro, quien se encontraba hablando con Mika. Cuando llegó ella, el vampiro se fijó en ella.

-¿Qué haces con eso?-le preguntó el rubio señalándo la bandeja que ella llevaba.

-Se lo traje a Yuu-chan-le contestó ella sonriente elevando la bandeja.

-...En ese caso, iré a ver a Krul. Adios, Yuu-chan-se despidió.

A la niña le pareció raro que Mikaela se haya ido tan fácilmente, considerando que antes no le dejaba acercarse a su hermano porque desconfíaba de ella ¿acaso algo había cambiado? Meritsa se encogió de hombros, ya le preguntaría más tarde. Centró su atención a Yuichiro, se sentó en el suelo con la espalda contra la pared y le hizo una seña para que se sentase él a su lado.

-Te traje esto. Es un mini-adelanto del desayuno-le dijo ella entregándole la bandeja-aunque estos los hice yo, a modo de...recompensa. Eres el primero en recibirlos.

Yuichiro tomó uno de los muffins que había allí y se lo llevó a la boca para darle un mordisco.

-¡Delifiofo!-le contestó él con la boca llena. Después tragó-Gracias, Meri.

-¡Ejeje~!¡No es nada~!-le respondió alegremente.-Yuu-chan, te quiero mucho-continuó dulcemente.-Mi querido esposo...¡jeje!

Yuu escupió el café que estaba tomando.

-¡Jajaja!-se rió ella.

-De verdad te gusta hacer ese tipo de bromas...

-¡Oh! Tengo muchas~, te sorprenderías cariño~.

-¡Ya deja eso!¡No eres mi esposa!-le contestó sonrojado.

-¡Jaja! Ya lo sé~, sólo que es muy divertido burlarse de ti. Termina de comer Yuu-chan, Shiho debe ya haber terminado el desayuno.

llllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllll

Ahora mismo, todos se encontraban desayunando (como era obvio, MIka estaba alejado del grupo) y alababan la comida de Kimizuki y los muffins que había preparado Meritsa.

-¡Increíble!¿Tu cocinaste esto?-le preguntó Mitsuba sorprendida a la niña.

-¡Realmente está delicioso!-dijo Shinoa.-¡Yuu-san, tu futura esposa es perfecta en esto. Cuantas candidatas tienes~!

-¡Ya para con eso!-le contestó él enojado.

-No esta mal...-comentó Kimizuki.

-¡Están muy buenos, Meri-chan!Pero ¿por qué los hiciste?-preguntó Yoichi.

Ella se encogió de hombros y miró hacia abajo, algo sonrojada y apenada.

-El que se preocuparan por mí...me hizo felíz y me puso contenta, entonces...¡Decidí esforzarme más y agradecerles cocinando esto~!

Yoichi la miró fijamente. Ahora mismo, Meri era una niña amable y dulce, incluso tierna pero..."¡Es porque soy un monstruo!" Ella había dicho eso y él había sido testigo de como había hecho un ataque con su espada capáz de empujar a Ferid y hacer una brecha en el piso...¿Qué ocultaba ella? No quería preocupar a a nadie,pero a lo mejor lo más conveniente era confesarle sus preocupaciones a alguien, pero ¿a quién?

-Me dijiste que ayudas a tus padres en la cocina ¿no? ¿Cómo te llevas con ellos?-preguntó Kimizuki aparentando normalidad.

Meritsa notó lo que él quería hacer pero decidió contestarle con normalidad.

-Me llevo muy bien con ellos. Los quiero mucho y los admiro-le respondió sonriéndo.

-¿Y tú?-preguntó, dirigiéndose al chico.

-Me llevo bien también, aunque peleamos mucho entre nosotros, pero no es nada serio. Tampoco me parezco mucho a ellos, tengo similitudes obviamente pero mi madre tiene dos teorías para nuestras diferencias, uno:Que Shinoa pasó tanto tiempo conmigo que ha logrado retorcer mi mente y dos: que en la sala de maternidad alguien hizo un cambio.

-Ya veo...¿Ellos ya saben de...esto?

-¡Están enterados! Hablaremos luego¡Ven, Yuki!-dijo Meritsa parándose de su asiento y rodeándole un brazo alrededor del de él alegremente.-¡Quedamos en jugar con los niños!¿no?

-¿Ah?Pero nosotros no-

Ella le tapó la boca con una mano.

-¡Vamos, Yuki~!-lo arrastró hasta la salida sin que el chico pudiese hacer nada.

-Que raro...-comentó Yuichiro.

llllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllll

-He llegado-habló una voz femenina en la inmensidad de la playa.-Al fin...Esta vez no te escaparás...monstruo.

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

(1) Para los que no saben, el jodete es un juego de cartas en las que te tienes que deshacer de ellas tirándo cartas del mismo palo o el mismo número. Ej: si hay 6 de oro y no tienes de ese palo pero si tienes un 6 de basto, puedes cambiar la jugada.

Gente...¡Gracias por darme sus fuerzas!Dentro de poco Fanfiction comprenderá que nosotros ¡sus lacayos! podemos hacerle frente. Pero no paren ¡sigan dándome fuerzas! ¡Juntos venceremos!

Gracias por los comentarios, que bueno que haya gustado el ambiente despreocupado que hice en el capitulo anterior, muchas comentaron lo de Mika y sí,me encanta poner mini-escenas. También, están impactadas (Grecia y Nohemi por lo menos) con el hecho de que Meritsa sea un experimento de Krul ¡Esta chica guarda muchos secretos!

Gracias Nohemi por decirme todo eso ¡me emocionas! Continuaré esto con gusto.

CHAUUUUUU!


	7. Sospechas y secretos ocultos

¡Hola! El anterior capítulo fue algo corto (en comparación con otros) y no tuvo mucha intensidad, pero pondré algo más de eso en este. Como es algo apresurado el hecho de que Krul tenga que ir al futuro en dos días, haré que sobre todo la relación se centre más en Krul y los dos niños, ya que, tienen que ganar algo de su confianza para que la reina acceda a creer algo tan extraño como lo que ellos son y cuentan. Claro, con ayuda de Mika, para acelerar las cosas. Por eso, si ella sale algo Oc, comprendan que es por necesidad (tampoco la haré la chica más buena y compresiva del universo porque eso sí ya sería irse para el otro lado). Pero no se preocupen , habrá espacio para las parejas también.

Y como ya dije en el capítulo anterior que soy una rebelde indomable, nunca más diré a quien le pertenece la historia y lalalala...

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

-¡Meri!¡Meri!¡Sueltame de una vez!-le pidió Yukiteru forcejeando a la niña que aún lo sostenía por el , ella lo soltó.-¿Qué demonios te pasa?¿Por qué me sacaste así?

-Eres muy bocón, seguramente ibas a contar cosas de más.

-¿Qué tiene de malo hablar de nuestra familia por una vez?-le preguntó enojado y después hizo una expresión triste.-...Los extraño...

Meritsa lo comprendió, ella también extrañaba a su familia y le preocupaba la situación que posiblemente estaban viviendo en su mundo, pero debía mantenerse fuerte por Yuki.

-Yo también. Pero, no podemos comprometernos así; entendí lo que Shiho estaba intentado hacer y no me parece lo más conveniente hablar sobre una situación tan delicada. Podemos contar algunas cosas, pero otras no. Ademas, aún no confían lo suficiente en nosotros para hablar de algo así.

-Pero...¡en el futuro todos nosotros somos amigos!

-Pero no aquí. Este no es nuestro mundo, Yuki, y ellos no nos conocen. Actuar impulsivamente sólo provocará que nuestro plan falle.

El chico acentuó su expresión triste y ella se conmovió y se mostró más blanda hacia él.

-No te preocupes, Yuki. Yo nunca voy a permitir que les pase nada malo. Ni a ellos, ni a tí-le dijo dulcemente.

-...Gracias, Meri.

-...¡Vamos!¿No querías conocer este pueblo?¡Vamos, Yuki~!¡Juguemos con los niños de aquí!-le habló alegremente ella para distraerlo del problema. Lo tomó de la mano-¡Vamos~!¡Vamos~!

Él se dejó llevar por ella y empezó a mostrarse más alegre a medida que la niña le hablaba, pero, al tiempo, el cielo comenzó a ponerse oscuro y después de un rato cayó una intensa lluvia que los empapó de pies a cabeza.

-Parece que vamos a tener que dejar el conocer este pueblo para más tarde...-habló Yuki mientras sentía como el agua se le metía incluso en la boca.

-Volvamos a la casa-le contestó ella.

Yuki se cubría con la capucha blanca de su campera y evitó que por lo menos la lluvia no le llegase mucho al cuerpo,pero Meri era la que peor la pasaba, con su vestido que dejaba al descubierto sus hombros, brazos (por lo menos hasta el codo donde después tenía sus mangas), la espalda y las piernas, se podía decir que el 70% de su cuerpo era víctima de la intensa tormenta que se había desatado. Mientras corrían bajo la lluvia, Meritsa llegó a escuchar el llanto de un perro no muy lejos de su lugar, guiada por el sonido, llegó a ver como una niña algo menor que ellos dos de cabello castaño corto y vestida con un piloto amarillo llamaba a su mascota, que presuntamente, estaba en el balcón de una casa deteriorada. Le pidió a su amigo de ir a verla.

-¿Qué sucede?-le preguntó Yuki a la chica que desesperada pedía ayuda y llamaba a su perro.

-¡Mi perro está escondido en ese balcón!-dijó señalándo el deteriorado balcón no tan alto.-Nos metimos en esa casa abandonada para jugar, cuando se desató la tormenta intentamos salir pero la madera de las escaleras por las que entramos se rompieron aún más por el agua y si intento subir mi peso, se romperán. Estoy intentado llamar a mi León para que baje él pero está tan asustado que no me hace caso.

Yukiteru examinó las escaleras que conectaban con la puerta de entrada y supo con seguridad que si alguno de ellos tres intentaba subir por ahí, estas se romperían y no tendrían forma de salvar al cachorro. Antes de que se le ocurriese un plan, su amiga intervino:

-Yo voy-se ofreció Meritsa.

-P-Pero ¡las maderas se quebrarán!-le advirtió la niña.

-No las usaré-le contestó simplemente y de un salto llegó al barandal del no tan alto balcón.

A la niña de cabellos castaños casi le dá un ataque cuando vió lo que la rubia había hecho ¿acaso estaba loca? ¡Podía caerse, por dios! El chico, sin embargo, rodó los ojos y se llevó una mano a la frente en señal de fastidio.

-¡T-Ten cuidado, onee-chan!¡Si te resbalas te harás daño!

-¡Esta~ bien~, no me caeré~!-intentó tranquilizarla ella desde lo alto, pero los pasos largos que hacia mientras curvaba su espalda hacia abajo como jugando por el barandal mojado, no lograban tranquilizar a la niña, quien creía que iba a ser testigo de una caída mortál.-¡Perrito~, perrito~! ¿Dónde estás~?-vió al cachorro acurrucado en una esquina del balcón, temblando de frío y miedo.-¡Aquí estas! ¡Ven conmigo, León-chan!No te haré daño~.Se acercó cautelosamente al labrador para no asustarlo y darle confianza, cuando estuvo lo suficientemente cerca, lo tomó entre sus brazos y comenzó a acariciarlo para tranquilizarlo-¿Ves~? No te haré daño~, Meri-chan es una buena niña y quiere mucho a los perritos como tu.

Bajó del barandal de un salto ante la vista llorosa de la niña y un Yuki algo molesto pero sobre todo, aburrido.

-Aquí tienes, León-chan está muy bien-le dijo Meri a la chica entregándole el cachorro, el cual abrazó.

-M-Muchas gracias, onee-chan!¡Puedes venir a visitarme cuando quieras, yo vivo allí!-le dijo ella señalándole una casa no muy lejana. Luego, se giró al chico.-¡Tu también puedes venir, onii-chan, gracias por tranquilizarme mientras ella se encontraba allá arriba!¡Adios, chicos, yo me llamo Mizuki!

Salió corriendo hacia su casa mientras los dos se despedían de ella agitándo la mano.

-¿No puedes ser normal por un segundo, por lo menos?-le preguntó con incipiente enfado su amigo cuando Mizuki se alejó del lugar.

-¿Ahora que hice?

-¿Estás loca? ¿Cómo puedes subirte hasta allí arriba en medio de una tormenta como esta?...Nunca eres normal...empezando por tus ropas...

-¡¿Qué tiene de malo como me visto?!¡Me gusta este estilo!-le replicó ella abrazándose.

-Es como si te empeñáras en parecerte a Krul...

-La admiro, pero este es mi estilo...además, no estoy a su altura y le doy muchos problemas...al final, acabé siendo un experimento fallido-terminó de decir Meritsa con tristeza.

-No digas eso Meri,ella te quiere mucho-la consoló él poniéndole una mano en el hombro.

La chica le dió una sonrisa complaciente y continuaron corriendo hasta su casa, donde los recibieron unos sorprendidos adolescentes.

-¡¿Adónde se fueron?!¡Tardaron mucho!-les preguntó alarmada Mitsuba mientras se acercaba a ellos.

-Ayudamos a una chica con su perrito-le dijo Meritsa.

-¿La ayudaron?-preguntó Narumi.

-El cachorro se encontraba en un balcón y la única manera de llegar hasta allí era saltando porque las maderas de las escaleras estaban muy deterioradas. Así, que salté hasta el barandal y saqué al perro de ahí para dárselo a ella.

-¡¿Saltáste hacia el barandal de un balcón en medio de una tormenta?!¡Eso es muy peligroso para una niñita tan pequeña como tu!¡Debiste haberle pedido ayuda a un adulto!-exclamó Yuichiro.

-No había nadie más por los alrededores...además, no soy tan pequeña ¿cuántos años creés que tengo?

-¿seis, tal vez?... ¿siete?

-¡Tengo diez años!

-¡Sígues siendo muy pequeña! Va a ser mejor que se cambien de ropa, se resfriarán.

-Yo no lo neces..¡Atchuu!-estornudó ella.

-¿Ves? Necesitas cambiarte ¡te vas a enfermar!

-Cambiarte~¿no?-intervinó Shinoa mientras sonreía traviosamente.-Mit-chan ¿sábes lo que significa eso~?

-¿Eh?-preguntó confundida Meritsa cuando sintió dos fuertes manos tomarla por los hombros.

-¡Vamos a vestirte~!-exclamaron las dos adolescentes sonrientes.

-¡N-No! Esperen...¡Déjenme!-pidió la niña mientras las dos chicas se la llevaban a rastras.

-Ahi van otra vez...pobre Meri...-dijo Yukiteru.

-¿Sientes lástima por ella?-le preguntó Kimizuki.

-Mmmm...¡No~!¡Es muy divertido!Pero, no se sorprendan si aquí se derrama sangre, Meri puede ser increíblemente temperamental,a veces me da miedo-confesó el chico.

-Creía que eras más orgulloso...

-¡Lo soy! Por eso es mejor que les confiese esto ahora antes de que me vean temblando abajo de una mesa.

-¡Jajaja! Si en verdad es así, espero no hacerla enojar nunca-comentó alegremente Yuu.

-Sería lo mejor, pero a veces es divertido hacerla rabiar, sólo hay que intentar no pasarse mucho.

-Tienes razón, mi pobre cucharón y yo ya lo sabemos.

-¿Como la estará pasando ahora~?-preguntó Yoichi.

lllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllll

-¡Wah~!¡Todo te queda tan bien~!¡No se cual elegir~!-decía Shinoa alegremente mientras se turnaba con Mitsuba para probarles vestidos por encima.

Lo peor de todo, era que no se "pasaban" a la niña amablemente, entre su euforia, Meritsa giraba y era empujada por las dos todo el tiempo.

-¿Por qué no uno blanco?¡Tiene una cara tan angélical que este color es perfecto!-dijo Mitsuba enseñándole a Shinoa un vestido blanco.-¡O uno rosa!¡Me encanta ese color y seguro le irá perfecto!

-¡Que se pruebe los dos~!-la alentó.-¡Meri-chan, Meri-chan, ponte estos dos,por favor!

-Esta bien...-dijo ella resignada mientras tomaba los dos vestidos que ellas le ofrecían "amablemente".

Primero se puso el blanco y cuando acabó de cambiarse, las dos adolescentes la miraban con las manos entrelazadas y sus ojos brillaban de ternura.

-¡Que linda~!-exclamaron las dos.

-¿Estás satisfechas con este?-preguntó aburrida Meri.-Han logrado que en tres minutos me pruebe cientos de vestidos.

-¡Es que es muy difícil elegir~!-se quejó Shinoa haciéndo un puchero y tomándo los hombros de la niña por detrás.-Además...¡Parece que nuestra niña está creciendo!-le dijo traviesamente agarrando los incipientes pechos que recién se estaban desarrollando en la niña y apretándolos juguetonamente-¡Mira~, mira~!

-¡Aah~!-gritó sonrojada fuertemente Meritsa e instintivamente tomó del brazo a Shinoa y la arrojó lejos. Por suerte, la adolescente cayó sobre la pila de vestidos que habían sacado anteriormente.

-Menuda fuerza...-comentó Shinoa con los ojos dándole vueltas.

-¡Nunca más hagas eso!-la amenazó la niña jadeando furiosamente.

Mitsuba se había quedado en un rincón sorprendida con el vestido rosa aferrado a su cuerpo, mejor, era dejar la sesión de vestidos hasta ahí,el blanco le quedaba lindo. Era mejor no tentar el temperamento de la niña.

-¡Es mejor dejarlo hasta aquí!¿No es así, Shinoa?-dijo Mitsuba levantándo a su amiga.

-M-Mejor-contestó ella aún mareada-Pero, es necesario que empieces a utilizar un sostén, Meri-chan.

-¡Uno de Shinoa te iría bien!Las dos tienen pechos muy pequeños-soltó divertida la rubia.

-¡Eso prueba que eres una tonta Mit-chan!¡Las personas inteligentes saben que tengo pechos enormes~!-sonrió con orgullo Shinoa.

-¡¿A quién llamas tonta, plana?!

-¡No soy plana! Mi hermoso cuerpo incentiva la lujuria de muchos hombres~.

Meri miraba a las dos chicas pelearse con aburrimiento, más bien, Mitsuba gritaba y Shinoa le contestaba con calmada sorna. Pero, ya se estaba arrepintiendo de haber arrojado a la más pequeña de las adolescentes, se lo había ganado...tocándola así sin su consentimiento; ella no toleraba las faltas de respeto hacia su persona pero Shinoa no lo había hecho con mala intención, sólo quería molestarla y a lo mejor, no sabía que la niña podía enojarse tanto. Meritsa consideró que debían dejarse las cosas claras y pedir disculpas por el ataque, y aunque también era muy orgullosa debía hacer lo correcto ¿acaso no era ella una dama?

-Shinoa, me disculpó por arrojarte así. A mí, hay ciertas cosas que no me gustan y una de ellas que me toquen sin mi consentimiento de esa forma. No dejaré pasar las faltas de respeto, así que por favor, no vuelvas hacerlo-habló firmemente la niña con seriedad.

-A-Ah...-acertó a contestar Shinoa. La seriedad de la niña conseguía intimidarla un poco, más bien, los ojos de ella lo lograban, parecían capáces de traspasar la mente y alma de una persona. Intentó decir algun comentario burlesco, pero se le habían congelado las ideas.

-Siguiendo tu idea, jamás he usado sostén hasta ahora ¿podrías prestarme uno tuyo, por favor?

-¿Me llamas también plana tu?¿Acaso no notas mi voluptuoso cuerpo~?-contestó Shinoa volviendo a la normalidad.

-Cuento contigo-respondió la niña inclinándose levemente.

Al final, acabó haciéndose con un sostén de Shinoa, así que se sacó el vestido blanco y se puso el corpiño, después volvió a colocarse la prenda. El vestido que le había dado MItsuba no era en lo absoluto feo, era más o menos de su estilo pero con menos adornos; le llegaba hasta mas arriba de las rodillas;donde después de estas tenía unas medias blancas y unas botas cortas del mismo color con tres botones negros a sus costados (también debía dejarse secar sus botas), la falda era sencilla con un cinturón negro,pero tenía encaje en la parte de arriba y en el centro,un moño negro con un corazón rosado en el medio de este (1).

Fue a ver a Yuki, quien se encontraba sentado en uno de las sillas de mesa del comedor. Tambien él estaba cambiado y vestía un buzo azul con un pantalón gris y zapatillas del mismo color.

-Veo que también hicieron que te cambies-comentó ella cuando lo vió.

-¡Tuve que decirles yo a esos desgraciados que lo ayuden!¡Este bobo estaba estornudándo y los demás no le pasaban ni un trapo!¡Casi los mato!-rugió Zeidakiel desde la espada.

-Gracias, Zeidakiel. Por preocuparte por mi hermano~.

-¡Tu cállate, rubia!¡Sólo lo hice porque es mi usuario!-le contestó furioso el arma y tras dudar un tiempo le preguntó en un tono más suave-Tu...¿Estás bien?Te escuché estornudar antes...

-¡Kya~!¿De dónde viene tanta ternura, Zeidakiel~?-le preguntó ella con burla ahuecando su rostro entre sus manos en actitud avergonzada.

-Grrr...-le gruñó la espada.

-¡jajaja!No te molestes~, te agradezco por preocuparte, pero estoy bien.

-Como sea...-finalizó la conversación.

-¿Cómo te encuentras, Yuki?¿También estornudaste,no?¡¿Estás enfermo?!¡Eso es malo~!-le habló apresuradamente preocupada la infante.

-Estoy bien-intentó tranquilizarla el chico.

-¡Nada de "estoy bien", te prepararé algo caliente!

A Meritsa le tomó poco tiempo ir a la cocina y prepararle un té caliente. Se lo dejó en la mesa para que se enfrié un poco, a continuación tomó una pequeña toalla del baño y procedió a secarle un poco el mojado cabello a pesar de las protestas avergonzadas de él.

-¡Dije que estoy bien!-replicó Yukiteru sonrojado.

-¡No~ no~, te lo secaré, no quiero que te resfriés, además me encanta hacer esto~!

-Mmm...¿Cómo hiciste para infiltrarte en Sanguinem sin ser descubierta?No lo entiendo...-preguntó el chico, obviando el hecho de que Ferid si la había descubierto y diceversa.

-Porque para eso se necesita pensar. Cerebro. Materia gris. Un idiota como tu nunca lo entendería-le contestó ella acariciándole la cabeza con una burlona altanería como si le estuviera expicando a un niño de dos años.

-¡Te mataré un día de estos!-le soltó con rabia él-¡Yo sólo estaba preocupado por tí!

-Jajaja, lo sé.Muchas gracias, Yuki-le dijo dulcemente ella abrazando su cabeza contra su pecho.

Yuki se sonrojó avergonzado; estaba acostumbrado a los abrazos que ella le daba a él y a toda persona a la que le tuviera cariño y aunque el chico tampoco fuese huraño con sus cercanos, no manejaba bien las muestras de afecto que se le daban y decidió cambiar el tema,que como siempre, no se le daba bien.

-Tu...

-¿Mm?

-¿Ahora usas sostén?-le preguntó cuando sintió el pecho de ella distinto a lo usual.

-¡Ah~!¡Pervertido!-le gritó lanzándole una patada fulminante que lo llevó lejos de la silla y lo hizo impactar contra la pared.

Yoichi, que pasaba por ahí, quedó sorprendido por la escena y decidió seguir observando desde la puerta por si acaso.

-¡Sólo le quería quitar la tensión al momento!¡No fue a proposito!-rogó Yuki, ahora parado, pegado a la pared.

-¡Mentiroso!¡Eres un pervertido!-le gritó ella furiosa mientras le arrojaba todo lo que estaba a su alcance y el chico esquivaba por los pelos-¡¿Quiéres hacerme enojar, no?!¡Tomáte el té antes de que resfríes!-se largó Meri dándo largos pisotones por la puerta en la que se encontraba Yoichi.

El adolescente la siguió con la mirada hasta que se perdió de vista y fue a ayudar al niño, que se encontraba inclinado, jadeando de alivio y con una mano en el pecho.

-¿Así que con esto te referías a que era temperamental?Parece que lograste pasar el límite-le dijo Yoichi dándole palmaditas en la espalda.

-No fue mi culpa...-se quejó Yuki haciéndo un puchero y mirándo hacia otro lado.

-Jaja-se rió para calmarlo.-Pero aún así, Meri se preocupó por tí para que no te resfríes.

-Sí, es una buena chica-le contestó él con una sonrisa.

"¿Buena chica, eh?"pensó Yoichi. No lo dudaba pero había hecho cosas que no encajaban en ella y estaba seguro de que algo ocultaba pero ¿qué? No era mala con ellos así que era probable que el motivo no estuviese vinculado con ellos aunque por un lado, ella y Yuki habían ido con ellos en primer lugar, así que los adolescentes tenían que estar involucrados de alguna manera en lo que ella guardaba para sí. Cuando terminó de secar el cabello de Yukiteru a pesar de las protestas avergonzadas de él, salió de la casa al ver que la lluvia había parado para pensar en la inmensidad de la playa aunque la arena estaba blanda y resultaba molesto caminar. Mientras contemplaba las olas, oyó una voz femenina a sus espaldas.

-¿Qué mirás, Yoichi-san~?¿Hay alguna chica atractiva con bañador incluso con este tiempo~?¡Y yo que pensaba que eras la inocencia personificada!

Shinoa.

La chica caminó hasta estar a su lado.

-¿Qué miras?

-Las olas, ¿no es en realidad increíble? Todo esto. Es gigante y sublime, el ser humano aún no ha sido capáz de descubrir todos los secretos que guarda a pesar de haber creado los engranajes malditos. Ahora es una lástima que no se pueda entrar, esta envenenado. Jamás lograremos descubrir aquellos secretos.

-Es cierto~-le contestó ella con algo de pesar.-Pero, sólo nos queda sobrevivir sin importar lo que pase, antes, no creía que la palabra "familia" podía aplicarse a este mundo apocalíptico con gente tan desconfiada y egoísta;pero,míranos, aún hay gente en la que podemos confiarle nuestras vidas y proteger las suyas. Tal vez, algún día podremos descubrir aquellos secretos y tener un día de playa todos nosotros.

Yoichi la miró. Ella tenía razón; auque él nunca había perdido la fé en encontrar amigos, ni tampoco había creído en que ya no existía la bondad y los buenos momentos, incluso en un mundo así. Nada era imposible, a pesar de haber perdido a su hermana, él ahora tenía una familia a la que quería mucho y estaba dispuesto a hacer lo que sea por ellos, si él había conseguido rehacer su vida, posiblemente podrían tener su día de playa.

-¡Tienes razón, Shinoa-san!-le contestó alegremente.

-Yo siempre tengo la razón~-le respondió ella con una mano en el pecho en posición arrogante.-Pero tu también ocultas algo ¿no? Lo veo escrito en tu cara.

El chico se mostró algo aturdido por el comentario. Era cierto, debía confesar sus sospechas y aunque podría contárselas a Yuu, no creía que el joven realmente desconfiace de los niños, él tampoco lo hubiese hecho, de no haber sido por lo que escuchó salir de la boca de Meritsa el día de ayer. Shinoa era una buena opción, a pesar de sus bromas y travesuras, ella realmente estaba dispuesta a escuchar a su equipo y protegerlos. Podía confiar en ella.

-No soy el único que oculta algo. Meri-chan y Yuki-kun también.

-¿A qué te refieres?

-Ayer, cuando peleamos contra Guren-san y Ferid Bathory, ¿recuerdas que Yuki-kun y Meri-chan nos ayudaron a escapar?-la chica asintió y él continuó-Sin contarlos a ellos, yo fui el último que salió, antes de eso, Ferid intentó atacarme pero él evitó que el ataque me llegará reteniéndolo con Zeidakiel-kun para que ella lo atacará después lanzándolo lejos con su espada.

-Son muy fuertes...

Él asintió serio.

-Pero no es eso lo que me preocupa, si no lo que paso después de eso. Meri-chan dijo que ella era un monstruo, debíste verla, su cara mostraba una sonrisa que no coincidía con la dulce de hoy, era una cara que nunca esperé ver en ella...dió algo de miedo. Después de eso, ella habrió una brecha en el suelo con su espada y escapamos.

-Monstruo...¿eh? Hoy me arrojó hacia una pila de vestidos porque la enfurecí.

-¡¿Te arrojó?!¡¿Te hizo daño?!

-Tan dulce como siempre, Yoichi-san~-le contestó con una parca burla-pero no me refería eso, aunque el empujón fue bastante fuerte no fue eso lo que me extraño dado que ya antes nos demostró que es una chica con mucha fuerza, como Yuki-chan. ¿Te haz dado cuenta que nos encanta vestirla, no?

-E-Es imposible no darse cuenta...-le respondió nervioso.

-Le probamos un montón de vestidos y aunque ella se cambia sola nosotras vemos el resultado final. El vestido que lleva ahora ella revela un poco de su espalda, es lógico que ustedes no puedan verlo porque su cabello le llega hasta la cintura y tapa eso. Pero Mit-chan y yo lo vimos, pero no se si ella se habrá dado cuenta.

-¿De qué?-preguntó Yoichi confundido, no entendía adónde quería llegar la Hiragi.

-Su espalda. Ayer recibió un ataque muy fuerte de parte de Ferid-se volteó para encararlo-No tiene daños. No tiene nada, como si no hubiese recibido aquel ataque.

-A-A lo mejor sobrestimamos la herida...

-No lo creo. Un golpe de un progenitor sin duda deja marca, además ella no quizo que nosotros la revisemos, debió olvidar ese detalle cuando la arrastramos. Creo que las piezas están encajando, pero aún faltan muchas, si ella es un monstruo o no, nos enteraremos tarde o temprano.

-P-Pero...yo no quiero desconfiar de ellos, me caen bien y siempre intentaron protegernos.

-Tal vez el motivo de su secreto no este vinculado con nosotros ¿quién sabe~? ¿Qué hay de Yuki-chan? Él de seguro sabe lo que Meri-chan oculta.

-Seguramente...¿Qué deberíamos hacer?

-Mmm~, no lo sé~...Creo que lo mejor va a ser esperar como se desarrollan las cosas hasta el tan esperado día de nuestro viaje en el tiempo~.

-Tal véz...De todas formas me siento más aliviado al compartir esto contigo, Shinoa-san. Gracias por escucharme.

-¡Faltaba más~!¡Una princesa como yo tiene que estar al tanto de las preocupaciones de sus caballeros~!

-¡Jajaja!

lllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllll

Sentía algo húmedo en su cabeza ¿una toalla?Intentó abrir los ojos pero sus párpados se sentían muy pesados ¿dónde estaba? Escuchaba murmullos de voces desconocidas a su alrededor:

-¿...lla...co...ta?

-No...ki...no ha...tado...

-voy...a...chicos...

Creyó escuchar una puerta cerrase y de nuevo el silencio. Esto de no saber su situación la enloquecía por dentro, esos últimos días ella había sido un maniquí en manos de los demás y sobre todo de Ferid, aquel repugnante ser que parecía haber logrado su comentido de sacarla del trono. Quería destrozarlo. Por su culpa, el experimento no se había completado, aquel enviado de Mahiru decía que Mahiru estaba muerta pero ella no le creía, eso no lo dictaba el contrato; y lo peor, era que había tenido que renunciar a Mika para que este pudiese escapar. Pero lo había visto, no había sido un sueño ¿o sí? No, ella lo había visto, recordaba su rostro y el de una niña rubia a la que había tomado por el cuello por no poder contener sus ansias de sangre humana. También recordaba fugazmente a otros adolescentes que creía reconocer como el grupo del hermano de Mika, Yuichiro, quien se encontraba también ahí. Si había estado con ellos ¿significaba que la habían sacado de allí? Imposible, los humanos nunca podrían ganar contra los vampiros, lo más probable es que ahora estén todos muertos, pero si era así ¿por qué tenía un pañuelo en la cabeza? Dios, su cabeza. Le daba vueltas y la sentía muy caliente, no le permitía pensar claramente. Lo peor era su garganta, le quemaba, tenía sed, quería sangre, y la quería ahora. Motivada por la necesidad de ese elíxir, Krul se obligó a abrir los ojos, lento, muy despacio, para acostumbrarse a la luz de la habitación.

-Mmm...

-¡Ah!-escuchó una voz femenina.

-Mmm..

-¿H-Ha despertado?¡¿De verdad?!

Krul abrió un poco más los ojos para vislumbrar el rostro que se encontraba muy cerca del suyo. Pero...¡Si era la niña que había visto en Sanguinem!¿Quá hacía ella aquí?

-¡Despertaste!¡Al fin!

Que descarada ¿Cómo se atrevía a tutearla y hablarle de esa manera tan confianzuda? Debía ponerla en su lugar, aunque la habían destronado ella seguía siendo la Tercera Progenitora. Ella era Krul Tepes, uno de los vampiros más fuertes ¿cómo una humana se atrevía siquiera a dirigirle la palabra sin su permiso?

-¡Mika seguro se pondrá muy contento!¡Voy a llamarlo!-continuó alegremente Meritsa.

¿Mika?¿Mika estaba ahí?Krul intentó hablar pero aún se sentía muy débil como para eso y no pude retener a la niña que salió como una tromba por la puerta. A los pocos segundos, escuchó abrirse la puerta y cuando estuvo en su limitado campo de visión, pudo ver a Mika siendo tironeado por la niña del brazo.

-¡Abrió los ojos, abrió los ojos!-le contó alegremente Meri.

-¿Estás segura de lo que dices?

-¡Estoy segura Mika!¡Yo lo ví, abrió los ojos!

Mikaela giró su cabeza de la niña a Krul y la vió. Su rostro reflejó sorpresa e incredulidad, por su parte, Krul sólo podía mostrar una leve sorpresa de lo que sentía, pero sobre todo, se sentía aliviada de que él estuviese bien, su sacrificio no había sido en vano.

-¿P-Por qué tiene una toalla en la cabeza?-preguntó el rubio cuando al fin pudo articular las palabras.

-Ah eso, la puse yo, noté que su rostro estaba muy caliente así que creí que una toalla húmeda la haría sentir mejor ¿hice bien?-le preguntó tímidamente.

-Sí, gracias-le agradeció Mika. Movido por un impulso, quiza amoroso, Mika llevó su mano hasta la cabeza de Meritsa y la acarició, la niña se mostró felíz por el contacto y algo sonrojada.

"¿Qué significa todo esto?" pensó Krul. Ella estaba en aquella cama y era la que se acababa de despertar de lo que sea que haya pasado ¿por qué Mika le estaba prestando atención a aquella niña humana? Trató de decir algo, pero abrió al boca y de ella no salieron palabras, tenía la boca seca.

Un poco torpemente, Mikaela retiró la mano de la cabeza de Meri como si esta quemara y le pidió que los esperase afuera, que ellos dos tenían que hablar. La niña no puso objeciones y se retiró dándo saltitos. Después, Mika se inclinó hacía Krul para estar a su altura, ella, con esfuerzo, giró un poco su cabeza para mirarlo de frente.

-Krul...-murmuró él, despejándo con su mano los rebeldes mechones que cubrían un poco la cara magullada de ella.

La Tercera Progenitora con las pocas fuerzas que tenía, se las arregló para sonreírle un poco cansadamente, quería hablar y decirle sobre todo que necesitaba sangre, que le dolía todo el cuerpo. Intentó levantar una mano para indicar su garganta pero su cuerpo no reaccionaba, de todas formas no hizo falta, Mika entendía sus necesidades.

-¿Necesitas sangre, no es así?

Los ojos de ella se estrecharon un poco como respuesta y su cuerpo se movió un poco, la sed de sangre hacía que sus instintos se despertaran, sentía como su cuerpo era empujado por la necesidad a tomarlo por los hombros a él y clavar sus colmillos en su pálida piel. Y todo aquello,era reflejado en sus ojos.

-Bébe-le dijo Mika enseñándole su cuello.

El cuerpo de Krul reaccionó inmediatamente a esa frase y se levantó para asir por los hombros a Mika y penetrar sus colmillos en su piel. Embriagada por la bebida, Krul se relajó y volvió a acostarse mientras seguía bebiendo de él, el peso del chico sobre su cuerpo no le significó problemas y continuó bebiendo hasta casi saciarse. Un poco de mala gana, lo apartó de ella y se sentó en la cama,la sangre estaba haciéndo su efecto y en poco tiempo estaría como nueva. Mika tomó la silla que estaba al lado de la cama para sentarse y mirarla de frente:

-Krul, tienes que saber muchas cosas.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

No sé como quedó porque esto lo hice en días por estar en período de prueba en mi colegio. Ya se que tengo que actualizar Mi Reina, ya lo sé, pero hasta la próxima semana como mínimo no va a ser posible, lo intentaré, pero aún me quedan más pruebas, estos profesores sádicos abusan de mi "inteligencia superior al resto de los mórtales". Lamento si este capítulo no resultó muy divertido que digamos, pero hay cosas que son necesarias escribirlas.

(1) El vestido blanco de Meritsa que usará en este capítulo y posiblemente en el siguiente solamente se me ocurrió en el momento, nada más.

Salvo la parte de Krul, todo el capítulo en realidad debería estar en el anterior, pero ya me conocen, desvarío mucho y termino escribiendo más de la cuenta. El próximo capítulo contendrá un poco más de acción y de Krul, para que vaya estando al mismo ritmo que los demás chicos del grupo.

Muchas gracias por leer, les agradezco los comentarios y la fuerza que me envián. ¡Nos vemos~!


	8. Integración y enemigos

¡Ho~la~!Pasó tiempo ¿no?Sí, he estado algo ocupada con algunos temas escolares, pero ¡acá estoy!¿Me extrañaron? ¡Ay ~cho che que chi~!¡Cho che que chi~!

Dejando de lado el profundo amor que seguramente deben profesarme (si estoy más sola que un perro...) hay algo que debo decir con los cometarios, no es una queja ni una amenaza con una navaja para que comenten, es sólo algo que me pasó y que no sé hasta cuando va a seguir. Últimamente, cuando alguien me escribe un comentario, me aparece que hay un nuevo comentario pero cuando quiero leerlo no aparece, ej: me escribieron uno más en Cumpleaños de ONS, antes tenía 3 y ahora me aparecen 4, sin embargo, el cuarto comentario no me aparece para leerlo. No se cuando ni como se va a solucionar esto, si alguien sabe, haga el favor de comunicarmelo por MP por también va para quien me quiera hacer un comentario, todas las opiniones enviénlas por favor por MP (no creo que pase lo mismo ¿no?).

Ahora sí, empecemos.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

-...¿Qué estás diciendo, Mika?-preguntó Krul, mirándolo con incredulidad, sin embargo, el rostro de él no varió de expresión.

-Es como he dicho.

-¿Me estás diciendo que dos niños vienen "del futuro" y que además debo ser amable con ellos? No lo creo. Y tampoco creo que tu creas en eso.

-Sólo te estoy pidiendo que les sigas la corriente, precisamente porque no confio es porque quiero ver hasta donde piensan llegar.

Krul cruzó las piernas algo molesta.

-Aún así,me dejaste al cuidado de la niña de la que según tu, no confías...Meritsa...¿Ese era su nombre?-él asintió como respuesta-¿Qué puedes decirme a eso?

-Francamente no estaba al tanto de que estaba cuidandote, me fui por un momento.

-Le acariciaste la cabeza...

-No sé que me pasó, supongo que me dejé llevar...-se excusó-Por ahora, sólo debemos seguir la corriente el resto de este día y mañana, después de eso podremos ver si dicen la verdad o no.

Krul se inclinó hacia él:

-¿No será que tu quieres creerles?

-...No importa lo que yo quiera, es la situación actual. Como habrás visto antes de desmayarte estoy ahora con los humanos que se hacen llamar "amigos" de Yuu-chan-soltó un suspiro algo resignado-Creo que también deberías intentar aceptarlos por ahora.

-¿Tu los aceptaste?-le preguntó incrédula.

-No.Sólo están utilizando a Yuu-chan, son humanos. Pero Yuu-chan no quiere dejarlos así que he resuelto quedarme aquí para más seguridad.

-Haré el intento por tí-resolvió ella, después de dudar un rato-¿Qué hay del mocoso? Yukiteru ¿no?

-Sobre él...no creo que sea tan peligroso pero tampoco confio. Te recomiendo que tengas paciencia con él, aunque haga bromas es algo distraído y descarado y puede decir ciertos comentarios que a lo mejor pueden enfurecerte-le dijo, conociendo el delicado temperamento de la Tercera Progenitora.

-¡Ja! ¿Así que como yo soy la "rescatada" debo mostrarme gentil y amable hacia esos humanos? Pareciera que no me conoces Mika.

-Sólo sera por un favor, Krul.

Ella soltó un suspiro resignado:

-Esta Bien.

Aliviado, Mikaela abrió la puerta de la habitación con Krul a su costado. Afuera, todos los esperaban expectantes, parecía ser, que Meri había llamado a todos para darles la gran noticia. Al salir, Yukiteru se abalanzó hacia Krul.

-¡Meri no mentía, estás despierta! ¡Yo soy Yukiteru, me alegra mucho que ahora estes bien!-tomó la mano de ella y la estrechó enérgicamente, dejándola más confundida que enojada.

-¿Qué es esa confianza?¿No sabes quien soy yo?

-¿La ex-reina?-preguntó inocentemente.

Los ojos de Krul se estrecharon de rabia y Meritsa asió a Yuki y lo corrió un poco de ella.

-Disculpalo por favor, este idiota no tiene modales.

-¡¿A quién llamás idio-?!-la niña le dió una fuerte palmada en la parte posterior de la cabeza que lo hizo callarse y sobarse la parte adolorida un poco más alejado.

-Me presento: yo soy Meritsa. Es un gusto-se inclinó y se levantó un poco la falda en signo de elegancia.

-Hmm, al menos un saludo respetuoso...-murmuró Krul.

-¿Ustedes no se presentarán?-preguntó la niña a los adolescentes que se encontraban tras ella. El único que saltó fue Yuichiro, quien tomó las manos de la reina entre las suyas y se presentó alegremente.

-¡Yo soy Yuichiro Hyakuya!¡Estoy seguro que me conoces, Mika debió hablarte de mí!¡Te estoy muy agradecido por haberlo salvado~!

-S-Sí...-aceptó el saludó Krul algo confundida ante tanta espontaneidad.

Los demás se presentaron sin hacer ningún espectáculo.

-¡Bien~!Ya que acabamos todos, les diré lo que deberemos hacer cuando lleguemos al futuro~-empezó Meritsa. Todos la miraron desencajados ¿desde cuándo ella estaba al mando de la situación?

-¡¿Por qué actuas como si fueras una líder?!-preguntó Yuki.

-Porque es obvio que lo soy ¿no~? Ya que estoy al tanto de las situaciones que posiblemente viviremos yo soy la mejor para guiarlos.

-¡Yo también vengo del futuro!¡Yo debería ser el que este a cargo de la situación y de sus vidas!

-Lo estuviste cuando fuimos a Sanguinem y de no haber sido por mí seguramente hubiesen terminado aniquilados.

-...¡E-Entonces...!¡El segundo líder!

-Si te hace felíz...

-¡Deténganse los dos!-los detuvo Krul alzando una mano-¿Por qué ustedes deben estar al mando? ¡Yo tengo experiencia en esto, yo soy la debería tomar las decisiones!

Ahora el resto observaba a Krul ¿esto era una lucha por el "poder"?

-Pero el puesto de líder ya esta ocupado-se le plantó Meritsa firmemente-Yo soy la que esta a cargo.

-Maldita...¿Te estás oponiendo a mí?

-¡Yo no nunca tuve la intención de hacer eso~!Pero, si algo es cierto,es que yo estoy más consciente de lo que viviremos a continuación, tu, ¿qué sabes de eso?

-¿Qué es esa falta de respeto?¡No me hables de esa forma tan arrogante!

-No te falto el respeto, me disculpo si te he hecho comprender algo distinto-el tono cortés que la chica utilizaba solo conseguía irritar más a Krul- Pero no me negarás que he dicho la verdad ¿no?

-Aunque fuese así ¿cómo podría manejar una niña una situación tan delicada como esta?

-Me las apañaré, tampoco estoy diciendo que vaya a estar sola en todo esto. Pero es claro que soy la mejor para ser la líder, sin mí,tu aún estarías encerrada en Sanguinem ¿quién creés que los guió hasta tí? ¿Qué podrías hacer tu? Apenas despiertas, has perdido tu puesto y seguramente ahora eres buscada, con todo eso ¿creés que podrías manejar una situación de la que recién te has enterado?

-¿Me estás desafiando?-susurró Krul acercándose a ella,quien no se movió de su lugar. Yuki y Meri eran unos centímetros más bajos que la reina.-No olvides tu lugar, humana.

-¡Jaja!¿Yo?¡No!No estoy a tu altura, pero en esta situación yo tengo la ventaja. Sólo estoy diciendo lo que sería más adecuado, tomaré todas las responsabilidades. Si después de esto creés que no sirvo como líder...-sonrió juguetonamente-Entonces...serás libre de despedazarme. Sólo recuérdalo: no me rindo tan fácil.

Krul se alejó un poco de ella y sonrió con una ceja alzada.

-Ya lo veo, incluso has llegado tan lejos como para desafiarme. Probablemente, sea divertido ver hasta donde llegas.

-Espero sorprenderte-respondió sinceramente.

Todos los demás, incluso Yuki, se habían quedado al margen y sólo les habían faltado los pochoclos para observar aquella "guerra" entre Krul y Meri. Mikaela soltó un suspiro de alivio cuando vió que la reina se dirigía a él y los niños iban por otro lado, había temido que corriese sangre en ese debate, debía admitir que dentro de todo, Krul no había perdido la total compostura. También le sorprendía que conociendo tan bien a Krul como Meri decía conocer, aún así,la niña le había hecho frente, sabiendo incluso que podía fácilmente matarla, al parecer, Meritsa no se detenía ante nada con tal de conseguir sus propósitos.

Como aún tenían tareas, los adolescentes salieron de la casa para ocuparse cada uno de sus propias cosas con los lugareños, todavia no había nada que hablar puesto que sabían que Mika ya había puesto al tanto de la situación a Krul y que esta debía llevarse bien con los dos niños dentro de los posible, incluso si su primera presentación no había sido del todo amena. Y la charla de Meritsa sobre el futuro se había detenido hasta nuevo aviso, con tal de despejar el clima de rivalidad.

Cuando salieron, los niños se encontraron con Mizuki en el camino, la niña a la que le habían rescatado su perrito Leon.

-¡Onii-chan, onee-chan!-los saludó corriendo hacia ellos.

-¡Mizuki-chan!¿Cómo has estado?-la saludó Meritsa.

-¡Hola!-saludó Yukiteru.

-Muy bien, les agradezco otra vez por ayudarme.¡ De hecho, mi padre va a preparar una gran cena y dá la casualidad que los ex-integrantes del Ejército Demoníaco Imperial Japonés vendrán!

-¿Ellos irán?No nos dijeron nada y eso que vivimos con ellos...

-¡¿Viven con ellos?!¡Increíble~!-exclamó la niña maravillada-¿No quieren venir ahora? Ellos y mis padres están haciendo los preparativos.

-No creo que tengamos problemas-miró a Meritsa-Meri ¿tu estás de acuerdo?

-Tengo que hacer algo antes después iré.

-Entonces yo iré a avisarle a Mika, se quedó solo con Krul-miró a Mizuki-Claro que iremos.

-¡Genial~!¡lLe avisaré a papá!

La niña se alejó dando saltitos y Yuki y Meri tomaron su propio camino, en el caso del chico,fue hacia Mikaela, quien se encontraba recostado contra la pared de la casa en la que vivían mirándo la playa.

-¡Hey, Mika! ¿Te interesa venir a una cena con unos lugareños de aquí? No viven lejos y Yuu y los demás van a venir también.

-No estoy interesado-dijo firmemente él.

-¿Eh~?¿Por qué~? Seguramente será divertido ¡Vamos! Krul también puede venir.

-No iré. Tampoco creo a Krul le guste esa idea.

-...Es cierto, a veces olvidó que eres más cerrado aquí que en mi tiempo-se sentó al lado de él y se quedó observando también la playa.

-Así es como soy.

-Lo sé, no tengo ningún problema con eso.

-...Si realmente vienes del futuro podrás decirme como estará Yuu-chan en ese tiempo.

-¿Creés nuestra historia?-le preguntó sorprendido mirándolo.

-Para nada.

-Bueno, es compresible, es demasiado extravagante para que alguien lo crea.

-¿Entonces por qué te empeñas tanto en hacernos creér eso?

-¡Por que soy todo un cabeza dura!-le contestó sonriente-¡No me detendré ante nada!

-Con que es así-murmuró Mikaela soltándo un suspiro.

-¡Así es~!¡Tampoco me detendré hasta que me adoren y me alaben!

Mika soltó otro suspiro.

-Si quieres saberlo...Yuu se encuentra bien, no se convertirá en un demonio.

-¿Eh?-exclamó abriendo los ojos.

-Ya esta fuera de ese peligro en el futuro pero otros han aparecido y han venido a este tiempo. Por eso, nosotros estamos aquí.

-Lo único anormal aquí fueron ustedes. No ha aparecido ningún otro peligro más de los que ya imaginaba encontrar.

-Mejor así. Pero es mejor que estén preparados-se levantó y se limpió atrás-...Meri no está aquí conmigo por esa razón...

-¿Qué dices?¿Dónde está Meri?

El chico le dió una sonrisa tranquilizadora.

-No te preocupes, por ahora todo esta bien.

-¡¿A que te refieres "por ahora"?!¡¿Qué harán ustedes?!

Yuki amplió su sonrisa.

-Nosotros los protegeremos, no te preocupes-empezó a alejarse-¡Si cambias de idea estamos en la casa que está a tres de esta!¡Donde veas humo y no sea un incendio~!

Mikaela vió al niños alejarse como si nada. Por supuesto que no iría, estaba lleno de humanos y él no tenía interés en ellos, pero, Yuu-chan iría ¿debería ir el también en ese caso? Sin embargo, era algo orgulloso y no quería ceder a la petición del niño. Soltó otro suspiro y sintió unas pisadas que se dirigían hacia él.

-Ya estoy lista Mika ¿cómo me veo?-preguntó Krul levantándo un poco la falda del nuevo vestido negro loli que se había puesto por haber puesto a lavar el otro.

-Bien.

Krul se recostó en la pared al lado de él.

-¿Y bien?-preguntó seria.

-¿Qué?-preguntó él confundido.

-¿Pensaste en mí~?¿Extrañabas que esté al lado tuyo~?-le preguntó juguetonamente picando con su dedo la mejilla de él.

-...Que bueno que ahora estás de mejor humor.

-Sí, pero no creo que me sea fácil de ahora en adelante, aunque no quiera admitirlo frente a esa niña,ella tiene razón. He perdido mi puesto,seguramente el Consejo Progenitor está en mi busqueda y por si fuera poco no sé mucho sobre la situación de ellos dos ¿Qué se supone que haga ahora?

-Seguir la corriente.

-¿Y después qué?Si descubrimos que es todo una mentira ¿qué haremos?

-No lo sé, no estoy totalmente dispuesto a salvar a ese Guren y a la hermana de Kimizuki, esa que se convirtió en Serafín. Si por mí fuera, huiría lejos contigo y Yuu-chan, pero él no me hace caso.

-¿Yo también estoy en tu "plan de escape"?

-B-Bueno...ahora que eres buscada no creo que puedas volver a tu lugar,además tus objetivos no están relacionados con los vampiros.

-Cierto-ella empezó a olfatear-¿Qué es ese olor?

-Yuki me dijo que Yuu-chan y los demás están preparándo una cena con la familia que vive a tres casas de aquí.

-¿No irás?

-¿Por qué debería?

-Bueno, yo iré.

-¿En serio?-preguntó sorprendido. No se esperaba eso de ella.

-¿No me pediste que "aceptara" a los humanos que acompañan a Yuichiro y a los dos niños? Necesito acostumbrarme a ellos para eso.

-Ah...

-Ven conmigo, Mika-lo tomó por el brazo y lo llevó mientras él suspiraba resignado.

llllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllll

-¿Qué quieres?-preguntó fríamente Meritsa a la mujer que se encontraba frente a ella en un pequeño cajellón sin salida algo lejos de donde estaban los demás.

La mujer se dió la vuelta para encararla. Era un vampiro de cabello azúl largo y ojos rojos.

-¡Ja!¡Si que tienes agallas para enfrentarme!

-¿Qué quieres?Contesta por favor, es de mala educación responder así a una pregunta.

-No te hagas la inocente ¡Vengo a matarte!

-¿A sí?

-¡Así es~!

Sacó su espada y de un salto se lanzó hacia ella, quien la esperó calmadamente. Meritsa sabía que al ser un oponente más débil debía ver los movimientos de su adversario y buscar una mujer vampiro empezó a blandir su espada y la niña esquivó los ataques hábilmente. Se dió cuenta de que la vampireza siempre atacaba hacia su cabeza, así que esperó el momento justo y cuando esta lanzó un nuevo ataque, Meri se agacho y la golpeó en el estómago, enviándola lejos. La mujer se incorporo e intentó atacar de nuevo, pero antes de que lo hiciese, Meritsa lanzó una patada hacia su cabeza estrellándola contra la pared y haciéndola caer en el piso. Antes de que se levantara, la niña sacó su espada y con un movimiento le arrebató la suya y le puso el filo de su propia arma en el cuello.

-¿Quién te envía?

-N-No hay forma de que l-¡Argh!-Meritsa empezó a hundir la hoja en el cuello de la mujer.

-Si la hundo más perderás tu cabeza ¿no quieres eso, no? Entonces, habla-dijo gélidamente.

-¡M-Monstruo!

-Tu vida no significa nada para mí, si no quieres morir será mejor que empieces a hablar-miró por sobre el hombro-¿Mm?¿Quién más está ahí?

-¡Wo~!¡Wo~!¡Tranquila,tranquila~ vengo en son de paz~!-apareció Crowley tras una pared agitando las manos.

-¿Ah?¿Y tu que quieres?-preguntó Meri sin variar su expresión fría.

La vampiresa intentó atacarla mientras la niña miraba hacia otro lado pero esta se dió cuenta y rápidamente golpeó su cuerpo haciéndola caer,pisó su pecho y continuó amenazándola con su espada.

-Por si no te has dado cuenta estoy algo ocupada. Dime rápido lo que quieres.

-¿No te sorprendes de que esté aquí?

-Algo.

Crowley se encogió de hombros sonriendo.

-Como sea, tengo un mensaje de Ferid-kun para tí.

-¿Ja~?¿Y que le hace creér a él que me importa?

-No lo sé, Ferid-kun es un hombre muy misterioso, estoy seguro de que eso ya lo sabes. Él me contó que aquel hombre poseído...Guren, creo, le dijo que tu eras un experimento de la Tercera Progenitora Krul Tepes-sama.

Los ojos de Meritsa se estrecharon y Crowley continuó:

-Sin embargo, ese hombre está algo confundido sobre eso, se suponía que aquello se lograría si el experimento Serafín del Fin lograba tener éxito, algo que no funcionó, por eso...¿De dónde saliste tu?

-No tengo por que darte esa información a ti-el filo de su espada se clavó un poco sobre el cuello de la vampiresa .-¿Qué quiere decirme Ferid?Termina de una vez.

-Él dice que lo tienes muy intrigado, tu y los demás chicos. No está interesado en la reina pero si está algo interesado en lo que planean hacer con ella ahora que se la han llevado. Dice que mantendrá un ojo sobre ustedes.

-¿Esto es una declaración de guerra?

-¡No lo sé~! Yo sólo acompaño a Ferid-kun porque es capáz de hacer la vida de un vampiro como yo más interesante. Por eso, lo ayudé a destronar a la reina.

-Lo sé-le dijo enojada-¡Y es algo que nunca le perdonaré a dos escorias como ustedes!

-¡Jaja!¿Te enojaste~? Pero eres humana, no puedes hacerme daño, aunque estés sometiendo a ese vampiro de bajo nivel no eres rival para mí, y francamente, no quisiera tener que matarte.

-Yo tampoco tengo interés alguno en pelear contigo, pero a cualquiera que manche el apellido Tepes no se lo perdonaré. Dile a Ferid que haga lo que quiera, él ahora no es mi prioridad.

-¿Oh~?¿Y se puede saber cuál es tu prioridad?

-Ya escuché tu mensaje ¿no? No tienes nada más que hacer aquí. Vete.

-¡Bien~,bien~!-se dió la vuelta para irse-¡Esperaré con ansias el duelo final!

Cuando Crowley desapareció de su vista, Meritsa volvió a centrarse en la vampiresa que intentaba librarse de la espada que la niña tenía firmemente clavada en su cuello.

-¿Vas a hablar?

La vampiresa luchaba por articular alguna palabra.

-¡Oh!Disculpame, ahora te lo quito-habló fríamente. Sacó su espada de la mujer, quien empezó a toser compulsivamente-¿Estás mejor?

-E-El...segundo progenitor...

-¿Otra vez él?-la cortó.

-T-Tengo...que matar...monstruo...-estiró su mano para intentar agarrar su espada mientras la niña la miraba impasible-...Matar...

-Que patético...Largate de aquí-sacó su pie del pecho de la mujer quien lentamente empezó a ya estaba casi parada, Meri blandió su espada hacia la cabeza de ella, dejándola a pocos milímetros de distancia-Pero si me enteró de algún acto tuyo que me perjudique a mí o a mis cercanos...-estrechó más sus ojos enojada-Lo lamentarás.

La vampiresa la miró duditiva.

-¿Qué pasa?¿Quiéres que te mate aquí mismo?Vete de una vez.

La mujer la miró unos segundos y haciendo un gesto molesto se largó del lugar. Al hacerlo, Meri abandonó su mirada fría,se estiró y exclamó alegremente:

-¡Mm~!¡Ya es hora de que vaya!¿Qué cocinarán~?¡Estoy emocionada~!

llllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllll

-¡Uh!¡Oh!¡Wa~!-exclamaba Mitsuba mientras salteba torpemente la carne.

-¡Me estás salpicando!-se quejaba Yuichiro, quien estaba al lado cortando las cebollas y papas que la chica debía añadir después de saltear la carne.

-¡No te quejes!...Gh..Ah...¡Ya lo tendré listo en un momento!-la sartén se le fue para un costado y parte del líquido se le cayó al fuego lo que provocó una gran llamarada momentanea-¡Wa~!

-¡Eres un desastre en esto!

-¡¿Quién eres para decirme esto?!¡Te cortaste varias veces pelando las papas!

-¡Yo al menos no estuve cerca de incendiar la cocina!

-¡¿Qué dijiste?!

Se les había dado la tarea de preparar el curry y ellos habían acabado en hacerlos juntos, pero por más que la rubia se esforzara para dar una buena impresión, su torpeza y la escasez de habilidad culinaria podían más. Y Yuichiro no se quedaba atrás, era bastante torpe con los utensilios, lo que había desencadenado varias peleas entre ellos dos. Por suerte, llegó Yukiteru para detener la pelea.

-¡Esperen!¡Yo soy el árbitro y yo decido!-miró a ambos adolescentes-¡Son los dos un desastre por igual!-dijo señalándolos y haciendo sonrojar a la chica.

-¡¿C-Cómo te atreves a insultarme así?!¡Yo vengo de la prestigiosa familia Sangu y-!

-Si, si, si-la cortó él-Pásame la sartén.

El chico tomó la sartén , salteó la carne normalmente,después hecho las cebollas y las papas y salteó hasta que estuvo listo.

-Ya está.

-¡I-Increíble!¡Eres increíble!-lo alabó alegremente Yuichiro.

-Sólo he hecho lo que una persona normal haría sin tener dedos de manteca, lejos de eso...Sip, soy increíble-bromeó y continuó cocinándo ante la vista de ellos.

-¿Aprendiste a cocinar tu sólo?

-Algo así, Kimizuki y Mika me enseñaron de pequeño.

-¿A-A sí?-preguntó Mitsuba quien en su orgullo se había apartado del lugar, aunque se había estado mirándo.

-¿Te interesaba la cocina?-preguntó Yuu.

-No fue interés, fue instinto de madre es como Mitsuba o Shinoa en la cocina, un completo desastre-Mitsuba lanzó una exclamación de enojo que el niño ignoró-Pasé gran parte de mi infancia comiendo platos quemados o pidiendo delivey, y mi padre tampoco es el mejor cocinando. Por eso aprendí.

-Y tus padres,¿Dónde están?

Yukiteru se sobresaltó y luego miró tristemente hacia abajo.

-No lo sé-susurró.

-P-Perdón no quería ponerte así.

El niño negó con la cabeza.

-Esta bien, a sido así por mucho tiempo, estoy seguro de que estarán bien, son personas muy fuertes no se rendirán tan fácilmente.

-¿En tu mundo están teniendo una pelea importante?-preguntó poniéndole una mano el hombro con compasión.

Mitsuba miró a Yuu. Definitivamente él creía la historia de Yuki y Meri, no la sorprendía siendo tan crédulo como era. Sin embargo,al ver la mirada de tristeza que Yukiteru intentaba disimular con una sonrisa algo torcida, ella también empezó a creer, la mirada del niño era demasiado sincera para que todo sea una mentira. Se sintió conmovida, se acercó, se agachó a la altura de él y le acarició la cabeza.

-Esta bien, confiamos en tí y te ayudaremos a tí y a Meri en lo que podamos-le dijo dulcemente ella.

-S-Sí...-susurró él encorvandose un poco,sonrojado y mirándo hacia otro lado apenado.

-¡No te averguences~!-le dijo alegremente Yuu revolviendo el pelo de un costado de su cabeza efusivamente.

-¡N-No me despeines!-se quejó el niño. Se deshizo de ambos y sonrojado tomó la cacerola donde estaba la comida-¡Vayamonos!Tenémos que llevar esto.

-Ja ja, si.

Cuando el niño se fue, Yuu retuvo a Mitsuba por el hombro.

-¡Fue muy dulce de tu parte que dijeras eso!

-E-Eh, bueno, él estaba triste ¿n-no?-contestó algo nerviosa ella.

Yuu le obsequió una sonrisa radiante.

-¡V-Vamos!-respondió Mitsuba sonrojándose y empezándo a irse.

llllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllll

La comida pasó sin contratiempos pero se quedaron en la sentados para hacer la sobremesa.

-¡Wa~!¡Tienes más mascotas además de Leon-chan!-exclamó felíz Mertisa abrazándo al cachorro quien le lamía la mejilla.

-De verdad que te gustan los perros...-comentó Krul.

-¡Así es~!¡Los adoro!Mira, Krul, ¿no es lindo?-le acercó el cachorro a la cara quien rápidamente procedió a lamerla a ella también-¡Mira!¡Le agradas!

-¡E-espera!¡Me está ensuciando!¡Ah, eh, jaja, ya basta!

Krul luchaba con librarse de aquel perro que continuaba babeándola sin importarle nada mientras que Meri no hacia nada por ayudarla,ya que le acercaba el cachorro cada vez más a la cara.

-Sosténlo, vas a ver lo lindo que es~.

-¿Dónde quedó la niña arrogante y mandona de hoy?

-Sólo dije lo que debía decir, la verdad, es que a mí Krul me agrada también.

-¿Ja~?Nos conocimos cuando te agarré del cuello en Sanguinem para beber tu sangre ¿cómo puedo agradarte? Ni siquiera yo tengo aún una opinión definida de tí.

-Seguramente Mika ya te habrá contado que vengo del futuro. Aunque sé que no creés eso, te diré que tu y yo nos llevamos muy bien en el futuro.

-¿Tu y yo? ¿Cómo podría pasar eso?

-¡Por supuesto que es así!¡Tu a mí, me quieres mu~cho~!-le dijo traviesamente.-Por cierto mañana, vamos a pasar el día juntas. Yuki también vendrá.

-¡¿Qué te hace creér eso?!¡No pienso ir a ningún lado!

-Ya lo he decidido.

-¡¿Te creés con el derecho de decidir sobre mí?!

-Pero si tu misma le dijiste a Mika que tratarías de ser amable con nosotros~¿no es así, Mika?

El rubio estaba sorprendido ante aquello ya que eso se lo había dicho en la charla privada que había tenido con Krul ¿Meri había escuchado detrás de las puertas acaso?

-¿Cómo sabes eso?-le preguntó él.

-¡Yo escucho mu~chas cosas!

-¡Aún así, no eres quien para decidir sobre mí!

-¡Entonces, juguémoslo!

-¿Ah?

-¡Así es!Apostemos esto jugando a algo, ¿que te parece...cartas?

-No es necesario que-empezó Mika.

-¡Lo haré!-lo cortó Krul-¡Y ganaré!

La niña le sonrió ampliamente.

-¡Muy bien!¡Me gusta esa actitud tuya!Pero...-sonrió maliciosamente-no me dejaré ganar.

-¡Bien~ preparate!¡Hey, tu!-se giró hacia Shinoa-¡La del pecho plano, pásame las cartas que tienes al lado!

-¡¿Me está llamando pecho plano?!¡Yo aún tengo esperanzas porque estoy creciendo, todo lo contrario a usted~!

-¡Cállate!¡Pásamelas!

Mikaela se había asombrado internamente por la contestación tan confianzuda de Shinoa hacia la reina a pesar de haberse referido a ella como "usted", sin embargo, aunque Krul no tuviese afinidad con los humanos, sabía adaptarse a cualquier situación y después de un tiempo, moverse con soltura. Aunque aún el ex-escuadrón no había tenido mucho diálogo con ella, esta no había hecho ningún intento de asesinato y aunque mantenía su carácter temperamental, no había hecho falta que Mika interviniese de algún modo, salvo con Yuu claro, que de tan tonto que era, se le olvidaba que aquella frente a él era la Tercera Progenitora, uno de los vampiros más fuertes que podía fácilmente destrozarlo (aunque sabía que por él, ella no heriría a Yuu, pero nunca se sabe), inmediátamente y por el simple hecho de que Yuichiro veía a Krul como la salvadora de Mika,ya le había tomado simpatía y se conducía con ella como si se conociesen de años, algo que a la arrogante y orgullosa Krul desagradaba en cierto punto aunque realmente no lo odiaba por eso.

Yuki que se había metido a la casa para jugar con Mizuki salió de esta vestido con anteojos de sol negros, una gorra roja dada vuelta y una polera verde que le quedaba inmensamente negra.

-¡Miren lo que encontré!-exclamó alegremente.

-¡Yuki!¿Qué estás haciendo con eso?-preguntó alarmado Meri.

-¡Mizuki me prestó esta ropa de la familia!-explicó,mientras el padre lo miraba extrañado a él y a su hija, que se hacia la sorda y miraba hacia otro lado.

-Q-Quítate eso.

-No lo haré~, me gusta.

En ese momento el loro de la familia se le plantó en la cabeza asustándolo. El padre de Mizuki le dijo que si le daba palmaditas en su hombro, el ave se le posaría, Yuki lo hizo y el loro se le posó ante la vista sorprendida de él, quien miró a los demás moviendo las cejas de arriba a abajo. A continuación, agarró un largo tenedor y se tapó un ojo.

-¡Yo~!¡Ahora soy un pirata y como tal...!-con su gran utensilio tomó uno de los sushis que Kimizuki estaba a punto de comer ante la vista atónita de él-¡Reclamo mi tesoro!-y se lo comió.

-¡¿Qué estás haciendo, mocoso?!¡Ese era mi sushi!

-¡Puef afora es miof!

-¡Mocoso!¡Escúpelo!-lo tomó de la enorme polera y lo zamarreó.

-¡Hey cállense!-gritaron Krul y Meri que se repartían las cartas del jodete.

-¡Jugaremos tres partidas la que gane más decidirá sobre la otra!-explicó Krul.

-¡Sí~!-combinó Meritsa haciendo un saludo de soldado.

Jugaron ante las vistas de los demás, uno lo ganó la niña y otro lo ganó la Tercera Progenitora, en él último partido, tanto una como la otra se negaban a tirarse los 2 y los comodínes (1) que para colmo, ambas tenían en la misma cantidad.

-¡Vamos, tirá uno!-la incentivaba Krul.

-¡No!Si lo hago, tu seguirás y por lo tanto perderé.

-Acéptalo, no puedes ganarme, sólo déjate vencer.

-¡Nunca!¡Me niego rotundamente a perder!

Aunque Krul de verdad deseba ganarle, admiraba en cierto modo la tenacidad de la niña y que no se sintiese intimidada por su presencia, había sentido lo mismo con Mika cuando lo había convertido, ese pequeño niño humano la había enfrentado y se había opuesto a ella en todos los sentidos hasta finalmente doblegarse. Pero, su orgullo no le permitía dejarse vencer, no importaba quien fuese su oponente. Al parecer, Meri compartía el mismo nivel de orgullo que ella, porque estuvieron jugando por dos horas más y finalmente habían decidido (más por insistencia de los demás que ya estaban hartos) resolverlo con un piedra-papel-tijera, en el terminó ganándo Meritsa y dándo saltos de felicidad por todos lados, abrazando a todo el mundo, incluso a Krul que no tenía el mejor humor por su derrota.

-¡Sí~!¡Pasaremos todo el día juntas~!-exclamó alegremente mientras la abrazaba.

-¿Qué te pone tan felíz?

-¿No te lo dije?¡Krul me agrada mucho!

-Como quieras...-murmuró dejándose abrazar por la niña. Pocas veces en esos años había recibido muetras de cariño, más allá de las que Mika le daba brevemente en sus mejores días.

-¿Saldrán todo el día de mañana?-preguntó Yoichi.

-¡Así es, Yoichi!-le contestó alegremente, para luego cambiar a un tono seductor-No te preocupes~, cuando llegué...te haré mu~chos mimos~.

-¡¿Q-Qué estás diciendo, Meri-chan?!

-¡Jaja!¡Por supuesto que es una broma!

-A-ah...era una broma...

-¡Oh!No será que...¿Acaso era mejor que no fuese una broma?-preguntó traviesamente.

-¡C-Claro que no~!

-¡¿Cómo puedes decir algo así, Meri-chan?!¡Yoichi-san es un ángel, la inocencia personificada, un santo~!-intervino Shinoa-¡Acompañará a Yuu-san en su destino de vírgenes eternos!

-¡A mi no me metas en esto!-exclamó Yuichiro enojado.-¡Y tampoco es que como si fuera el único!

-Es cierto~, aunque estoy segura de que no es el caso de la reina~-la miró pero Krul no hizo comentarios-¿Y quién más estaría?Narumi-san...¡Seguro que es vírgen, tiene cara!-el nombrado la miró desencajado-Y luego está Mika-san~ ¡Quién sabe cuántas cosas habrá hecho en Sanguinem~!

-No he hecho nada-le contestó parcamente.

-Quién sabe~, recuerdo que pusiste mucho empeño en convencernos de salvar a Krul-san~.

-¿Qué estás insinuando?

-¡Ejeje~! Nada~.

El ambiente continuó alegre, más allá de ciertas peleas, pero todos estaban en paz y esperaban calmadamente a que el día del viaje llegara. Era bueno eso, ya que cuando viajaran, las cosas iban a ponerse muy distintas...

lllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllll

Mientras tanto, en un lugar bastante alejado de donde todos estaban reunidos, la vampiresa de cabello azúl sonreía mientras hablaba con su pulsera.

-Je je, Maestro, la ubicación está confirmada, dé el permiso para que los demás vengan. Ella esta aquí.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

¡Terminé otro capítulo~! Que lastima que por ahora no pueda ver los comentarios que envían (si envían, claro) al botón de reviews. Igual he hablado con (otra escritora de aquí que hace buenos fics ¡Vayan!¡Vayan!) y a ella le pasa lo mismo,debe ser un problema técnico o algo por el estilo.

(1) Las cartas 2 suman dos cartas al que se lo tires, si el adversario tira otro 2 o algún comodín, se continúa (si se quiere) hasta que alguno ya no tengo más y se suman todas las cartas (el comodín vale 5 cartas).

Espero que les haya gustado este capítulo, sé que la trama viene algo lenta pero estoy haciendo un esfuerzo. También sé que hoy Kimizuki, Shinoa, Narumi y Yoichi sólo tuvieron una "aparición estelar" y que he hecho a Krul una Oc bárbara por más que intente pegarme a su forma de ser pero de alguna manera suavizarlo un poco.

Es todo, comenten...a no esperen...si tienen ganas (yo sé que la flojera es una fuerza poderosa, lo sé) mándenme un MP con su opinión respecto al capítulo. ¡Nos vemos! ¡Y gracias por sus fuerzas, pero parece que Fanfiction se enojó y se descargó conmigo y con todos!¡Maldito~!


	9. Un paseo no tan alegre

¡Hola! Siento que me he tardado una eternidad pero ¡he vuelto! Después de este capítulo haré el quinto de Mi Reina. Yo sólo espero que es este capitulo no me salga tan largo, porque tengo muchas ideas y no quiero que se mezclen todas, esto se haga una ensalada rusa y al final acabe siendo una porquería. Me voy a limitar a escribir y que sea lo que Dios quiera.

Por cierto, ¿se acuerdan de que había puesto un aviso donde decía que lo cometarios no aparecían? Bueno...¡Se arregló al día siguiente!¡Yo hice todo un aviso hermoso, precioso y con dedicación y al día siguiente Fanfiction me lo tiró abajo!

Ok, todo lo que quería decir es que la página ha vuelto a la normalidad, los comentarios volvieron a verse.

¡Empecemos!

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

-¿Y bien?¿Cómo te fue?-le preguntó Yukiteru a su amiga cuando era el momento de acostarse.

-Lo mismo de siempre-le contestó sin emoción.

-¿La dejaste ir?-ella asintió como respuesta y él suspiró-No deberías hacer eso, ¿hace cuánto tiempo ya que venimos peleando con los mismos?

-No son siempre los mismos.

-Sabes a lo que me refiero.

-Incluso si la hubiese matado, no se hubiesen detenido. Ya saben nuestra ubicación, lo más probable es que mañana vengan.

-¡¿Hablas en serio?!-le preguntó alarmado.

-Por eso he decidido llevarlos a todos en nuestro "paseo con Krul"-le respondió calmadamente a pesar del ataque de emoción de él-Lo más probable es que vengan aquí primero, no harán nada con los civiles de este lugar, no son de su interés.-suspiró-Perdón, Yuki. Por mi culpa estás en esta situación.

-¡Te dije miles de veces que no es tu culpa! Ellos no lo comprenden solamente, creen tener la razón. Tu no eres peligrosa, eres una buena chica y voy a protegerte.

Ella abandonó su cara fría y le dedicó una suave sonrisa.

-Siempre eres tan tierno Yuki ~.

-¡N-No soy tierno!-le contestó frunciendo el ceño, sonrojado.

-Jajaja

-¡Ya basta!¡Duérmete de una vez!-exclamó cubriéndose con sus mantas hasta la cabeza y dándole la espalda, sonrojado.

-Jaja, aún no tengo sueño~, iré a caminar un rato.

-¡Haz lo que quieras!Pero...cuídate.

-Sí-contestó sonriéndole.

Meri salió de la casa y estiró los brazos, cuando lo hizo, vió a Mika sentado tranquilamente sobre el techo de la casa mirándo la playa, a su lado, parecía que Yuichiro le daba conversación.

-¡Krul me cae muy bien!-exclamó alegremente Yuu.

-Aún no la conoces bien-contestó Mikaela.

-¿Por qué dices eso? ¿A tí no te cae bien?

-...Sí.

-¡Entonces es suficiente para mí!

-No puede caerte bien una persona sólo por la opinión que tenga un amigo sobre esta.

-¡No seas tan frío, Mika!-respondió alegremente Yuichiro rodeándo al rubio con un brazo-A todo esto, ella y tu tenían una relación de amo-sirviente ¿no es así?

-Era algo más que eso.

-Entonces eran...¿Amigos?

-No sé si nuestra relación se podría clasificar como amistad.

-Entonces eran...-se detuvó a pensarlo un momento y luego se giró a verlo sorprendido y emocionado-¡¿Amantes?!

-¡C-Claro que no!-contestó alarmado y sonrojado Mika.

-No hubiese sido tan raro...-respondió como disculpa.

-¿Qué estás diciendo?-le preguntó frunciendo el ceño.

-Bueno...ella y tu...son muy unidos-contestó uniendo sus dos dedos índices.

-Es lógico, era la única con la que podía hablar en Sanguinem.

-Sí, pero...no me refiero a eso~.

-Oh~ ¿qué están hablando tanto tiempo~?-los sorprendió Meritsa apareciéndose a sus espaldas.

-Nada de tu incumbencia, Meri, a esta hora, las niñas deben estar acostadas-respondió Mika.

-Salí a tomar un poco de aire, ya me iré a dormir.

-Si te vas a dormir siempre tan tarde, es lógico que nunca puedes despertarte de buen humor a la mañana.

-Por mi parte-bostezó Yuichiro-yo me voy a dormir, nos vemos, Mika, Meri-se levantó y de un salto salió del techo.

-Buenas noches, Yuu-chan-le respondieron.

Hubo unos minutos de silencio entre ambos rubios, pero a ninguno de ellos parecía importarle mucho o sentirse incómodo con ello, aún así, Mikaela decidió romper el silencio.

-¿Volveré a ser humano?-preguntó de la nada.

A Meritsa, dicha pregunta la tomó por sorpresa y por unos segundos no supo que responder. Le sorprendía que el vampiro le preguntase algo tan íntimo a ella, una conocida por la que no sentía ningún tipo de afecto.

-¿Confías en mí?-preguntó suavemente, mirándolo desde arriba, ya que ella estaba parada y él sentado.

-...

-Bueno, supongo que no. Pero no es como si no te entendiera, después de todo, las personas nunca terminamos de creer en algo hasta que lo vemos-se sentó al lado de él-Por eso, los humanos nunca son completamente conscientes de la muerte, de ser así, no le tomarían importancia a la vida.

-¿Qué quieres decir con esto?

-Quieres volverte humano ¿no es así? Quieres vivir, envejecer y morir junto con Yuu-chan, porque él es tu única familia. Pero, esa es sólo tu visión del "yo" de ahora, alguien preocupado constantemente por un hermano imprudente que no entiende el valor de su propia vida. Estás preocupado de que él muera. No le tienes miedo a la muerte porque tu ya la has experimentado, pero Yuu-chan, un humano, aún no comprende en su totalidad el que al día siguiente puede que ya no este más en este mundo.

-No voy a dejar que Yuu-chan muera, lo salvaré y me volveré un humano.

-No serás un humano.

-...¿Q-Qué?

-No uno completo, por lo menos. Porque, has encontrado algo mucho más valioso.

-¿Qué estás diciendo?

Meritsa se levantó y lo miró.

-¿Qué importa ser humano o vampiro en realidad? Si tienes fuerza de voluntad, tu verdadera esencia nunca desaparecerá. Las personas en este mundo se han ocupado de dividirlos, en el fondo, no somos tan distintos.

-¡No sabes lo que dices!¡Soy un monstruo, un vampiro!¡No hables como si me entendieras!-contestó enojado.

-Lo sé, lo comprendo muy bien, el mundo de los humanos y vampiros. Para alguien como yo, algo como eso no es imposible.

-Una niña como tu nunca lo entendería...-masculló con rabia.

Meri caminó hasta la espalda de él y lo abrazó suavemente por detrás.

-Esta bien, Mika. No te preocupes, los problemas siempre estarán, pero te aseguro que vivirás felíz.

-Sueltame. Eso es imposible-le dijo con rabia.

-Todo esta bien, Mika-le susurró acariciándole la cabeza.-Confía en mí.

-Sueltame.

La chica lo ignoró y continuó acariciándolo mientras lo abrazaba, al poco tiempo, Mika dejó que ella hiciese lo que quisiera sin quejas, Meri pareció advertir que en el fondo, él creía un poco en ella y conservaba algo de esperanza, incluso si podía él tratar de convencerse de que sólo era una ilusión. De todas formas, Meritsa sabía que Mika por lo menos la toleraba tanto a ella como a Yukiteru. Después de un rato, lo soltó y le dió las buenas noches, dejándolo a él solo ahí, después de todo, los vampiros no dormían y Mika no tenía mucho para hacer.

lllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllll

-¿Y qué vas a hacer? Yukiteru-le preguntó Zeidakiel mientras flotaba encima del chico.

Ambos estaban en un mundo en el Yuki podía conversar con su demonio, similar al de Asuramaru con Yuichiro, sin embargo, este mundo no era tan simple: parecían estar en una habitación, pero por alguna razón tanto el piso como las paredes y los muebles, se deformaban constantemente, las primeras veces, el chico se había sentido tan mareado que había tenido que conversar con su demonio con los ojos cerrados. La habitación tenía una decoración bastante singular, el suelo era cuadrille negro y blanco, los muebles eran...originales, con ojos, luces o demás, los colores eran bastante chillones, pero por alguna razón, todo parecía encajar de una manera única.

Zeidakiel, ahora adoptaba la forma de un chico de la misma edad de su dueño, de ojos rojos y orejas puntiagudas como todos los demonios y vampiros, aparte de un despeinado pelo marrón. Vestía con ropas muy antiguas, con un traje de caballero del siglo 19, pero como el resto, tenían su propio toque loco y único; corbata a rayas, chaqueta roja, etc.

-Si no haces algo rápido, se apoderará de ti-continuó su demonio , viendo como Yuki se agarraba el pecho con una mano y trataba de regular su respiración.

-N-No me preocupo, tu te encargarás de que eso no pase-Zeidakiel no contestó y siguió mirándolo parcamente.-Por ahora, debo proteger a Meri. Nos han descubierto.

Su demonio suspiró.

-¿Te crées su principe o algo así? Ella puede defenderse sola.

-¡No voy a dejarla sola!¡Gah!-necesitó agacharse para controlarse.

-¡Yuki~, el increíble e idiota caballero~!-se burló Zeidakiel-Opino que deberías preocuparte primero por tí antes de saber que harás por los demás.

-Tu ya me ayudas-contestó jadeando-No importa que me pase, no puedo permitir que hieran a Meri.

-Como siempre, un idiota de primera. Pero, esa parte tuya también es algo adorable-se burló-¡Ah! Parece que ella ya llegó.

-Déjala pasar.

lllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllll

Meri entró a la habitación para acostarse y encontró a su amigo jadeando dormido y agarrándose el pecho, sin pensarlo, tomó la espada de él y cayó dormida.

lllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllll

-¡Hola~ Meri~!-saludó Zeidakiel, volándo hacia ella, pasándole por la espalda y volviendo a su lugar habitual.-Yuki y yo estabamos conversando.

-No me parece que sea solo eso-le respondió con expresión fría.-Se está descontrolándo, tu trabajo es impedir eso.

-¡No me vengas con órdenes, Princesa! Hago lo que puedo.

-No es suficiente-respondió con la misma expresión.

-Ya basta Meri, él no tiene la culpa-la detuvó Yukiteru.

-No me interesa quien tiene la culpa, sólo me interesa que no te salgas de contról.

-No me pasará nada, he aguantado suficiente tiempo con esto.

-No hay que bajar la guardia.

-¡De todas formas!-cortó Zeidakiel-¿Qué harán? Yo veo y oigo todo lo de que Yuki vé y oye, así que ya estoy enterado de que alejarás a estos chicos de aquí a propósito, pero aún así, no hay certeza de que no los encontrarán.

-Es cierto, pero tampoco podemos huir, vayamos donde vayamos ellos estarán detrás de nosotros, sólo nos queda enfrentarlos. Cuento contigo, Zeidakiel.

-Si, tranquila, ellos no podrán vencerme, siempre y cuando Yuki me utilice bien. Pero lo comprendes ¿no? Si te enfocas tanto en protegerlos te atraparán.

-No me importa, siempre y cuando ellos estén encontraré la forma de librarme si no, ya lo he hecho por años. Hablaré con Hiroto y Pura-kun para que me confirmen el lugar donde se hará la distorsión del espacio-tiempo para poder viajar al futuro.

-Ten cuidado, Meri. No querrás que pase lo mismo de hace 6 años-dijo Yukiteru.

-No volveré a pasar por eso-le contestó firmemente.-Te lo aseguro.

-Bueno, ya va siendo hora de regresar ¿no creen?-dijo Zeidakiel.-Fuera de mi vista.

llllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllll

Ambos despertaron acostados sobre las mantas de forma desordenada, se incorporaron y Yuki se tomó la cabeza entre las manos.

-No quiero que pase eso-susurró él.

-Es mejor que nunca pase, yo lo padezco con Angelica.

-Ella también es producto de Krul y su experimento. Y podemos controlarla.

-Sólo un poco, pierde el control fácilmente y puede ser terriblemente sanguinaria.

-Si Krul se lo ordena, ella nunca lastimará a nadie.

-A pasado a veces-contestó con pesadez.-Por eso,no voy a permitir que pases por lo mismo, yo te voy a proteger, Yuki-le dijo abrazándolo de costado-Tal vez, Asuramaru pueda decirnos algo.

-¿Puedes hablar con él con tu comunicador?

-No, irémos con su versión de este tiempo.

-¡No es igual al de nuestro mundo!

-Hay que arriesgarse, no podemos confiar en él, pero necesitamos ver como esta Yuichiro.

Sin más, se acercaron a la cama donde Yuu dormía, con su espada cerca de él.

-Haz lo tuyo, Yuki.

-Sí.

El niño tomó la mano de Meri y con la otra suya, agarró la espada de Yuu, en un segundo, se encontraban en el mundo donde Yuichiro conversaba con su demonio. No pudieron disfrutar mucho de la vista porque un rayo negro los separó, antes de que pudiese levantarse, esa forma negra los levantó y se materializó en la apariencia vampírica/demoníaca de Asuramaru.

-Es la primera vez que veo algo como esto-fue su primer comentario-Definitivamente, no son humanos corrientes. Todo lo contrario, cada vez dudo más de que sean realmente humanos puros, incluso Yuu piensa como yo, aunque no lo diga.

-Entonces~ ¿Quiénes crées que somos? O mejor dicho ¿Qué crées que somos?-le preguntó Meri.

-En tí...hay algo muy raro. Siento algo muy familiar pero que no puedo descifrar. No me fió de tí.

-No es muy difícil si lo analizas bien. Te enterarás tarde o temprano, de todas formas, tu hermana tiene que ver con que yo este aquí.

-¡No la menciones!-exclamó apretándo más su brazo.-No sé que pensar de tí, no logró llegar a tu núcleo. Por eso no confió en tí y tampoco quiero que le hagas algo a mi hermana.

-¿Me tienes miedo?-le preguntó con una voz seductora.

-Cállate, puedo tomar posesión del cuerpo de Yuichiro,así que más te vale no hacer nada.

-Yuu no te pertenece-interrrumpió Yuki.

-¡Ja!¡El otro fenómeno! Me pertencerá, tengo que salir de aquí de una vez por todas.-acercó su cara a la de Yukiteru-¿Los humanos también han experimentado contigo? Hay algo muy raro en tí también.

-Por eso veníamos. Mañana, va a ser mejor que decidas colaborar, Asuramaru, puede que pase algo peligroso.

-¿Como qué?-preguntó desconfiado.

-No vamos a decírtelo, espero que no tengas que verlo. Pero más te vale que cuando pase seas colaborativo, Krul puede estar involucrada y depende de su querido hermano.

-¡¿Qué le pasará a Krul?!

-Aún no lo sabemos, pero cuídala, ellos también están tras ella.

-¡¿Qué?!

-¡Bye, bye!

Yuki tomó la mano de Meri en el aire y otra vez aparecieron en la casa. Decidieron que ya había sido mucho y se fueron finalmente a dormir.

llllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllll

-Hey...¿Por qué nosotros también estamos aquí?-preguntó taciturno Mika a una tranquila Meri ya vestida con su acostumbrado vestido azul loli, que lo abrazaba por un brazo-¿Y por qué estás tan cerca?

-No hay nada de malo en eso ¿no?-le contestó y se aferró más a él sonriéndole.

A la fuerza, aparte de Krul, Yukiteru y Meritsa, el resto del escuadrón también había tenido que ir con ellos a "su paseo"por la ciudad y las zonas comerciales. Mika había tenido que cambiarse y tanto él como Krul habían tenido que usar lentes de contacto de color azúl y marrón respectivamente, aparte de que ella se había soltado el cabello para ocultar sus orejas. La reina podría haberse negado a todo eso, pero había perdido y no quería hacer ninguna rabieta acerca de eso, sólo cumplirlo rápidamente, aparte, podía resultar divertido. En el caso de Mikaela, fue practicamente por insistencia de Yuu y Krul.

-¡Claro que hay algo de malo en eso!-los interrumpió una enojada Krul.-¡Mika me pertenece! ¡No puedes estar así de cerca de él!

-Ahora es mío~-se burló Meri guiñándo un ojo y sacándole la lengua alegremente.

-¡Aléjate!-gruñó la reina peligrosamente enojada, aunque eso no le hacia mella a Meritsa.

-No quiero~.

-¡M-Maldita moco-!

-¡Que tiernos!-se metieron un grupo de chicas de 16 años haciendo referencia a MIka y a Meri.-¿Es tu hermanita?

Meritsa reemplazó su cara alegre por una parca y abrazó aún más el brazo de Mika mientras miraba fijamente a las chicas.

-Hey, señorita ¿no querrías dejarlo un rato? Nosotras nos ocuparemos de él-le preguntó una de ellas agachándose un poco.

-Es mio-contestó Meritsa friamente.

-Vamos, vamos ¿no quieres un helado? Te compraremos uno si nos dejas con él.

-No me ignoren-se plantó Krul.-No se llevarán a Mika, no tienen ese derecho sobre él.

-Las niñas de ahora si que son molestas-comentó otra de las chicas.

-¡Son más molestas las idiotas que no comprenden lo que alguien dice!¡Desaparezcan antes que las destroce en miles de pedazos, humanas!-gritó la reina con una cara terrorífica que espantó a las chicas.-¿Y qué es eso de que es tuyo?-encaró a Meri.-¡Mika me pertenece solamente a mi!

-Es mio, pero también es tuyo-explicó la niña.

Mikaela suspiró ante la interminable charla.

-Si ya se terminaron de disputar a Mika, quisiera que continuen. ¡Hay un montón de cosas que quiero ver!-dijo Mitsuba.

-¡Es lógico que se lo disputen, Mit-chan~!¡Esos ojos, ese porte de principe, esos dorados cabellos al viento~!-se burló Shinoa, haciendole sacar una gota a Yoichi.

-¿Por qué hablan así sobre mí como si yo no estuviera?-comentó Mikaela.

-Debes tolerarlo, Mika, es muy difícil ser guapo y más si eres como yo-dijo burlonamente Yukiteru, haciendo que Meri ponga los ojos en blanco.

-Mika es guapo, tu eres un mamarracho producto de un experimento fallido del gobierno-se burló la niña.

-¡Disculpame, Miss Universo!

-Por lo menos yo tengo algo para combatir la fealdad:inteligencia, sueños, ambiciones, proyectos...tu vas a terminar sólo con tu gata Luna como única compañera.

-Es cierto que no puedo contra todas tus virtudes, tu tendrás un futuro como artista, violinista, actríz, lo que sea, tu cara va a ser iluminada por reflectores...en cambio yo...yo, voy a vivir debajo de un puente, peleándome con las palomas por las migas de pan y robándoles la cartera a las viejas-fingió tristeza Yuki.

-¡Jajaja!

-¡Hay algo con lo que esta discusión se puede aclarar~!-comentó Shinoa-¡Miren~ miren~! ¡Ahí hay un concurso de belleza para chicas~!-dijo señalándo un cartél que había en una vidriera. El concurso era a "puertas abiertas" y del barrio, eso significaba que era algo del día.

-¿Piensas entrar ahí?-preguntó inocentemente Yoichi.

-¡Me halagas, Yoichi-san! ¡Es cierto!De entrar ahí yo ganaría el premio-

-De consuelo-se metió Mika.

-¡Del primer lugar~!-continuó Shinoa sin hacerle caso-No hay nadie que me pueda decir lo contrario, soy una hermosa y simpática señorita~. ¿No es cierto, Yoichi-san?

-E-Eh..ah..

-¡No seas tan tímido, dicelos a todos~, lo bella y adorable que soy~!

-A-Ah..eh..yo-balbuceó sonrojado.

-¡¿A quién le importa ese concurso?! ¡Es una pérdida de tiempo y ninguna de nosotras podría estar a la altura de las supermodelos que se presentan ahí!-dijo Mitsuba.

-Yo no lo creo, tu eres muy linda, estoy seguro de que podrías participar-le comentó como si nada Yuichiro.

-¿¡E-Eh!?-exclamó sobresaltada y sonrojada Mitsuba.

-¡Jaja! ¡Te has vuelto muy atrevido, Yuu-san! Decirle algo como eso a una chica tan tímida como Mit-chan~, harás que su cara se ponga roja.

-¡Y-Yo no me pongo roja!

-¡Ajaja~!

-D-De todas formas, no podría participar Yuu, ese cartél dice que sólo pueden entrar las niñas de 9 a 13 años-dijo Mitsuba tratándo de recuperar la compostura.

-En ese caso, podrían entrar Meri y la reina ¿no?-dijo Narumi.

-Retira lo que has dicho, humano. No me presto a ese tipo de cosas-respondió Krul.

-Yo no estoy interesada-dijo Meritsa.-Pero...esta es una buena oportunidad para probar tu "belleza", Yuki.

-¿Eh?

-¡Yo nunca podría entrar con un aspecto tan horrendo como el mio!¡Pero tu mismo dijiste que eras bastante "linda"!

-¿Q-Qué hay con eso?¡Me llamaste mamarracho!-contestó asustado sabiendo adónde queria llegar ella.

-Cualquiera puede equivocarse, pero creo que tu eres perfecto para ese concurso.

-¡No me jodas!¡Soy un chico!

-Eso se resuelve~-comentó Shinoa tomándolo por los hombros maliciosamente-¡Mit-chan!¡Una nueva muñeca ha aparecido!

-¡No me toques!

-¿Estás haciendo una rabieta por esto?-le preguntó con burla Krul.-¡Vamos!

Krul tomó a Yukiteru y lo arrastró hasta el interior de una tienda de ropa, donde Shinoa y Mitsuba se emocionaron agarrando miles de vestidos y forcejeaban con el niño para hacer que se pruebe las prendas, mientras los demas hacian bromas y Meri y Mikaela esperaban sentados tranquilamente en uno de los sillones del lugar.

-¡¿Qué objetivo tiene hacer esto?!¡Se darán cuenta de que soy un chico y pasaré verguenza delante del público!

-No se darán cuenta~ -dijo Krul-¿Qué haremos con tu cabello? Creo que una peluca del estilo de mi peinado te quedaría bien.

-¡Eso no me importa!¡No quiero ir!

-Que terco Yuki~-se metió Meri-Mira, el verde te queda muy bien-le dijo probándole por encima un vestido de ese color-¡Serás la sensación del concurso!

-¡Jaja!Un vestido como el nuestro seguro le quedaría bien-dijo Krul.

-Me niego rotundamente a ponerme esas faldas tan cortas que usan ustedes dos.

-¡Mi falda no es tan corta! La de Krul es más pequeña, si no fuese por ese manto que tiene muchos tendrían una buena vista.

-¡¿Qué estás diciendo?! Yo soy una adulta, puedo usar lo que quiera.

-Te queda muy bien.

-¿Es por eso que imitas mi estilo?

-¡No lo imito! Este estilo me gusta, el hecho de que tengamos los mismos gustos en ropa sólo es una coincidencia.

-Ya que congeniamos tan bien en eso...¿No deberíamos usarlo a nuestro favor para vestir a este niño?

-Yukiteru-le recordó él.

-Sé tu nombre, Yuki.

-¡Empecemos!-exclamó alegremente Shinoa-¡Este! Un vestido blanco reflejará la pureza de su tímida alma~.

-El rosa es un clásico-comentó Mitsuba sosteniéndo uno-¿Cuál créen que le iría mejor, chicas?

-¡Ese!-exclamaron al unísono Meri y Krul señalándo uno verde claro con volantes blancos.

-Jaja, no me esperaba esto-dijo Meritsa.

-Yo tampoco, tengo que confesar que tienes buenos gustos-dijo Krul divertida alzando una ceja.

-¡Es cierto~!¡Uno verde le combinará con sus ojos!-exclamó Shinoa.

-¡Jajaja!-rieron.

A lo lejos, los chicos miraban toda la escena sin saber como actuar, incluso Kimizuki se había quedado tieso, a los pocos minutos, Meri se les unió.

-¿No seguirás con ellas?-le preguntó Mika.

-Ya me he divertido lo suficiente, lo mejor será cuando él suba al escenario-contestó tranquilamente sentándose al lado de él.

-¿Sólo has manipulado la situación por diversión?-preguntó Kimizuki.

-¿Acaso puede haber otra razón?

-De hecho, varias veces eres más tranquila-comentó Narumi.

-Yo SOY tranquila-le dijo Meri, pero luego cambió a una cara más terrorífica-Hasta que me enojo.

-E-Es cierto, Meri-chan puede ser muy aterradora-dijo Yoichi con una sonrisa nerviosa.-Pero cuando estás tranquila eres muy agradable.

-Gracias, Yoichi.

Mientras hablaban, escuchaban las quejas de Yukiteru y los grititos emocionados de Krul, Shinoa y Mitsuba. Al poco tiempo, revelaron a un sonrojado Yuki ataviado con el vestido que habían elegido la reina y Meri, con una peluca negra de un peinado suelto hasta los hombros con dos colitas.

-No puedo creer esto...susurró Yuki.

-¡Esta bien, Yuki~!¡Te ves muy~ linda!-se burló la niña.

-Si sigues así te voy a anestesiar para que te calmes un poco.

-¡Ni se te ocurra acercarme una jeringa!

-Oh~ Meri-chan~ ¿Le tienes miedo a las inyecciones?-preguntó Shinoa.

-No les tengo miedo-contestó apática.-Sólo no me gustan.

-¡Jaja!Yuki-chan ¿A qué le tienes miedo tu?

-Miedo no les tengo pero...aborrezco a las arañas.

-¿Tienes aracnofobia?-le preguntó Mikaela.

-¡Que no les tengo miedo!

-Ah...-dijo sin interés el vampiro, después su cara cambió a una sorprendida y señaló cerca de los pies del chico-¡Mira!¡Una araña!

-¡¿Dónde?!-preguntó aterrorizado el chico subiéndose de un salto al sillón que compartían Mika y Meri.-¡¿Dónde está esa maldita?!-mirándo para todos lados asustado.

-¡Ahí!¡Ahí!-exclamó Meritsa señalándo también los pies de él.

-¡No la veo!¡¿Dónde?!¡Mátenla!¡Revientenla de un zapatillaso!

-Eres todo un valiente-se burló Kimizuki.

-¡Cállate!¡¿Dónde está ese monstruo de ocho patas?!

-Es mentira, no hay nada-lo tranquilizó Mika.

-¡Jaja!¿De verdad te lo creíste?-se burló Meri.

-¡Miren que graciositos que están los dos!¡Ya voy a hacer que se arrepientan!

-No hay tiempo para eso ¡el concurso va a empezar dentro de poco!-recordó Mitsuba.

A las rastras llevaron al chico al interior del edificio donde se efectuaba el concurso, la última esperanza de Yuki se esfumó cuando vió como el inscriptor lo anotaba sin sospechas e incluso lo había animado deciéndole que era "muy linda". Tuvieron que sostenerlo tres para que el chico no le diera una patada al hombre cuando se dió la vuelta. A la fuerza, lo subieron al escenario para que se presente ante el público. Cuando estuvo frente a todos, Yuki se sonrojó y miró tímidamente hacia abajo.

-M-Mucho gusto. S-Soy...Yuki-habló con una voz más aguda (que incluso desde arriba del escenario escuchó las risas de sus "amigos") y usó el diminutivo de su nombre ya que podía aceptarse como uno de chica. Ahora que estaba ahí, tenía que seguir hasta el final.

-¡Un aplauso para esta adorable jovencita!-dijo el presentador, sacándole una vena de enojo al chico,la cual creció cuando los aplausos y los vitoreos se hicieron presentes.

Hubo que modelar (lo cual lo hizo de forma torpe y rápida), cantar y responder preguntas, asombrosamente, llegó a la final con otra chica por, según los jueces, "carisma". A esa altura, Yuki había perdido su timidés y sólo quería terminar de una vez por todas.

-¡Felicidades, señorita!Ha llegado a la final.

-Es un honor...le respondió sarcásticamente él.

-¿Se imaginaba llegar a esta parte del show?

-Ni siquiera me imaginaba estar hablándo con usted,me trajeron de los pelos.

-¡Jaja!-se rió el hombre sin pensar que Yukiteru lo decía en serio.-¡Ahora, estimado público, las señoritas Hanabi-chan y Yuki-chan contestarán a las preguntas de los jueces!

-¡¿Hay más?!-preguntó incrédulo el chico.

-C-Claro, por supuesto.

Yukiteru ni siquiera disimuló su mueca de fastidio.

-Hanabi-chan ¿Por qué crées que deberías ganar?-le pregunto el primero de los jueces (Juez 1).

-Por mi belleza y personalidad creo que me lo merezco-contestó orgullosa tirándo su trenza marrón al costado de su cabeza con arrogancia.

-¿Y tu? Yuki-chan.

Yukiteru se encogió de hombros y miró hacia todos lados.

-No sé...Supongo que estoy acá para que mis amigos se diviertan.

-¡Una respuesta tan humilde y simpática!¡Esto suma puntos!-dijo emocionado el presentador sin saber que el chico lo decía porque prácticamente había sido obligado a ir para burlarse de él.

-¿Por qué decidieron vestirse así hoy?-preguntó otro juez.

-Busqué algo que resaltara más mi belleza-contestó Hanabi.

-Yo sólo confié en las opiniones de mis amigas-respondió con simpleza Yukiteru.

-¡Los amigos son muy importantes!¡Yuki-chan lleva la delantera!-continuó emocionado el presentador.

-¡¿Cómo ESTA puede llevar la delantera?! -preguntó acercándose enojada a un aburrido Yukiteru-¡Soy mucho mejor que esta fea!

-Si quieres ganar, gustosa te cedo el primer lugar-le respondió dándose la vuelta para salir del escenario.

-¡De ninguna manera!¡No vas a irte de aquí haciéndote la buena!

-¿Quiéres que me quede?

-¡Voy a ganarte!¡No eres rival para mí!-agarró uno de los jugos de una de las personas del público y se lo arrojó.

-¡¿Estás loca o qué?!¿Sábes lo que me costó este peinado?¡Y este vestido!

-¡Eres horrible!¡Nunca ganarías con ese trapo puesto!¡Debes tener envidia de mi vestido!

-Tu tienes envidia de este cuerpazo-le contestó señalándose. La chica intentó abalanzarse sobre él pero este la frenó-¡Das un paso más y te juro que te tiro del escenario!

Al final, por intervención de los jueces, el presentador y parte del público lograron detener la masacre que estaba a punto de desatarse en el escenario, lastimosamente, no hubo una ganadora porque nadie quizo elegir a Hanabi y Yuki se negaba a ponerse la corona y sostener el ramillete. A la salida, lo único que hicieron los demás fue burlarse de Yukiteru mientras el niño amenazaba con matarlos a todos.

-¡Jaja~!¡Yo creo que tuviste que haber aceptado la corona! Hubieras sido la más "hermosa" reina~-se burló Shinoa mientras caminaban.

-...

-¡Que encantador te hubiese visto~!

-...Voy a matarte-susurró.

-¿Un pequeño y débil humano como tu?-preguntó burlonamente Krul-Incluso ella es más alta que tu-le recordó, haciendo referencia a Meritsa.

-¡Dos centímetros!¡Sólo dos centímetros!¡Y soy muy fuerte!

-¡Jaja, para mí sigues siendo un enano debilucho!

-¡No te burl-!-se detuvó al escuchar el sonido de una explosión y gritos de la gente-¿Q-Qué es eso?

-Esto es malo...-masculló Meri de mal humor-Si no me equivoco, estos so-¡Cuidado!-tomó a Yuki de un brazo y lo arrojó detrás suyo.

En el lugar donde antes estaba el chico, había una enorme espada clavada. El impacto había creado una nube de polvo que al disolverse mostró a la misma vampiresa de cabello azúl largo.

-Tch...eres bastante rápida~.

-Veo que no aprendes más-contestó Meri fríamente-¿Cuánto tendré que torturarte para que nos dejes en paz?

-¿Q-Qué significa todo esto?-preguntó Kimizuki-Tu...¿Conoces a este vampiro?-le preguntó a la niña, quien giró a verlo con una expresión parca.

-Es un estorbo. Sólo debo matarla.

La expresión gelida y sumamente distinta a la alegre que mostraba cuando estaba con ellos, congeló a Kimizuki y se quedó mirándola sin saber que decir ¿Por qué no estaba sorprendida?¿Por qué estaban apareciéndo más vampiros?

-La única que morirá aquí serás tu-sentenció la vampiresa-Intentaste traerlos a ellos hasta aquí porque sabias que nosotros iríamos primero a ese pueblo, pero no funcionó. Si te portas bien, tus amigos no saldrán lastimados.

-¿Tu, sabías que ellos vendrían aquí?-preguntó Yuichiro. Como respuesta, recibió de parte de la niña una sonrisa algo torcida, parecía arrepentida.

-Lo siento, es mi culpa. Quería apostar a que estos vampiros no vendrían hasta aquí, debí ser más inteligente.

-Eres bastante inteligente-comentó un vampiro que al aparecer, hizo que los demás se corrieran, parecía ser que era de un rango mucho mayor al de ellos-Siempre logras escapar de nosotros de alguna manera. Nunca creí que una pequeña como tu me traería tanto trabajo.

-¿E-El Segundo Progenitor?¿Por qué...usted...?-preguntó balbuceando desconcertada Krul, reconociéndo a Saito.-¿No estaba retirado de su lugar con los vampiros?

-Lo estaba, Krul Tepes. Pero por tu culpa, he vuelto a ocupar mi sitio, yo soy la versión del futuro del Saito de este tiempo-suspiró cansado-No me imaginaba en ese momento que tendría que verme forzado a esto...

"¿Del futuro?" pensó Mikaela. Si eso era cierto, significaba que tanto Yuki como Meri no mentían cuando decían que venían de otro tiempo ¿así que esos dos niños eran los "buenos"? Algo faltaba ahí, los humanos nunca habían sido la prioridad de los vampiros más allá de la sangre ¿Por qué los vampiros estaban persiguiendo a esos niños y por qué un vampiro retirado tan poderoso volvería a su lugar por ellos? Significaba que, Yukiteru y Meritsa ocultaban algo, no habían sido totalmente francos con ellos, de otro modo, no hubiesen intentado llevarlos lejos para que no conocieran a estos vampiros. Aparte, tanto como Yuichiro y él reconocían a este vampiro llamado Saito, hasta ahora, no había tenido idea de que no era un ser humano cuando lo había visto de pequeño.

No tuvo tiempo de pensar más porque uno de los edificios que estaban cerca de ellos se derrumbó producto del golpe del Segundo Progenitor. Lograron escapar, pero Mitsuba cayo tropezándose con uno de los escombros.

-¡Mitsuba!-gritó Yuichiro desesperado al ver como el edificio estaba a punto de caer sobre la chica. Intentó ir tras ella, pero Mika lo detuvo por el brazo-¡Sueltame Mika!¡Tengo que salvarla!

-Con tu velocidad no llegarás, corramos, Yuu-chan, no tenemos posibilidades ante tantos vampiros y menos con el Segundo Progenitor.

-¡No puedo dejarla!

Se soltó del agarre de él y corrió hacia ella, pero Mikaela lo volvió a agarrar y lo lanzó lejos, a continuación, corrió hasta Mitsuba y logró salvarla antes de que el edificio cayera sobre esta.

-¡Si que son duros!-exclamó otro vampiro lanzándose hacia ellos, pero una flecha de Yoichi acabó con él.

-Parece que las peleas han vuelto~-comentó Shinoa en guardia-A lo mejor, podemos arreglarnoslas con estos vampiros con la ayuda de Krul-san, Yuki-chan y Meri-chan, pero-giró hacia el Saito-No creo que ni siquiera la Reina pueda contra ese vampiro.

Krul asintió gravemente.

-Es un rango más alto, lo que significa que es incluso más fuerte que yo-murmuró.

-Esto es una problema~.

-Para su suerte-comentó Saito elevándo la voz-No puedo estar mucho tiempo en este mundo, es lo mismo para ellos dos. Yo me voy a retirar, encárguense ustedes del resto-ordenó a sus vampiros subordinados.-Pero antes...Mortem-llamó. Y a los pocos segundos, la sombra que proyectaba en el suelo, se levantó, con el aspecto de un enorme ser humanoide cubierto de vendas y partes de armadura, con ojos rojos.-Atrapa a ese monstruo.

Tenían varios vampiros armados hasta los dientes, iban a tener que esforzarse para acabar con ellos.

-Esto es malo, son muchos-dijo Mitsuba entre dientes.

-No son vampiros muy fuertes comparado conmigo, puedo vencerlos fácilmente-dió un paso pero la bestia convocada por Saito llevó una de las enormes sogas que salían de su espalda hacia ella.

-¡Cuidado!-gritó Meri y la empujó lejos.

-¡Lo mataré!-amenazó enojada Krul girándose hacia Mortem.

-Es inútil, este es un monstruo no físico que sólo puede moverse bajo mi voluntad. Es invencible, una vez que mis sogas te atrapen no podrás escapar.¡Mortem!¡Atrapa ahora a ese monstruo!

Una de las sogas se dirigieron nuevamente a Krul, pero otra vez fue salvada por Meritsa quien la empujo antes de la Reina tuviese tiempo de reaccionar.

-¡Maldito..Ah!-jadeó sorprendida cuando vió como las sogas del aquel ser estaban cerca de una sorprendida Meritsa.

-Estabas tan preocupada por ellos que te descuidaste ¿no?-dijo Saito mientras las sogas de aquella bestia rodeaban el cuerpo de Meri-Comprendo que no fue tu elección vivir pero mientras sigas existiendo eres un peligro para todos.

-Desgraciado...-gimió Meri por la fuerza de las sogas.

-¡Meritsa, serás sometida por tus pecados!

Una jeringa que estaba en una de las sogas se acercó a ella, quien al verla, se horrorizó.

-¡N-No quiero!¡D-Detente!-gritó asustada.

-¡Es lo que hay que hacer...por la estabilidad del mundo!-gritó firmemente Saito.

-¡No!¡No quiero eso!

-¡Chicos!¡Tenemos que ayudarla!-gritó Yuu.

Todos lanzaron ataques hacia Mortem pero ninguno parecía hacerla mella a la bestia, además de los vampiros guiados por Saito no colaboraban.

-¡Nada funciona!-exclamó desesperado Yoichi, viendo como Meri trataba de evitar a toda costa que la jeringa la tocara.

-No servirá de nada pelear...¡Agh!-dijo Saito, pero se interrumpió llevándose una mano al pecho ahora algo translúcido,inclinándose un poco-El tiempo se agota...no me queda otra, estándo tan cerca...¡Vámonos Mortem!

El monstruo se deshizo y volvió a formar parte de la sombra de él, a continuación, se puso las manos en los bolsillos y empezó a caminar lejos del campo de batalla, no sin antes darle órdenes a los vampiros de atacarlos e intentar capturar a Meritsa.

-Bien~, ahora que la piedra mayor se ha ido-dijo Yukiteru, luego se volteó a los chicos que estaban en posición de pelea-Sólo siéntense y disfruten del show-los demás lo miraron confundidos, pero él sólo dirigió su mirada a su espada-Zeidakiel.

De repente, una niebla negra empezó a surgir y los encerró a todos (junto a los vampiros) en su barrera. Los enemigos pronto, vieron que no podían moverse del suelo por la presión que ejercía la niebla sobre ellos. Yuki encaró a los vampiros:

-Este es mi territorio, ustedes están en él y yo hago y deshago a mi antojo. Empecemos~-más niebla salió de su espada, condensándose y tomándo la forma de agujas enormes-¡Agujas malditas!-ordenó estirándo un brazo hacia los enemigos y atravesándolos a todos.

La niebla se deshizo y uno de los vampiros se mostró cerca de ellos, este en cambio, no blandia una espada, sino que era una pistola, parecía ser que había zafado del ataque por su posición de enemigo a larga distancia.

-¿Eres uno de los que la ayuda?-preguntó refiriéndose a Meri, quien hizo una mueca furiosa.

-¡Oh~, me conoces!

-¿Te parece divertido?Es por su culpa, que nuestro mundo no será lo mismo.

-¿Ah?

-Meritsa...-murmuró el vampiro y luego apuntó con su pistola a Yukiteru-¡El monstruo que hay que matar!

-¡No la llames monstruo!

-¡Muere!-disparó el vampiro hacia él.

-¡Yuk-!-gritó Yuichiro, pero se asombró cuando uno de los brazos negros que emergieron de la espada del chico detuvo la bala.

-Mi demonio tiene un rango de 20 metros-explicó Yuki-¡Y todo lo que esté en mi territorio lo controlo!

Al terminar de decir eso, los brazos tomaron al vampiro y lo destrozaron, dejándo únicamente ilesa a su pistola.

-¿Qué significó...todo esto?-preguntó lentamente Mikaela a medida que cada uno iba saliendo de su trance.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

¡Al fin! He acabado, estuve pensando mucho en este capítulo y al fin lo terminé, dentro de poco subiré el cumpleaños de Mika. No hay mucho que decir, creo que no puse número en ningún lado...

Esta historia va tomando forma, en el próximo capítulo será el viaje en el tiempo y las cosas se pondrán (espero) mejores, con otros personajes y las versiones futuras del escuadrón.

¡Comenten por favor, que me he esforzado! En estos momentos tendría que estar preparándome para salir pero en cambio estoy acá, escribiéndo como una esclava. Y como una idiota, porque si no me apuró me tiran una pantufla por la cabeza.

¡Es todo!¡Comenten y muchas gracias por seguir la historia!


	10. La llegada al futuro

¡Hola~!He tardado mucho en actualizar por diversos problemas, pero al fin estoy de vuelta. Creo que este capítulo va a ser algo largo pero hay varias cosas que quiero contar y que espero,los sorprendan. Y si no les sorprende...soy un desastre para el misterio o ustedes unos meticulosos detectives. En fin, que empiece~:

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

-¡Respondan, ustedes dos!¡¿Qué fue todo esto?!-preguntó Kimizuki encarándo furioso a los niños.

Después de la pelea con aquellos vampiros, habían ayudado a los civíles que se habían visto involucrados accidentalmente en el enfrentamiento. Por suerte, sólo estaban heridos, no hizo falta utilizar la poción curativa de Meri y tampoco hicieron mención de eso; no les llevó mucho tiempo y cuando se aseguraron de que las personas estaban bien, fue el momento de hablar con los niños.

-¡Por su culpa muchas personas ajenas a esta situación se vieron involucradas!-exclamó Narumi.

-Pero, ustedes están bien-respondió Meri calmadamente-Aunque no fui de mucha ayuda y esto sea principalmente mi culpa, su seguridad es lo que más me importa.

-¡¿No me escucháste?!¡Muchas personas fueron heridas!

-¿Y?

-¿Cómo...y?-preguntó aturdido Yuichiro.

-Ustedes no fueron heridos.

-¡Pero otros sí!-replicó él.

-Por supuesto que no estoy contenta con eso, pero mientras ustedes se encuentren a salvo,no necesito preocuparme por nadie más.

-Ese es un pensamiento muy cerrado...

-Yo creo que ella tiene razón-se metió Mika-Yuu-chan, tu y Krul están bien, es todo lo que a mi me interesa.

-¡Sin embargo tu salvaste a Mitsuba!-le dijo felíz abrazándolo-¡Muchas gracias, Mika!

Mitsuba se acercó a ellos dos con un paso algo tímido.

-A-Asi es...G-G-Gracias...Mika-agradeció mirándo hacia abajo. Como respuesta, él le dirigió una mirada parca y después apartó la vista.

-Sólo lo hice para que Yuu-chan no se sienta mal, no por tí.

-...Entiendo.

Se hizo un silencio pesado entre todos hasta que Yukiteru decidió romper el silencio:

-Estamos todos muy cansados, será mejor que volvamos, ya han pasado varias horas desde la última que vez que comimos algo.

-¡Aún es imprescindible que contesten a nuestras dudas! No sabemos nada de ustedes y mucho menos sobre los vampiros que ha venido a atacarnos, incluso el Segundo Progenitor...-masculló Krul.

Yuki apartó la vista algo incómodo, pero decidió contestarle,después de todo, este día debían viajar al futuro y ahí entenderían todo mejor,pero era necesario callar algunas de sus dudas.

-Esos vampiros...nos persiguen-comenzó.

-En realidad-lo interrumpió Meritsa taciturna-Me buscan a mí, algunos para matarme y otros para experimentar conmigo. Yuki me ha estado protegiéndo desde que se enteró que yo...que vió que intentaron matarme.

-Pero...¿Por qué?-preguntó Shinoa.

Meritsa suspiró largamente.

-Es una historia muy larga.

-Ya la conocerán mejor cuando viajemos al futuro,después de lo dicho por Saito, no les queda otra que creernos ¿no?-dijo Yuki.

-Ahora que lo pienso, creo que él mencionó algo como que no se podían quedar mucho tiempo aquí, incluso su cuerpo se transparentó-recordó Mitsuba.

-Nosotros no pertenecemos a este lugar, nuestras existencias son muy delicadas, por eso podemos solo hacer tres breves viajes a este mundo para después volver definitivamente o por un muy largo tiempo hasta poder viajar nuevamente. Si nos quedamos más tiempo de lo debido desapareceremos-explicó.

Se hizo un silencio pesado, que fue cortado por Yoichi.

-V-Volvamos, chicos. Es mejor que comamos algo-se giró a los niños con una sonrisa algo forzada-Deben estar hambrientos ¿no?

Yuki contestó asistiendo la cabeza de manera casi ausento, Meritsa no dijo nada y se limitó a seguirlos. El camino de vuelta fue silencioso y agotador, pero ninguno se quejo por las heridas superficiales que sus cuerpos presentaban. Cuando llegaron, algunos se fueron para un lado y otros por otro, hoy, Yoichi cocinaba y aunque se defendía en eso, Kimizuki prefería quedarse como un guardia en la puerta, por si ocurría algún desastre en la cocina que él mantenía tan pulcra. Por suerte, Yoichi era bastante cuidadoso y no armó nigún escándalo.

La comida fue normál y hubo algo de coversación entre todos,exceptuado a Mika y Krul que no se encontraban entre ellos.

-¿Dónde se habrán ido ellos dos?-preguntó Yuchiro.

-No lo sé, por las dudas revisen las sábanas-bromeó Yuki.

Mitsuba y Yoichi escupieron la comida.

-¿Q-Q-Qué estás diciendo?-preguntó la rubia.

-Jaja, tranquila, sólo es una broma-tomó un trago de su vaso y agregó serio-Pero por las dudas revísenlas.

-Tienes una mente retorcida-comentó Narumi.

-Lo sé, mi madre debió tomar algún medicamento que estaba podrido cuando estaba embarazada.

-¡Jaja!¡Eso lo explicaría todo!-exclamó Shinoa, luego se fijó en Meritsa quien miraba deprimida y sin mucha atención su plato de comida-¿No comerás, Meri-chan?

-...No tengo mucha hambre. Creo que me iré a descansar un rato, después de todo el viaje al futuro se hará esta noche-dijo, antes de levantarse y abandonar la sala.

Nadie comentó nada sobre eso y continuaron comiendo. Yuki ayudó a limpiar la mesa y después fue a ver a su amiga, quien se había encerrado en una de las habitaciones.

-¡Meri~!¿Puedo entrar~?-pregunto dándo unos toques vagos a la puerta

-Pasa.

Yuki entró y cerró la puerta tras de sí. Meritsa se hallaba sentada en la cama,mirándo hacia abajo, frente a ella, estaba una silla, él la tomó y sentó ahí.

-¿Qué te pasa? Te notó algo desanimada...

-No es eso-susurró ella. Removiéndose algo incómoda continuó-...Necesito pedirte permiso para algo...

-¿...Algo?¿Qué cosa?

-Quería pedirte permiso para hacer "Eso",eje~-dijo algo nerviosa.

-...¿Eso?-repitió confundido, luego recordó-¡Ah! No importa, no necesitas pedirme permiso para eso.

Ella se paró levemente sonrojada y habló con voz firme.

-¡No!¡Es necesario!¡Si no, no me sentiría bien!

Él la miró sorprendido por un momento, luego le sonrió.

-Ya veo,entonces con gusto te doy el permiso.

-¡Ah~!¡Que bien!-exclamó felíz y aliviada-apoyó sus manos en los hombros de él-Entonces...

Con los ojos cerrados, se fue acercándo al rostro de él, más y más. En un momento,fue detenida bruscamente por Yuki, quien la apartó mirándo hacia la puerta. Ella, confundida, se lo quedó mirándo, el rostro de él estaba sonrojado y miraba sorpredido algo en la entrada, curiosa,ella siguió su mirada y se encontró con Mitsuba,quien los miraba con los ojos como platos. Aún sin entender, miró nuevamente a su amigo y ahí comprendió la escena que estaban presentando.

-A-Ah..A-Ah...¡Perdón!¡N-No quería interrumpir!-se disculpó Mitsuba, mientras Meri le dirigía una mirada algo desesperada y asustada.

-Ah...no...Meri...-intentó decir Yuki. De repente, fue soltado por la niña, quien, sonrojada, de un salto se hechó hacia atrás dándoles la espalda-Se asustó...

Cuando Meritsa se asustaba o algo la sorprendía enormemente, él pensaba en ella como un gatito, ya que generalmente, pegaba saltos grandes hacia atrás y se ponía en posición de alerta o daba la espalda hecha un ovillo.

-¡C-Creo que será mejor que me vaya!-dijo nerviosa Mitsuba.

-¡N-No!¡No hace falta!-la detuvo Meritsa-¿Qué hora es?

La adolescente consultó su reloj pulsera.

-S-Son las 19:43.

Meri se levantó y se acomodó un poco su peinado.

-Bien, de acuerdo a lo que me dijo Pura-kun y a nuestro mapa, exactamente en tres horas y veintisiete minutos se abrirá la brecha espacio-tiempo a 500 kilómetros de aquí.

-¿Quién es Pura?

-Un amigo-contestó ella simplemente-Tengo un comunicador aquí, puedo hablar con algunos de mis compañeros para confirmar-sacó un pequeño aparato redondo de su bolsillo-¡Al parecer tengo un mensaje!

-Sería mejor que lo escuchemos frente a todos, tal vez sea algo importante-dijo Yukiteru, levantándose de la silla y encaminándose hacia la puerta.

-Sin embargo, creo que es un mensaje viejo-dijo ella, viendo la fecha en la pantalla.

-Da igual, puede ser importante. Hey, Mitsuba,¿puedes llamarlos a todos?

-De hecho, están todos en la sala conversándo-contestó la nombrada.

-¿Mika y Krul también?

-También, aunque Mika está hablando más con Yuu y la Reina.

-Entonces vayamos ¡Ven, Meri!

Los tres fueron a encontrarse con sus amigos, después de anunciar que debían escuchar un mensaje de comunicador de Meritsa, los demás decidieron guardar silencio y la niña puso dicho aparato en el medio de la mesa y puso en marcha el mensaje de voz.

-"¡Buenos días~!¡Yo soy Evans~!"-habló una voz alegre y cantarina de un niño, ante el sonido de aquella voz, Meri se tensó-"Estoy estudiándo con el profesor~...me dijo que me esforzara más,aún es poco difícil para mí pero si observó contigo a mi lado, ¡es muy divertido!...El profesor esta muy felíz con tu trabajo~¡Que bueno!...Me dijo que me acercará más a tí ¡Y yo estoy muy felíz de estudiar contigo~! A partir de ahora seremos compañeros...¡Buena suerte!"

El audio se escuchaba algo lento, por lo tanto el mensaje de aquel chico se componía de frases alejadas unas de otras, aún así, era bastante claro y parecía ser un amigo y compañero de Meri.

-¿Un amigo?-le preguntó Yoichi a la niña.

-Ah...si-respondió ella algo nerviosa-Es nuestro amigo, un chico muy amable y dulce. Seguramente les caerá bien.

Los niños le dijeron que no necesitaran más nada aparte de sus armas para el viaje, así que sólo equipados con eso, todos viajaron hasta el punto que marcaba el mapa por un auto que les fue dado por los habitantes del lugar en agradecimiento por protegerlos, no estaba en el mejor estado y Kimizuki había tenido que hacer varias reparaciones, pero andaba, y eso era lo que contaba. Obviamente, iban todos apretados, Kimizuki era el único que podía respirar por su condición de conductor, en el asiento del acompañante, iban sentadas Mitsuba y Shinoa muy pegadas, con Yuki sentado sobre las piernas de la rubia, algo sumamente incómodo,con lo bajo que era el techo del vehículo, el chico se sentía ahogado. Atras, con las mejillas aplastadas contra la ventana, estaban Narumi y Yoichi, Yu y Mika a los costados de ellos, con Krul pegada en el medio de sus cuerpos, Meri en cambio, iba sentada sobre las rodillas de Mikaela.

-Parece que estás muy cómoda-le dijo amargamente Krul a la niña.

-También me estoy ahogándo pero no cambio este lugar por nada del mundo-respondió burlonamente recargándose sobre el pecho de él, quien la sostenía por los hombros por si el coche sufría algún freno repentino y la infante no volase por los aires.

-No sabes lo que es ahogarse si no estas en el medio de estos dos chicos-dijo, haciendo referencia a Yuu y Mika.-No tengo idea de como llegué a esto, hace unas semanas estaba sentada en un trono en un avión y ahora estoy luchándo por moverme...-miró al rubio que se encontraba a su derecha-¡Hey, Mika! Cámbiame con esa niña, estoy segura que puede estar ´perfectamente igual de cómoda si se sienta en mi lugar, es más pequeña que yo.

-¡Unos centímetros no hacen tanta diferencia!¿Quiéres que me muera sentada entre estas dos moles?

-¡¿Quiéres que me muera yo?!¡Si es así el haberme rescatado no te habrá servido de nada!

-¡No te morirás!¡Eres la Tercera Progenitora de los vampiros de Japón!¡Vas a resistir esto!-fingió una cara triste-Yo en cambio...soy una pequeña y frágil niña~-abrazó a Mika-Necesito protección-dijo con una voz temblorosa, para después embozar una sonrisa maliciosa.

-¡Hmmp!No voy a ponerme al nivel de una niña, pero suelta a Mika ahora.

-No quiero~, a mi también me gusta mucho Mika~.

-¡Jaja~!¿Escuchaste eso, Mika-san~?-preguntó Shinoa adelante-¡Dos hermosas señoritas están peleándose por tu amor~! Parece que atraes mucho a las niñas.

-¡Yo no soy una niña!-dijo enojada Krul.

-Yo lamentaba eso cuando era más pequeño-comentó Yuki.

-¿Eh?

-Q-Quiero decir, yo antes tenía un "amor platónico" por tí-respondió alegremente, levemente sonrojado-Pero ya maduré, crecí, y sobre todo comprendí que nunca iba a estar a la altura de Mika.

-¿Qué quieres decir con eso? Yo no tengo una relación...de ese tipo...con Krul-replicó el nombrado.

-¿Quién sabe~?Aquí hay muchos amores que no salen a la luz~ y muchos inocentones también~-dijo Shinoa-Por-e-jem-plo~¡Tu!-señaló a Mika.

-¿Eh?-preguntó confundido.

-¡Tu!-señaló a Yuu.

-¡¿Qué?!-reaccionó el nombrado.

-¡Y como olvidarnos de la adorable Mit-chan~!-señaló a la rubia.

-¡¿A-Ah?!¡Eh!¡¿Q-Qué?!¡¿Por qué yo?!

-¡Ustedes son los ganadores del concurso de los inocentes~!¡Ni siquiera se dan cuenta de las señales que dan las personas!

-Y no te olvides de poner a Meri también-comentó Yukiteru-Ella también es muy inocente para esas cosas, casi rozando lo patético.

-¡¿Eh?!¿Por qué dices eso? Ni que tu fueras mejor...-respondió la niña enojada.

-¡Pero yo tengo un límite! No llego a tu nivel.

-Como apartado-continuó Shinoa-Quiero felicitar a Krul-san por increíble esfuerzo que hace a pesar de que el chico no capta ninguna~, en serio, que paciencia.

-¡¿Qué chico?!-exclamó Mika sorprendido.

-¡Jajaja!-se rió Shinoa-¡Digno de admirar!

-No estaba enterado de eso...-masculló Mika algo molesto.

-No te preocupes por eso, Mika-lo tranquilizó Krul.

-¿Y-Y que hay de tí, Shinoa?-preguntó Mitsuba a la chica a su lado-Estoy segura de que a tí debe interesarte alguien y no nos cuentas.

-¿A-A mí?...¡Jaja!¿Qué estás diciendo, Mit-chan~?¡Yo aún soy una hermosa princesa en busca de su pricipe en caballo blanco!-dijo burlonamente.

-Hmm..

-Si ya terminaron de parlotear-interrumpió Kimizuki-en unos minutos llegaremos.

Dicho y hecho, a los pocos minutos estuvieron donde se suponía era el punto que marcaba el mapa, aunque sólo era una continuidad de la extensa playa sólo que sin un sólo habitante y algo más sucio y olvidado. No había nada extraordinario, ni una luz, ni algún cambio en el cielo, ni un temblor, nada.

-¿Qué pasa?¿Realmente es aquí?-preguntó Yoichi nervioso.

Meri consultó el mapa.

-Aquí es-confirmó.

-Pero no sucede nada-dijo Yuichiro mirándo el lugar-¿No debería abrirse un portal o algo así?

-¡Jajaja! Has visto muchas películas-dijo Yukiteru-Este "portal" no es algo que se pueda ver a simple vista, hay que sentirlo.

-...¿Sentirlo?-preguntó Narumi.

-¡Eso es!En algún punto de esta zona si se paran, deberán sentir algo de pesadez, mareo y vista nebulosa, eso significa que hay una distorsión en ese lugar,cuando encuentren ese punto, Meri y yo pondremos nuestro transmisor en el suelo y haremos una brecha allí.

A excepción de los niños, todos quedaron confundidos ¿qué era eso? Pero ya que habían llegado hasta allí, iban a hacerlo, así que se pusieron a caminar en círculos hasta que Yochi, algo tambaleante, dijo sentir aquello en donde estaba parado.

-¡Bien, todos pónganse cerca de él, es ahí!-ordenó Yukiteru.

Un poco indecisos, los chicos acataron la órden,lo dicho por Yoichi era cierto y la combinación de esas sensaciones era un resultado espantoso.

-¿S-Siempre es así?-preguntó Mitsuba.

-Lo peor va a ser cuando lleguemos-la "tranquilizó" Yuki-Recuerdo que cuando llegué a este mundo desperté sobre una rocas con un dolor de cabeza terrible y apenas me podía mover.

-Eso no suena muy acogedor-comentó Kimizuki.

El chico se encogió de hombros.

-Y no lo es, pero es lo que hay que hacer. No estamos pasando el mejor de los momentos allá.

-¿Entonces por qué insisten tanto en que viajemos con ustedes?-preguntó Mikaela, desconfiado.

-Los matarán si se quedan aquí-dijo Meri-En nuestro tiempo, ustedes podrán ayudar y ser ayudados por sus "yo" del futuro.

Yukiteru puso el transmisor en el suelo.

-Sólo tomará unos segundos-avisó.

-¡¿Nos encontraremos con nuestras versiones futuras?!-preguntó Yoichi sorprendido.

-Su historia continua, después de todo-contestó la niña.

El transmisor empezó hacer unos ruidos como el de una radio vieja y de a poco, el lugar donde ellos estaban parados empezó a iluminarse y el suelo descendió un poco debido a una fuerza extraña.

-¿Q-Qué está pasando?-preguntó Mitsuba alarmada.

-Estamos rompiedo el normál transcurso del tiempo-explicó Meritsa-Será más rápido de lo que créen.

La luz empezó a subir y rodear sus cuerpos, mientras una especie de esfera eléctrica se armaba alrededor de ellos.

-M-Mi cuerpo se siente muy pesado-dijo Yuichiro arrodillándose-Y mi cabeza parece que va a estallar.

-D-De saber que iba a...ser así...los hubiera echado de una patada de la casa la primera vez que los ví-comentó Kimizuki agarrándose la cabeza con las manos.

-¿Cómo es que estoy metida en esto?-murmuró Krul, que aúnque ella sentía mucho menos el dolor que el resto, la cabeza le pesaba y su vista estaba dejándo de ser ó a un costado suyo y vió como Meritsa estaba agachada, jadeándo con dificultad-Hey, niña humana ¿Estas bien?

-S-Sí, no es nada-dijo ella, levantándose un poco-No es como si no hubiese pasado por esto antes.

De repente, sus cuerpos dejaron de ser pesados y comenzaron a sentirse tremendamente livianos, una luz los cegó y un segundo después, una oscuridad los atrapó. Cuando volvieron a abrir los ojos, ya no estaban en aquella playa desierta y descuidada, ahora se encontraban en un extenso jardín con enormes plantas. Realmente eran enormes, eran un poco más altas que Kimizuki incluso. Los jovenes tardaron en moverse, se sentían agotados y apenas podían moverse, lentamente, se incorporaron e intentaron pararse, aunque fallaron más de una vez, los únicos que más o menos se arreglaban, eran Mika y Krul, o al menos eso parecía.

-¡Ay~!¡Mi cabeza~!dijo Yuki arrodillado.

-¿Estás herido?-le preguntó Meri, ya parada-¿Quiéres que te ayude?

-¡N-No!¡Estoy perfectamente!-dijo arrogantemente, se levantó rápidamente, pero al instante cayó de vuelta, de costado.-¡Ay~!¡Odio esto~!

-¡Jaja!-se rió ella, agarrándolo de un brazo para levantarlo.

-¿Dónde...estamos?-preguntó Mika,confundido.

-Este es uno de los "jardínes" de los Tepes-contestó Meritsa.

-¿Te..pes?-preguntó Krul mirándo el lugar-Yo no lo reconozco.

-Lo creaste unos años después de tu línea normál de tiempo, es un "jardín protector", aquellos que no son reconocidos por los Tepes son capturados ¡mira!-uno de los enormes tallos se levantó e intentó darle a Yoichi, Shinoa en un rápido movimiento, la cortó con su guardaña.

-G-Gracias, Shinoa-san.

-No es nada-se puso en guardia y miró a los costados-Al parecer, no es la única planta que se mueve.

En ese instante, los tallos comenzaron a hacerse más grandes y como si fuesen, látigos, intentaron darles. Por suerte, aunque el viaje los había debilitado un poco, podían hacerle frente a esas plantas. Krul, en un rápido movimiento de su brazo, cortó a muchas de ellas fácilmente.

-¿Ni siquiera me reconocen a mí?-le pregunto la Tercera Progenitora a Meri.

-...-desvió la mirada-No intentaron atacarte, sólo capturarte.

-Además, parece que hay más gente aquí-dijo, mirándo un punto.

Los adolescentes intentaron ver algo, pero sólo Mika y Yuu se sobresaltaron.

-¡Vampiros!-exclamó el rubio.-¿Por qué están por todos lados?

-Al parecer, se enteraron de que llegaríamos a este punto-dijo Yukiteru-No se preocupen, los vampiros subestiman mucho a los humanos, probablemente no hayan enviado a los más fuertes.

-¿Quiénes los "envían"?-preguntó Yuu.

-...Los mismos que nos persigan.

-¡¿Que hicieron que de repente los vampiros se fijan en dos niños?!-exclamó Mika-Los humanos nunca fueron de mucho interés para los vampiros, ¿por qué ustedes sí?

-Ellos también van tras ustedes, muchos de ellos, viajaron al pasado para matarlos-miró al frente-Prepárense, ya llegaran.

Los adolescentes se pusieron en guardia con las armas en la mano, por unos segundos todo fue silencio, hasta que un grito de Krul los alertó.

-¡Arriba!-un vampiro fue hacia ella, pero esta fácilmente cortó su cabeza con el "filo" de su mano.

Más vampiros aparecieron, uno tras otro. Con Krul de su lado, los adolescentes no tenían mucho de que preocuparse, excepto también, de las plantas, que aún intentaban agarrarlos; eran demasiadas cosas para ver. La enorme cantidad de vampiros fueron hasta ellos, Yuki,retuvo a algunos con Zeidakiel, ya que al saber vampiros de bajo nivel, no podían enfrentar el poder de su arma, aún así, eran muchos y aparecían por todos lados, uno de ellos, lo tomó desde atrás por el hombro e intentó clavar su espada, pero Yuichiro atravesó al vampiro antes de que haga tal movimiento. Pero los esfuerzos daban resultados, aunque estuviesen débiles por el viaje, Krul liquidaba a varios de ellos con simples golpes fulminantes, lo que hizo que de a poco, no haya tanta diferencia entre ambos bandos.

En uno de eso, una de las enormes plantas, tomó a Mitsuba por la cintura y la elevó cuando ella intentaba darle un hachazo a uno de los vampiros. No era que las plantas fuesen del todo malas, ya que también eliminaban a los vampiros encerrándolos con sus tallos y apretándolos hasta hacerlos explotar, pero Mitsuba no quería tener ese destino. Levantó su hacha para liberarse, pero otro tallo se lo arrebató de sus manos empujándolo hacia atrás, sin un arma, intentó usar la fuerza de sus brazos para salir, pero aquella planta era muy fuerte. De repente, escuchó un grito, mirándo hacia abajo, vió como Yuichiro iba corriendo hacia ella, destrozándo en el camino a las plantas que se entrometían; finalmente, logró llegar hasta el tallo que mantenía presa a Mitsuba y lo cortó, tomándo a la chica entre sus brazos antes de dejarla parada en el suelo.

-Estos dían no sirvo para otra cosa más que para meterme en problemas-murmuró la rubia.

-¡Demuestrame que no es cierto y elimina conmigo a estos vampiros!-contestó Yuichiro antes de arremeter contra uno. La chica no se quedó atras y portándo nuevamente su arma, se lanzó a la batalla.

Aún quedaban varios vampiros y mientras peleaba, Meritsa fue agarrada por otra enorme plata, inmediatamente intentaron ayudarla pero ella los detuvo.

-¡Encárguense de los vampiros!¡Yo saldré de aquí sola!

-¡Pero-!-intentó decir Yuu.

-¡Nada de peros!¡Es una órden!

-¿Ór...den?

-¡Déjame, mata a los demás vampiros!

-¡No voy a dejart-!-una explosión lo interrumpió y cuando el humo se disipó apareció un vampiro, fácilmente distinguible como un Progenitor por sus ropas, este en cambio, no era el mismo que los había atacado antes, si no uno completamente distinto.

-Es un cuarto progenitor-murmuró Krul.

-¡Hemos venido por ustedes!¡Mueran!-exclamó el recién aparecido vampiro, con un movimiento de su mano levantó una poderosa ventisca en dirección a los adolescentes, pero Krul se interpuso e hizo el mismo ataque; las dos masas de aire chocaron entre sí y desaparecieron.

-Lo mejor va a ser que salgamos de este lugar, no nos combiene pelear aquí junto a estas plantas-dijo Yukiteru.

-¿Qué hay de Meri-chan?-preguntó Shinoa.

-¡Yo puedo liberarme!-gritó la niña-¡Ustedes corran!

-¡Vamos!-dijo Yuki.

Los chicos dudaron en hacerlo,la miraron y ella les dirigió una firme mirada,aún reticentes, comenzaron a correr hacia donde el niño los guiaba. Uno de los vampiros le preguntó al Cuarto Progenitor si debían matar a la chica que se había quedado atrapada entre las plantas,ahora que el resto de su equipo no estaba ya con ella.

-No es seguro-contestó-Estamos en un lugar en el que salímos perjudicados, lo mejor va a ser seguir a su grupo ¡vamos!

El Progenitor y su séquito de vampiros comenzaron a seguir a los demás, que ya le había sacado bastante ventaja, cuando se encontró sola, Meritsa suspiró y dirigiéndose a las platas dijo suavemente:

-Ya, suéltenme-las plantas no le hicieron caso, aunque aflojaron su agarre-Por favor-pidió.Lentamente, las plantas la fueron bajando con delicadeza-Gracias.

Ahora, ella debía seguir a su grupo,los vampiros no tardarían en alcanzarlos y debía ayudarlos, aunque...

Se tocó el pecho, su cuerpo aún dolía y estaba temblando. Pero, aún no podía rendirse, sus amigos estaban en problemas, no importaba cuanto ella sufriera, mientras ellos estuvieran bien, aún tenía motivos para sonreír. Siempre había pensado así.

Se tomó unos segundos para respirar y empezó a correr,no tarda mucho en alcanzarlos, Yukiteru los había guiado hasta la salida de aquel jardín, subiéndo por unas escaleras, logró salir y hallarse en la ciudad, donde los vampiros y sus amigos se enfrentaban. El Cuarto Progenitor hacia ataques certeros para matarlos definitivamente pero eran bloqueado por Krul,por lo que se había convertido casi en una pelea entre ellos dos. El resto, intentaba acabar con los vampiros sobrantes, que de a poco, iban haciéndose menos. Yuki había atrapado a algunos para que los demás los matasen, cosa que surtía efecto, pero en consecuencia, muchos lo atacaban a él y este hacia lo mejor para defenderse también. Dos de ellos fueron directamente al chico, Yuki invocó a sus agujas malditas para atacarlos pero estos las esquivaron, de un salto,se lanzaron a él y la niña llegó a tiempo para correrlo y con su espada atravesar a los vampiros.

-¡Yuki!¿Estás herido?-le preguntó alarmada.

-No, pero-

-¡Cuidado!-lo empujó ella.

En una distracción de la reina, el Cuarto Progenitor lanzó un ataque hacia el niño. Por suerte,Meri había sido lo bastante rápida para correrlo en el momento justo, sin que ninguno de los dos saliese dañado, sin embargo, Yuki se encontraba en mal estado por el viaje y la cantidad de emociones que estaba experimentando nada más llegar; mareado, se arrodilló en el suelo, apenas pudiendo ver. Si continuaba estándo en ese ambiente, él se volvería un blanco fácil para los vampiros, así que, aúnque ella también se encontraba mal,cargó a Yuki en su espalda y comenzó a correr, lejos del campo de batalla. Los chicos vieron eso y dejaron de pelear aunque manteniendo su posición de pelea.

-¿Qué pasa?-preguntó Mitsuba.

-¿Adónde están yendo?-preguntó Narumi.

-No podemos preocuparnos por ellos ahora, estamos siendo atacados por vampiros y un Cuarto Progenitor-dijo Mika.

-¡Deberíamos seguirlos!-dijo Yoichi-Puede que haya más vampiros, dos niños no podrán sólos. Tenemos que ayudarlos.

-Pero ya no se ven-Kimizuki agudizándo la vista.

-¡Seguramente los alcanzaremos!¡Vamos!

llllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllll

Meri había sentado a Yuki en un banco de una pequeña plaza que no quedaba muy lejos de allí, cuando el chico mostró signos de recuperarse un poco, ella suspiró aliviada.

-¡Yuki!Que bueno...

-Meri...-él parpadeó un poco y miró a su alrededor-¿Dónde estamos?¡Ay!-se quejó poniéndose una mano en la sien.

-¡¿Estás bien?!

-Sí, estoy bien pero ¿dónde estamos?

La chica se paró del banco y se puso frente a él.

-Te he traído hasta aquí con mis ultimas fuerzas-susurró.

-¿Eh?

Ella sonrió ante la cara confundida de él.

-Bien, continuémos con lo de esta tarde-dijo suavemente, inclinándose un poco hacia él.

-¿Eh?¿En un momento como este?

Meritsa soltó una risita ante su pregunta.

-Casi no me puedo mover-tambaleó un poco-Agradecería un poco de ayuda.

-Meri...

La niña se inclinó más hacia él entrecerrándo los ojos, pero antes de cumplir su propósito, un fuerte dolor en el pecho la hizo tambalearse hacia atrás y tocar, agachada,con sus manos, el lugar adolorido.

-No me queda mucho...-susurró ella.

-¿Qué?

-Yuki...

Puso sus manos sobre los hombros de él, mientras este cerraba los ojos a medida que ella se acercaba a su rostro. Mientras tanto, los demás habían llegado con un poco más de ventaja que los vampiros y se quedaron quietos y enmudecidos ante aquello.

Meri continuó acercándose y en un rápido movimiento, abrió la boca, revelándo unos colmillos.

-...E-Eh-balbuceó Yoichi, con los ojos como platos, totalmente congelado en su lugar.

De repente, ella clavó sus colmillos en el cuello de él, quien hizo una mueca casi imperceptible de escena paso como en cámara lenta para los espectadores, que sólo podían ver como Meritsa chupaba la sangre de Yuki.

-A-Ah...-decían sorprendidos los presentes, con las frentes arrugadas.

Incluso ante el sonido de voces ajenas, ella no se detuvo.

-...Meri...chan...-dijo Yoichi, sin salir de su shock.

Lentamente,ella sacó su boca del cuello de Yuki y los miró seriamente, luego, en sus labios, se dibujó una sonrisa maliciosa que dejaba a la vista sus relucientes colmillos, mientras un fino hilo de sangre se deslizaba por su barbilla. Las pupilas antes redondas de sus ojos rojos, ahora eran estrechas como las de un...vampiro.

Meri apartó la vista de ellos y miró al niño:

-Con esto...te estoy agradecida de nuevo.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

...Bueno...¿Qué les pareció? ¿Bueno, malo?¿Predecible? El dato de que ella tenía los ojos rojos (que dí en el segundo capítulo cuando los describí a ambos) era uno a tener en cuenta, aunque yo sé, muy bien por la enorme cantidad de fics que he leído, es que cuando el autor describe a sus ocs, tendemos a olvidarnos o a confundirnos algunas descripciones, sobre todo si son mucho...pues les digo que van a aparecer más ocs y voy a convertir su cabeza en una ensalada. En este capítulo de hecho, iba hacer aparecer a Evans, pero sobre la marcha cambié de parecer y decidí agregar más acción y dejarlo a él para el próximo capítulo.

Si era bastante predecible lo de Meri...no me lo digan, me van a herir y mucho. O si no, denme el golpe de forma suavecita.

Por cierto, estaba haciéndo el cumpleaños de Mika y el de Mitsuba pero me emocioné con este (de hecho no pensaba ni por asomo terminarlo hoy).

¡Con esto doy por finalizado el capítulo!Comenten por favor,que hace mucho que nadie me deja un review ¡les voy a pegar!¡¿Eh~?!..Nah, mentira...pero me siento sóla.

Bueno, el helado cura todo. Mientras me voy a comer un kilo de helado para bajar esta depresión por el fic, les deseo una buena semana y gracias por seguir mis historias.¡Nos vemos~!


	11. Vida de una vampiro y Nuevos Aliados

¡He vuelto! Y sí...sigo sin actualizar cumpleaños de ONS y Mi Reina, pero si tengo que ser sincera, estoy en un momento crítico con esos dos fics y me encuentro congelado, y no quiero escribir algo forzado. Pero, como tengo bastante material para 4 Meses, acá estoy.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

-M-Meri-chan...Tu...¿Eres un vampiro?-preguntó sorprendido Yoichi.

-Algo así-respondió ella, estrechándo los ojos y pasándo el dedo índice por el fino hilo de sangre que se había deslizado por su barbilla, para después llevarlo al interior de su boca.-Se los explicaré después, ahora, tenemos enemigos de los cuales encargárnos.

Tomó su espada, la cual la había dejado al costado de Yuki y ayudó a este a levantarse. En eso, Mika se fijó mejor en su arma.

-Esa es...un arma de vampiros de primera clase ¿no?

-Así es, me sorprende que no te dieras cuenta antes.

-Nunca había visto un arma como esa.

Ella soltó una pequeña risita calmada.

-Eso es porque es un tipo de arma usada por los progenitores.

-¿Cómo conseguiste eso?

-Me la dió Krul. Cuando acabemos, les explicaré todo, ahora...

Movió su espada horizontalmente, haciéndo lo que parecía ser "un corte en el aire", pero a los pocos segundos, una potente rágafa que pasó por encima de los adolescentes se estrelló detrás de ellos. No tuvieron ni que voltearse para ver lo que había sucedido, ya que al instante se oyeron gritos de dolor de los vampiros que los perseguían. Inmediatamente, se pusieron en guardia y entre el resto de vampiros que quedaban, apareció aquel Cuarto Progenitor.

-Me preguntaba por cuanto tiempo más ibas a fingir...-dijo. Pero Meri no le contestó.-No me importa, te mataré.

El Progenitor se lanzó hacia ella, pero esta lo esquivó. Incluso siendo también un vampiro, aquel hombre era más habilidoso que ella, lo mejor, era esquivar lo que podía y atacarlo cuando tuviese la oportunidad. Para ganar tiempo, Krul se encargó de eliminar a los demás vampiros con una fuerza y velocidad asombrosa, digna de la verdadera reina.

-¡Rápido!¡Muévanse ahora!¿Van a dejarla morir?-dijo Krul, refiriéndose a Meritsa, quien hasta ahora iba arreglándoselas con aquel vampiro, algo sumamente admirable.

-¡No se acerquen!-vociferó el Cuarto Progenitor, produciéndo una ráfaga con su brazo que envió a los chicos y a una no preparada Krul, lejos, quedándo sólo él y Meri.-¡Te mataré!

Antes de que blandiese su espada hacia el rostro de la chica, un sorpresivo ataque hacia su mano derecha hizo volar su espada; a continuación, algo cayó del cielo y interpusó entre ellos dos, liberándo una enorme neblina por la fuerza del impacto y haciéndo que el vampiro retrocediera.

Cuando la neblina se dispersó, reveló a un chico de la misma edad que Yukiteru, de cabello pelirrojo y desordenado y dos brillante ojos negros, que sostenía una especie de hacha con una mano, grande, pero de menores proporciones que la de Mitsuba. Observaba al vampiro con una sonrisa desafiante y algo divertida.

-¿Molestando a mi chica~? Eso no te lo perdonaré.

-¡Maldito mocos-!¡Agh!-se llevó su mano izquierda hacia la que había sido herida.-...¿Mi anillo? ¿Dónd-?

-Lo destrozé-le explicó el chico, después, afligido,desvió la mirada hacia el sol que empezaba a hacerse presente de a poco-Pronto amanecerá. Mmm~¡que problema~!Si no tienes tu anillo morirás quemado~. ¿No es mejor que te vayas?

A regañadientes, el vampiro escapó del lugar. Cuando se fue, Yuki se acercó al niño, que solenmemente hizo desaparecer su hacha entre sus dedos.

-Te encuentras bien ¿no?

-¡Yuki!-exclamó felizmente él, abriéndo sus brazos y corriendo a abrazar al chico.

-¡¿E-Eh?!¡Ah!¡Espera! ¡¿Qué hacés?!-balbuceó sonrojado sosteniéndo por los brazos al joven que aún no aflojaba su abrazo.

-¡Yuki!¡Te quiero mucho! No me dí cuenta de cuanto te quería hasta que te fuiste ¡te extrañé!¡Te extrañé!-le dijo frotándo su mejilla contra la de él.

-¡D-Detente!¡Me averguenzas!

-¡Yuki, Yuki!-comenzó a dar saltitos mientras seguía abrazándolo.

Los demás se quedaron quietos, sin saber como actuar frente a aquella situación, sólo Meri avanzó hacia ellos dos, divertida, con las manos en la cintura y con sus ojos nuevamente con pupilas redondas.

-Oh~-oh~, Evans y Yuki me dejaron atrás.

Yukiteru la miró sonrojado y furioso por el comentario.

-¡¿Q-Qué?!¡¿Qué estás diciendo?!¡Evans se me pegó!

-¡Jaja~!-rió el nombrado-¿Acaso te sientes celosa?¡Esta~ bien! Ni siquiera a Yuki lo quiero tanto como a tí.

Rápidamente, con un brazo, rodeó a Meri por los hombros y la atrajó hacia él, sin soltar a Yuki, que ante una acción tan rápida y efusiva, lo ahorcó con el otro brazo.

-¡E-Espera un momento!-dijo ella, sorprendida.

-¡Te quiero mucho~!-le dijo alegre, besándo su mejilla. Pegó a ambos a sus costados felíz-¡Los quiero mucho a los dos~!

-¡Bueno, ya entendímos, así que suéltanos!¡Esto duele!-dijo Yuki, aún con el brazo de Evans ahorcándolo.

-El amor duele ¿no es cierto~?-bromeó él.

-Jaja, eso no es tan literal-dijo Meritsa.

-¡Siempre, siempre, estemos los tres juntos!¿Si? ¡Los quiero mu-mu-mu~cho!

Meri soltó una risita algo tímida y Yuki desvió la mirada sonrojado, frunciéndo el ceño.

-A-Ah...disculpen ¿quién es él?-preguntó Mitsuba, señalándo al niño.

Este inmediatamente, soltó a sus dos amigos y corriendo alegremente hacia el resto del grupo se presentó.

-¡Muy buenos días~!¡Yo soy Evans!Soy un preciado amigo de ellos dos, estoy seguro que me llevaré muy bien con ustedes.

El chico en cuestión, era bastante guapo, su cabello rojo y revuelto le daba un aire travieso y juguetón, sus ojos negros y brillantes eran alegres y encantadores. Vestía una remera negra abajo de una camisa casi abierta blanca, una campera marrón claro con mangas que iban un poco más abajo de los codos, pantalón largo del mismo color, zapatillás negras y guantes sin dedos también negras.

-Es cierto, Evans es muy amable y amigable-dijo Meritsa.-Pero habrá tiempo para conocerse, creo que es hora de que le cuente algunas cosas de mí.

-¡Es cierto! ¿Cómo es que tu eres un-?-empezó Kimizuki, pero se cortó, cuando notó que Evans lo miraba fijamente.

-Tranquilo, él ya lo sabe-dijo ella, dándoles la espalda subiendo a saltitos una escalera de piedras del parque.-¿Me creerían si les digo que soy humana?-preguntó, deteniéndose al final al de la escalera aún dándoles la espalda.

-Después de lo que vimos, eso sería algo difícil de creer-respondió Yuu.

-Entonces...-juntó las manos detrás en su espalda, se inclinó hacia adelante y giró su rostró hacia ellos, sonriéndo abiertamente, mostrándo sus colmillos y con los ojos con las pupilas afiladas-¿Me creerían si les digo que soy un vampiro?

-Ahora parece lo más creíble pero...-reflexionó Shinoa-Hay muchas cosas que no cuadrán...comes, duermes y vives como un humano, al menos en nuestra presencia.

Meritsa le sonrió más dulcemente y giró su cuerpo hacia ellos.

-Puede ser~, aún así, estoy segura que se habrán dado cuenta que no todo es así, por ejemplo, la herida que desapareció de mi espalda cuando Ferid atacó a Yuki-ante la vista sorprendida de Shinoa, ella siguió-Si, me dí cuenta de que lo habías visto.

-Habían muchas cosas que probaban que no eras una humana ordinaria-comentó Mika serio.

-Pero aún así no te diste cuenta ¿cierto?-lo provocó.

Él no contestó a la provocación pero frunció el ceño.

-Ser engañado tan absurdamente...¿No lastima tu orgullo~?

-¡Qué patético juego de una niña!-contestó enojado dándole la espalda, mientras ella se sentaba en los escalones de la escalera.

Sin embargo, se detuvo a pensar ¿era una niña de verdad? Si era un vampiro, lo más probable es que tuviese cientos, miles de años, a menos, que haya sido transformada hace poco. Aún si fuera así, que la persiguieran vampiros no era algo que se hacia de un día a otro, parecían estar tiempo buscándola, lo que significaría que ella ya llevaría un buen tiempo siendo vampiro, ya que los humanos, no son del interés de estos. Si era así, ella debía tener más de 10 años o haberse detenido su crecimento ahora, porque había bebido la sangre de un humano, en este caso, Yukiteru. Ella podría ser más que lo que su apariencia demostrara.

-¿Realmente...eres una niña?-le preguntó dudoso, encarándola, mientras el sol que empezaba a filtrarse entre las copas de los arboles iba iluminando lentamente el cuerpo de ella.

-..."Realmente una niña"...Sí, eso es cierto-le contestó parcamente.

-¿C-Cómo es eso posible?-preguntó Yuu-¿También fuiste transformada?

-No.

-¿Entonces...?

-Nací siendo humana, al menos en su mayoría, pero nunca fui transformada.

-No lo entiendo ¿cómo es que eres un vampiro?-preguntó Shinoa.

-Yo soy un experimento de Krul.

-¿Un experimento..mio?-preguntó la nombrada, confundida.

-Asi es, aunque llamarme experimento no es del todo correcto...dígamos que sin tí, yo no hubiese existido.

Krul la miró desconfiada ¿qué era todo eso? En ninguno de sus planes figuraba alguien como esa niña ¿para qué le serviría? Podía ser que fuese fuerte, como era natural en un vampiro, pero no veía ningún potencial en ella que le ayudase a cumplir su objetivo actual.

-No te estoy siguiendo...¿Cómo es eso?-le preguntó la reina.

-No lo sé muy bien, lo que sé es que tuvo que ver con el experimento Serafín del Fin, gracias a eso, tengo "partes" o "genes", como quieran decirle, de Serafín también. Puedo convertirme en uno a voluntad por un tiempo.

Todos se sorprendieron, a excepción de Yukiteru y Evans, quien ya parecía estar al tanto de eso,quien al parecer,prestaba más atención a las aves del parque que a la charla, aunque realmente estuviese atento a todo.

-¡¿Puedes convertirte en Serafín?!¿Cómo puede ser eso?-preguntó Kimizuk, alarmado.

Meri le dirigió una sonrisa algo tímida.

-...Eso tampoco lo sé muy bien, deberían preguntarle a Angélica, ella también es producto del experimento de Krul y sabe más sobre eso, puede que les diga algo, sólo que...tiene un carácter algo difícil, pero no es mala. En el fondo.

-¿Y como hacemos para contactarnos con ella?¿Cuando podríamos verla?-preguntó Mitsuba.

-Ella podría aparecer en cualquier momento.

-Ya veo...¿Y que hay de la sangre?¿La necesitas para vivir, como cualquier vampiro?

Meritsa suspiró y miró hacia el cielo.

-No completamente.

-¿Eh?

-Tengo un sistema digestivo diferente al de los seres humanos y los vampiros. Puedo comer comida humana, pero mi cuerpo agota muy rápido esas energías, por lo que necesito comer mucho cada poco tiempo. En el caso de que yo exceda ese tiempo, mi hambre desaparecera y será reemplazada por sed. Sed de sangre.

-Y ahora ¿qué va a pasar? ¿Seguirás bebiendo sangre?-preguntó Narumi

-El que haya bebido sangre ahora significara que por lo menos por tres días no tendré hambre, después de ese tiempo,mi cuerpo volverá a pedir comida humana y el ciclo comienza de nuevo. Por supuesto, puedo beber sangre sin necesidad de convertirme en vampiro.

-Hay algo que no entiendo-dijo Mikaela-Si bebiste sangre humana ¿tu crecimiento se detuvo?

-Eso también es algo más complejo...-ella se levantó y caminó hasta ellos-Cada vez que bebo sangre humana mi crecimiento se ralentiza, llegará el día en el que cuando beba sangre humana suficientes veces, mi crecimiento se detendrá por completo y me quedaré para siempre en aquella en edad. Pero si bebo sangre de vampiro, mi crecimiento no sufre cambios y continuaré creciendo como un humano normál.

Todos guardaron silencio por unos segundos, hasta que Krul lo cortó:

-¿Desde cuando eres así?

Meritsa la miró confundida y pareció reflexionar un momento.

-Mm~...no estoy muy segura, supongo que desde siempre pero...no lo entiendo muy bien, un día, todo cambió por completo dentro de mí. Creo que fue...a los...5 o 6 años, no lo recuerdo muy bien...

Se miraron entre todos,a ver si así podían saber lo que los demás estaban pensando. Definitivamente, ahora sabian más sobre Meritsa, pero ¿qué había de Yukiteru? Él había ocultado los secretos de su amiga todo ese tiempo y estaban seguros de que él debía tener los suyos propios, sin embargo, no hicieron preguntas. Era suficiente por ese día y aún debían asimilar la información que ella les había otorgado, como también debían asimilar que en cualquier momento, podrían a ver a sus "yo" de ese tiempo...

-¡Ya sé!-dijo de repente Evans-¡Pueden quedarse en mi casa por este tiempo!¡El profesor los recibirá muy bien!

-Me parece bien-combinó Yuki.

A falta de otra opción, los demás accedieron.

llllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllll

-¡Evans!-gritó un hombre cuando vió el chico presentó como si nada a la manada que había llevado hasta su casa-¡¿Qué significa esto?!

-¡Traje a unos invitados a que se queden aquí por un tiempo,profesor!-le respondió alegremente, ignorando el aura maligna que aquel hombre despedía.

-¿E-Es...un vampiro también?-preguntó Mitsuba.

Aquel hombre, al que Evans se refería como "el profesor", era un vampiro. Era alto y de cabello corto y despeinado color bordo, vestía de una manera desaliñada pero que en conjunto quedaba de alguna forma elegante. Con una simple camisa roja y un saco,pantalón y botas negras, el profesor se veía bastante bien y tenía el aspecto de un hombre de no más de 30 añ su sorpresa,además del hecho de ser vampiro, no les había prestado mucha atención en particular, como si no le importase el hecho de que fuesen humanos. Aquella actitud había chocado con los adolescentes que habían sentido una especie de alarma en su cabeza al verlo. Él los miraba sin algún sentimiento en particular, en cambio, se mostraba furioso con Evans por no haberle avisado sobre las "visitas".

-¡No tomes decisiones sin mi permiso!-le dijo exasperado.-¡Podrías haberme avisado!

-Le mande un mensaje~-le contestó Evans sin perder la sonrisa.

Aún frunciendo el ceño, el vampiro revisó un aparato que podría llamarse "celular", cuando vió el mensaje suspiró y miró al niño aún enojado, pero con un tono más suave le dijo:

-Si yo no ví el mensaje, es lo mismo a que no me lo hubieses dicho.

-¡Se equivoca~! Yo lo mandé, usted fue el estuvo tanto tiempo absorto en su trabajo que de seguro no le ha prestado atención al aparato.

-No importa como haya sido el asunto. El resultado es el mismo-le respondió orgulloso, volviéndo a prestar atención a los papeles que estaban dispersos en la mesa del comedor.

-¡Bueno, bueno! Déjemos eso de lado, profesor~, nuestros invitados se aburrirán~. Preparémosle unas habitaciones después. Además-tomó a Meritsa por los hombros y se la enseñó sonriente al profesor mientras ella lo miraba sorprendida-¡Vamos a poder con nuestros proyectos de literatura~!¡Meri ha vuelto con nosotros~!¡¿No es genial?!

El vampiro retiró la vista de sus manuscritos y la miró.

-¡Oh! Señorita, has vuelto. Es un placer. Saludos a ti también, Yukiteru-kun.

El profesor saludó al niño suavemente con la mano y este le devolvió el saludo de la misma forma.

-¡Han vuelto~!Profesor ¿no está felíz por eso~?

-Me alegro que su viaje haya resultado exitoso,me preocupaba el hecho de que se perdieran en el tiempo-dijo el profesor con un tono neutro, luego, dirigiéndose al resto del grupo, hizo una reverencia-Soy Aleister Sherlock, escritor y profesor de literatura. Un gusto. Me siento orgulloso de poder ver la versión pasada de Krul Tepes y Mikaela Hyakuya.

-¿Nos conoces?-preguntó Krul, mientras Mika le dirigía una mirada sorprendida al hombre.

-Por supuesto que los conozco, a todos ustedes. Deben estar cansados después de este viaje, será mejor que vayan a descansar-se giró al niño pelirrojo a su lado-¡Evans!

-¡Sí!-contestó él haciendo el saludo de un soldado.

-Asígnales un cuarto a cada uno, por favor.

-¡A la órden~!-se giró hacia el grupo alegrementey puso las manos en sus caderas-Bien, síganme por favor, en el primer piso tenemos muchas habitaciones, por supuesto, son individuales...no vaya a ser que me dejen mal a mí por haberlos traído si hacen mucho ruido de noche.

Yoichi y Mitsuba se sonrojaron, Mika fingió no escuchar nada, Shinoa sonrió divertida y el resto no varió su expresión.

-Es por aquí-continuó Evans subiéndo por las escaleras-Hay baños en todas las plantas y en cada habitación, asi que no tienen que preocuparse por su higiene. Si tienen hambre, pueden bajar a la cocina y comer lo que quieran, también pueden dormir ahora, aún hay tiempo hasta el almuerzo.

Evans los guió hasta las habitaciones y le asignó una a cada uno, antes de Meritsa entrara a la que le correspondía, él la detuvo por el brazo.

-Necesito que vayas a mi habitación-le dijo simplemente.

-¿Esta bien? Se van a enojar...-le advirtió ella.

-¡No importa!-le respondió alegremente-Vendrás ¿cierto?

-Bueno...

-¡Que bien~!Entonces, vayamos.

Tomándola por el brazo la llevó al segundo piso, a mitad de la escalera,Yuki les habló desde abajo:

-¡Hey!¡Ustedes dos!¿Dónde van?

-A hablar-respondió simplemente Evans sonriéndole, mientras Meri continuaba muda.-Nos vemos más tarde, Yuki.

Con el ceño ligeramente fruncido y haciendo un puchero, Yukiteru entró a su habitación. Evans la guió hasta la suya y ella se sentó en la cama. La habitación de Evans era bastante ordenada espaciosa, tenía pisos de madera y las paredes y las cortinas eran de color verde claro, los muebles eran bastante antiguos pero estaban bien cuidados y lustrados y tenía una enorme estantería donde había un montón de libros, la mayoría eran novelas de ciencia ficción y misterio, ella las conocía muy bien porque si los pedía, Evans se los prestaba sin dudarlo. Cerca de la cama, había una mesita con ruedas donde había una jarra de té, dos tazas y un plato con buñuelos calientes de chocolate.

-Los traje de tu confitería favorita-le dijo Evans cuando notó que ella miraba los dulces.-Puedes agarrarte cuantos quieras. Por cierto, ten-le pasó una bolsa-Aquí está la ropa de Angélica, dáselas después.

-Muchas gracias, seguramente la veré muy pronto-le agradeció ella tomándo la bolsa entre sus manos. -¿Realmente está bien que esté aquí?

-¡Sí, por supuesto!Tenemos que recuperar el tiempo perdido~. Mm~ mm~ mm~-tarareó alegremente mientras le servía té.

-Pero, todas las veces que tuvimos que trabajar, nunca fue necesidad venir a tu habitación-le respondió. Generalmente, ellos se reunían con el profesor en su despacho para hacer sus trabajos de literatura, era un grupo en el que sólo estaban ellos tres.

-¿Qué estás diciendo~?-preguntó él sorprendido-Para poder hacerlo bien, es primordial estar juntos~.

Meri lo miró de reojo con el ceño fruncido.

-Evans ¿no estarás otra vez aprovechando la oportunidad?-preguntó desconfiada. Por fuera del carácter exteriormente inocente y dulce de Evans, ella sabía que en realidad era bastante astuto y oportunista.

El rostro de él se iluminó con una sonrisa divertida

-¡¿Cómo crées?! Este es un trabajo muy serio, si quisiera secuestrarte, te llevaría a un lugar más divertido~...¡Ejeje~!-Meritsa le dirigió una mirada enojada.-Pero si estás muy cansada puedes descansar en tu habitación ¡para los niños en crecimiento es esencial dormir bien!-dijo, levantándo el índice para explicarle sonriente.

-¿No querías tomar té conmigo?

-¡Esta bien! Podemos tomar té en otro momento.

-Gracias-le contestó sonriéndole-Entonces, me iré a descansar.

-Bien, puedes tomar tu té para descansar mejor, le llevaré uno a Yuki, seguramente aún no se ha dormido. También les ofreceré a los demás,este especialmente, es muy bueno.

-Te ayudaré.

lllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllll

-¡Shinoa-san!¿Estás ahí~?-preguntó Yoichi tocándo la puerta-¡Shinoa-san!-Al ver que nadie respondía,decidió entrar por su cuenta-¿Shinoa-san...?

La chica se encontraba sentada y apoyando su mejilla en un puño, observando serenamente por la ventana el extenso jardín de la casa de Evans y el profesor Aleister. No era maravilloso, pero ella parecía estar totalmente absorta en él, más bien, parecía estar mirando un punto más allá, más lejano que el de cualquier ser humano. El viento acariciaba sus cabellos y los levantaba, algunos rebeldes mechones inlcluso se ponían sobre su cara, pero ella los apartaba calmadamente y continuaba mirándo. El chico,completamente cautivado por aquella escena,no se movió de su lugar ni hizo ruido, hasta que ella salió de su trance y lo notó,lo miró algo sorprendida por su visita y después enbozó una sonrisa burlona.

-No pensé que serías del tipo de chico que se cuela en la habitación de una señorita~.

-¿E-Eh?-se exaltó Yoichi, algo sonrojado.

-¡Tengo miedo~!¿Que será de mi cuerpo en manos de este hombre~?-bromeó Shinoa fingiendo terror mientras se abrazaba el cuerpo.

-¡No es nada de eso!-contestó desesperado él, sonrojado.-¡Te quería ver por Yuu-kun!

-Mm~¿sólo eso?

-S-Sí-respondió, ahora dudando de él mismo. Podría haberlo hablado con Mitsuba también pero en su lugar, había preferido verla a Shinoa.

-Aún dudo que no quieras aprovecharte de mi cuerpo~-se burló-Bueno, si es por eso, ya le dije a Mit-chan que se encargara,debe estar con él, de hecho,hace rato que Yuu-san ya se convirtió en demonio ¿por qué no saldrá~?

-Tal vez...¿La atrapó?

-No lo creo, Mit-chan habría dado una señal-le dijo seria.

-¿Estará Mika-kun con ella?

-Jaja~, no lo creo~, desde que vino la Krul-san él reparte su tiempo con Yuu-san y ella. Probablemente ahora esté con la reina en su habitación, haciendo cosas sucias~.

-¡M-Mika-kun no haría esas cosas!-lo defendió Yoichi, sonrojado.

-Es una posibilidad~. Dejándo de lado las bromas, creo que deberíamos ir a ver a Yuu-san y Mit-chan. Vayámos.

llllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllll

Mientras tanto, Yukiteru se encontraba sentado en su cama hablándo con Zeidakiel a su lado, o más bien, soportando las burlas de su arma que ahora había salido de la espada en la forma de niño de la misma edad que su usuario,que poseía antes de ser una espada, de cabello marrón, botas altas, pantalón largo y galera negra, chaqueta a cuadros, un saco grande rojo y corbata y guantes blancos (1); aunque estaba conectado al arma por un hilo de niebla negra.

-Estuve durmiendo un buen rato-le contó Zeidakiel-Así que cuentame ¿qué estuviste haciendo?...¡Bah! Seguramente alguna imbecilidad pero quiero saber que tipo de imbecilidad hiciste para pasar el día.

-Nada...

-¡¿Cómo nada?! Me dormí en medio de la pelea, abró los ojos y me encuentro en la casa de tu amigo el pelirrojo. Algo paso, no me tomes de idiota, que para ese papel estás tu y lo interpretas muy bien.

-Ah, Meri les explicó todo lo de ella.

-...¿Todo?

-Bueno...no todo, pero si bastante.

-Ya veo, entonces no me perdí nada interesante, le diste tu sangre ¿cierto?

-Sí...¿Quiéres un caramelo? Puedes comer mientras te encuentres en esa forma-le dijo, ofreciéndole uno que tenía en el bolsillo.

-..."Comer"...ya no puedo "comer", sólo sentir el sabor-le dijo despectivamente, pero después le arrebató el caramelo-¡Y si! Si quiero.-inspeccionó el envoltorio de este por la luz que se filtraba desde la ventana-No comía un caramelo desde que tenía 514.

-¿514?

-Años...¿Que vá a ser? ¿Centímetros, estúpido?

-Te juro que te voy a ahogar en los excrementos de mi gata si no cierras el pico-lo amenazó Yukiteru.

-¡Jaja!¡Uy~ que miedo~!-contestó riéndose-Me necesitas, voy ayudarte a proteger a todos ¿cierto?

-Así es-le respondió abrazándo sus rodillas-Todo lo que he logrado hasta ahora es por tí...Gracias, Zeidakiel.

Su arma lo miró con expresión aburrida y después desvió la mirada hacia otro punto en la pared.

-...Estás haciéndo difícil que te odie...murmuró en voz baja.

-¿Mm?¿Dijiste algo, Zeidakiel?-le preguntó el chico.

-¡Que nunca me imaginé tener un usuario tan idiota fue lo que dije!¿Aparte de estúpido eres sordo?¡No te falta ninguna!-ignoró los puños molestos que su usuario agitaba sobre su cabeza y se levantó de la cama, Observando por la ventana, dándole la espalda a Yuki y juntando las manos por detras continuó-Aunque seas un niño estúpido, tímido, tan adorable que haces que cualquiera te perdone y amable hasta con un simple demonio como yo, soy tu arma. Te seguiré y te ayudaré porque ese el deber que acepté hace años y porque a pesar de que seas un bueno para nada que desesperadamente vino hacia mí por poder...no te odio. Eres...bastante aceptable.

-¡Aww~!-le dijo burlonamente, luego se levantó para ir a abrazarlo pero el demonio le dió una palmada en las manos para cortar su intento de cariño.

-¡No me vengas con cursilerías!-lo frenó.

Antes de que el niño le respondiera, la puerta se abrió y Evans y Meritsa aparecieron con una bandeja con tazas de té.

-¿Quiéren una~?-les ofreció el pelirrojo.

-Yo me tomaría una...-respondió Yuki, pero antes de agarrar una de las tazas, escucharon un grito-Esa es ¡¿Mitsuba?! ¡Avisémosle a los demás para ayudarla! ¿Quiénes están en la habitación más cercana a esta?

-Al lado de la tuya esta la de Krul, al lado la de Mikaela y después viene la de la señorita Mitsuba-chan-le dijo Evans.-Mejor sería avisarle a los primeros dos, deben estar juntos, hace poco ví a Krul entrar en la habitación de él mientras venía para acá, les avisamos a ellos y después vamos a verla a ella.

Con esa idea en mente, salieron rápidamente de la habitación, incluso Zeidakiel, quien era llevado por su usuario con la espada.

Lo que no sabían ellos, es que Krul había ido a la habitación de MIka por puro aburrimiento y porque ella no se sentía tan cansada a pesar de todo,además,quería pasar tiempo con su mascota. Con la idea de asustarlo, se escondió tras la puerta para darle una sorpresa cuando él se asomara,no tuvo en cuenta que esa broma, llevaría consecuencias como pisar su manto cuando gritaba el "¡Buh!" y caer sobre su sorprendido sirviente, quien en un intentó de evitar su caída, la sostuvo y ambos se estrellaron sobre la cama del rubio.

Para cerrar con broche de oro, a los pocos segundos aparecieron Meri,Yuki,Evans y Zeidakiel mirándolos pasmados desde la entrada. Definitivamente, no estaban dando la mejor imágen.

-...¿Interrumpimos en el mejor momento?-preguntó Yuki con todo el tacto que pudo reunir, que no era mucho.

-¡Evidentemente se cagaron en todo lo que dijiste,Evans!-gritó el arma.

-No hables así-le dijo el nombrado-Eh...chicos, si quieren hacerlo hagánlo en otro momento y bajito por favor, que si no los echan y yo quedo mal con el profesor...

Krul y Mika se apartaron sin decir nada sobre aquello.

-¿Que quieren?-preguntó el rubio.

-¡Ah! Cierto~, Yuichiro-kun y Mitsuba-chan están juntos y acabamos de escuchar un grito de ella-antes de que alguien hiciese un comentario,aclaró-No sexual.

-No hacia falta la aclaración-dijo Mika.

-Por las dudas lo digo, entonces, ¡vayamos! Ya pasó un buen rato de eso y ella áun no ha salido de la habitación.

Guiados por Evans, los demás fueron hasta la habitación de Yuu, donde en esos momentos,él era un demonio...

llllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllll

-¡Suéltame!¡Maldito demonio!-vociferaba Mitsuba mientras luchaba por librarse de las garras del demonio.

En su habitual rutina de encadenar a Yuichiro, no tuvo en cuenta el tiempo y antes de que pudiese alejarse,el chico ya se había convertido y la tomó con una de sus manos y la atrajó a él. El demonio estaba encadenado, pero con sus manos podía fácilmente triturar la muñeca de la rubia.

-Deberías liberarme, Mitsuba-le susurró dulcemente el demonio en su oído-Estas cadenas duelen, déjame libre por favor.

-¡Cállate!

-Siempre me has gustado, Mitsuba~, si me dejás libre prometo recompensarte por eso ¿que tal una cita? Te llevaré a un lugar divertido dónde la pasarémos muy bien juntos ¿qué te parece?Suena bien¿no?-lamió lentamente la oreja de ella, quien puso una expresión de asco.

-¡Cierra la boca!¡No eres Yuu!

El demonio emitió una suave risita escalofriante.

-Si fuera Yuu te gustaría ¿cierto? Podría ser que él no quisiese aceptarlo pero yo lo sé, te he visto~Te gusta¿cierto~?Simplemente, no puedes verme así ¿no? En un estado tan lamentable...vamos, sueltame, por favor.

-¡No voy a soltarte!¡Si no eres Yuu...no tengo que hacer nada por tí!

Él apretó más su muñeca, haciendo que ella suelte un grito de dolor.

-¡Sueltame, maldita!¡Sueltame ahora!¡Voy a matarte!-vociferó furioso, apretando tanto la muñeca de la chica que ella pensó que en cualquier momento se la quebraría.

-¡Mitsuba!-irrumpieron todos de golpe en la habitación.

-Tch...los demás...

-¡Yoichi-san!¿Cuánto falta para Yuu-san vuelva a la normalidad?-le preguntó alarmada Shinoa al chico detrás de ella.

-Unos segundos más-contestó él, mirándo su reloj con desesperación-¡Tenemos que ayudar a Mitsuba!

Asuramaru se rió con burla.

-¡Jaja!¿Contándo los segundos que tienen para salvar su amiguita? Antes de que eso ocurra, destrozaré su muñe-miró mejor en la multitud y logró divisar a su hermana menor, por uno tiempo se quedó mudo y estático-...¿Kr...ul?...

En ese instante, los cuernos de Yuu desaparecieron y volvió a ser el de antes, mirándo sorprendido como apretaba con fuerza la muñeca de Mitsuba.

-¿Mitsuba?-la soltó y vió la marca roja que le había dejado-¡Perdón!¿Estás bien?

-S-Sí...no erás tu de todos modos.

Los demás, suspiraron aliviados al ver que la situación se había calmado.

llllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllll

La comida fue bastante amena, incluso para los vampiros (sin incluir a Meri) aunque no lo fueran a admitir. Yuki ayudó en la cocina junto con Kimizuki y Yuu, peor trío no podría haber, ya que el más alto los golpeaba todo el tiempo con la espatúla porque ambos se confundían todo el tiempo con las instrucciones o se olvidaban de seguir un paso. Además, gracias a las provocaciones de Shinoa, a pesar de que Mika le dijo que no le siguiese la corriente, Krul se propuso cocinar una receta sencilla como un "reto".Gracias a la intervención de Shiho, la comida por lo menos resultó decente.

-¿Así que vives con tu profesor?-preguntó Shinoa a Evans.

-¡Así es, Shinoa-chan! Yo quiero mucho al profesor~, no es totalmente como un padre para mí, pero se ocupó de mí mucho tiempo y siempre fue amable conmigo, aunque ustedes ahora lo vean como un simio amargado-respondió alegremente.

-¡Evans!¡No hables de esa forma sobre tus mayores!-lo reprendió Aleister.

-Yo quiero ver a mis padres pronto...-murmuró Yukiteru-La verdad, es que me siento muy solo.

Meri le dirigió una mirada triste, pero después embozó la más brillante sonrisa que fue capáz de hacer y le dijo:

-Nosotros estámos contigo.

-Sí, lo sé,eso alivia un poco el sentimiento...pero aún así,me siento muy solo-dijo cabizbajo.

Se hizo silencio unos segundos, hasta que Evans le tendió el plato de los bocadillos que hizo Krul.

-¡La señorita Krul se esforzó para hacer esto~!¡Son deliciosos! Prueba uno ¿si? Te subirán el ánimo-le dijo acercándole el plato a la cara.

-¡No me acerques tanto eso!

-¡No desprecies la comida de la reina!Se va a poner triste~ no quieres eso ¿no?

-¡Entiedo!¡Entiendo!-tomó uno y se lo echó a la boca-¡Están muy buenos!

-¡Hoy necesito que me ayudes en un proyecto de literatura!-le pidió Evans-¿Podrías?

-Mm, esta bien, no tengo problemas.

llllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllll

En la noche, cuando todos se fueron a dormir, Mika se encontraba paseando por los alrededores de la casa al no tener nada que hacer, ya que tanto Yuu como Krul habían decidido irse a dormir, aunque la reina se había ido con la niña antes. En el camino, encontró dormido a Yukiteru sobre la mesa, usándo sus brazos como almohada, se veía tranquilo y en paz y si tenía que reconocerlo, algo adorable. No podía dejarlo dormir ahí, seguramente todos serían reprendidos si veían que el chico se había quedado durmiendo sobre una mesa. Y Mika no quería lidiar con más problemas. Acunó al niño entre sus brazos y lo llevó hasta la habitación que le habían asignado a Yuki,ahí, descubrió las mantas y lo acostó, tapándolo hasta el cuello. Antes de darse la vuelta e irse, satisfació su deseo de acariciarle la cabeza, el chico se movió un poco pero no se despertó. Cuando se dió la vuelta, se encontró con Evans, que lo observaba.

-¿Lo trajiste tu?¡Gracias!El pobre se durmió mientras me ayudaba, incluso cuando le dije que podía irse a descansar prefirió quedarse conmigo, Yuki es muy amable.

-Ya veo-respondió Mika, yendo hacia la puerta y pasándo por al lado de Evans.

-Le tomaste cariño ¿no?-dijo el niño atrás de él.

El vampiro se quedó quieto unos segundos y después continuó su camino hasta su habitación, sin responder.

Mientras tanto, Krul se encontraba con Meri, las dos habían estado hablándo un rato y fracamente, la reina había comenzado a aceptar a los niños, incuso compartiendo interes comunes con la chica. Mientras Meritsa se acomodaba en la cama para dormir, tuvo una última charla:

-Fue un día de muchas emociones.

-Fue divertido al final ¿no?-dijo Krul.

-Sí-se acomodó en la cama dándole la espalda-Tu comida...fue muy buena

-Gracias, sabía que me había quedado bien-le respondió orgullosa.

-Todos...son muy agradables.

-Es cierto...-le dijo dulcemente.

-Pero...

-¿Eh?-preguntó Krul, notándo el temblor en la voz de Meri, parecía que ella estaba llorando.

-Pero...yo también...me siento muy sola.

Al escuchar los sollozos ahogados de la niña, suavizó su mirada, se echó la cama y la abrazó por detrás.

-Me quedaré contigo esta noche-le susurró dulcemente.

lllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllll

Unas horas después, mientras todos dormían, sentada en los jardínes de la casa contemplando la luna,se hallaba una niña de vestido corto negro,botas y guantes largos del mismo color. Su largo cabello rubio, estaba atado en dos coletas con dos cintas negras que formaban un moño.

-Hey... ¿cuándo puedo aparecer~?¡Ya quiero ver a mamá!-habló con voz infantil a la persona en cuestión-...¿Eh~?¿Cómo "Angélica,no puedes"?...¿Muy pronto?¿Cuándo?...¿No puedes decirme?...Hey ¡contéstame!...Estoy muy aburrida aquí~...¿"En cualquier momento"?...¡Viva~!...Sí...Sí...Entiendo...Te lo prometo...-miró hacia atrás y cambió a un tono más profundo y malicioso-A partir de ahora, tendremos mucha diversión, ¡Jijji!¡jejejeje!¡AJAJAJAAJA~!

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

¡Terminé!¡Al fin! Este capítulo es muy largo, se me hizo más porque quise a ultimo momento agregar espacio para las parejas y para que se conozcan un poco más a los tres nuevos personajes: Aleister, Evans y Angélica (auque ella apareció al final) De a poco,esto toma forma.

(1) Ya había explicado antes como era Zeidakiel pero por las dudas lo digo de nuevo, cuando aparezcan todos los ocs los dibujaré y los mostraré en face, en el grupo Mika X Krul.

Eso es todo...¡Ah no! Si algún fan por ahí (yo conozco a una casualmente) del YukiMeri quiero decirle que lamento desde lo más profundo de mi corazón si creyeron que iban a besarse en el cap pasado,me siento muy muy arrepetida...

¡JAJAJAJAJAJA!¡MENTIRA! ¡LO HICE A POSTA Y ME VOY A IR AL INFIERNO POR ESO!

Ahora sí, es todo, comenten por favor, nos vemos en otro cap.


	12. Una chica oculta entre las sombras

¡Hola~!Tenía mucha ilusión de hacer este capítulo porque además de Evans, también aparece más Angélica, dos ocs a los cuales les tengo cariño (pobre Aleister...pero al también lo quiero). Siento que las parejas van algo lentas, pero realmente son tres, más los ocs y si quiero poner todo en un cap no me entra todo el material o estarían leyendo algo más largo que la biblia y una enciclopedia universal juntas.

¡Bien~!¡Empecemos~!

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

-La Tercera Progenitora Krul Tepes se encuentra aquí ¿cierto?-preguntó un vampiro a sus dos compañeros-No parece ser del estilo de la Reina.

-No hay equivocación-le contestó uno de ellos-La información es cierta.

-Desde esta distancia podemos verla ¿no? Parece estar dormida, eliminarla debe ser fácil, incluso con tantas personas de su lado, si tiene la guardia baja podremos matarla-habló el tercero.

-No subestimes la situación, sigue siendo una Tercera Progenitora y es mucho más fuerte que nosotros juntos-respondió el primero-Además...¿Quién es aquella niña?

Mucho más lejos de donde se hallaban esos tres vampiros hablándo,Angélica se encontraba en los jardínes de la mansión de Aleister y Evans, observando con alegre fascinación dormir a Krul por la ventana que daba afuera, apoyando sobre el alféizar de esta,los dedos de su mano.

-Fufu-rió dulcemente-Muy pronto estaré junto a ella ¿no?...Sí...Sí...Lo estoy deseando...¿A cuántas cosas jugarémos?...fufu jaja.

-Está estorbando-continuó hablándo el vampiro,desde lejos.

-¿Qué más dá?¡Matémosla!

Su objetivo era matar a Krul Tepes, así que una chica pequeña no supondría un problema mayor para tres vampiros equipados.Rápidamente, corrieron hasta dónde se encontraba la niña, quién se giró hacia ellos, al verlos, cerró al instante los ojos,asustada y sorprendida, con las piernas arqueadas hacia adentro y los puños unidos sobre su pecho.

-¿Q-Quiénes son ustedes?-preguntó ella.

-¡Aléjate de la ventana!Venimos a matar a la Reina.

-¡No pueden!-dijo ella, extendiéndo sus brazos para cubrir la ventana-¡Ella es mi mamá! Está durmiendo, déjenla en paz.

-¡Muévete!-gritó uno, agarrándo una de sus rubias coletas anchas y tirándola fuera de ahí.

Uno de ellos se acercó a la ventana mientras los otros dos lo respaldan por detrás, sosteniéndo en alto sus respectivas armas.

-¡Déjenla!¡Mamá!-gritó desesperada la niña.

El vampiro al frente puso su mano en el pestillo de la ventana para abrirla, pero antes de que pudiese levantarla, un rápido filo pasó por él. Se quedó estático por unos segundos y a continuación, su cabeza cayó al suelo frente a la vista atónita de sus compañeros;al poco tiempo, su cuerpo fue partido en dos. Los dos vampiros restantes comenzaron a sentir un viento que se arremolinaba detrás de ellos, a sus espaldas, la niña los miraba con expresión fría y parca mientras sostenía una enorme espada de hoja ancha en una de sus manos, al parecer, aquel helado viento provenía de aquella arma. Cuando ellos se giraron hacia ella,agachó la cabeza para ocultar su rostro.

De inmediato, los vampiros comenzaron a lanzarle ondas rojas con sus espadas pero ella, sin interés, los bloqueaba fácilmente, manteniéndo su mirada en el suelo.

-¡¿Q-Quién es ella?!-preguntó alarmado uno de los vampiros.

Angélica levantó la vista hacia ellos de golpe y blandiéndo su espada, de un sólo corte, los cortó en ó lentamente hacia los cuerpos mutilados, con los dedos de su mano en pose afligida.

-Y yo que les dije que dejarán a mamá en paz...-sonrió maliciosamente-Fufu...

lllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllll

-Siento olor a sangre-comentó Mika en la habitación de Krul.

-Vaya, ¿tan temprano y con sed?-le preguntó ella juguetonamente enseñando el cuello.

-No, es distinto al tuyo, también debes sentirlo ¿no?

-Así es-se asomó por la ventana-Es increíblemente fuerte aquí, sin embargo no hay rastros de sangre por ningún lado. Es raro, con nuestra vista deberíamos ser capáces de identificarlo por más pequeño que sea, además, no creo que haya sido de una persona, distingo tres tipos de sangre distinta y se siente por una enorme área; evidentemente, no se trató de heridas pequeñas.

-¿Insinuas un asesinato o algo así?-preguntó Mika.

-Es probable, no resulta extraño teniendo en cuenta la situación que estamos viviendo. Pero yo no he oído nada.

-Estabas dormida-le recordó él.

-Sí, pero no duermo tan profundamente.

-Sí lo haces.

-¿Y tu como sabes?-le preguntó pícaramente, dándole la espalda a la ventana, encarándolo.

-...L-Lo supuse, ya que no te diste cuenta de nada-respondió incómodo.

-Mmm~ ¿No estarás colándote por mi habitación en realidad?

-Para nada, la regla justamente impide eso-mintió. Ante la vista persistente de ella continuó algo nervioso-¿Q-Qué hay de todo esto?¿Realmente hubo muertos?

-De haberlos-escucharon de repente la voz de Aleister Sherlock parado a unos pasos detrás de ellos en la misma habitación-No son de ninguno de nosotros, todos estamos bien, probablemente fue del bando enemigo.

-De ser así ¿quién o quienes los mataron?-preguntó Krul.

-Eso no lo sé, discúlpeme, Reina-se dió la vuelta para irse-Les preguntaré a Yukiteru-kun y a la señorita Meritsa si escucharon algo,son las habitaciones más cercanas a esta. Con su permiso

Despidiéndose de ambos, el escritor abandonó la habitación para ir hacia la de Meri directamente, seguramente ella tendría la respuesta a su duda. Cuando llegó, que no fueron más que unos pocos pasos, tocó la puerta tres veces.

-¿Señorita?¿Estás ahí?

-Adelante.

Cuando el profesor entró se encontró con la niña observándose en el espejo, atándo una de sus dos coletas con sus broches de pelo azules y puntiagudos, dejándo como siempre,el resto de su cabello suelto. Hoy sus pupílas estaban como las de los demás vampiros.

-Buenos días, Aleister-san-lo saludó ella cuando acabó de peinarse-¿Ne necesita algo?

-¿Te enteraste de lo que pasó ayer en la noche?

-Siento el olor a sangre, es muy fuerte. Pero no, no sé que ocurrió.

Aleister se paseó por la habitación, hasta que se detuvo y la miró de frente.

-¿Habrá sido ella?

La niña le dirigió una rápida mirada al armario algo triste y después observó al vampiro frente a ella.

-No lo sé, yo estaba dormida y tampoco he escuchado nada.

-...Ya veo-contestó, cerrándo los ojos pensativo. Luego, se encaminó hacia la puerta-Ven con nosotros al comedor, tus amigos están desayunando.

-Iré en un momento, cuando termine de prepararme.

-Muy bien-dijo, y cerró la puerta trás de sí.

Meritsa esperó a no escuchar más sus pasos para hablar, se sentó en la silla frente al espejo y continuó cepillándo su cabello, mirándo de reojo el armario abierto.

-Angélica...¿Qué hiciste?

Esperó en silencio unos segundos y después una voz femenina suave y delicada le contestó:

-Nada...Iban a molestar a mamá-le dirigió una sonrisa enigmática-Sólo me encargué de ellos.

lllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllll

Al terminar de arreglarse, caminó hacia el comedor, que era el lugar donde provenían las voces de sus amigos. "Amigos"...al menos para tenía idea de como la veían ellos ¿una amiga, una extraña,una mentirosa? No lo sabía, pero pesar de todo, mantenía su convicción de protegerlos, podía ser que ellos no la conociesen por la línea de tiempo en la que vivían, pero ahora que estaban en el futuro, conocerían que papel cumplían ella y Yukiteru en sus vidas y seguramente los considerarían amigos también.

El problema era...Angélica. El cariño que esta le profesaba a Krul estaba patente, incluso llegándo tan lejos para llamarla "mamá", así que no sería un peligro para la Reina. Pero ¿y los demás? Meri no sabía nada acerca de los sentimientos que tenía hacia el resto del grupo, más allá de Mika, que aúnque Angélica no lo admitiese, si sentía algo de cariño hacia él. No creía que odiase a los demás, pero tampoco estaba segura de nada. Tratándose de Angélica, nadie estaba seguro de nada. Para más remate,ella no seguía ninguno o casi ninguno de los pedidos que Meritsa le pedía, a este paso, nunca llegarían a nada.

-Por lo menos...podría prestarme más atención...-murmuró hacia afuera, mientras entraba al comedor.

-¡Buenos días~!

Escuchó una voz familiar a sus espaldas y antes de que pudiese darse vuelta, Evans la había abrazado por detrás.

-¡E-Evans! No me abraces de repente...-le dijo sorprendida.

-Esta bien ¿no?¡Porque yo te quiero mucho!-respondió alegremente, apoyándo la cabeza en su hombro, mirándola.

-Haaa~...no cambias-le dijo con tono cansado, sin embargo, le acarició con cariño el cabello con una media sonrisa.

-¡Wah~!-reaccionó felíz por el contacto-Ahora, bésame para darme los buenos días-dijo alegre, guiñándo un ojo.

Meri se sonrojó levemente algo asustada y le contestó frunciendo el ceño:

-¿No te dije miles de veces que no haré eso?

-Tch~-hizó una cara triste, pero a los pocos segundos se mostró alegre-¡Entonces, por hoy yo te daré el beso de buenos días~!¡Mm~!

Cerró los ojos y acercó su rostro al de ella, Meri hizo una mueca de verguenza y se liberó del abrazo sonrojada, mientras se ponía frente a un sorprendido Evans, tratándo de recuperar la compostura.

-¡Y también te dije que no hagas esas cosas!-contestó, fingiendo lo mejor que podía enojo para ocultar la verguenza. Para su suerte, él no hizo preguntas y continuó hablándo como si nada.

-Hey, por cierto, hace poco estabas diciendo algo ¿cierto? ..."Cómo que te podría prestar más atención"...o algo así-dijo dudoso.

-¿Eh?¿Lo escuchaste?-preguntó sorprendida. Maldición, debía hablar más bajo.

Sin embargo, la cara de Evans se iluminó con una sonrisa alegre.

-¡Ah! ¡¿Podría ser que estuvieses hablando de mí?!-preguntó felíz. Le sonrió más cálidamente-Yo siempre estoy pensando en tí.

Abrió los brazos para abrazarla pero Meri lo frenó agitándo las manos desesperada.

-¡T-Te equivocas!¡N-No estaba hablando de tí! Estaba pensando en otra cosa...-le explicó tímidamente.

-¡Vaya~ vaya~!-se escuchó la voz de Shinoa.

Los niños giraron a verla, detrás de ella, se encontraba el resto de los adolescentes y Yukiteru, observando. A excepsión de Shinoa que sonreía traviosamente, la mayoría estaba levemente sorprendida.

-¡Que sorpresa, Meri-chan!-siguió la Hiragi-Con todas tus bromas seductoras jamás pensé que serías tan tímida en esto~.

-...-la niña frunció el ceño levemente como respuesta.

-Es cierto-continuó Yoichi-No me lo esperaba.

-...-frunció aún más el ceño.

-Me imaginé que sería más lanzada...-comentó Mitsuba.

-...-agachó la cabeza.

-¿Sólo eran bromas?-preguntó Kimizuki.

-...-apretó los puños a los costados de su cuepo.

-¿En realidad es tímida?-preguntó Narumi.

-¡AAAH~!-agitándo su brazo en el aire, rompió la mesa que estaba a su lado.

-¡¿Qué está pasando?!-gritó Aleister,quien vino corriendo hacia el comedor-¡¿Qué es todo esto?!

Los presentes se quedaron callados sin hacer nada, hasta que Meritsa hizo una disculpa calmada. Después de que Aleister patalease por su mesa y que Evans lo calmara, todos se dispusieron a desayunar,ya que el tiempo donde Yuu se volvía un demonio había finalizado y esta vez sin problemas. La naturalidad con la que el profesor se dirigía hacia ellos era algo sumamente descolocante, los vampiros habían sido enemigos mortales de los humanos por años, tanto Mika como Krul eran una excepción, el primero por ser un gran amigo de Yuu y la segunda por ser la que había salvado la vida del rubio. Meritsa ya se había ganado su cariño y el que sea también un vampiro era lo de menos. Pero a Aleister...no tenían idea de quien era y no sabían como debían comportarse ante él, no parecía ser una amenaza y mucho menos los trataba de forma hostíl incluso si él tampoco fuese muy cariñoso,total contraste a su compañero Evans, que siempre regalaba abrazos y palabrás cálidas. Pero según lo explicado por Aleister, tampoco el escuadrón tenía mucha relación con él, generalmente,estaba con Evans y Meri por su condición de escritor y profesor, aún si ahora no era un maestro con trabajo. Además, tenía muchísimo respeto por Krul Tepes y Mikaela Hyakuya y eran los únicos a los que trataba de "usted" hasta ahora, aunque en líneas generales, él era bastante respetuoso con la gente de su alrededor. Incluso a Meri, a quien llamaba por su nombre completo y de vez en cuando "Señorita". Lo que también sorprendía al escuadrón, era que incluso siendo un vampiro, Aleister no parecía querer hacerle algún daño a la niña, todo lo contrario, parecía tenerle cariño y platicaba mucho con ella.

-Disculpe, Aleister-san-dijo Shinoa, mientras revolvía el café con leche que se le había dado con una cuchara-Hasta hora nos hemos encontrado con vampiros que sólo buscaban matar o capturar a Meri-chan ¿Cómo es que usted es una excepción?

El vampiro apartó la mirada del libro que estaba leyendo en un sillón cercano a la mesa del comedor y la dirigió a la chica.

-No todos los vampiros de este mundo quieren matarla. Para mí, la señorita Meritsa es muy especial.

-¿Por qué?

-Nos conocímos hace unos años, yo era...una persona muy aburrida. Muy, muy aburrida de la vida y conocer a Meritsa y Evans me cambió.

-¿Evans-kun también?-preguntó Yoichi.

-Sí, los conocí con muy poca diferencia de tiempo. Aunque por supuesto, conocía a la señorita incluso antes de que tuviesemos nuestro primer encuentro personal.

-¿Eh?¿Cómo es la que conocía?-preguntó Yuichiro.

-¿Mm?¿Aún no lo saben?-les preguntó suavemente, sorprendido, aunque después pareció entenderlo y murmuró:...Ya veo.

Aleister pasó otra página de su libro y volvió a concentrarse en él, dándo por finalizada la charla.

-Por cierto, Meri ¿no necesitas beber sangre?-le preguntó Mitsuba a la niña.

-No, no es necesario por ahora, bebí la sangre de Yuki hace poco.

-Tienes razón...Así que era eso lo que estabas intentándo hacer cuando los sorprendí en la habitación...-murmuró para sí misma, pero ella lo escuchó.

-¿Qué?¿Pensaste que íbamos a besarnos o algo así?-preguntó parcamente, mientras Yuki comenzó a toser por ahogarse con el desayuno.

-¡A-Ah!¡¿Eh?!¡N-No!¡De ninguna manera!-intentó explicar Mitsuba. Ante la mirada persistente de la niña tomó su taza de café y siguió bebiéndola,tratándo de apartar la vista.

-¡Por Dios!¡Ni que estuviera tan desesperada!¿Cómo voy a encontrar atractiva a esta cosa?-preguntó con seriedad Meri,señalándo con su mano a Yuki,quien la miró ofendido.

-¡Cállate!-le gritó él arrojándole una de las masas.

Cuando todos acabaron de desayunar, Yukiteru propuso que fueran a un parque que estaba cerca de ahí para despejarse y divertirse, al principio, todos se rehusaron por la idea de que nuevamente los vampiros los atacaran, pero el niño los "tranquilizó" diciéndole que no me importaba donde estén, los iban a atacar igual. Ante un argumento tan positivo, accedieron, Evans incluso llevó una pelota por si alguien quería jugar con ella. Cuando estaban yendo hacia el parque, los adolescentes notaron que los ojos de Meri estaban nuevamente con pupilas redondas, ella les explicó que para ella era lo mismo ser humana o vampiro, pero de acuerdo al ambiente y a las personas a su alrededor constantemente debía cambiar.

Al llegar, Evans y Yuki ocuparon una de las canchas de voleyball que había en el parque, queriendo practicar un poco antes de proponerles a todos jugar un partido. En una de esas, Evans arrojó la pelota demasiado alto, perdiéndola de vista.

-Ah~, vé a buscarla-le pidió Yuki.

-Claro que no, es tu turno, así que tu debes buscarla-argumentó.

-¡Pero si tu la arrojaste!

Evans miró hacia otro lado, ignorándolo. Ante el ataque de infantilismo de su amigo, Yukiteru fue a buscarla,donde la halló atrapada en las ramas de un árbol; obviamente, con su escasa altura, no podía alcanzarla,pidió ayuda a Zeidakiel pero el arma sólo se burló de él llamándolo "enano". Podría saltar, pero no quería fallar y no poder agarrarla o áun peor, caerse contra el suelo. Se fijó a sus alrededores y encontró a Mika, al único que él consideraba como "discreto" con ese ándose el orgullo,tímidamente, se acercó al vampiro.

-M-Mika-llamó su atención, haciéndolo voltear hacia él-Tengo que preguntarte algo ¿esta bien?

-Sí.

Yuki cruzó las manos atrás de su espalda, mirándo hacia otro lado algo sonrojado.

-Sabes, quería preguntarte...

-¿Realmente estás bien?-le preguntó confundido ante aquella actitud.

-¡Ah!-exclamó el chico,aún más sonrojado. Intentó recomponerse y adoptó una postura arrogante y confiada-Ngh...¡Já!¡Has descubierto mi teatro!¡Era muy divertido verte caer tan absurdamente ante mí!-Mika no contestó nada y siguió observándolo desconfiado-¿Q-Qué significa esa mirada?¡No estoy actuando!¡Asi soy yo!

-No...estábas actuando raro otra vez.

Yukiteru suspiró cansado.

-Ah~...Es que tengo mi orgullo, tengo una reputación que mantener.

-¿En serio?

-¡Ya basta!¡Voy a pedirlo de una vez!-señaló el árbol en el que estaba atrapada la pelota-¡Ya que estás tan relajado aquí, baja la pelota!

-¿No será que tu no puedes?-le preguntó divertido.

-¡S-Sí puedo!¡Pero te lo estoy pidiendo a tí!

Al final, Mika terminó cediendo al capricho del niño y bajándo la pelota. Yuki propuso jugar un partido entre todos, pero ni el rubio ni el profesor quisieron, lo cual era una lastima, ya que entonces serían doce jugadores, lo cual era perfecto para el voleyball. Decidieron jugar un partido de chicas vs chicos,pero solo eran cuatro chicas y seis chicos así que uno de ellos debía unirse al equipo femenino. Rápidamente, Yuki se ofreció:

-¡Yo voy~!

-¡Maldito!¡Yo quería ir!-se quejó Evans.

-¡Jaja!¡Ahora vas a tener que sufrir de ese lado!

-¡Já!¿Qué te hace creer que ustedes pueden vencernos?-preguntó Narumi jugándo con la pelota con una mano.

-Yo sé porque lo digo.

Comenzando el partido, los chicos rápidamente ganaron ventaja ya que Shinoa y Mitsuba se tropezaban y perdían y la pelota, siendo constantemente regañadas por Krul.

-¿Qué es esto?¡Las chicas no son nada del otro mundo!-se burló Yu.

-A este paso ni habrá revancha-secundó Kimizuki.

-Parece que la este juego se ha vuelto personal-dijo seriamente Krul.

Sacaron los chicos y con un golpe bajo Krul la golpeó hacia arriba.

-¡Tuya, Meri!-anunció.

-¡Por supuesto~!-dijo ella.

Dió un salto grande y con toda la fuerza de su brazo, golpeó la pelota. Los chicos asustados se corrieron al ver a la velocidad con la que venía y esta dejó un hueco en la cancha, impresionados y sobre todo aliviados de que no les haya tocado a ninguno de ellos ser atravesados, miraron como Meri festejaba inocentemente dando pequeños saltitos, como si no se hubiese percatado de la magnitud del ataque que realizó. El partido finalizó al poco tiempo por insistencia de los chicos debido a los golpes mortáles que Krul y Meritsa realizaban con la pelota.

Mientras todos descansaban en los bancos y conversaban, Meri se alejó un poco de ellos y se escondió entre unos arboles, para hablar con una chica.

-¡Mamá estuvo genial!¿No crees?-preguntó Angelica felíz.

-Sí...-respondió.

-Podré salir en la próxima pelea ¿no es así?¡Extraño eso!

-Sólo si es muy complicada.

Angélica suspiró cansada.

-De acuerdo, por cierto,tienes mis cintas negras ¿cierto? Las que yo uso para atarme el cabello.

-Sí, claro, las llevo en mi bolsillo-las sacó y se las mostró-¿Ves?

-Uff~ que alivio...¿Puedo ir a ver a mamá?

-Espera un poco, por favor. Ellos áun están asimilando información mía que les dí hace poco, necesitan tiempo.

-Con un rato esta bien.

-No, esper-sus rodillas se doblaron y cayó sentada en la hierba jadeando.

-¡Ah!¡Alguien viene!-le advirtió Angélica.

-¿Meri?-preguntó Mika colándose entre los arboles-Parecías estar hablándo con alguien...-dijo a sus espaldas.

-...

-Meri ¿Qué pasa?¿te caiste?

-...

-...¿Meri?-se acercó un poco a ella, quien volteó un poco ligeramente hacia él.

-...¿Mi...ka?

-Sí, soy yo.¿Qué pasa?

-...

-¡Hey!-justo cuando iba a agarrarla de un brazo, ella negó fuertemente con la cabeza y se levantó, encarándolo

-¡Ah!Mika...

-Sí ¿Qué te pasa?-le preguntó confundido.

-No es nada, sólo estoy algo cansada.

-Ya veo...¿Qué son esas cintas que tienes en la mano?-le preguntó señalándolas.

-Ah, esto, son de Angélica, ella se enoja mucho si no las tiene. Bueno, vayámos con los chicos.

Caminaron un poco hacia los demás, cuando faltaba poco para llegar, Meri creyó dislumbrar una luz y apartó a Mika del medio de un tiró repente, una soga atrapó el pie de la niña y la levantó, luego, otras sogas se unieron y atraparon el cuerpo de esta. De las sombras, Mortem, el monstruo controlado por el Segundo Progenitor Saito, se hizo presente, saliendo de detrás de él, su dueño apareció, junto con dos vampiros más.

-Estaba planeando un ataque para capturarte antes, pero ahora que has vuelto no tengo porque esperar más.

-¿Me estuviste viendo todo este tiempo?-preguntó.

Antes de poder responderle, los demás aparecieron y Yoichi lanzó un ataque hacia el monstruo para distraerlo, eso le dió tiempo a Meritsa de cambiar sus pupilas y romper las sogas de Mortem.

-Puedo ver que dejaste de ocultarlo-dijo Saito.

Ella sin contestar, dió un salto tomándo distancia,desenvainó su espada y golpeó con está en el suelo para realizar un ataque hacia ellos. El Segundo Progenitor lo esquivó hábilmente y contratacó con su arma, Yuki llegó a tiempo para poder hacer una barrera, pero el ataque del vampiro la rompió y los envió lejos, aún así, Zeidakiel logró debilitar un poco el ataque.

-¿Vas a protegerla siempre?-le preguntó Saito a Yukiteru-Tu también me vendrías muy bien.

-No preguntes cosas rídiculas. Si no la dejas en paz te las verás conmigo.

Saito sonrió divertido.

-¿Contigo? Aún no te has vuelto un rival para mí.

Mientras se mantenían la mirada, hablaron entre ellos para ver como hacer frente al Segundo Progenitor junto con aquel monstruo de sogas.

-Ahora que no está con tantos de sus vampiros sirvientes ¿podremos con él si lo atacamos entre todos?-preguntó Narumi.

-No, tal vez con ayuda de Krul podamos tener alguna posibilidad de herirlo entre todos, pero las probabilidades de que eso ocurra son pocas-dijo seriamente Mika.

-Además, nunca había visto algo como ese monstruo-continuó Krul.

-No podemos quedarnos parados sin hacer nada, huir no nos servirá de nada-dijo Yoichi.

-¿Estás diciendo que peleemos?-preguntó Kimizuki.

-¡Si consigo que el demonio tome posesión de mi por un tiempo probablemente podamos contra ellos!-dijo Yuu.

-Es muy peligroso, Yuu-chan. Ni siquiera el demonio es de fiar.

-Entonces ¿qué haremos?-preguntó Mitsuba-Él aún nos mira sin hacer nada, sabe que no podemos contra él.

-Esto es principalmente mi culpa-dijo Meritsa dándo un paso al frente-Yo me ocuparé de él.

-¿Podrás con él?-preguntó Shinoa.

-Claro que no, pero por lo menos, les dará tiempo a ustedes de huir.

-¡No digas eso!-exclamó Yuichiro-Estamos todos juntos en esto, nos protegeremos entre todos ¡Vamos!

Inmediatamente, se lanzó hacia el vampiro que lo esperaba junto a Mortem.

-¡Y-Yuu-chan!-intentó detenerlo Mikaela, pero ya era demasiado tarde-Maldición...

Mika se lanzó hacia él y los demás lo siguieron, Evans hizo aparecer su enorme hacha y golpear por lo menos al monstruo, este intentó tomar su arma con una de las sogas, pero estas atravesaron el hacha sin poder tocarlo. Rápidamente, Evans golpeó al monstruo en el pecho y lo hizo retroceder, Mitsuba se unió con la manifestación de múltiples demonios para atacarlo también.

Yuu y Mika se lanzaron hacia los dos vampiros que había, cuando pelearon contra ellos, se dieron cuenta el porque Saito no había llevado a otros, estos dos eran muy fuertes, las espadas chocaban y Mika había tenido muchas veces que interrumpir su pelea para hacer ayudar a su hermano, lo que hacía que los dos vampiros los atacasen juntos. Igualmente, con la ayuda de Aleister que se les unió, pudieron derrotar a uno de ellos mientras el otro tomaba distancia para atacarlos después.

Krul intentó atacar al Segundo Progenitor, pero él esquivó su ataque e intentó darle una patada, que fue interrumpida por los brazos del arma de Yukiteru. Al instante, miles de agujas negras enormes se lanzaron hacia el vampiro,quien con un movimiento de su brazo, las destrozó todas en el aire.

Yoichi y Shinoa lanzaron ataques de larga distancia con sus demonios, Saito logró destruirlos y Mortem lanzó sus sogas hacia ellos dos, pero fueron protegidos por el escudo de Narumi. Las sogas del monstruo rompieron la defensa de Makoto e intentaron atraparlo, pero Kimizuki se interpuso y cortó las sogas con sus espadas con dificultad.

Meri atacó a Saito por la espalda con su arma, quien la bloqueó con su espada y ambos tomaron distancia entre sí.

-Eres bastante corajuda, pero ¿crees que puedes vencerme? Incluso con tu rango no puedes derrotarme.

-¡Aún así no me voy a perder!-se lanzó nuevamente hacia él.

Sus espadas chocaron nuevamente y Krul se unió a la pelea para ayudar a la niña, el Segundo Progenitor era ciertamente bastante fuerte y podía pelear con ambas al mismo tiempo. Mika y Yuu intentaron apoyarlas, mandándo ataques de larga distancia cuando él se encontraba separado de ellos y cuando este se dispusiera a bloquearlos, acercárse para golpearlo. A pesar de que era un buen trabajo en equipo, el vampiro logró deshacerse de ellos y acercarse nuevamente a Meritsa con la intención de herirla.

La niña tomó distancia y con su espada le mandó ataques a distancia, mientras corría y saltaba entre los arboles para evitar que la atrapara. Cuando vió la oportunidad, saltó hacia él para clavarle su espada pero él la bloqueó con la suya, pelearon un tiempo así, esquivando ataques, aunque él no parecía estar tomándoselo en serio, cuando se cansó, el Segundo Progenitor elevó su espada a la altura de su cabeza y la blandió hacia la niña, quien la esquivó y haciendo una vuelta hacia atrás con sus manos y con sus pies arriba, pateó la espada de él para evitarlo. Con la ayuda de sus manos se impulsó hacia arriba y con su brazo hizo una onda en el aire para golpearlo. El ataque tomó algo desprevenido al vampiro y lo hizo retroceder un poco pero aún así pudiendo bloquear medianamente el ataque.

Krul intentó ayudarla mandándo un potente ráfaga a distancia hacia él,pero este aprovechó la distancia y de un salto se puso al lado de la Tercera Progenitora, golpeándola y haciéndola chocar contra una pared. Meri se distrajo con eso y él aprovechó el momento para golpearla a ella también, mandándola a la par de Krul.

-¡Meri!¡Krul!-gritó Yukiteru desde su posición.

-Ngh...-se quejó la Tercera Progenitora poniéndose en pie-Como lo supuse, es muy fuerte-miró a la niña a su lado que aún se encontraba arrodillada en el suelo con la cabeza gacha-¿Te encuentras bien?

-...

-¿Eh?¿Meri?¿Qué pasa?

Sin embargo, ella no le contestaba.

-¿Meri?

El Segundo Progenitor aprovechó para lanzar un ataque hacia ellas, Krul tomó a la niña por los brazos y ambas se corrieron de ese lugar, donde el ataque de Saito destrozó la pared donde antes estaban apoyadas. Él se fue acercándo a ellas caminándo, los demás intentaron ayudar pero Mortem y el vampiro restante se pusieron en el medio, Yuki intentó además con los brazos de su arma, llegar hasta las chicas, pero fue inútil, se encontraban lejos de su rango de veinte metros.

-¡Hey!¡Meri!¡Reacciona!-la sacudió Krul por los hombros viendo como Saito se acercaba a ellas-¡Vamos!

El vampiro elevó su espada hasta la altura de su cabeza dispuesto a atravesar a Krul de un solo corte. Bajó el filo de su arma hacia ella, pero antes de lograr su cometido, Meri la bloqueó con su espada sin problemas, la facilidad con la que lo hizo alertó al Segundo Progenitor, quien la miró sorprendido. Meritsa levantó la cabeza un poco y después sonrió maliciosamente. Con su espada, arrojó al vampiro lejos y este se estrelló contra una de las paredes fuertemente.

Clavó su espada en el suelo para poder levantarse y con las piernas arquedas hacia adentro comenzó a reirse con malicia con los ojos muy abiertos. De a poco, unas alas blancas comenzaron a salir de sus omoplatos; ella metió la mano en el bolsillo de su vestido azúl y sacó dos cintas negras, deshizo las dos coletas que llevaba en su peinado dejándoselo solamente suelto y a continuación agarró todo su cabello rubio y se hizo dos grandes coletas con las cintas.

-Jejejejejejejeje jaja jeje ¡Nos~ volvemos a ver~!¡Ajajaja~!-levantó la vista al cielo y se llevó una mano a la cabeza mientras se reía a carcajadas-¡Ejejejejeje~!

Yukiteru la miró desesperado y se giró hacia sus compañeros.

-¡Angélica tomó el control!

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Chan chan chan CHAAAAAAN~ SAHFFVJABAODJDJfnaivijvahfi

Bueno, es hasta aquí gente, espero que les haya gustado el capítulo~. Es cierto que le estoy dándo prioridad a Meri en estos caps pero es porque ahora es el turno de revelar más de ella, después iré con el resto de mis ocs.

Sé que no puse nada de las parejas, pero no me alcanzaba, para el próximo capítulo lo hago.

Espero también, de alguna forma haberlos sorprendido con esto, ya que intenté poner varias "trampas" para que parezca que Meritsa estaba hablándo con una persona al lado de ella.

Bien, comenten, por favor, y nos vemos en otro capítulo~.


	13. Angélica, el Serafín

¡Hola~!Volví~ y sí, tengo que actualizar Mi Reina y Cumpleaños de ONS; ya estoy pensando en nuevo capítulo para Mi Reina pero quiero terminar de pensar bien la idea para recién escribirla y Cumpleaños de ONS...ocurrió una tragedia, hubo que reiniciar la compu y me borró TODO, así que el capítulo que ya estaba casi listo se BORRÓ. Casi me pego un tiro, todavía tengo la pistola al lado de mi cama por si cambio de opinión y decido pegarme un balazo en la frente.

Acá voy a aclarar las cosas que a lo mejor no se entendieron en el otro capítulo asi que relajetion~.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Mika, Krul, Mitsuba, Kimizuki, Shinoa, Yoichi,Narumi y Yuu miraron pasmados como la que ellos veían como Meritsa se abrazaba y doblaba su cuerpo sutilmente hacia adelante mientras se reía a carcajadas, ahora en un tono más bajo pero igual de escalofriante. Sus enemigos, sólo la observaban con una mueca de furia, mientras que Evans y Yukiteru parecían algo preocupados pero para nada sorprendidos.

No sólo era su comportamiento, su aspecto también había cambiado, dos alas no tan grandes como las de Mirai y Yuu cuando se convertían habían salido de sus omoplatos, sus ojos ahora ni siquiera eran rojos, si no que tenía los que eran característicos de los serafines.

-¿...Meri?-preguntó confundida Krul a la niña que le daba la espalda y no paraba de reir.

-¿Eh?¿Meri?-dejó de reír y se giró hacia ella con una sonrisa alegre e inocente-Yo no soy Meri, mamá.

-¿M-Mamá?-preguntó sorprendida.

La niña sólo le dirigió una sonrisa felíz.

-¡Mírame, mamá!¡Yo voy a matarlo! Así no te molestará más-estiró la mano y puso la palma hacia abajo-Ven, mi espada.

Un pequeñó remolino comenzó a formarse bajo la mano de ella, cuando creció un poco más se expandió de repente liberándo una gran cantidad de aire y levantándo polvo, haciéndo que el resto tuviese que taparse la cara con un brazo. Cuando abrieron los ojos, la niña tenía en su mano una enorme espada blanca de hoja muy ancha.

-Esto es malo, Segundo Progenitor-comentó el vampiro que había quedado-En nuestra condición actual no podremos contra ella.

-Eso es cierto, lo más acertado ahora sería irnos. Pero en el caso de que no nos deje, debemos centrar entonces nuestras fuerzas en eliminar a la versión pasada de Krul Tepes, si lo hacemos, este monstruo desaparecerá.

-Pero...¿No la necesitamos?

-No necesito experimentos defectuosos, si no la atrapamos, entonces iremos por el otro chico: Yukiteru.

-Eso nos llevaría más tiempo...

-¿Tienes idea de con quién estás hablándo? Hemos estado persiguiendo a esta chica por años, puedo desviar mi plan e ir por el niño, el tiempo no es un problema para los vampiros.

-Por ahora, larguémo-un poderoso viento pasó por el medio de ellos, haciéndo que se separen, tal ataque causó una herida en el rostro del vampiro de menor rango que por suerte había llegado a correrse a tiempo.

-¡Vaya!¿Ya se irán~?-preguntó la chica desde la ó con su espada el suelo y destrozó una enorme área a su alrededor, arrojándo a Mortem que se encontraba aún luchando con el escuadrón.

-¿A-Acaba de tirarlo?-preguntó atónito Yuu.

-Jajaja-rió suavemente avanzándo hacia Saito y el vampiro a su lado-No se vayan todaví un rato conmigo

-...-El Segundo Progenitor frunció el ceño como respuesta.

-Ahora...he vuelto.

-¿Q-Qué está pasando?Lo golpeó tan facilmente...-dijo Mitsuba desde la distancia.

-¡Oh~!¡¿Qué pasa con este mundo?!-preguntó Narumi exasperado.

-Bien, que empiece el juego-dijo la niña suavemente con expresión seria. Empuñó su arma.

-¿Podría ser...que Meri decidió transformarse en Serafín a voluntad?-preguntó Kimizuki. Se hallaban lejos de donde estaba ella pero aún así esta le respondió con una voz más agúda e infantil.

-No~, la poseí-luego se dirigió a Krul-¡Mírame, mamá!

Ella alzó su brazo y rayos negros se dirigieron hacia los dos vampiros enemigos, quien se corrieron a tiempo y aquel ataque atravesó unos arboles. Ellos dos se escondieron detrás de otros. Obviamente el arbol no los salvaría pero necesitaban algo de tiempo para pensar alguna distracción y poder huir, la mocosa se encontraba al lado de la Tercera Progenitora, así que era imposible realizar algún ataque hacia esta sin que la niña lo bloqueara y les mandara uno su desgracia ella descubrió su escondite.

-¡Ajaja~!-rió maliciosamente-¡No se escondan, juguémos más!

Envió más rayos, pero ellos lograron esquivarlos. Era lógico que ella estaba jugando, de haberlo querido, los hubiese matado mucho antes.

-¡Saito-sama!¡¿Qué hacemos?!-preguntó alarmado el vampiro a su lado.

-Ella no se rendirá-contestó observándo detrás de otro árbol-Tendrás que crear una distracción.

-¡¿E-Eh?!

-No te sorprendas. Morirás de todas formas si no lo haces.

-...

-¡Hazlo!

La niña había estado observándolos a lo lejos divertida.

-¡Vaya!-comentó.

-Tendrás que usar a Mortem, no sabemos si funcionará pero es mejor que nada-colocó la mano en el pecho de el vampiro y este sintió fuerte en la zona, similar a un latido, que lo detuvó en el lugar. De pronto, la sombra de Saito se deshizo pasó al otro vampiro, donde de la tierra se levantó aquel monstruo.

-Fufu...Parece que esto será más divertido, Meri-habló el Serafín .

-Ella intentará acabarme, tu trabajo es impedir ello, cuando encuentre la oportunidad, me iré y tu ocuparás a Mortem ¿entendido?-dijo Saito. Su subordinado solo asintió con la cabeza.

La niña sonrió maliciosamente e hizo un tajo en el aire, casi al raz del suelo y destruyó gran parte de ahí, impactándo contra los dos vampiros y provocándo que una enorme cantidad de tierra saliera despedida.

-¿Me habré pasado~?-preguntó con voz agúda ella al no oír más nada. Cuando vió mejor, notó que el ataque había sido bloqueado casi de suerte, por aquel monstruo.

-¡Voy a acabar contigo, maldita mocosa!-exclamó enojado el vampiro de menor rango.

La cara al principio sorprendida de ella mostró después una sonrisa suave y unos ojos estrechados con diversión.

-Vaya vaya~ parece que tendré un nuevo juguete...

Aprovechándo la distracción de la niña, el Segundo Progenitor intentó mandar un ataque a distancia a Krul para matarla, pero esta se dió cuenta y se puso en guardia. Aquel comportamiento alertó al Serafín y arrojó lejos al otro vampiro, tomándo a Saito con unas cadenas que emergieron del suelo y elevándo por los aires.

-¿Qué?-preguntó él atónito.

Más cadenas salieron e inmovilizaron sus brazos,al otro vampiro y a Mortem.

-No puedo creer que intentaras dañar a mamá...tendré que ser más dura contigo.

-¡Saito-sama!-exclamó el otro vampiro.

-¿Qué tal?¿Me extrañaron~? Hace tiempo que no peleaba...¿Saben que podría hacerlo mejor?-elevó su espada a la altura de ellos-Por ejemplo...sangre.

Completamente inmovilizados, no pudieron hacer nada ante el ataque que ella les mandó, aunque pareció arrepentirse en el último segundo y en lugar de despedazarlos los envió lejos y ellos arremetieron contra unos arboles, destrozándo unos cuantos.

-Ella...es muy fuerte-comentó Shinoa desde su posición con los demás.

Sin saber como reaccionaría el Serafín con ellos, decidieron quedarse a la retaguardia y observar desde allí. Krul no corría peligro alguno, aquel ser parecía estar haciendo todo a su alcance para que no la hieran, un comportamiento sumamente extraño ya que los vampiros no eran ni siquiera tomandos en cuenta por los Serafínes y su relación con ellos no era de la más amigable. Pero lejos de parecer preocupados, Yuki y Evans miraban la pelea con expresión seria.

-Es la segunda consecuencia del experimento de Krul: Angélica-explicó Yukiteru.

-¿La conoces?-preguntó Mika.

-Es el Serafín que vive dentro de Meri.

-¡Que juguetes tan frágiles!-comentó con voz agúda y fingiendo tristeza el Serafín a lo lejos-¡Angélica se está empezándo a aburrir!

El vampiro subordinado de el Segundo Progenitor comenzó a levantarse de entre las ramas de los arboles y miró con desesperación y furía a la niña. Si no hacian algo, tanto él como Saito podrían acabar siendo eliminados por ella.

-Creo que ya es hora de que los mate, mamá-le dijo inocentemente Angélica a Krul.

-¡No dejaré que hagas eso!¡Mortem!

El subordinado de Saito le hizo una seña al monstruo y este sacó miles de sus sogas y empujó a la niña lejos, esta se levantó pesadamente, jadeando por el repentino ataque, aunque para ser sincera, estaba más preocupada por Krul ¡la habían alejado de ella! Debía volver para protegerla. Corrió hacia Saito, quien parecía querer aprovechar la oportunidad para atacar a Krul,pero cuando faltaba poco, Mortem apareció de nuevo y con sus sogas la levantó en el aire, Angélica no perdió la compostura y con su espada envió un ataque hacia el Segundo Progenitor, quien lo esquivó por los pelos.

-Será mejor que se vaya, Saito-sama-le dijo el otro-Yo la distraeré.Después de todo, su punto débil es la reina.

Saito se dispusó a marcharse, Angélica intentó evitarlo pero el otro vampiro envió un ataque con las sogas de Mortem hacia Krul, esta las destruyó pero aún así, el Serafín preferió ponerse enfrente de ella para protegerla de cualquier peligro, desgraciadamente, eso le dió tiempo a Saito de huir. Lástima...ahora sólo quedaba un juguete, debía aprovecharlo al máximo entonces.

El vampiro prefería enviarle ataques a la Reina utilizándo a Mortem, eso distraía momentaneamente al Serafín y le permitía arremeter contra ella. Angélica destruía las sogas del monstruo, incluso si Krul también podía hacerlo, ella prefería protegerla igual.

En un segundo que encontró de tiempo, Angélica se lanzó hacia el vampiro con furia pero este desvió las sogas que iban dirigidas a Krul para protegerse él, lográndo atrapar una pierna de ella.

-¡Angélica!-gritó Yuki.

Evans empuñó su hacha y corrió hasta ellos, cortándo la soga y cargándo a la niña, tomándo distancia del vampiro.

-Por dios...Mira mejor por donde vas, deberías tener más cuidado, Angélica. Te ayudaré si quieres-le dijo mientras la dejaba parada en el suelo.

Ella no le respondió y puso una mano en el pecho de él, corriéndolo, dejándola de frente al enemigo.

-¡H-Hey!

-No me estorbes, puedo hacer esto sola-dijo finalmente, con un tono gélido.

Se lanzó nuevamente hacia él pero este se protegió de nuevo con Mortem.

-¡No!¡No quiero sentir dolor!-exclamó él y la estrelló contra una pared.

-¡Angélica!-gritó nuevamente Yuki preocupado.

La niña, sentada contra la pared producto del impacto,comenzó a reírse:

-Jeje...-empezó a incorporarse-Jaja~ jajaja~...

-T-Tu...-murmuró Krul.

-Jeje jaja ¡Jaja~ jajaja~!

Otra vez, arremetió contra el vampiro y este volvió a protegerse con Mortem frente a él pero Angélica cortó todas sus sogas y atravesó el pecho de el monstruo impactando de lleno contra el vampiro, quien acabó tirado en el piso con ella sentada a horcajadas sobre él. De inmediato, comenzó a pegarle fuertes puñetazos que no eran lo suficientemente fuertes para matarlo pero que áun así dentro de poco convirtieron su rostro en un amasijo de carne y sangre.

-¡AJAJAJA~!¡Ya~ veo~!-dijo sin dejar de golpearlo, con los ojos muy abiertos y una sonrisa maníaca mientras la sangre del vampiro salpicaba su rostro-Si tu no quieres sentir dolor...Jiji¡Jeje!¡AJAJAJA~!-dejó de golpearlo-¡HARÉ QUE NUNCA MÁS LO SIENTAS !

Blandió su espada y sin dejar de sonreír atravesó la cabeza del vampiro, matándolo finalmente.

Los presentes miraban con sorpresa y hastio como la niña continuaba golpeando la cabeza del vampiro ya muerto, utilizándo su espada como si fuese un machete y sin dejar de reír.

"Detente...ya...basta"

La voz suplicante de Meritsa resonó en su cabeza y el Serafín se congeló en su posición, con su espada en alto. Lentamente, fue bajándo el arma y la dejó descansar en el pecho del cadáver, cumpliendo con la petición de Meri de detenerse,después de un tiempo, decidió pararse y sacudirse un poco las ropas antes de saltar a los brazos de Krul.

-¡Mamá~!-exclamó Angélica felíz, mientras la abrazaba.

La Tercera Progenitora no podía estar de otra manera más que confundida ¿por qué le decía "mamá"? No había forma de que los vampiros tuviesen hijos, una vez convertidos, todas las funciones de su cuerpo se apagaban y eso incluía volverlos totalmente estériles; aún si tuviese hijos, de ninguna forma podría ser un Serafín. Meri no era su hija, ella ya se lo hubiese dicho, o eso imaginaba, y en el caso remoto de que lo fuera, no había posibilidad alguna de que tuviese un Serafín en su interior y este desarrollase algún vínculo afectivo con ella de forma maternal. Según lo dicho por Meritsa, ella era un "experimento" de Krul:aún si aclaró que el término no era correcto; eso significaba que había de alguna manera creado un ser que "no debería existir" ¿por qué era eso? Si se refería al hecho de que existiese una persona capáz de ser humana, vampiro y Serafín (aunque esta era una persona totalmente distinta y separada a la tranquila y juguetona Meritsa) no era la única que tenía varias "razas" en su interior. Yuu era un ejemplo de ello. Debía haber algo más; a lo mejor, el problema era el Serafín, había puesto nerviosos a los otros dos vampiros y era escalofriantemente fuerte y sanguinaria, algo infantil incluso,pero peligrosa al fin; según Krul, de no haber sido porque ella estaba en el medio, tal vez el Serafín no hubiese prestado atención a los vampiros, estos tenían indiferencia con aquella criaturas, y si siempre era así ¿por qué el Serafín que había dentro del cuerpo de Meri la abrazaba tan cariñosamente? No tenía sentido. Probablemente, había ocurrido algún hecho en el futuro por el cual ella tuviese este apego, lo mejor era preguntarle.

-Tu nombre...es Angélica ¿cierto?-preguntó Krul, había recordado que Meri les había dicho que le preguntasen todo lo relacionado con sus genes de Serafín a ella.

-¡Así es, mamá!¡Tu me lo diste~!-le respondió alegremente, mientras sus alas iban haciendose más traslúcidas y en un momento, se volvieron pequeñas luces y desaparecieron, sin embargo, la personalidad de Angélica seguía presente. Al parecer, esa habilidad de hacer y desaparecer sus alas, era un talento de ella.

-Ya veo...-dijo dudosa, no sabía como abordar el tema.

-¡Hey, mamá! Hoy Angélica fue una bueña chica ¿Cierto~? Abrázame, por favor.

-Claro.

Krul rodeó el cuerpo de la niña con sus brazos y la abrazó, no tenía idea de como podría reaccionar el Serafín y esta tenía la fuerza para aplastarla como una hormiga. Aunque lejos de querer cometer algún acto violento, Angélica parecía felíz de estar ahí con ella y refregaba parte de su rostro contra el hombro de Krul, ya que la reina era media cabeza más alta. El resto del grupo que se hallaba más alejado no se atrevía a acercarse, pero Yuki y Evans los tranquilizaron y de a poco fueron hasta ellas dos. Hubiese sido mejor, si Angélica no les hubiese clavado una mirada fría en cuanto aparecieron.

-Me gustaría que no los mates-le dijo Krul.

-Ya sé, le prometí a Meri que no lo haría. Tampoco estoy interesada en hacer eso.

-¿Eso significa que nos aceptarás?-le preguntó Yuu.

-Solamente si ustedes me aceptan a mí.Prometo no lastimarlos a cambio de que no intenten herir a mamá.

-¡No lo haremos!-contestó él, poniéndose una mano en el pecho alegremente-¡Palabra! Además, Mika se sentirá muy triste si algo así ocurre.

El nombrado miró a su hermano con algo de enfado y pena, aunque era algo evidente, no hacia falta decirlo en voz alta.

-Eso ya lo sé...-murmuró el Serafín con algo de ¿melancolía?Luego cruzó los brazos en actitud molesta-¡Pero no quiero que Mika se burle de mí! ¡No tengo idea de como será aquí, pero en nuestro tiempo es muy malo!¡Siempre está asustándome y tratándome como una niña!

A los oídos de la mayoría, eso no parecía ser algo que por lo menos el actual Mika hiciese,claro que había veces en las que se burlaba,pero se las podía contar con los dedos de una mano. Al menos para los amigos de Yuu, no había forma de que Mika resultase ser otra cosa más que un hombre parco,reticente y muy sobreprotector, que se la pasaba echándoles la culpa. Una persona así ¿como podría llevarse "bien" con un Serafín? Porque para que se muestre tan burlón como lo hacía con Yuu generalmente y algunas veces con Krul:si el ambiente estaba tranquilo entre ellos y no generalmente nervioso por los juegos de esta; debía tener algún tipo de afinidad con ella, incluso aunque pareciese ser tan tenso.

-¿Y no eres una niña?-preguntó ingenuamente Yuu.

Al ver el rostro furioso del Serafín, todos estuvieron tentados de abalanzarse sobre él para que cierre la boca. Por suerte, Angélica no reaccionó con tanta violencia como ellos esperaban.

-¡NO!¡No soy una niña!¡Soy una mujer!¡Una mujer! El hecho de que esté viviendo en este cuerpo de niña no significa nada.

-Entendemos, Angélica-chan-dijo Shinoa, aunque al instante se quiso morder la lengua, probablemente el Serafín no se tomará a bien el sufijo, pero la otra ni pestañeó por eso, así que decidió dejarlo asi.

Otra vez, fueron a la casa de Evans a descansar, el chico hablaba todo el tiempo con Angélica. Ella le respondía pero no parecía estar muy emocionada, pero cuando él se callaba, esta le reprendía y pedía que siguiese hablando y no dejase las cosas a la mitad. En el camino, los chicos descubrieron que Angélica no era realmente desagradable hacia ellos, sólo distante,pero al mismo tiempo, cercana a ellos. No había palabras ni gestos cariñosos si no eran hacia Krul, pero tampoco pareciese que ella fuese totalmente indiferente hacia ellos. Era algo extraño. Evans no mostraba el mismo apego con Angélica que con Meritsa, parecía distinguirlas bien a cada una y solo tener ojos para Meri, pero parecía apreciar al Serafín y esta a él, al menos a su manera. Yuki también hablaba en confianza con ella y esta lo trataba de la misma manera que a Evans,distante pero amable. De vez en cuando, Angélica echaba una mirada hacia atrás para observar a Mika, pero ni bien este se daba cuenta ella apartaba la mirada.

Cuando llegaron, Angélica rápidamente se cambió aquel vestido azúl que llevaba Meri, incluso las botas, sustituyéndolo por un vestido loli gótica muy corto negro, que al igual que el de Krul, solo tapaba lo esencial, sin embargo, este vestido no tenía manto, así que corría el riesgo de que en alguna actividad "se viesen cosas de más", era de tirantes con una hebilla en el medio y volantes blancos, tenía una cinta roja que constituía un moño en el medio,aparte de una franja gris decorada en zig zag que iba desde el moño hasta un poco más abajo del ombligo, donde después se separaba a los costados, también tenía otras dos franjas blancas a cada lado de la parte delantera interrumpidas por un boton rojo, para luego seguir y sostener dos pequeños volantes blancos que estaban por encima de los negros del vestido. Usaba guantes con volantes negros que cubrían el codo y la mitad de su mano, donde ahí también había unos volantes blancos; los guantes estaban decorados a su costado por un zig zag rojo. Finalmente, las botas eran negras y decoradas en la parte superior con el mismo diseño de la franja gris. Alrededor del su cuello, tenía puesto un cinto negro. (1)

Todos decidieron saltaerse la comida e ir directamente a sus habitaciones a descansar.

Mitsuba, en su cuarto, decidió quitarse su uniforme y ponerse unas ropas livianas que Aleister y Evans les habían dado a todos para que se cambien. Se dejo caer cansada sobre la cama, aliviada de que todo hubiese acabado, pero no le duró mucho, unos toques en la puerta le hicieron proferir un sonidos de molestia y con pesadez se levantó a abrir.

-¡¿Qué pasa?!-luego miró quien era-Ah...Yuu...¡¿Qué quieres?!

-Quería ver si estabas bien, fue una pelea dura después de todo.

-Si, estoy bien, Angélica nos acabó salvándo de alguna manera.

Entró a la habitación y se sentó otra vez en la cama, Yuu también entró pero prefirió quedarse parado frente a ella.

-¿Y tu, Yuu?

-¿Eh?

-Te estoy preguntando si estás bien.

-Ah~ sí, estoy bien. Yo hubiese aniquilado a esos vampiros, pero Angélica apareció y me robó el protagonismo-bromeó.

-¿Qué dices?Ahora mismo seríamos unos sacos de sangre para ellos, aquel Serafín es peligroso pero mientras no nos haga nada, supongo que es una buena aliada-contestó acariciándose un poco el hombro. Los músculos le dolían y quería irse a dormir lo más pronto posible, solo se quedaba despierta porque Yuuichiro hablaba con ella.

-¿Te duele?-le preguntó él.

-¿Eh? N-No...-respondió mirándo hacia abajo-Mmm...puede que un poco...¡Pero no es nada!

-No ganarás nada aguantándote el dolor, date la vuelta.

Yuu se sentó al lado de ella y la corrió un poco para tener más acceso a su espalda, ella por supuesto se negó y a los gritos le dijo que no necesitaba nada, pero el chico la ignoró y procedió a masajearle los hombros, mientras ella mantenía la mirada en el suelo, avergonzada.

-No te tenses tanto-pidió Yuu.

-...

De a poco, Mitsuba se relajó y dejó que él la masajeara, incluso si aún para ella era absolutamente vergonzoso. Cuando Yuu terminó, ella giró su cabeza hacia él, sonrojada.

-G-Gr...

-¿Gr...?-repitió él confundido.

-G-G-Gra-aci...

Yuu inclinó su cabeza a un lado algo confundido. Mitsuba se sonrojó fuertemente con el ceño fruncido y se levantó de golpe.

-¡No es nada!¡No es nada!¡Fuera de mi habitación!¡Fuera!¡Fuera!

A los empujones, sacó al chico de su habitación y le cerró la puerta en la cara. Después de unos segundos, Mitsuba se recargó en la puerta y susurró un "gracias", del otro lado, Yuu sonrió alegremente:

-¡De nada~!

Finalmente, Mitsuba se acostó en la cama, solo para descubrir con asombro que ya no podía dormirse.

Yuichiro estaba a punto de marcharse, aquel momento, aunque había sido corto, le había agradado en gran medida. Mitsuba se comportaba como siempre, eso significaba que no se encontraba mal interiormente, tampoco era el caso de las heridas, que por suerte eran meramente superficiales y no había necesidad de hacer uso de la poción de Meritsa. Se giró para retirarse y chocó un pequeño cuerpo: Krul.

-¡Ouch!Ah, lo siento, Krul.

-Esta bien-respondió ella sin mucho interés acomodándose un poco el vestido, el cual por cierto, estaba bastante dañado y su manto se había rasgado.

-Parece que no la pasaste muy bien en la pelea-comentó Yuu observándola de arriba a abajo.

-Sí, de no haber sido por Angélica, seguramente hubiésemos terminado aniquilados.

-Mitsuba dijo algo parecido hace un rato, algo como que era peligrosa pero si nos ayudaba, resultaba ser una buena aliada.

-Yo también lo pensé, pero no hay que dejar de estar alerta, no sabemos nada de ella. Incluso un "aliado" puede clavarte un puñal cuando te des la vuelta.

-Tienes razón, yo tampoco sé que pensar, aunque es evidente que siente mucho cariño por tí.

Krul no le contestó y prefirió tironear disimuladamente un poco de su vestido hacia abajo, ahora que estaba en un estado lamentable y su manto se había rasgado,era muy incómodo caminar libremente, a pesar de que largo cabello cubría la zona. Sin embargo no dijo nada, tenía un orgullo y no quería pedir nada. Cuando acabaron de hablar, espero a que Yuu desapareciese por una esquina del pasillo, para tironearse más furtivamente, lo cual era inútil ya que el vestido volvía a su posición inicial después de dar unos pocos pasos. Iba a irse a su habitación cuando por la ventana capturó la silueta sentada de Mika contra la pared, que se encontraba en los jardines de la mansión observándo algo que ella desde su lugar no podía ver. Pensó que no estaba mal pasar un rato con él y fue hasta la ventana, la abrió y ante la vista un poco sorprendida de Mika, pasó sus piernas por el alfeizár y de un salto llegó al jardín y sentó al lado de él.

-Hola, Mika~.

-Hola.

-¿Qué estás mirándo?-preguntó, siguiendo su línea con los ojos.

A unos cuantos metros, Yuki, Shinoa y Yoichi se ocupaba de regar y arreglar el jardín, el niño por lo visto, tenía problemas para abrir el grifo de la manguera, así que para sorpresa de Krul, Mika se levantó y fué hasta él, girándo la manija para el lado contrario del que lo estaba haciendo el chico. Yukiteru le dió las gracias avergonzado.

Mientras Mika volvía hacia Krul, dislumbró una silueta por el rabillo del ojo. Se dió la vuelta y descubrió que Angélica lo estaba observándo tímidamente tras un poste de luz que había en el jardín, al notar que la había descubierto, ella se sonrojó con sorpresa y salió corriendo, dejándolo confundido.

Al volver con Krul, le contó lo que había visto.

-Que raro...-comentó ella.-Por lo que ella dijo no parece tenerte mucho aprecio, incluso si su relación parece ser algo cercana.

-¿Eso piensas? Yo no tengo interés en tener algo que ver con aquel Serafín...¿Cuándo crées que volverá Meri?

-Quién sabe...¿estás preocupado por ella?-preguntó con recelo después de pensarlo un poco.

Mika apartó su vista con el ceño fruncido.

-Claro que no. Pero Meri seguramente es más fácil de controlar que un Serafín asesino y psicópata.

-Mientras esté de nuestro lado, no me importa que sea. Por otro lado ¿como vá tu sed? Hace mucho que veo que no bebes sangre.

Mika sacó de su bolsillo una pequeña botella con aquel líquido del que dependían los vampiros. Se la habían dado los amigos de Yuu hace un tiempo, pero él no había querido ingerirlo.

-Lo mismo se puede decir para tí, hace mucho que no bebes sangre. Te daré este frasco-le dijo, tendiéndoselo.

-Oh~ ¿estás tratándo de seducirme con sangre o sólo estás preocupado por mi bienestar?-le preguntó juguetonamente.

-...

-Con cualquiera de las dos me siento halagada, pero, ¿que vás a tomar tú?

-...B-Bueno...yo pensaba beber de tí, después de todo, ya estoy acostumbrado a eso-contestó, disimulándo lo mejor que pudo sus nervios.

-Ya veo~, que mascota tan tramposa tengo~.-Mika desvió la mirada algo nervioso y ella sonrió satisfecha-Bien, acepto. Sólo te pido una cosa-dijo, mientras se levantaba y ambos iban hacia el interior de la casa.

-¿Qué?

-No seas tan duro conmigo esta vez~-le dijo juguetonamente fingiéndo pena.

Él se sonrojo un poco y desvió la mirada.

-No lo hagas sonar así...

-¡Jajaja!Sé más suave hoy~.

Krul se rió y ambos abandonaron el jardín bajo la mirada divertida de Shinoa.

-¡Oh~!¿Vieron eso, chicos~?¡Krul-san y Mikaela-san se han ido juntos, seguramente ahora~, estén a punto de tener una aventura entre las sábanas!-exclamó abrazándose y sonrojándose levemente.

-Gracias por todas esas imágenes-contestó sarcásticamente Yuki llevándose una mano a la cabeza-Acabas de traumarme de por vida.

-¡Jaja~!¡No seas exagerado, Yuki-chan!¡No hay acto más bello que la unión apasionada entre dos cuerpos~!

-¡Ya entendí~!-suplicó él.-No hace falta más...

-S-Shinoa-san, por favor no digas ese tipo de cosas enfrente de un niño-pidió Yoichi con una sonrisa nerviosa.

-¿Que tiene de malo, Yoichi-san~?-lo abrazó por detrás-Algún día, Yuki-chan también tendrá ese encuentro carnal ¿no~?

-¡Ya basta~!-rogó el niño enojado y sonrojado, casi a punto de tirar la manguera al suelo.

-Y tu tampoco tienes que estar tan nervioso,Yoichi-san-continuó Shinoa-¡Ya llegará tu hora algún día~!Ah~, me lo imagino~, Yoichi-san con una bella mujer~-se burló, aunque sintió una punzada de tristeza repentina al decirlo, por suerte, pudo disimularlo.

-¡¿Q-Q-Qué dices?!Y-Yo n-no...-tartamudeó él sonrojado. Decidió cambiar de tema-¡Y-Yuki-kun!¿Q-Qué pasará con Meri-chan ahora?

-¿A que te refieres?-preguntó el chico.

-A que dices...¡pues por supuesto a si volverá! ¿Cuánto dura la posesión de Angélica?

-Bueno, eso es relativo. A veces minutos, a veces días, no se sabe. Todo en ellas dos es impredecible.

-¿Meri-chan no puede romper la posesión?-preguntó Shinoa.

-No lo sé, supongo que sí. A lo mejor le está dándo algo de tiempo a Angélica para que salga y se entretenga un poco; Meri es amable, así que probablemente quiera darle un espacio a Angélica, ya que están condenadas a habitar en el mismo cuerpo para siempre.

-Eso...suena muy triste.

Yuki se encogió de hombros.

-No hay nada que se pueda hacer a esta altura.

-Pero Meri-chan, ¿está bien?-preguntó Yoichi.

-No es la primera vez que pasa eso, asi que creo que esta bien. Espero que no le haya pasado nada...-dijo con algo de preocupación mirándo hacia abajo. Luego, levantó su cabeza con el ceño fruncido y levemente sonrojado-¡¿Y que tiene que le pase algo?!¡Es su culpa por bajar la guardia!¡No le voy a perdonar nunca si me tiene detrás de ella por si se encuentra mal!

-¡Y así!-empezó a burlarse Shinoa con una voz cantarina llamándo la atención de Yuki-Fingiendo odio e indignación~, oculta su amor secreto~.

-¡Claro que no!-exclamó él furioso mojándola con la manguera para callarla.

-¡Wah!¡Yoichi-san, sálvame, por favor~!-se ocultó detrás del nombrado-¡La flecha de Cupido-san no sólo le dió en el corazón sino que también lo volvió agresivo!¡Que miedo~!

-¡Cállate!¡Nada de eso es cierto!¡Voy a empaparte completamente!-vociferó él moviéndo frenéticamente la manguera, persiguiéndola mientras ella aún se seguía ocultándo tras Yoichi.

llllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllll

En una habitación de tamaño medio, un niño de siete años se encontraba sentado al revéz en una silla jugándo a los dardos con algo de aburrimiento.

-Entonces, Anabelle-san ¿Qué ocurre con la hija de Mika-kun y Krul-chan~?-preguntó dirigiéndose a una vampiresa de largo cabello castaño oscuro que aparentaba 16 años.

-La Princesa se encuentra viajándo con el Rey y la Reina por el mundo debido a unos asuntos económicos confidenciales-respondió rápidamente.

-¿Mm~? Eso esta bien entonces. Eso puede explicar porque no se encuentra aquí...¿Y qué ocurre con el pequeñín de los Sangu?

-Tiene un entrenamiento intenso y estricto, en el cual no puede recibir distracciones. Aoi-san dijo que ni siquiera tu podías preguntar por él en estos momentos, Shido-kun.

-Ya veo.-agarró un nuevo dardo y lo arrojó, clavándolo en el centro.-Si así están las cosas, sera mejor que Yuki-chan y Meri-chan vuelvan rápido de su viaje en el tiempo.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Bueno, al fin acabé. Francamente este capítulo me emocionó al principio, pero después cayó y hasta que no llegué al momento de las parejas me aburrió, espero no trasmitirles lo mismo.

(1)Cuando lo suba a Facebook en el grupo MikaKrul, haré una "portada" (el nombre le queda demasiado grande a mi humilde dibujo)mostrándo a Meritsa y Angélica, así saben como es. Bah, los que estén el grupo ya que a lo mejor no a todos aquí les gusta el MikaKrul y está aquí por otra pareja.

Dentro de poco empezaré a escribir el sexto capítulo de Mi Reina, el que también subiré en el grupo MikaKrul.

También aviso que el próximo capítulo será más light~, o sea el capítulo como "de descanso", así puedo poner más momentos con las parejas, humor y conocer el lado más suave de Angélica (casi parece yandere ella).

Nos vemos~!


	14. La oscuridad de Evans

¡Ho~la~!¡Volví después de mucho tiempo~! Estoy un poco perdida con el fic porque tuve mi cabeza en otras cosas...pero voy a retomar el rumbo.

Disculpen, pero al contrario de lo que dije en el otro cap, este va a estar centrado un poco más en Angélica y Evans, sobre todo en este último, prometo y esta vez JURO sobre la luz de la lamparita que me ilumina que el próximo cap estará más centrado en Angélica y sobre todo en las ships, que hasta yo estoy extrañando escribir de ellas, pero sino voy a estar años acá sentada escribiendo este capítulo y como que no tengo muchas ganas.

Así que para ser corta, para los que no le interesa ni un poco Evans esto puede que resulte un bodrio.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Angélica cerró la canilla del agua y salió de la ducha, envolvió su cuerpo en una toalla y se sentó frente al tocador de su habitación para secarse el pelo. Su cabello era largo hasta la cintura así que secarlo era una tarea tediosa, pero le disgustaba más tenerlo mojado. Cuando al fin acabó, llevó su mano hasta donde creía que estaban sus amadas cintas negras pero...¡¿Dónde estaban?!

Se agachó para revisar bajo el mueble, probablemente se le habían caido, sin embargo no estaban ahí;recorrió la habitación con la mirada, revisó bajo su cama, incluso volvió a meterse al baño y mirar dentró de la bañera pero no las encontró. Sentía como un nudo iba formándose en su garganta y como su labio inferior comenzaba a temblar ¡no podía perderlas!

Sin importarle que solamente llevaba puesta una toalla, salió apresuradamente de su habitación a pedirle ayuda a alguien; pasó tan rápido por el comedor que no notó que allí mismo se encontraban Yuki, Mitsuba y Yuu merendándo. Los adolescentes se quedaron sorprendidos por eso y el niño se encontraba petrificado con la taza en su mano.

-Ahi va mi último rastro de pureza...-comentó Yukiteru, recuperándo la compostura.

Angélica continuó corriendo y buscándo con la mirada a sus cintas, hasta que sin querer, chocó con un cuerpo de su mismo tamañ ó la vista y vió que la víctima había sido Evans.

-¿A-Angélica?¿P-Por qué estás así vestida?-tartamudeó algo sonrojado-Meri se va enojar...

-¿Por qué?

-Bueno...sabes que Meri es muy pudorosa, seguramente no querrás que corras por ahí...así.

-¿Hay algo que tenga de malo?-Evans la miró sorprendido, pero ella lo ignoró y continuó-¡Como sea, ayúdame a buscar mis cintas negras!-aferró sus manos a su pecho y se acercó a él-¡Por favor, Evans!-rogó con los ojos llorosos.

Guau, evidentemente esas cintas significaban mucho...

-Esta bien, te ayudaré, no llores-le sonrió y le secó el borde de uno de sus ojos a pesar de que ella protestó diciendo que no estaba llorando- pero primero...por favor,ponte algo de ropa, es incómodo-le dijo, apartándo la vista.

En el camino se encontraron nuevamente con Yukiteru, quien apartó la vista al instante.

-¡¿Por qué estás así, Angélica?!-la reprendió.

-Salí apurada.

-¡No es excusa!

¡Ahora hay algo más importante que mi cuerpo!¡Ayúdanos a Evans y a mi a buscar mis cintas!

-...Lo hago si te vistes.

-¡Por supuesto que me vestiré!

-...Y tampoco lloriquees.

-¡N-No estoy llorando!-exclamó furiosa con la voz temblorosa por el nudo en su garganta.

-Si lo haces~-se burló.

-¡Que no estoy llorando~!-respondió, con una lágrima peligrosamente cerca de resbalar por su mejilla.

La acompañaron hasta su habitación (o más bien la habitación de Meri) para buscar, sin embargo, lo primero que hizo Yuki fue señalarle el vestido negro que estaba tendido sobre la cama.

-Primero vístete, es muy difícil mirarte si estás así.

-De acuerdo-llevó sus manos al comienzo de su toalla con la intención de sacársela pero el chico la detuvo.

-¡NO ENFRENTE NUESTRO!-exclamó con el ceño fruncido y sonrojado.

Evans por su parte había dado la espalda y había abandonado la habitación para avisarles a los adolescentes que estaban en el pasillo, alertados por aquel grito de Yuki, que buscaran y avisaran si encontraban las cintas negras de Angélica.

-¡Ah!¡Pero no vayan a la puerta que está al final del pasillo, no se puede entrar ahí.

El grupo dirigió su vista hacia donde el niño señalaba y vieron una puerta de madera distinta a las otras, parecía olvidada y los focos quemados en el pasillo lo demostraban.

Buscaron por los rincones hasta que Mika dió el aviso y agitó las cintas en sus manos. Evans no esperaba que él las encontrara, ya que apenas había mostrado algo de interés en aquella búsqueda. Sin embargo, no le dió mucho tiempo para pensar ya que Angélica corrió velozmente hacia él con el rostro radiante de felicidad y Mikaela se las tendió con indiferencia. El Serafín observó su tesoro con una gran sonrisa y le agradedeció al vampiro, pero este sólo le dió la espalda con la intención de marcharse. Angélica abrió sus ojos con sorpresa y tristeza y lo detuvo:

-¡M-Mika!

-¿Mmm?

-Ah...¡Mañana!...¿Mañana querrías salir conmigo?

El rubio enarcó una ceja.

-P-Podríamos ir también con los demás y mamá...¿si?

-¡Oh! Yo también querría conocer más este mundo~-exclamó alegremente Yuu-¿qué dices Mika?

-¿Y que hay de tí, mamá?

-No me molesta ir pero ¿podrías dejarme de llamarme así? Es algo raro...

-¡Entonces te llamaré Krul a tí y a la de este tiempo la llamaré mamá, para diferenciarlas!

-Esta bien. ¿Y, Mika?¿Vendrás?

Teniendo a Krul y a Yuu rogándoles no podía hacer otra cosa que aceptar. No esperaba que su respuesta afirmativa causase que Angélica diese saltos de alegría.

-¡Visítemos el parque de atracciones!¿si? Conozco donde queda~-dijo Angélica alegre-¡Jajaja!¡Estoy segura de que les gustará!

Riéndose levemente sonrojada, Angélica corrió hasta su habitación. Los demás decidieron volver a sus cosas, en el caso de Shinoa, estaba aburrida y pensó que lo mejor era "entretenerse" molestándo a alguien "¿y quién mejor que Mit-chan y Yuu-san~?". Esos dos debían estar juntos, podría asustarlos y luego bromear con ellos. Sacó a Shikamadoji en su pequeña forma, pero el arma resbaló de sus dedos y cayó del otro lado de la puerta de la que Evans había pedido no entrar. Bueno, no habría problema si entraba un segundo para tomar su guardaña ¿no? después de todo, Evans era un chico amable y comprensivo, él no la reprendería mucho y podía calmar al profesor si era asunto de este el tema de la puerta. Tocó el picaporte y descubrió que la puerta no estaba cerrada, aún así, no la abrió y se agachó para ver el espació debajo de al puerta por donde había caído su arma. Logró divisarla, no estaba muy lejos, estaba cerca de algo que parecía ser de metal, había varias cosas de ese tipo y también una luz azúl, sin embago, no sabía de que era, lo vería un poco cuando abriese la puso de rodillas dispuestas a levantarse cuando sintió el filo de un hacha en su cuello. Esta arma...¡¿Evans?!

-Por cierto...¿Adónde crées que vas?-preguntó una voz suave y profunda.

-¡A-Ah!-exclamó Shinoa. Reconocía esa voz, era la de Evans pero...era escalofriante, y aunque hablase con un tono de voz suave aún así la atemorizaba, sin mencionar el hecho de que el niño estaba presionándo su hacha contra su cuello.

-Hey, vas a responder ¿cierto...?-preguntó suavemente en su oído.

Por el tono de él no parecía estar bromeando, por más que su rostro mostrase una sonrisa, era distinta a las otras, era oscura y serena. Shinoa se encontró paralizada ante aquel cambio en el niño y su silencio hizo que el chico subiese un poco más su hacha, rozándole la barbilla. Si decía que estaba ahí porque se le había caido su arma y que sólo iba a entrar por eso, seguramente algo malo iba a pasar, Evans podía pensar que sólo era una excusa para abrir la puerta. Decidió intentar con algo más clásico para que él creyese que era una tontería.

-Ah...e-estaba buscándo el baño...

Realmente se sentía algo fuera de lugar sintiendose atemorizada por un niño pero no creía que en su situación actual y contra semejante cambio podría hacer algún movimiento.

-Te has equivocado de dirección. El baño está del otro lado ¿cierto?

-...Creí que era por aquí...

-¿En esta puerta olvidada?¿En este pasillo oscuro? Dices cosas muy raras ¿sabes?-ante el silencio de ella continuó-Quiero que sepas que, no estoy haciendo esto porque te ¿por qué vendrías aquí~?Me pregunto que es lo que de verdad quieres de este lugar~.

-N-No quiero nada de este lugar...-tragó saliva e intento hablar más segura-Estaba buscando el baño y sin querer me equivoque de dirección.

-O podría ser, que tu querías...¿abrir esta puerta?

-Te equivocas.

-Ya veo...eso es bueno-le acarició el cabello dulcemente con su mano libre, pero Shinoa no creía en aquel tacto, Evans aún mostraba aquella oscura sonrisa y aquel escalofriante tono de voz-Si tu abrieses esta puerta, podría enojarme...-llevó su boca al oído de ella y apretó el filo de su hacha contra su cuello, produciendo un leve corte-...O podría cortar tu cuello y matarte...eso debe doler ¿cierto?

Shinoa abrió sus ojos y no pudo evitar hacer un gemido de sorpresa y miedo.

-¿Qué pasa?-preguntó él con algo de sorpresa-Tu cara demuestra miedo.

-...Sólo quiero ir al baño...

-De acuerdo.

Evans retiró su hacha y Shinoa se levantó, sentía que sus rodillas le temblaban. El chico le señaló una puerta al otro extremo del pasillo.

-¡Es por allí~!-le dijo alegremente, como si no hubiese pasado nada. Su tono de voz y su sonrisa eran las habituales.

-Gracias.

Shinoa dió unos pasos hacia la dirección que le marcaban y Evans susurró con voz nuevamente gélida a sus espaldas.

-Asegurate de no perderte de nuevo.

La chica siguió caminándo y entró al baño, más por compromiso que por otra cosa, aunque si necesito inhalar y exhalar varias veces para recuperarse. Jamás en su vida creyó poder tener miedo de un niño y mucho menos de Evans, quien parecía ser absolutamente inofensivo. Sin embargo, la marca del corte en su cuello que ella ahora veía reflejada en el espejo, demostraban que lo que había pasado era verdad. No tenía idea de que tan lejos pensaba llegar Evans pero parecía hablar bastante en serio,aún más, necesitaba recuperar su arma. No quería intentar yendo de nuevo hacia ahí, él podría aparecer de nuevo. A lo mejor podría pedirle ayuda a Aleister pero no sabía como reaccionaría, no quería involucrar a ninguno de sus amigos por si el vampiro se enfurecía, tal vez ¿Krul? ella debía ser más fuerte que él y dado que ahora se había adaptado a ellos no sonaba tan alocado que la ayudase.

Fue a buscarla y por los gritos de sus compañeros podía deducir que todos estaban en el jardín. Cuando salió la recibió un chorro de agua.

-¡Jajaja!-rió Yuu, jugándo con la manguera.

-Aja~-rió oscuramente Shinoa-¿jugando, Yuu-san?

-U-Un poco...-dijo él, retrocediendo ante el aura oscura de la chica.

-¡Seguramente querías ver a travéz de mi ropa~!-se burló ella-En ese caso, deberías mojar a Mit-chan~, ella tiene todo un espectáculo allí abajo.

-¡¿Q-Qu?!¡Tu cállate!-exclamó furiosa la nombrada.

-O podrías mojar a Krul-san~, seguro le harías un enorme favor a Mika-san~-Ambos nombrados fruncieron el ceño.-Por cierto, Krul-san ¿por qué tienes la capa de nuestro vampiro rubio atada a tu cintura?

-...Mika me la puso porque mi vestido se rasgó.

-¡Jaja! Ya veo~, protegiéndote de los mirones~. Mika-san es todo un caballero~-tomó la manguera de entre las manos de Yuu-¡Démosle un premio por eso!

Llevó la manguera hasta Krul y la mojó.

-¡Maldita!-susurró furiosa la reina.

Le arrebató la manguera fácilmente a Shinoa y la empapó.

-¡Ah~!¡Jaja, ahora me las págaras, reina!-exclamó Shinoa divertida,tomándo otra de las mangueras.

-¡Ni te atrevas!

-¡KRUL!-gritó una voz.

Todos se dieron la vuelta y vieron como Angélica había irrumpido en el jardín de repente. La expresión furiosa del Serafín se fue calmándo hasta mostrar un alivio felíz.

-Te estas divertiendo, Krul...-suspiró aliviada-Pensaba que te estaban haciendo daño. Pero sólo se están diviertiendo. Que bueno que todos son buenas personas-dijo dulcemente,apartó la vista de la progenitora y se giró hacia el resto, mostrándo inocentemente ante sus ojos atónitos, el cuchillo que llevaba.

llllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllll

Angélica se recostó en su cama con aire agotado, sentado a su lado, Evans la miraba con curiosidad.

-¿Te sientes cansada?

-Algo así...de vez en cuando, recuerdo mi pasada vida...si podemos llamarlo así...

-En ese caso, si no quieres recordar tu vida pasada, olvídalo. Es algo fácil ¿cierto?-dijo Evans, en un tono optimista.

Angélica lo miró con algo de tristeza.

-No es algo fácil, la pasé muy mal allí, nadie me quería ni me aceptaba.

-Entonces, ¿no es una razón más para olvidarlo? ¡Y así, busca ese amor en mí y en todos tus amigos, será divertido!

-Aunque digas eso, yo soy diferente a ellos. Estar rodeada de tantas personas que no compartan tu naturaleza...no es algo que se pueda ignorar.

-Pero ¿sabes? Yo te he visto divertirte muchas veces. No importa eso.

-...Ciertamente eso es verdad...Muchas veces, me he intentado adaptar a ellos y no siempre lo consigo.

En su línea de tiempo,ella verdaderamente jugaba y pasaba el tiempo con todos ellos, el ex-escuadrón, Krul, Mika, Meri...sin embargo, no dejaba de sentirse a veces fuera de lugar, como si fuera una intrusa ahí, incluso si gracias a ella el experimento de Krul había funcionado.

-Mm~-pensó Evans-¿Tu nos odias?

Angélica apartó la vista algo avergonzada.

-...No los ías entender que este no es mi lugar...

-El lugar ¿no es el que construye uno mismo?Si tu te sientes felíz aquí ¡entonces este es tu lugar!-dijo alegre, abriendo sus brazos.

Ella le sonrió tímidamente.

-Duele un poco no estar con los suyos...-respondió.

-Entonces, ¿quieres regresar?

-Eso es...¡porque soy un serafín! Aunque la pasé muy mal, es normál que sienta el impulso de ver a alguien de mi especie.

-¿Eso no es aferrarse a un pasado inútil~?-le preguntó en tono cantarín.

-Entonces me estás diciendo, ¿qué haga como si yo fuese de este lugar?-preguntó ella frunciéndo el ceño.

-En ese caso mejor vete ¿no?

Angélica lo miró con horror.

-¡...No quiero...!-se abrazó con miedo-¡No quiero irme de este lugar...!

Si bien sentía muchas veces que no encajaba, este lugar era mucho mejor que el que donde estaba. Ya no quería volver a ese lugar oscuro donde no había forma de ver el mundo exterior, ni recordar el dolor que las cadenas le hacían a sus muñecas y tobillos. Krul había llegado para salvarla. Su "madre". La persona a la que más quería. Aunque ahora tenía otro cuerpo, ya no tenía que vivir alejada y encadenada de todo y todos, su nueva libertad tenía limitaciones pero era más preferible que su antiguo mundo. Evans le acarició la espalda con ternura y ella lo abrazó.

-¿Tu me quieres?-preguntó Angélica acurrucada su pecho.

-¡Por supuesto que sí!

Ella lo abrazó un poco más y después se recostó en la cama.

-Hoy no dormiré aquí-anunció mientras de a poco sus ojos iban cerrándose-Volveré al interior de...

Sus ojos se cerraron totalmente; Evans esperó unos segundos hasta que notó que los ojos de ellos comenzaban a abrirse de nuevo, ahora rojos.

-¡Meri~!¡Has vuelto!-se lanzó a abrazarla y a repartirle besos por sus mejillas.-¡Ejeje~!

-¡A-Ah!¡Evans!-exclamó sorprendida, aunque ya había visto todo lo que Angélica había hecho y sabía de la compañia del chico-¡Ouh~, Evans,Si Yuki nos llega a encontrar así se volverá a enojar!-le advirtió.

-Mmm~, no me gustaría que Yuki se enojara~-dijo él sonriendo,mirando hacia arriba.

-¿Verdad? Entonces no podemos permitir que nos vea así-respondió sonriendole mientras se sacaba las cintas de Angélica dejándose el cabello totalmente suelto,para hacerle entender que la soltara.

-¡Entonces, mejor quedemonos aquí!¡Quiero abrazarte, besarte y estar así!

-¡Ouh~, Evans enseguida se aprovecha!-se quejó ella golpeándolo en la parte posterior de la nuca, haciendo que él suelte un quejido.

-¡Auch! Pero sabes, te veías muy bien cuando me abrazabas con solo una toalla~-le habló con voz profunda.

-¡E-Evans!¡Eso fue culpa de Angélica!-explicó sonrojada.

Realmente, a Angélica le faltaba mucho sentido común, no lograba comprender algunas cosas lógicas y al no entender, creía todo lo que le decían, tomándolo como una verdad absoluta. Era muy ingenua. Pero no era totalmente su culpa, no estaba acostumbrada al mundo humano después de todo. Todo o casi todo le fascinaba, era como una niña en una fábrica de dulces y se emocionaba con cosas que sólo a los niños les pueden atraer, ya que ella misma se consideraba una adulta (y lo era) tenía pleno conocimiento de las "facultades" del cuerpo adulto y a menudo y sin querer, avergonzaba a Meri. Y al sentirse tan cómoda con eso, también se sentía muy cómoda al pasearse en toalla o en ropa interior, considerándolo normál y no entendiendo las reacciones de los otros.

-Ejeje-continuó riéndose Evans-Realmente eres muy linda~. Me dan ganas de besarte.

-¡H-Hey!¡No vas a besar a nadie!

-¡Ejeje~!¡Me gus~tas mucho!

-De todas formas, mejor vayamonos. Aleister-san podría...

-¡Silencio!-se escuchó un grito y de repente la puerta la puerta se abrió de par en par.

Aleister había abierto la puerta y detrás de él se encontraban todos los demás. No era una muy linda presentación que Evans estuviese encima de Meritsa abrazándola.

-Bueno...-empezó Yukiteru con evidente enfado, incluso si su tono era sarcástico-Parece que llegamos a tiempo, chicos ¡empezó la orgía!-anunció, mientras algunos detrás de él se sonrojaban.

-¡¿Piensan hacer más ruido?!-protestó el profesor.

-¡A-Aleister-san!¡Disculpe!-se disculpó Meritsa.

-¡Ajaja!-se rió Evans mientras seguía abrazándola-Perdón, profesor. Es que, ella es tan~ tierna y muy linda.

-¡Nada de "muy linda"!Por Dios...¿Tu me quieres ayudar o estorbar?¿Cuál de las dos?

-¡Por supuesto, quiero ayudarlo!-respondió él levantándose y poniendo sus puños en sus caderas-Pero-señaló a Meri-¡Que ella es muy linda es la verdad!-infló el pecho y cerró sus ojos en actitud orgullosa-Usted es muy cerrado y no se dá cuenta como yo, profesor. Que ella es tan linda ¡Que supera la belleza de cualquier persona!

Aleister dió un suspiro cansado. Meri hizo lo mismo, con la diferencia de que su suspiro era avergonzado y venía acompañado de un sonrojo, tratándo de evitar a toda costa cualquier contacto visual. Por el contrario, Evans sólo reía alegremente, ajeno a todo eso, Meritsa sintió un poco de envidia por la facilidad con la que Evans se desenvolvía.

-Como sea-prosiguió el profesor-No me molesta que juegues, sólo no hagas tanto ruido.

-¡Sí~!

Detrás de eso, Shinoa observaba disimuladamente a Evans, incluso después de lo que había vivido le resultaba difícil creer que el mismo chico que la había amenazado con matarla con esa escalofriante voz podía ser el mismo que el que ahora volvía a abrazar a Meri repitiendole lo mucho que la quería. Era evidente que el chico estaba enamorado de ella y podía explicar un poco el porque no se comportaba tan fríamente con esta, pero más allá de aquel episodio de la puerta, Evans siempre había sido amable y afectuoso con todos. Sin embargo, la marca que ocultaba el pañuelo que se había puesto en el cuello decía otra cosa. Y tampoco debía olvidarse de recoger su arma, no había tenido el momento para preguntarle a Krul si querría acompañarla para ver a Aleister, sin un arma, no podía hacer nada contra un vampiro si este se enfurecí los demas se dispersaron,Shinoa tomó a Krul por la manga de su vestido.

-Necesito pedirte un favor, Krul-san-susurró seriamente.

-¿Oh?¿Vas a inclinar tu cabeza y rogarme?-ante el silencio de Shinoa continuó-Sólo bromeo ¿qué pasa?

-Extravié mi guardaña en la habitación que Evans-chan nos prohibió entrar, más bien,se deslizó por el hueco de la puerta.

-¿Y que tiene que ver conmigo?¿Por qué no le pides a Evans o a Aleister que te abran la puerta para ir a buscarla?

-Descartémos a Evans-chan, él...no es una buena opción.

-¿Pasó algo?

-Mm...no importa, simplemente no confió mucho en él.

-Generalmente para comenzar a desconfiar de una persona que nos ha demostrado ser amable es porque ha ocurrido un suceso que ha cambiado nuestra visión de dicha persona.

Shinoa suspiró con pesadez.

-No vas a ceder tan fácilmente...Evans-chan me amenazó cuando intenté abrir la puerta.

-¿Un niño te amenazó...?-preguntó Krul enarcándo una ceja con incredulidad.

-Se comportó...extraño. Frío, amenazador, totalmente opuesto al Evans-chan que conocemos...

-Aún así, es imposible que un niño sea una amenaza para nosotros-respondió Krul con indiferencia.

-Amenazó con cortarme el cuello con su hacha...

-¿Y tu lo crees capáz?

-En ese momento sí.

Krul la miró un rato con indiferencia y después soltó un suspiro.

-¿Y que necesitas de mí?-preguntó la Tercera Progenitora.

-Me gustaría que me acompañaras a pedirle permiso a Aleister-san para entrar, no sé como puede reaccionar él y no tengo como defenderme-dijo Shinoa, algo asombrada de que haya aceptado.

Krul se encogió de hombros y comenzó a caminar hacia las escaleras, ya que en los pisos superiores se hallaba la habitación del profesor. Cuando llegaron, tocaron la puerta un par de veces, ya que él no acudió al primer llamado, al abrirles, notaron tras él una maraña de papeles dispersos, parecía que el ser ordenado no era una de sus virtudes.

-¿Qué necesitan?-preguntó Aleister, prefieriendo pasar por alto el evidente desorden de su habitación.

-Más bien, yo soy la que necesita algo-dijo Shinoa, dándo un paso al frente mientras Krul se quedaba a poca distancia de ella con los brazos cruzados sobre el pecho.-Se trata sobre mi arma, esta se cayó por el otro lado de la puerta que Evans-chan nos prohibió entrar y necesito recuperarla.

-¿Intentaste abrirla?-preguntó serio.

-¿Eh? Yo...

-¿Evans te vió?-preguntó él de nuevo, sin darle tiempo a notó que tanto Krul como Shinoa se pusieron en alerta así que aclaró-A mi no me molestaría que entres para tomar tu guardaña pero a Evans... no le cae muy bien.

-¿Por qué?-preguntó Krul, apoyada sobre el marco de la puerta.

Aleister se paseó un poco por la habitación en actitud incómoda. Shinoa y Krul se vieron obligadas a entrar. El profesor meditó un poco más hasta que se decidió a contar:

-Le recuerda a su vida pasada, él tuvo una infancia horrible. Esta casa solía ser un internado pero ocurrió un...accidente y muchos de los niños murieron, así que ahora sólo la ocupamos yo y él. Evans llegó al internado cuando tenía cinco años, ignoro mucho de lo que ocurrió con él antes pero sé que estuvo involucrado en experimentos tanto él como su madre, quien falleció en uno de ellos. Sé que contaban muchas cosas de él, algunos rumores y otras verdades,pero yo siempre fui una persona cerrada a la que no le interesaban las habladurías, así que no me molesté en averiguar.

-¿Usted estaba en ese orfanato?-preguntó Shinoa.

-Yo era el profesor de literatura de allí.

-¿U-Usted?¿Un vampiro?

-Las cosas han cambiado estos años entre los vampiros y humanos, señorita. No es de extrañarse actualmente que haya algún profesor vampiro por ahí. Siguiendo, Evans no era querido por ningún niño de ahí, los pocos que se le acercaban sólo eran para molestarlo o burlarse de él a veces de algunas formas muy crueles, lo llamaban "niño demonio". Por cosas que ocurrieron nos fuimos conociendo y descubrí que él no era ni la mitad de lo que decían, era bueno, amable y una vez que entramos en confianza no dejaba ni un segundo de abrazarme o quedarse pegado a mí...-soltó un suspiro de fastidio-Pero me agradaba. Él no tenía amigos y generalmente se sentía muy solo, pero Meritsa venía a visitarme de vez en cuando y por insistencia mía y de Evans ambos se hicieron amigos.

-¿Por insistencia suya y de Evans?-preguntó Krul extrañada.

-La señorita Meritsa no es una persona muy "social".

-¿No lo es?

-Probablemente a ustedes le extrañe que les diga esto pero así es, ella sólo se comportó de forma alegre y bromista con ustedes porque técnicamente "ya los conoce". Preguntenles después a Yukiteru-kun y a Meritsa sobre su vida escolar, ahí se darán cuenta, el chico si es bastante social, eso hace que la señorita se ponga algo celosa... Como decía, supongo que fue por aquella época donde Evans se enamoró de ella, siempre estaba (y esta) detrás suyo. Era algo obsesivo y posesivo, pero aún así Meritsa seguía queriéndolo a pesar de todos sus...cambios de personalidad. Él es algo oscuro, tiene una visión algo mala de las personas y la vida pero al mismo tiempo es muy afectuoso, a veces me confunde. Las cadenas del pasado son las más pesadas y Evans aún sigue arrastrándolas, es por eso, que a veces pierde noción de su entorno o actúa de alguna manera más oscura, no siempre es porque quiera y a veces no se dá cuenta de que está siendo cruel. Es por eso que no debes entrar a esa puerta, eso sólo empeora el carácter de Evans al hacerle recordar todo, no quiero que los demás lo vean...

-¿Qué cosa?-preguntó Shinoa, expectante.

-Creo que ya les he contado suficiente, no espero que perdones a Evans por lo que te haya hecho o dicho pero si que comprendas un poco sus cambios de personalidad. No te preocupes por tu guardaña, yo la recuperaré por tí, sólo espérame.

Krul y Shinoa esperaron arriba mientras ambas hablaban sobre la nueva información que tenían de Evans ¿deberían contarselo a los demás? No tenían idea de cuando a Evans podían agarrarle aquellos "brotes" ni de lo que sería capáz de hacer. Probablemente no debían estar tan a la defesiva, seguía siendo un niño y aunque supiese luchar y tuviese arma, ellos también contaban con lo mismo; pero no dejaba de ser escalofriante tal actitud opuesta. A lo mejor sólo debían avisarles a los demás que Evans podía tener algunos "cambios" para que no se sorprendan o asusten mucho, exceptuando claro, a Meri y a Yuki, ya que daban por sentado que ellos ya debían saber sobre eso aunque no les hubiesen avisado nada, probablemente ya estaban acostumbrados, no se habían dado cuenta o no esperaban que sucediera con alguno de ellos.

Después de unos minutos, Aleister regresó con la pequeña guardaña en sus manos, se la tendió a Shinoa y esta le agradeció tanto a Krul como al profesor.

llllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllll

Mika se encontraba sentado en el jardin, apoyándose en un árbol, escuchó pasos que iban hacia él pero no se volteó hasta que la persona estuvo a su lado.

-¿Disfrutando la tranquilidad?-preguntó Meritsa parada a su lado con las manos tras su espalda.

-Hasta que llegaste.

-¿Por qué no estás con los demás chicos?-preguntó ella, ignorándo lo dicho.

-No tengo ganas de estar con esos humanos. Están usándo a Yuu-chan así que no tengo porque comportame de forma amigable con ellos.

Meri mostró poco interés en sus palabras.

-¿Ah~?No me importa-ella estrechó sus ojos con aburrimiento-Tu eres realmente una persona oscura y terca-desvió su rostro con la misma expresión-Detesto a ese tipo.

Por alguna razón, Mika sintió el comentario como una flecha en el pecho.

-Sin embargo, recuerdo que antes dijiste que te gustaba ¿ cierto?

-...Es difícil de contestar si me lo preguntas directamente-dijo ella, frunciendo el ceño con incomodidad. Ante la persistencia de la mirada de él, cerró sus ojos y continuó-No me caes mal, es cierto, pero sólo te voy a decir eso. De todas formas, yo también te agrado.

-¿Eso crées?-le preguntó él, alzándo una ceja.

Meritsa no le contestó y paseó por su alrededor, agachándose para ver los dientes de león (flores) que ahí habían. Estuvieron un tiempo en silencio hasta que Mika se atrevió a preguntar.

-...Y ...¿estás bien? Después de regresar a tu cuerpo...

Meri le sonrió y estrechó sus ojos con sensualidad.

-¿Oh?¿Preocupado por mi bienestar~?-preguntó en un suave tono seductor.

A continuación, tomó uno de los dientes de león y lo sopló suavemente hacia él, provocándo que los "petalos" de la flor fuesen hacia su rostro.

-¡No hagas eso, es molesto!-se quejó él, cubriendo con un brazo.

Ella sonrió, cerró sus ojos y enarcó las cejas fingiendo tristeza.

-Que cruel eres~-respondió aún con aquel tono.

Mikaela soltó un suspiro cansado.

-Si vas a quedarte aquí por lo menos quedate quieta.

-Que malo-se levantó y se acostó en el pecho de él, quien aún se encontraba sentado contra el árbol.

-Si que has tomando confianza-comentó él, pero no la apartó.

-¿Te molesta que esté así?

-Sí. Pesas y hablas mucho.

-No deberías dirigirte así a la persona que salvó a Krul Tepes,deberías agradecerme.

-¿Qué estás diciendo? Lo hiciste porque a tí también te interesaba ella, no recuerdo que hayas pedido las gracias.

-Es verdad, pero el verte siendo tan parco conmigo me dan ganas de reclamarlo.-cerró sus ojos y abrazó el pecho de él-Puedes empezar por acariciarme la cabeza.

-Ah~qué molesta...

-Si eso no te gusta, también puedes arrodillarte ante mí.

Mika guardó silencio unos segundos y después llevó su mano hasta la cabeza de ella, dándo caricias algo duras y torpes, pero después se relajó y empezó a acariciarla con más notó eso y frotó su rostro contra el pecho de él con satisfacción.

-Y dime-empezó Mika después de estar unos minutos en silencio-¿Cómo es tu vida aquí?

-Guau, pensé que preferias estar en silencio.

-Eso es demasiado pedir cuando estoy aquí. Además tengo curiosidad, ustedes parecen saber de nosotros pero nosotros no sabemos casi nada de su vida.

-Es lógico ¿no? Después de todo nosotros venimos del futuro, los conocemos, somos amigos.

-Bien...pero no vendría mal saber de ustedes, ¿tienes padres?

-Por supuesto que sí, no caí del cielo.

-Eso ya lo sé-respondió irritado-pero ¿dónde están?

-Por ahí.

Mika la miró, algo sorprendido por la liviandad con la que ella respondía a la pregunta.

-¿Sabes donde están?

-Tengo una idea, pero no estoy segura.

-¿Y dónde están?-insistió él.

-Ya te lo dije. Por ahí.

El vampiro suspiró, era obvio que ella no quería hablar de eso, se preguntaba cuál era el problema por el que no lo hacía,probablemente estaba jugando con él, de ella se lo creía. Además, Meri siempre parecía reticente a contar sus cosas,algo extraño,ya que de todas formas acabaría enterándose ¿no?

-¿Y tienes hermanos?-preguntó él.

-Nop, no tengo. Yuki y Shido son lo más parecido a eso.

-¿Shido?

-Es un amigo nuestro, tiene siete años. Puede parecer algo extraño, pero es muy divertido.

-¿Algo así como Yuki?

-Jajaja, no~, te aseguro de que a pesar de tener siete años tiene más coeficiente intelectual que Yuki.

-¿Quién es la mala ahora?

-No soy mala, sólo digo la verdad.

-Igual que yo cuando decía que eras pesada.

-No, tu si mientes.

-¿Estás segura?

-¡Claro que sí! ¡Yo soy adorable~!

-Pff, si tu lo dices...-contestó.

Incluso si intentó que su respuesta sonase malhumorada, no pudo disimular una tenue sonrisa que se le formó en los labios mientras seguía acariciando la cabeza de Meritsa, por suerte, ella no lo notó.

llllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllll

En el comedor, mientras los demás estaban haciendo quien sabe que, Mitsuba y Yukiteru jugaban a las cartas para pasar el tiempo.

-Truco-dijo Mitsuba sonriente,mientras miraba como Yuki observaba sus propias cartas con el ceño fruncido como si tuviese una guerra consigo mismo.

-¡Q-Quiero!-respondió él.

Mitsuba, quien había ganado primera, tiró el siete de espada, haciendo que el chico ponga el grito en el cielo.

-¡NO~!¡Tenía el siete de oro!

-Gané otra vez~.

-¡Grrr, una más!

-¿Quiéres perder de nuevo?-preguntó con burla. La verdad era que, Yuki era un chico demasiado sincero para un juego como ese, sus expresiones lo delataban.

-¡Jugaremos hasta que te gane!

-¿No vienes intentando eso desde la tarde?

-¡C-Cállate!¡Esta vez voy a ganarte!-exclamó señalándola con enfado, a continuación tomó las cartas y empezó a mezclarlas frenéticamente.

Mitsuba sonrió con ternura. A pesar de como hablaba Yukiteru, él resultaba divertido y amigable aunque se enfadara por nada,aunque ella intuía que él no se enojaba de verdad sino que era su modo de afrontar la verguenza.

-No sabes mentir, Yuki.

-Claro que sé mentir, yo sé que con esta carita de querubín que tengo a lo mejor no me crees pero es verdad,es sólo que me pongo nervioso con este juego, nunca supe jugar muy bien.

-¿Entonces para que querías jugar conmigo al truco?

-B-Bueno...s-sé que te gusta y...quería pasar tiempo contigo...-explicó sonrojado. Después mostró una cara enojada-¡¿T-tienes un problema con eso?!

-Para nada,serás tonto pero por lo menos me entretienes.

-¡¿AH~?!¡Ahora verás, voy a vencerte!

Desgraciadamente el esfuerzo fue en vano y en unos minutos Yukiteru volvió a perder desastrozamente.

-¿Te queda algo de orgullo para otra partida?-se burló Mitsuba.

-¡Cállate!-exclamó él con la cara aplastada contra la mesa.

De repente escucharon una caída y una maldición masculina, una risa femenina la acompañó a los pocos segundos, reconocían esas voces, así que no se sorprendieron cuando Yuu y Shinoa irrumpieron en el comedor.

-¡Jaja~!¡El torpe de Yuu-san se tropezó con las escaleras al venir para acá~!-dijo a modo de saludo la Hiragii.

-¡Tu me pusiste el pie para que me cayera!¡Pude haberme desnucado!

-Te hice tropezar en los dos últimos escalones, exagerado...

-¿Para que vinieron hasta aquí? Espero que sea algo bueno como para haber interrumpido mi racha de ganador-dijo Yuki.

-¡¿Qué?! ¡Si no ganaste ninguna!-exclamó Mitsuba.

-Mentirosa. Estas celosa porque te vencí en todas.

-¡A-Ah...mocoso mentiroso!-respondió ella, comenzando a tirarlo del pelo. Yukiteru se quejó y la tironeó por una de las coletas también.

-Jaja, no te enojes tanto Mit-chan~, cuando tu y Yuu-san tengan su primer hijo tendrás que ser paciente~.

Tanto Mitsuba como Yukiteru la miraban sonrojados y desencajados.

-¡E-Eh! ¡¿Qué dices, Shinoa?! ¡Mitsuba y yo aún somos vírgenes ¡Ahh!¡¿Qué estoy diciendo~?!-exclamó Yuu sonrojado refregándose los costados de su cabeza.

-¡E-eres una idiota, Shinoa!-dijo Mitsuba.

-¿Por qué ponen esas caras?-preguntó Shinoa fingiendo inocencia-¡La humanidad debe reproducirse~!No es raro ver padres adolescentes hoy en día ¿no es así, Yuki-chan?

-Me olvide de traer el documental sobre la sexualidad de mis padres, disculpame-respondió con ironía el chico.

-¿Pero no creés que Yuu-san y Mit-chan debería "unirse" para tener un hijo~?

-No traigas imágenes a mi cabeza, por favor.

Shinoa hizo un puchero y puso las manos en sus caderas.

-La verdad no los entiendo, la reproducción entre humanos es normál ¿no? -se inclinó hacia el niño-Por ejemplo tu, Yuki-chan ¿no quieres casarte y tener hijos?

-Sí quiero, pero no me preocupo por eso ahora.

-¿Hay alguna persona por el momento que te guste?

-No-fue la respuesta inmediata.

-¿Nadie de tu escuela?

-No.

-Que aburrido eres~, y ustedes-se giró a Yuu y Mitsuba-¿No desean casarse y tener hijos~?

-¡Sí, pero no con ella!-exclamó Yuu señalándo a la rubia. Creyó que el dar esa respuesta haria que Mitsuba no se enfadese, pero al revéz de lo que él creía, la chica le dió una fulminante patada en la espalda que lo hizo caer de bruces contra el suelo.-¡¿Eh?!¡¿Por qué me golpeas?!

-¡Hum!¡Te odio!-contestó ella enojada mientras se le daba la espalda y se iba.

-¡¿Eh~?!-se levantó y empezó a frotarse la espalda para aliviar de alguna manera el dolor-¡Espera, Mitsuba!

-Oh~, parece que las parejas son muy complicadas-comentó Shinoa cuando los dos adolescente se fueron-¿No lo creés, Yuki-chan?

-A mi ni me mires-le respondió parco mientras acomodaba las cartas.

-¿Por qué no~? Yo no te creo eso de que no te gusta ninguna chica.

-Es la verdad.

-Reaccionaste muy mal cuando mencioné en broma que te podría atraer Meri-chan.

-¿Y que hay con eso?

-¿Te gusta?

-No tiene sentido sacar a relucir lo que dijiste antes.

-No me estás respondiendo.

-Además te escondiste detrás de Yoichi y te mostraste triste cuando hiciste una broma sobre una posible mujer de él-continuó sin prestarle atención-¿Él te gusta?

Shinoa había creído que nadie había notado ese ligero cambio que ni ella se explicaba, el niño podía ser torpe pero era perspicaz. Aún así, no iba a dejarse dominar por un chico, no otra vez.

-¡Jaja~! ¿Estás evadiendo mi pregunta, Yuki-chan?

-Tu tampoco me contestaste a mi...

-Tampoco me contestaste tu ¿te gusta Meri-chan?

-¿Te gusta Yoichi?

Se sostuvieron la mirada por tiempo indefinido hasta que la apartaron sonrojados.

-M-Mejor vámonos a dormir, Yuki-chan...

-S-Sí, mejor...

llllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllll

En una habitación de tamaño medio, Meritsa se encontraba durmiendo tranquilamente hasta que la puerta se abrió de par en par ruidosamente, lo que la desperto. No tuvo tiempo a incorporarse bien porque un cuerpo le saltó encima y se abrazó en su pecho. Era Evans y estaba llorando desesperado y asustado.

-¡Ellos vienen por mí!-sollozó el chico, enterrándo su cara en el pecho de ella.-¡Van matarme!¡Seguro van a matarme!

Meri lo miró sorprendida, hasta que comprendió y lo abrazó.

-Tranquilo, Evans, nadie va a hacerte daño-le acarició la cabeza cariñosamente-tranquilo, tranquilo.

-¡Van a llevarme a esa habitación!¡Ya no quiero más!¡Me duele!¡Me matarán!

-Shh~, descansa Evans, yo voy a protegerte.

El niño sollozó más fuerte.

-¡La mataron!¡Mataron a mamá!-dijo .Meri empezó a besarle la cabeza para calmarlo-¡Ahora estoy sólo!-rompió a llorar más fuerte.

-No estás sólo, yo estoy aquí-le dijo ella dulcemente, haciendo que él levante la cabeza para mirarla.

Él parpadeó un poco, haciendo que las lágrimas que estaban en el borde sus ojos resbalaran por sus mejillas. Al principio no parecía reconocerla, pero después sí y sus labios se curvaron en una sonrisa alegre.

-¡Meri!-después tocó su mejilla-¿Eh? ¿Estaba llorando?...¡Eso es imposible!¡Si estoy con Meri no hay motivo para estar triste!-miró a su alrededor-¿Eh?¿Cuándo llegué aquí?

-Viniste corriendo a verme...¿no lo recuerdas?-preguntó ella, sabiendo de antemano la respuesta.

-No...¡Pero!¡¿Puedo dormir contigo?!

-Sí, hoy no hay problema.

-¡Viva~!

Ambos se acomodaron bajo las sabanas y Meritsa se sonrojo cuando él con toda la naturalidad del mundo la abrazó, provocándo que sus rostros estén a corta distancia. Sabiendo los sentimientos del chico,eso era algo sumamente incómodo para ella, pero no dijo nada. Después de un tiempo, Evans habló:

-Hey, Meri...

-¿S-Sí?-preguntó con nerviosismo, bajándo la cabeza para no estar tan cerca.

-Gracias por estar siempre conmigo-besó su frente con delicadeza-Hoy...me sentía increíblemente sólo...

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Bueno, al final si puse un poquito de las parejas porque no lo podía resistir. Y aunque en el próximo capítulo se vean las dos caras de Angélica también estarán las ships presentes~.

Espero que Evans no les haya dejado una ensalada rusa en el cerebro con sus facetas, pero creo que esto hace un poco más "jugoso" al personaje.

Así que, chau, comenten y nos vemos en el próximo capítulo.


	15. Las dos caras de Angélica

¡Hola! Espero no haberlos aburrido con el cap anterior pero necesito desarrollar a mis ocs incluso si no siempre influye en las ships. Y como en el pasado cap me olvidé de poner MikaKrul (y eso no tiene perdón) pondré más de está shipp en este capítulo aunque las demás también estarán incluidas.

Por supuesto, que además de las ships,lo más relevante acá va a ser Angélica.

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

-¡Mmm~ mm~, fufu,mm~!-tarareba y reía Angélica, a su lado, Meri la miraba algo confundida.

-Te noto alegre...-comentó la niña rubia.

-¡Por supuesto que sí!-respondió el serafín.

En el interior de la conciencia de Meritsa, ambas podían hablar sin que los demás supiesen, jugar e incluso revelar las partes más íntimas de cada una,tenían una relación inquebrantable y eterna así que debían llevarse lo mejor posible, algo relativamente fácil para ellas aunque a veces sus carácters chocaran. A los ojos de Meri, Angélica era sumamente hermosa, comparable incluso con la belleza de Krul,que a su juicio, era bastante. El Serafín era realmente una mujer joven casi adolescente de un muy largo cabello blanco que lo llevaba suelto hasta los tobillos, a los costados de su cabeza tenía tres mechones puntiagudos y tras los mechones laterales de su cabeza, dos cortas trenzas. Iba descalza y vestía un simple vestido blanco corto con tirantes y cinturón de perlas celeste oscuro.

-¿Puedo saber a qué se debe? Dímelo, por favor.

A Angélica le agradaba lo cortés que Meri era siempre con cualquier persona, sin duda alguna Krul había hecho un buen trabajo con ella.

-¡¿No es lógico~?!-preguntó extasiada-¡Vamos a pasar todo un día con nuestros amigos y con Mamá...digo Krul y Mika también.

-¿Vamos?Creí que pensabas ir con ellos...

-¡Claro que iré, pero tu también vendrás por un tiempo!¡Intercambiaremos!¡Así Meri también puede reír, jugar y divertirse!¡Es genial!¡¿no~?!

Angélica no esperó respuesta y comenzó a dar círculos por todo el lugar, como bailándo, provocando que su falda se levantara en círculos de tela. De repente se detuvo y miró un punto fijo.

-¡Ah! Ahora que lo recuerdo, podemos usar el comunicador para hablar con las versiones de este tiempo.

-Así es-respondió Meritsa-Pero yo me encuentro algo cansada ahora, hable hace un rato, si quieres puedes ocuparlo tu.

-¡Sí!

-Avísale a Yuki,por favor, probablemente quiera preguntar.

-Entendido~-contestó en un tono cantarín.

Luego, se desvaneció.

Los ojos del cuerpo de Meritsa comenzaron a abrirse, revelándo ojos de Serafín. Angélica se hallaba nuevamente en el exterior,acostada en la cama, en el cuerpo de su amiga, se estiró perezosamente y llevó su mano al comunicador que tenía en su mesita de noche, no sin antes cambiar el peinado de Meri por el de dos coletas anchas atadas por cintas negras,sentía que era necesario hacerlo y ya se había vuelto habitual para ella, ese peinado la distinguía como otra persona. Con un grito no muy femenino llamó a Yukiteru,quién se quejó ya que según él estaba a punto de ganarle a Yuu en un juego, aunque se calmó e hizo caso omiso a las llamadas de sus compañeros cuando Angélica movió el comunicador entre su mano.

-Puedes llamarlos y ver como está ella-le dijo el Serafín.

El niño agarró con emoción el aparato y pulsó unas teclas, gracias a su corta paciencia la espera de apenas unos segundos se le hizo eterna. Por fin la voz de Shinoa se hizo presente.

-¡Hola~ hola~!Si que tardaron en llamar~.

-Tuvimos otros asuntos-explicó Yuki.-¿Cuál es la situación actual?

-Mmm~...pues verás, la mayoría de ellos han abandonado el área y se han dado por vencidos,otros probablemente aún estén en el pasado y pocos aún están al acecho.

-¿Ustedes necesitan más tiempo?

-Nop, no lo creo. Más bien ya es hora de que nos presentemos, si somos un número mayor de personas seguramente tendremos más posibilidades contra ellos.

-Ya veo...y...¿Cómo está...?

-Ella está bien, Yuki-chan, no le hicieron mucho daño.

-¡Ah!¡¿De verdad~?!

-Sí.

-¡¿De verdad de verdad?!

-Sí~, en poco tiempo podrás verla, mi lindo niño~.

-¡N-No me llames lindo!

-¡Un lindo y adorable niñito~!-continuó burlándose ella.

-¡Ghh!¡Voy a matarte cuando te vea!

-Sí, me imagino. Por cierto, Mika-san est-

-Tengo que volver con los demás,sospecharán si me ausento mucho tiempo-la interrumpió y sin darle tiempo a contestar, le tendió el comunicador a Angélica y salió corriendo de la habitación, ya alertado por el séptimo llamado de sus amigos.

-¡¿Él está ahí?!-preguntó Angélica con emoción.

-Ah sí, Mik-de pronto fue interrumpida y se escucharon unos extraños sonidos, a los pocos segundos, una voz de hombre salió del aparato.

-Soy Mikaela-dijo la voz, mientras detrás se escuchaba "no me lo quites" "no te aproveches de tu altura" y demás comentarios que fueron tapados a propósito por la voz del rubio.

-¡Mika~!-dijo emocionada el serafín.

-¿Meri?

La expresión felíz de la chica se borraron al instante.

-¡No soy Meri!-respondió infantilmente haciéndo un puchero.-Soy Angélica~.

-Ah...lo siento. ¿Cómo están?

-Estamos bien, nadie a salido gravemente lastimado.

-Muy bien, en poco tiempo, irán a buscarlas, nos encontraremos aquí.

-Lo sé, conozco muy bien la estrategia.

-¿Hay algo más que quieras contarme?

-¡Ah sí!¡Mañana iremos al parque de diversiones!

-...¿Al parque de diversiones...?-preguntó en un fingido tono ligeramente aterrado, que, como ya esperaba, el Serafín creyó.

-¿E-Eh? ¿P-Por qué suenas asustado?

-Es un lugar muy terrorífico-respondió con seriedad.

-¿T-Terrorífico?...¡J-Jaja!¡No te creo! Nosotros hemos ido muchas veces, no hay nada de malo en ese lugar-contestó Angélica, intentándo aparentar seguridad en su voz, aunque le salió ligeramente temblorosa.

-Es la verdad-dijo con más seguridad.

-...¿D-De verdad?

Mika no pudo evitar sonreír maliciosamente desde el otro lado, nuevamente Angélica creía todo lo que le decía, a pesar de que le había hecho miles de veces el mismo tipo de broma.

-Así es~-respondió él en un tono escalofriante-Hay terri~bles monstruos.

-¡¿M-Monstruos?!

-Claro, pero no te preocupes, yo te alertaré de ellos para que no te hagas daño y protejas a los demás de estas terribles criaturas. ¿Puedo confiar en tí?

-¡Sí!-respondió ella levemente sonrojada.

-Entonces escuchame atentamente...

lllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllll

Angélica se encontraba bailándo alegremente sobre un sofa del comedor moviendo frenéticamente los brazos y piernas. Yuki pasó por ahí y se cubrió los ojos al instante, no por la escena del baile, sino que por sus movimientos la muy corta falda de ella se levantaba constantemente.

-H-Hey, Angélica...-dijo él intentándo agarrarla con una mano, sin mirar.-¿Podrías escucharme?

-¡Ah~!¿Qué sucede, mi lindo chico?-deteniéndose con los brazos en alto.

-¡No,ya para!¡Muestras todo!

Angélica aprovechó que él no la miraba para pegar un salto desde el sofa,tomó la capucha blaca de su campera y la arrastró hacia abajo, provocándo que él chico caiga al suelo.

-¡AJajaja!¡Te golpeaste!¡ Es tan divertido!

Yuki la miró enojado y se dispuso a irse pero ella lo tomó por su campera.

-¡Ah!¡¿Por qué te enojas~?!¡Bromeo, bromeo, Yuki~, sólo bromeo!-sonriendo, lo abrazó y restregó su mejilla con la de él.

-Y-Ya, ya, entendí, te perdono-dijo él sonrojado.

Antes de salir, Yukiteru les dijo a todos (a excepción de Evans y Aleister) que era preferible que ocultaran o cambiar un poco su apariencia ya sea con lentes de sol, algun tipo de ropa, gorras, etc, para no causar confusión con sus homólogos del futuro. Aunque la mayoría no entendió muy bien el motivo, obedecieron sin chistar, algunos no entendieron como podrían "cambiar" así que casi todos simplemente llevaban gafas,gorras y capuchas, cosa que los hacia ver más como si fueran a robar un banco que ir a divertirse a un parque de diversiones. Incluso Yuki también se cambió un poco, pensaba originalmente variar un poco su peinado "rebelde" pero dado que ya todos parecían delicuentes salidos de alguna pelicula barata optó por imitarlos y llevar anteojos y gorra (no le gustaba utilizar la capucha de su campera blanca).

-¿Y bien? ¿Qué banco hay que robar hoy?-bromeó él cuando ya todos se cambiaron.

-Uno bien grande, ya estoy harto de vivir de sopa-le siguió el juego Evans.

-A ver, delicuentes de cuarta-les llamó la atención Meritsa con expresión indiferente desde la puerta de salida. Ella iba ataviada con el conjunto de Angélica-Si no se apuran van a llegar a la bóveda del banco con una patada mia.

Ya cuando estuvieron afuera, los adolescentes se sorprendieron ante el escenario, la ciudad estaba totalmente reconstruida, no había muros ni edificios rotos, mucho menos Jinetes del Apocalípsis. No habían salido en todo ese tiempo de la mansión de Aleister a excepción del jardín así que no tenían una "gran vista" sobre lo que pasaba realmente en el exterior, pero ahora que iban avanzando cada vez con una camioneta del profesor se daban cuenta de los enormes cambios que se habían producido a lo largo de los años. Bendijeron estar sentados (de lo contrario se caerían de traste al suelo) cuando vieron a humanos y a vampiros conversándo normálmente en plena vía pública.

-¿Q-Qué es todo esto?-preguntó Narumi observándo por la ventana.

-¿Vampiros y...humanos...conversándo?-preguntó confundida Mitsuba.

-No sólo eso, toda la ciudad está como nueva-dijo Shinoa.

-Tampoco hay Jinetes del Apocalipsis...¿la guerra terminó?-preguntó Kimizuki.

-No puedo comprender nada de esto...-murmuró Krul.

-Me parece sorprendente el cambio que hubo en estos...¿en que año estamos?-le preguntó Mikaela a Evans.

-En el 2034-respondió el chico.

-Estamos 14 años en el futuro y aún me parece imposible de creer todo esto-murmuró el rubio.

-¡Aunque yo estoy sorprendido sobre todo por la comunicación pasiva entre humanos y vampiros! A excepción de Mika-kun y Krul-san no conozco de otros vampiros que estén en buenos términos con humanos-dijo Yoichi.

-No es así en todas partes del mundo. Por lo menos en Japón, el reino de los vampiros y las máximas autoridades entre los humanos lograron establecer un pacto para que las dos partes puedan "convivir"-explicó Meritsa.

-¡¿Pacto?!-preguntó Yuu sorprendido-¿Eso significa que estamos en paz?

-¿Paz?-preguntó ella divertida, alzando una ceja-No puede existir algo como eso en este mundo.

-E-Entonces...¿aún hay guerra?

-Es diferente, mientras se cumplan las condiciones del pacto todo estará bien, en cambio, las personas que vayan en contra o inclumplan una regla serán castigados de acuerdo a la gravedad del asunto. Depende de que regla han roto, pueden ser castigados por las máximas autoridades de la política humana o vampira. Siempre hay "rebeldes" que no aceptan la convivencia o que aún desconfían del otro-suspiró-Bueno, es entendible, no se puede confiar demasiado en una especie con la que has tenido una dura guerra.

-Ya veo-murmuró Narumi-¿Y cuáles vendrían a ser esas condiciones?

-Hay muchas, nombrarlas todas ahora sería muy aburrido, pero básicamente se trata de "respeto y apoyo mutuo" ¿qué tal?¿No creen que es un "lindo" eslogan político?

-¿Por qué lo preguntas?-dijo Yoichi.

-La política es muy sucia, eso no es nada nuevo; hay muchas "manos negras " que tuercen un poco las reglas del pacto o se extorsionan entre sí para obtener algo-respondió con naturalidad-Tanto de vampiros como humanos.

-Me sorprende que una chica tan pequeña como tú hable de esto-comentó Mika,aunque su expresión,como siempre, no iba de acuerdo al término "sorprendido".

-Bueno, sólo estoy diciendo lo que sé. Además, en cualquier caso, no es difícil de imaginar, se ha hecho a lo largo de los años, sin excepciones.

-¿Así que ya no se meten en los asuntos del otro, sino que se apoyan?-preguntó Shinoa incrédula-Me cuesta creer que tanto las familias más poderosas de Japón como los vampiros hayan concebido algo como eso. Siempre pareció una guerra donde uno saldría vencedor.

-Tampoco es una relación de "mejores amigos", hay respeto y es hasta ahí. Aunque a veces hay que recurrir a...métodos más duros para entendernos.

-¿Eh...?

-¡Ah~!¡Estoy cansada de hablar de algo tan aburrido!-se recostó en su asiento con los ojos cerrados. Después volvió a abrirlos y sus ojos habían dejado ser rojos y ahora mostraba los de Serafín. La chica se desperezó y bostezó infantilmente-Oh~ parece que me dormí en la mayor parte del viaje-habló Angélica-¿Ya llegamos?

-Falta poco, Angélica-san-contestó Aleister desde el asiento de conductor.

-¿Puedo dormir un poco más?

-No hay problema.

Como si fuera lo más normál del mundo apoyó su cabeza sobre el hombro de Krul y cerró los ojos. La vampira la miró desencajada pero no hizo nada, no se sentía mal de vez en cuando algún gesto cariñoso y natural que no fuese dado por Mika en sus mejores días. Pero para ser sincera, no estaba satisfecha con las ocasionales muestras de cariño de él; deseaba más y no hablaba sólo de caricias tiernas como abrazos, más bien, quería que fuese tanto "amable" como "pasional". Él generalmente se mostraba indiferente exteriormente pero notaba que con ella se abría más y si esta lo deseaba podía ponerlo nervioso con su presencia, bajo su juicio,aún era pronto para determinar si aquellos sentimientos que guardaba en su interior eran correspondidos, pero su confianza le daba la seguridad necesaria para saber que tarde o temprano lograría enamorarlo, eso si ya no lo estaba...Notaba lo nervioso que él se ponía a veces y en su mayoría notaba también sus sonrojos. Sabía que Mikaela era tímido en esas cosas, por lo cual no lo presionaba mucho cuando hacía uno de sus "movimientos" sino que se deleitaba con su expresión y lo dejaba hasta ahí para no incomodarlo, sin embargo, había veces en las que Mika no notaba aquellos "movimientos" y su inocencia la desesperaba un poco,además, no sabía que pensaba él de todo eso y sobre todo en la relación que mantenían, pero también era consciente de que si lo hablaba abiertamente con él lo más probable era que este diese respuestas evasivas sonrojándose (aunque sería interesante verlo) o inventaría algo para escapar lo más rápido posible. No sabía si eso debía tomarlo como un punto para ella o no. Aunque en algún momento lo confrontaría más directamente, dónde él no podría escapar. Mientras pensaba todo eso, le dirigió una mirada que él captó al instante.

-¿Qué sucede?-preguntó el rubio.

Pensó por un momento dar una respuesta juguetona pero decidió contenerse, no quería romper su faceta de indiferencia frente a los humanos probablemente eso lo haría sentirse ridículo.

-Nada-respondió simplemente y dirigió su vista a la ventana, a juzgar por el paisaje de unos juegos altos estaban muy cerca.

Cuando finalmente llegaron, Angélica salió rápidamente del vehículo e hizo una exclamación de alegría.

-¡Llegamos!¡Llegamos!-anunció ella felízmente. A continuación, sacó de sus bolsillos unos lentes de contacto azúl especiales y se los puso,gracias a ellos, parecía ser humana.

Aleister pagó por las entradas de todos ya que obviamente ninguno de ellos poseía dinero alguno, aunque en realidad Evans, Yukiteru y Angélica/Meritsa si tenían pero se lo preferían guardar en secreto para los juegos de azar y habilidad que había dentro. Cuando entraron, una maquina enorme de peluches les llamó la atención a Shinoa y Mitsuba.

-¡Oh~!¡Juguemos a ese~!-dijo la rubia señalándoles a todos el aparato-¡Yo voy primero!

-¡Yo también quiero jugar!-dijo Shinoa-¡Ese osito panda me está llamándo con sus ojitos!

-Irás después de mí-respondió poniéndose frente al juego. Introdujo una ficha que le dió Aleister (debido a una promo le daban también algunas fichas para algunos juegos).

-¡Cuidado!-la detuvo Angélica empujándola lejos.

-¡¿Q-Qué pasa?!

-¡No te acerques aquí! ¡Hay un peligroso monstruo!

-...¿Eh?

-¡Se llama el monstruo "Peluchón"!

La mayoría de ellos no pudo evitar largarse a carcajadas por eso, incluso si sabían que ella era un Serafín que podía matarlos con un movimiento de su brazo. Afortunadamente ella no hizo nada de eso, sino que se limitó a insistir en ello.

-¡Es cierto!¡Mika me lo dijo!

"Ah~, así que con eso se refería a que Mika se burlaba de ella..." pensó Mitsuba.

-A-Ah...b-bueno y-yo...no creo que sea así...-dijo Yoichi lentamente en un tono suave.

-¡Pero Mika me lo dijo!

-Y-Yo creo que...s-solo bromeo contigo...No existe un monstruo así...

-¡A-ah!¡E-Ese imbécil!-exclamó enojada y sonrojada, apretando los puños a los costados de su cuerpo. Después se giró hacia Mika y lo señaló con furia-¡TE ODIO! ¡Eres el máximo idiota!

-¡¿Q-Qué?! ¡Si yo no te hice nada! Supuestamente fue mi versión de este tiempo-se defendió el vampiro.

-¡Eres lo más parecido a él que tengo a mi alcance!-contestó,sacándole la lengua infantilmente.

-Cálmate Angélica, el Mika de este tiempo sólo bromeó contigo, no te enojes-la tranquilizó Evans dándole palmaditas en la espalda, mientras ella aún miraba a Mikaela enojada y haciéndo un puchero.

No era que al vampiro rubio le desagradase eso. No le interesaba la opinión que pudiese tener el Serafín de él, no tenía pensado crear ningún lazo con ella y mucho menos tolerarla. Para ser sincero, él prefería el carácter un poco más tranquilo de Meritsa y no tenía intención de "aceptar" a aquella chica que estaba dentro de su cuerpo. Así que no respondió a la cara enojada de ella.

-¡Vamos, Mitsuba, juega!¡Deslúm~branos~!-bromeó Yukiteru.

Mitsuba se propuso tomar un pequeño conejo rosado que la había enamorado completamente, el juego comenzó y ella puso toda su concentración en la palanca y en su objetivo, pero, aunque fue guiada por sus amigos, su desempeño fue terrible y no estuvo ni cerca de obtener el peluche.

-¡Eres un desastre!-se burló Yuu sujetándose el estomágo por la risa que le causaba la cara de decepción de Mitsuba.

-¡C-Cállate!-contestó ella sonrojada-¡Tu eres peor!

-¡Pero si ni siquiera he jugado aún!

-¡S-Seguramente lo harías peor que yo!

-¡Claro que no! ¡Yo puedo conseguir ese peluche fácilmente!-dijo él, sintiéndose desafiado.

-¡No lo lograrías!

-¡Sí!

-¡No!

-¡Sí!

-¡Que no!

-¡Que sí!¡Damé eso a mí, yo lo conseguiré por tí!

-¡No! Quiero conseguir ese conejo por mi misma.

-¡Entonces voy a ayudarte,así verás que sin mí no puedes conseguirlo!

-¿Cómo vas a hacer eso? Incluso aunque me guiaron yo...¡Ugh, definitivamente no podrás!-respondió con brusquedad poniéndose nuevamente en posición de juego para intentar tomar el conejo.

-¡Claro que sí!-se colocó detrás de ella y la rodeó con sus brazos para poner sus manos sobre las de ella, que estaban en la palanca del juego-¡Te apuesto a que podremos tomar a ese maldito conejo rosa!-dijo y le pidió a Aleister que ponga otra ficha.

Pero Mitsuba estaba lejos de concentrarse en el juego, sentía su rostro rojo y sólo podía pensar en lo cerca que estaba Yuu de ella, intentaba centrarse en el juego pero le era imposible y mandaba la palanca para cualquier lado cosa que hacia que Yuichiro presionara más fuerte sus manos sobre las de ella y la guiase hacia donde él pensaba que estaba el conejo. Aunque la verdad era, que él no estaba mejor que ella, internamente se estaba arrepintiendo de su propia idea al ser conciente de su sonrojo y nerviosismo, daba las gracias a Dios de que Mitsuba no podía ver su cara, aunque no le desagradaba en lo absoluto la gran cercanía de la rubia se sentía más débil y su corazón latía más rápido de lo normál, esperaba que ella no pudiese sentirlo en su espalda. Desgraciadamente, también era plenamente consciente de que el problema no era solamente MItsuba sino también sus amigos que seguramente notaban todo lo que estaba ocurriendo y que estaban concentrados en ellos mismos más que en el peluche, algo perfectamente notorio cuando la palanca cayó incluso más lejos del conejo que cuando lo había hecho solamente Mitsuba. Indecisos de que hacer en ese momento con sus cuerpos tan juntos, "agradecieron" cuando Yukiteru rompió la magia con su habitual sensibilidad.

-Son un desastre los dos-comentó el chico de brazos cruzados. Yuu y Mitsuba se separaron lentamente y decidieron no contestar, aún se encontraban colapsados por lo anterior, sin embargo, el niño no se detenía ahí-Si hubiesen pensando más en el juego que en ustedes dos probablemente el resultado hubiese sido menos desastrozo.

El comentario fue recibido con miradas mudas y risitas de parte de Shinoa. Pero no duró mucho, tanto Mitsuba como Yuu protestaron.

-¡N-no es así!-dijo la rubia.

-¡Simplemente nos salió mal!-dijo el adolescente.

-Chicos, yo sé que tengo cara de idiota pero tampoco abusen.

-¡Yo estoy del lado de Yuki-chan~!-dijo Shinoa alegremente, levantándo una mano.

Yuu intentó buscar apoyo en sus demás compañeros, pero ninguno hizo nada y Mika le dirigió una mirada enojada que él no comprendió. Sin embargo, luego Yoichi saltó a su rescate:

-Yo puedo conseguir ese peluche-se ofreció.

-¡¿En serio?!-preguntó Yuu.

-Creo poder.

Se puso frente a la maquina con un expresión seria y decidida que descolocó un poco a sus compañeros, Aleister puso una ficha y el juego comenzo. Sus amigos intentaron guiarlo pero Yoichi hacia caso omiso a ellos y seguía su propio instinto, cuando estuvo seguro, bajó la palanca y tomó al conejo por la cabeza. Todos enmudecieron y hasta contuvieron la respiración cuando el peluche fue llevado hacia arriba; todos estaban preparados mentalmente para que el conejito rosa se deslizara y cayera nuevamente con los peluches, pero sorpresivamente nada de eso pasó y a los pocos segundos el peluche estuvo en manos de Mitsuba.

-¡Wah~!¡Gracias, Yoichi!-agradeció la rubia.

-¡Hum! Yo hubiese podido hacerlo, simplemente me desconcentré...-se excusó Yuu.

-Ya sabemos con que-respondió Yukiteru.

-Mi hermana mayor me había enseñado como jugar a cierto, Shinoa-san ¿tu querías un peluche también?-preguntó Yoichi.

-¡Que gran caballero eres, Yoichi-san~!-bromeó ella-Aprovecharé tu habilidad y te diré que sí, de hecho quiero ese osito panda-respondió ella, señalándole el peluche.

-¡Lo conseguiré por tí!

-¡Lo dejó en tus manos, mi adorado principe~!

Él se sonrojó por su broma pero no se permitió perder la concentración y cuando Aleister puso una ficha más en el juego, enfocó toda su atención en conseguir el oso que ella quería. Seguramente sonreiría cuando lo tuviese. Sonrió mentalmente y en unos segundos logró obtener el peluche.

-¡Sabía que podía confiar en mi caballero~!-dijo ella poniéndo sus manos en aquel tesoro.

-N-No fue nada.

-¿Podría ser que tu lo hiciste para conseguir un beso de la hermosa princesa?-bromeó, señalándose los labios.

-¡E-Eh! No...yo...

-¡Hey chicos!-los llamó Yuu desde lejos-¡Apresúrense!¡Quiero subirme a los juegos grandes!

Yoichi suspiró de alivo cuando todos enfocaron su atención en los juegos que Yuichiro señalaba con su dedo índice. Había un enorme y largo tobogán con varias curvas en el que se podían deslizar de a dos sentadose sobre una ficha colchoneta. Desgraciadamente para el orgullo de Mika, Krul lo arrastró para que se suban juntos, así que ahora, él estaba sentado sobre una colchoneta con las rodillas a la altura de su cara. Justo cuando creía que ya no podia sentirse más avergonzado, Krul se sentó detrás de él, rodeándo los costados de su cuerpo con sus piernas y abrazándolo por el cuello. Sentía la respiración de ella en su nuca y su cuerpo bastante pegado al de él, era una sensación tanto incómoda como placentera. Como siempre, Krul pudo notar su nerviosismo.

-¿Sucede algo, Mika?

-No, nada-respondió él. Nunca podía creer como ella lograba saber sus emociones.

-Mm~-corrió el cabello de él y sopló en su oreja, produciéndole un estremecimiento.

-¡E-Eh!¿K-Krul?

Mika casi agradecía al cielo que sus compañeros no estuviesen presentes (aún debían encontrarse subiendo la interminable escalera) de lo contrario,probablemente se sentiria peor.

-¿Qué pasa?-ronroneó ella.

-...

El rubio no supo que contestar ni que hacer, así que lo único que se le ocurrió para suplantar todo ese nerviosismo que llevaba dentro fue empujar la colchoneta por el tobogán sin previo aviso. Aunque tampoco le sirvió, ya que Krul, ante la repentina acción, se aferró más al cuello de él. De haber sido humano, Mikaela supo con seguridad que eso le hubiese hecho latir el corazón rápidamente, aunque su mente se negaba a darle un porque a eso. Cuando estuvieron abajo, esperaron a sus compañeros, Shinoa había ido con Yoichi,Mitsuba con Kimizuki, Narumi con Aleister, Evans con Angélica y Yuki con Yuu, que a juzgar por la cara de este último, el viaje no había sido muy placentero.

-¡Este animal casi me ahorca ahi arriba!-se quejó Yuu más tarde.

-¡H-Hey!¡No era mi intención!¡Pensaba que ibamos a salir volando en cualquier momento!-se excusó el chico.

-¡Tu plan era matarme!

-¡No,mi plan era usarte como escudo si saliamos volando e impactábamos contra el suelo!

Después que su pequeña pelea se calmara, ambos propusieron ir a las atracciones más peligrosas (donde Angélica cambió con Meri ya que a ella le gustaban más esos juegos), lo que a más de uno sacó algún que otro grito y de vez en cuando lágrimas. Luego de tanto atentar contra su propia vida,aceptaron encantados (aunque les pareció infantil) la idea de Angélica de subir a la calesita/carrusel de dos pisos.

Por insistencia de Krul Y Yuu, MIka también se subió, a esta altura, ya se sentía un títere de ellos dos. En cuanto subió al caballo blanco, Angélica se sentó detrás de él y lo abrazó por la cintura.

-¿Qué haces?-le preguntó sorprendido.

-No quiero caerme-respondió ella cuando el juego comenzó.

-No me refiero a eso ¿por qué te subes conmigo? Tienes otros caballos ahí.

Ella no le contestó.Después de un tiempo hablo:

-Pasar el día aquí con ustedes fue muy divertido ¿no creés?-murmuró.

-...No estuvo tan mal-admitió.

-Krul se divirtió mucho.

-Lo sé.

-Imagino que estarás felíz con eso, después de todo, ella te importa mucho...

-...

-Yo también estoy felíz por ella. Los chicos también se divirtieron, estoy muy contenta.

-...¿Por qué...?

-¿Eh?

-¿Por qué te alegras de eso?

-Eh...bueno...

-A los Serafines no les interesamos y desean matar a los humanos, entonces ¿por qué te muestras felíz con esto? Nada me asegura de que no intentarás matarnos.

-No lo haré-le dijo firmemente.-No te mataré...aunque te deteste.

-No me importan los demás-dijo, aunque sintió un poco de remordimiento al decirlo-Pero no permitiré que lastimes a Yuu-chan o a Krul. Tampoco creo que no intentes matarme.

-Nunca les haré daño a ellos, mucho menos a Krul...y a tí tampoco...ya te lo dije, no te mataré. Después de todo, tu...-dejó de hablar y apoyó su cabeza en su espalda.

-¿Mm?¿Qué pasa?-preguntó sorprendido.

-No, nada...-respondió sonriendo levemente sonrojada. Por suerte, él no podía verla.

Le agradaba estar cerca de él, aunque desgracidamente esa sensación estaba siendo eclipsada por otra...los estaban vigilándo.

Cuando finalizaron la vuelta, se pusieron a mirar los distintos gatitos y perritos que unas personas estaban ofreciendo en adopción. Yuki por su parte quedó maravillado más con los gatos , mientras que Angélica prefirió desaparecer y darle espacio a Meri, sabiendo lo mucho que adoraba los perros. Sin embargo, uno de ellos escapó y desapareció por los enormes arbustos que rodeaban el parque. Meritsa se ofreció a ir a buscarlo y corrió hasta adentrarse en las plantas.

-Las ramas se me están enganchando en el vestido...si, tendré cuidado...ya sé-conversaba Meri. Hablaba hacia afuera, pero Angélica le contestaba desde su ó voces-Parece que hay gente...

-¡Maldito perro!-dijo un vampiro pateándo al animal-Estropeó mi bota.

-Olvídate de eso, venimos a buscarla a ella. Si la encontramos nuestro mayor peligro no será un perrito-respondió un humano.

Meritsa advirtió que hablaban de ella, las probabilidades de equivocarse eran muy bajas teniendo en cuenta su situación actual. Para peor, su "disfraz" se había estropeado o perdido por las ramas, sin duda, cualquier vampiro la reconocería ahora, incluso si llevaba el peinado de Angélica y su ropa.

-¡Este animal me las va a pagar de todas formas!-exclamó enojado el otro, mandándolo lejos de una patada.

La niña los miró enojada, después salió de su escondite y fingió una sonrisa adorable.

-¡Vaya, vaya! No es muy amable de su parte golpearlo así ¿sabe?

-¡A-Ah!

-¡Es ella!

-No se alarmen, por favor. No tengo posibilidades contra ustedes dos armados, yo sigo siendo una niña después de todo-mintió. Ella era perfectamente capáz de hacerlo, pero no le apetecía pelear en un día así.

-¿Qué hacemos?-preguntó a su compañero.

-Je, debemos llevárnosla, además ella no tiene mucha experiencia.Aún falta uno de nosotros pero sin duda podrémos contra ella-respondió él, empuñándo su arma.

-Bueno, no tengo opción. Entonces me gustaría preguntarles algo ¿puedo llamar a una amiga? No les ocasionará problemas- luego susurró maliciosamente-sólo tiene...un carácter especial...

lllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllll

-Hey ¿no créen que Meri se está tardando?-preguntó Yuu.

-Tal vez aún no encuentra al perrito-contestó Narumi.

-Deberíamos ir a ayudarla-respondió Evans-El parque cerrará dentro de poco.

llllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllll

-Realmente es difícil pasar desapercibido con tanta gente-murmuró un vampiro-Espero que los otros dos no se hayan ido sin mí.-rompió un par más de arbustos-Dios... ¡¿Y que pasa con este olor de sangre?! Hace poco bebí, no debería estar tan...-miró a su alrededor-sediento...

Abrió sus ojos atónitos ante la escena, a sus pies, se encontraba la cabeza de uno de sus compañeros vampiros , no muy lejos, logró ver sus piernas y brazos. Él era de los pocos a los que apreciaba...Sin darse cuenta, gritó de horror sujetándose la cabeza, lo que alertó al asesino cercano.

-¿Ara~?-habló una voz femenina-No me digas...¿Así que llegó otro~?

El Serafín tenía acorralado a su otro compañero humano poniéndola la espada en su cuello, pisándole el tórax.

-¡Vete!-lo alertó-¡E-Ella no tiene piedad!

-Iban a matarme a mi y a mi amiga ¿y me pides piedad? No seas hipócrita.-apretó el filo de su espada en su cuello-Porque los humanos no aceptan las responsabilidades de sus actos...-cortó su cabeza-es la razón de que el mundo esté perdido.

El último vampiro la miró horrorizado y ella le sonrió maliciosamente, su cabeza le dió la órden de huir.

-No te vas a escapar-dijo ella y sus cadenas lo retuvieron y lo arrojaron al piso. Se acercó a él a paso lento con la cabeza gacha, susurrándo-Es imperdonable, es imperdonable...-se inclinó hacia él poniéndose un dedo índice en su mentón, sonriéndole dulcemente levemente sonrojada-La verdad es que quería disfrutar un poco más mi cita con Mika pero-le sujetó la cabeza entre sus manos y lo miró con ojos vacios y aterradores-Tu estorbas.

Apretó su rostro más y más, hasta que explotó en sus manos.

-¡Jiji!¡Ajaja jaja~!-rió arrojándo la cabeza del humano lejos. Escuchó unas ramas partirse cerca de ella-¡Ejeje!¿Aún~ hay más~?-sin embargo borró su sonrisa maliciosamente cuando vió a su grupo de amigos mirándola con el cachorro en brazos de Evans-¡Ah~!¡Son ustedes! Veo que lograron atrapar al perro ¡me alegro!

-¿Qué pasó...aquí?-preguntó Mitsuba mirándo petrificada el sangriento escenario.

-Ah, eso. Nada importante, sólo eran dos vampiros y un humano que buscaban lastimar a Meri, ya me encargué de ellos.

-Esto es...increíble-comentó Yoichi en el mismo estado de Mitsuba-Lo has destrozado...

-¡Jajaja, sí! Es increíble ¿verdad? Desgraciadamente no duraron mucho...hubiese sido más divertido si hubiesen resistido más...

Los presentes no podía creer como reía inocentemente en medio de aquella masacre que ella misma había provocado.

-¿Meri está de acuerdo en que hagas estas cosas?-le preguntó Mikaela severamente. No le interesaban aquellas personas muertas, pero si Meritsa era capáz de ver todo lo que hacía el Serafín probablemente se sentiría perturbada, después de todo, no era sanguinaria como su "compañera de cuerpo".

-¿Eh?¿Por qué preguntas eso? Hice esto justamente porque quiero protegerla.

-No hacia falta que los mataras de esta manera, Meri probablemente se sienta mal por eso.

-¡Jajaja! ¿Qué dices? ¿Acaso creés que Meri es muy distinta de mi? A ella tampoco le importan estas personas, siempre y cuando me encargue de eliminarlos puedo hacer lo que quiera.

-Ella no es sádica ni cruel como tú. Estoy segura de que no hubiese usado este método.

Angélica le sonrió suavemente con malicia.

-Así es, ella no es como yo, pero eso no significa que sea la niña tan buena que ustedes conocen. No saben nada de ella. Es cierto que yo también la quiero y a grandes razgos es una persona increíble, pero todos tenemos nuestra propia oscuridad ¿no creés?

-¿Qué quieres decir?

-¿No lo sabes? Entonces pregúntale cuando la veas, aunque no creo que haga falta, tarde o temprano lo verás con tus propios ojos.

-Incluso si dices que Meri también es cruel no creo que llegue a tu nivel.

-Yo sólo quiero lo mejor para ella y para ustedes. Ella acepta como soy yo, tu deberías hacer lo mismo.

-No. Nunca voy a aceptarte.

La cara de ella se mostró triste y sorprendida por eso y luego cambió por una mueca de gran furia. Después, su cuerpo se desmayó en el suelo. Justo cuando iban a tomarla por los hombros para levantarla, sus ojos se abrieron y notaron que Meri había vuelto.

-No seas tan duro con ella, Mika-fue lo primero que dijo mientras se incorporaba-No es mala.

-Dudo de eso. Sus actos pueden perturbarte.

-No hace falta que te preocupes por mí-Mika preferió no contestar-No cuestiones lo que ella hace, es su forma de ser, también puede ser agradable.

-¿Por qué la defiendes?

-Por que ella es muy importante para mí, es como una hermana.

-No me dijiste eso ayer.

-Pensé que sonaría raro.

-Me suena más raro ahora.

-Como sea, intenta aceptarla.

-No.

-Haz un esfuerzo,ya que nunca podrás separarte de ella.

-¿Eh?¿Qué dices?

-Ya lo sabrás. Sólo te pido que seas más blando, Angélica está llorando ¿sabés? No me gusta verla así.

Mika no le contestó y le dió la espalda, hasta que se dió vuelta bruscamente hacia atrás.

-¡Escucho muchas personas viniendo hacia aquí!

-Probablemente sean vampiros. Deben venir por nosotros-contestó Yukiteru empuñando su arma-¡Estemos preparados, Zeidakiel!

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Y~ ...finalemente tengo que dejar la pelea para el siguiente capítulo, adelanto que para el siguiente cap se viene más acción y aparecerán las versiones futuras de ellos, que, tengo que aclararlo para que no se armen un desastre cuando hablen entre ellos, a las versiones futuras se le pondra algo así después del nombre (f) y vamos a hacer de cuenta que todos entienden a quien se refieren. Ej: si digo Mika, es el que todos conocemos, pero si digo Mika (f) lo digo por el del futuro (a menos que diga Rey, ya con eso todos entienden). Probablemente quede mal a la vista pero no se me ocurre de que otro modo diferenciarlos sino.

Estoy haciendo el séptimo capítulo de Mi Reina ya más o menos tengo la idea e incluye a Mikaela celoso, como lo hice ochenta mil veces en ese fic~.

Tampoco creo demorar mucho para hacer el siguiente de 4 Meses, aunque uno nunca sabe lo que puede pasar. También es probable que por el momento y en el siguiente cap les caiga mal Angélica, bueno a mi no porque yo la conozco y la creé pero sé que tal vez no esté dando muy buenas primeras impresiones. En el próximo capítulo aparecerán tres ocs: Shido,Anabelle (que de hecho ya había hecho mención de ellos) y Stefan. Y...creo que son los últimos.

¡Nos vemos en otro cap!


	16. Encuentro inesperado

¡Acá estoy con un nuevo cap! Perdón por haberlos dejado con suspenso en la pelea pero mis dedos me pedían clemencia y ya me estaba quedándo el cap muy largo.

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

-Ciertamente son vampiros...puedo sentirlo-dijo Zeidakiel-Me parece raro que no haya otros humanos dado que ya había dos con este vampiro.

-Ese es un detalle sin importancia en estos momentos-respondió Yukiteru-La prioridad ahora es buscar un lugar donde podamos ganar tiempo y pensar en alguna estrategia para acabar con ellos.

-¿Quiénes son ellos?-preguntó Mitsuba.

-Unos rebeldes-contestó tranquilamente Meri mientras empuñaba lentamente su arma.

-¿Unos...rebeldes?-repitió Kimizuki-¿Estás diciendo que son personas que están rompiendo una regla del Pacto?

-Así es.

-¿Y la regla sería "no atacar a los humanos"?

-Bueno, esa también, pero están rompiéndo otra.

-¿Y cuál sería?

-Matarme. Intento de asesinato hacia mi es un delíto muy grave en la política vampírica,después de todo, gracias a Krul Tepes,yo tengo un lugar reconocido entre los vampiros. Pero ahora lo más importante es defendernos-miró su arma-Espada, bebe mi sangre.

-Lo más seguro es un lugar alto-dijo Yuki, señalándo un enorme edificio del parque,allí estaban los patios de comida y los juegos de interiores, aparte de una azotea-Nos dará más tiempo de pensar en algo,crearemos una estrategia y podremos atacarlos por grupos ¡por el momento corramos!

-No sabía que tenías cualidades de lider~-se burló Shinoa.

-¿Por qué te burlas? Estoy orgulloso de eso, me lo han inculcado toda mi vida ¡vayámonos!

-Ganaré un poco de tiempo extra así pueden correr hasta ahí, yo los alcanzaré luego-dijo Meritsa. A continuación hizo un corte en el aire casi al ras del suelo con su espada, lo que provocó que una gran zona quedará devastada, llevándose la vida de los vampiros de las primeras lineas.

Debían aprovechar los arboles que quedaban para perderse entre ellos y llegar a ese enorme edificio, por suerte no quedaba tan lejos de donde estaban. En medio de toda esa situación,no habían oído los altavoces que anunciaban que el parque había cerrado, por lo cual se encontraban completamente solos a excepción de las personas que trabajaban ahí y los guardias que revisaban el parque para comprobar que toda la gente se había ido. El grupo ni siquiera reparó en el guardia más cercano a ellos, quien al verlos armados, se retiró;era poco frecuente pero no extraño ver humanos enfrentándose contra vampiros, incluso aunque no sabía cual era realmente el conflicto tampoco podía intervenir, no era él el que tenía armamento contra ellos. Decidió dejarselo a ellos,las autoridades sabrían que hacer, aparte, estaba agotado por el trabajo..

Todos entraron al edificio casi a los tropezones, habían sacado sus armas para estar preparados para cualquier ataque, pero por suerte aún no habían llegado.

-Los vampiros no tardaran en venir, debemos idear algo pronto-dijo Yukiteru, cuando ingresaron a la primera sala del edificio-Este edificio esta conectado con aquel-señaló uno cercano-Ya que este es el de patio de comidas y en el otro están los juegos, propongo que los que puedan hacer sólo ataques de larga distancia se mantegan en el otro edificio, cuidándonos las espaldas a los que estemos aquí, eso evitara riesgos hacia ustedes y en el caso de que los que nos quedemos aquí no podamos con los enemigos que estén a nuestra espalda, los del otro edificio nos ayudarán. En mi caso yo puedo hacer tanto ataques de corta como larga distancia, pero mi rango es sólo de 20 metros, no llegaré hasta este edificio desde allá, por lo tanto me quedaré aquí. Si los vampiros nos siguen ingresarán primero a este lugar,por lo que creo que la mayoría de nosotros que hacemos ataques de corta distancia deberíamos quedarnos aquí y adoptar posiciones donde creamos que nuestros ataques resulten más efectivos.

-Me parece bien-comentó Mitsuba, levemente sorprendida.-Suena lógico,has sido bien entrenado.

-No lo digas como si hubiese salido de un ejército...

-Mi guardaña puede percibir cuando los vampiros entren en mi rango de ataque-explicó Shinoa-Puedo ser efectiva a corta distancia al igual que Mit-chan, pero hay otros que serían mejor que nosotras,asi que creo que yo, Mit-chan y Yoichi-san podríamos ir al otro edificio.

-Creo que también sería bueno que Aleister fuese con ustedes para ayudarlos en el caso de que algunos vampiros lleguen hasta allí.

-Yo también iré con ellos-dijo Evans-Puedo ayudarlos.

-Mis ataques tampoco son muy largos, trabajo mejor a una distancia más o menos cerca...-dijo Mitsuba-Pero puedo usar a mi demonio para crear múltiples señuelos y distraerlos para que ustedes los ataquen.

-Entonces será mejor que se apresuren-dijo Krul-Puedo oír que están cerca ¿por qué Meri aún no ha aparecido...?...¡¿La habrán agarrado?!-preguntó alarmada.

-No-respondió Yuki, completamente seguro-No la han atrapado.

-¿Cómo lo sabes?

-Lo sé, cálmate Krul, no le ha pasado nada. ¡Todos, pongánse en posición! Ni bien entren retendré a los primeros vampiros con ayuda de Zeidakiel, Mitsuba,Aleister,Evans, Shinoa, Yoichi, váyanse ahora, grítennos si necesitan ayuda.

Los tres nombrados obedecieron la órden y corrieron hacia el pasillo que los conectaría con el otro edificio. Ciertamente, eran los únicos que podían hacer ataques de "larga distancia" sin destrozarlos a todos (como seguramente ocurriría con Aleister y Krul).Kimizuki,Narumi y Mika se escondieron detrás de algunos artefactos que había más adelante para atacar por sorpresa, Yuu en cambio, se puso cerca de Yuki, quien había adoptado una posición relativamente cerca de la puerta. En el caso de que los vampiros pasaran de ellos dos, los otros tres chicos se encargarían de ellos. Probablemente esos vampiros quisieran asesinar tanto a Meritsa como a ellos o a lo mejor los seguían porque pensaban que ella estaba en el grupo, en cualquier caso, lo único seguro es que tendrían un enfrentamiento.

-¿Realmente esta bien que estés tan cerca?-le preguntó el niño.

-¡Por supuesto! No voy a permitir que ninguno lastime a mis compañeros, mataré a todos si es necesario.

-Estoy al tanto de tus grandes habilidades con la espada ¡pero hoy quedarás opacado por mí!-bromeó.

-No te fuerces, yo te protegeré a tí también.

-Y-Ya veo...-respondió tímidamente, después le dió la espalda y se puso en posición de ataque-Yo también voy a protegerte.

Yuu sonrió enternecido por el niño y pensó en hacer un comentario, pero sabía que si el chico lo descubría probablemente se enojaría con él por verguenza. Preferió desviar la conversación.

-¿Realmente estaban cerca esos vampiros? Tardan en venir...creo que puedo oírlos pero no sé si están tan cerca...

-No lo sé, no tengo un sistema auditivo desarrollado como ustedes, sólo me deje guiar por lo que oyeron.

-Me preocupa Meri, aún no ha venido, me sorprende que estés tan calmado.

-¿Por qué te sorprende?

-Bueno, tu siempre te preocupas mucho por ella.

-¡¿Qué intentas decirme?!-preguntó enfadado, girándo su cabeza para mirarlo.

-Sólo lo que dije-respondió, algo sorprendido por lo brusco que había sido el chico.

-A-Ah,ya veo...eso es bueno...creo-balbuceó levemente sonrojado, dándole la espalda de nuevo.

Yuichiro levantó una ceja, confundido,pero su atención se vió captado por algo más importante.

-¡Los escuchó más cerca!-avisó el adolescente.

-¡Preparate!

Las puertas se abrieron de repente y los vampiros adentraron en el edificio, Yuki usó a Zeidakiel para que brazos negros emergieran del suelo y atraparan a los primeros vampiros que no estaban alertados de aquel movimiento,a continuación, uso su espada para bloquear los ataques de los enfurecidos vampiros y atravesarlos con su espada, en cambio,Yuu acabó con los que no habían sido atrapado, sin embargo, no era todo tan fácil, ellos se cuidaban las espaldas, pero seguían siendo dos contra muchos, la diferencia era notable. Incluso con la habilidad de Zeidakiel de retener a los vampiros seguían siendo varios para ellos y las heridas se estaban haciéndo presentes. Por suerte Krul estaba de su lado y gracias a ella, varios vampiros fueron eliminados en cuestión de segundos.

Uno de los vampiros empujó a Yuki hacia una pared, el chico intentó levantarse, pero el vampiro lo tomó por el cuello y lo alzó, dispuesto a atravesarlo con su arma. Yuu dejó su posición para ayudarlo y atacar al otro cortándole la cabeza. Eso provocó que los vampiros se adelantasen hasta donde se encontraban Mika, Narumi y Kimizuki, afortunadamente no llegaron a su posición, ya que Yoichi mandó sus flechas desde el otro edificio para acabar con los vampiros más próximos a estos. El ataque distrajó al resto, quienes enfocaron su mirada hacia el otro edificio, pero Yoichi no se dejó influenciar por eso y continuó disparándo.

Shinoa detrozó las ventanas con su guardaña para enviar a Shikamadoji hacia ellos, al igual que Mitsuba, quien creó múltiples demonios para distraerlos; lo que funcionó, ya que los vampiros se vieron obligados a acabar con los demonios primero,eso dió tiempo a Yuki y Yuichiro de recomponerse y continuar peleando.

Aún así, algunos vampiros lograron pasarlos, tenían planeado ir hacia el otro edificio donde estaban los complices de aquellos humanos pero Mika les envió un ataque sorpresa con su espada enviándolos lejos y atravesándo la ventana, cayéndo al vacio. Eso no los mataría pero por el momento no eran problema. Kimizuki se encargó de algunos más con sus dos espadas, Narumi hizo lo mismo e incluso creó una barrera para que los vampiros no llegasen al otro edificio pero aún así algunos pudieron hacerlo.

-¡Se dirigen al otro edificio!-advirtió Mikaela.

-¡Debemos impedirlo!-exclamó Narumi.

lllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllll

-Han salido de nuestro panorama-anunció Mitsuba.

-Debemos movernos a otra sala para poder verlos-dijo Shinoa.

MItsuba y Yoichi asintieron y se dieron la vuelta hacia la puerta continua, pero se detuvieron soprendidos en su lugar cuando vieron a Meritsa, cabizbaja,con el cabello totalmente suelto frente a la puerta. Aleister y Evans se quedaron petrificados.

-¡Meri-chan!-exclamó Yoichi con alegría-¡Has vuelto!-corrió a abrazarla.

-¿Cómo has llegado hasta aquí? No te había visto entrar-comentó Mitsuba. Bueno, tal vez había sido porque había estado muy concentrada.

-¿Te hicieron daño?-preguntó Shinoa.

Sin embargo, ella no les contestó.

-¿Meri-chan?-preguntó Yoichi confundido por el silencio de esta , apartándose.

La chica se quedó en silencio por unos segundos y después comenzó a reírse en un tono bajo con malicia.

-¡E~rror~!-respondió Meritsa.

Luego, alzó su brazo derecho y en su muñeca se vieron las cintas negras de Angélica.

-¿Angé...?

De repente, unas cadenas emergieron del suelo.

lllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllll

Los vampiros habían sido eliminados con éxito, gracias a Krul sobre todo y su gran rapidez y fuerza.

-¡Chicos!-gritó alarmado Yuu cuando ingresó a la sala donde se suponían que estaban. -No hay nadie...

-Probablemente cambiaron su ubicación, Yuu-chan-dijo Mika-Busquémoslos.

-¡Pero hay un montón de lugares aquí donde podrían estar!-dijo Kimizuki.-Mejor busquémoslos en grupos para hacer más rápido y reunámonos aquí más tarde, sin los vampiros no hay nada de que preocuparnos.

-Yo iré con Yuu-chan y Krul-dijo Mika.

-¡¿Me dejas con estos débiles?!-bromeó Yuki haciendo referecia a Narumi y Kimizuki-¿Cómo puedes dejarme desamparado? ¡¿No tienes ningun tipo de amor hacia mi?!

-Ya te dije que dejes tu actuación...

-¡¿Y a quién llamas "débil", enano?!-exclamó Kimizuki, dándole un golpe en la cabeza.

-¡Eso duele, idiota!

-¡Bueno, bueno! ¡Dejen de discutir y centrémonos en lo importante!-dijo Narumi.-Yo iré con Kimizuki y con el enano al que le falló el Danonino.

-¡¿Eh~?!

-¡Separémonos de una vez!-gritó Krul, ya harta de la conversación.

lllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllll

Angélica acarició los cabellos de Evans tiernamente mientras él yacia inconsciente y escondido adentro de un armario donde guardaban los armamentos de uno de los juegos láseres de ahí.

-Bueno~...-se incorporó-Tendré que encargarme del resto ahora.

llllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllll

-¿Realmente se habrán alejado tanto?-preguntó Kimizuki.

-No hacia falta si intentaban seguir viéndonos-contestó Narumi.

Habían decido inspeccionar por la izquierda, ya que los pasillos indicaban que debían haber tomado esa dirección para seguir su rastro. En cambio, Mika, Krul y Yuu habían querido buscar en los salones de la derecha por si acaso. Sin embargo, por más que el grupo de tres varones buscaban por las salas más cercanas no podían hallarlos.

-¡No pueden haberse esfumado!-exclamó Yukiteru, empezándo a impacientarse-¡Primero desaparece Meri y ahora ellos!

-Antes no te ví muy preocupado por ella...-dijo Narumi.

-¡No me molestes!

Narumi no insistió, Yuki seguía siendo un niño a pesar de todo y los berrinches no excluían a ninguno, sobre todo si además el chico no poseía la virtud de la paciencia, sabía además, que él realmente estaba preocupado,incluso si no lo manifestaba de la mejor manera.

-¡Hey!¡Yoichi!-gritó Kimizuki-¡Shinoa, Mitsuba!

-¡¿Dónde están~?!-gritó Yukiteru.

Se pasearon por más salas, sin encontrar rastros de ellos.

-¡Maldición!-dijo Narumi mientras caminaba por la nueva sala donde habían ingresado, lleno de aparatos mecánicos, seguramente una atracción a la que no habían accedido antes. Sin querer, pisó una pesada cadena-¡¿Eh?! Ah...una cadena...-Se dispuso a patearla y seguir con su camino, pero en cuanto preparó la punta de su pie para hacerlo, la cadena se levantó y atrapó su pie.-¡¿Qué demo-?!

De repente, fue alzado en el aire y la cadena se fue haciendo cada vez más larga, hasta atrapar todo su cuerpo.

-¡MAKOTO!-gritó Yuki.

lllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllll

-¡Escuché gritos!-exclamó alarmado Yuichiro-¡Es en dirección de donde se fueron Yuki y los demás!

-Yo también lo escuché-lo secundó Krul-Y no parecían gritos de jubilo, algo les pasó.

-¿Puede que sea lo mismo que les habrá pasado a Mitsuba, Yoichi y Shinoa?

-Es posible, dado que no están por ningún lado las probabilidades de que les haya pasado algo son altas.

-¡Entonces debemos ir con ellos!-dijo Yuu-¡Si algo les pasó, tal vez Mitsuba esté allí!

-Te preocupas mucho por ella...-masculló Mika, algo molesto.

-¡Es natural! También me preocupo por Shinoa y Yoichi.

-Se nota que ella es tu principal prioridad.

Yuu empezó a molestarse por el mal humor de Mika, ahora creía comprender un poco mejor la mirada enojada que le había dado antes cuando él estaba con Mitsuba en la maquina de peluches.

-Al igual que lo es Krul para tí que el resto de mis amigos-contraatacó Yuu.

-¿Qué quieres decir?

-¡Ya basta!-los cortó Krul, enojada-¡No es momento de discusiones! Tenemos que encontrarlos. Pensemos donde podríam-de pronto se vió interrumpida por una cadena que salió del suelo y comenzó a rodear su cuerpo-¡¿Qué es esto?!

Intento zafarse pero le era imposible, más cadenas se unieron para sujetarla con fuerza, Mika y Yuu intentaron ayudarla pero otras cadenas emergieron y atraparon a este último, el rubio en cambio, fue empujado por estas hasta otra habitación. Quiso ir hacia ellos,pero la puerta se cerró de golpe y le impidió el paso, no supuso problema para él romperla y entrar de nuevo en la sala. Pero para ese momento Krul y Yuu ya habían desaparecido.

-¡Maldición!-masculló enfadado-¡Krul!¡Yuu-chan!-gritó a la nada.

Como respuesta, unas cadenas más finas comenzaron a salir de las ranuras de las paredes y empezaron a escribir una oración:

TE ESPERO EN LA AZOTEA

lllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllll

Mika abrió la puerta que daba a la azotea con violencia, parada a pocos metros de él con las manos tras la espalda, estaba Angélica.

-Bienvenido-sonrió ella-Te estaba esperando, Mika.

Él intentó descifrar su rostro, pero su expresión no mostraba ningún tipo de mala intención, más bien era amable. Pero estaba casi seguro de que ella había ocasionado esto. ¡¿Y Meri?!¿Estaba siendo manipulada? ¿O tal véz se encontraba "dormida"? Debía hacerla reaccionar, no solamente estaba allí por Yuu-chan, Krul y el resto de sus amigos, también tenía pensado buscarla a Meritsa, sin éxito. Ahora descubría que "ella", más bien, su cuerpo ahora poseído por Angélica siempre había estado.

-¡Angélica! ¡¿Qué hiciste?!

Ella se quedó mirándolo unos breves segundos sin expresión, hasta que le sonrió suavemente.

-...Es maravilloso ¿no? Es una habilidad de mis cadenas. Pueden tomar a una víctima y transportarla donde yo quiera.

-¿Transportar...?-Angélica corrió un poco su labio superior izquierdo y le enseñó sus colmillos.-¿Eson son...?

-Son los colmillos de Meri, también...puedes llamarla "mi compañera de cuerpo" si quieres. Mi amiga tiene una increíble capacidad de aguantar la sed de sangre, pero lamentablemente ya ha pasado mucho tiempo desde la última vez que bebió. Es por eso, que necesita hacerlo nuevamente.

Mika dió un sobresalto.

-¡¿Qué dices?!

-Ellos son mis lindas y adorables víctimas-respondió ella, casi con ternura. Prácticamente le estaba dándo a entender que se alimentaría de ellos. Pera era mentira, no tenía ninguna intención de hacerlo, sin embargo, no hacía falta que él lo supiese aún. Luego se giró a Mika mirándolo algo avergonzada -Ah~pero...pero tu eres distinto, Mika-luego su cara se contrajo en una sonrisa diabólica con los ojos muy abiertos, dándole una apariencia casi enfermiza-Por~ que~-se relamió-El hecho de que esté en este cuerpo significa que estaremos unidos por toda la eternidad.

Mikaela comprendió el significado de esas palabras y frunció más el ceño.

-¡Si me querías a mí no hacía falta hacer todo esto!

-Lo que realmente quiero es que te retractes sobre lo que dijiste antes. Eso de que "no me aceptarias".-él enmudeció a su pesar y ella continuó, con una sonrisa levemente maliciosa-Hey Mika, quien de verdad te preocupa es Meri y no yo ¿verdad?-dió un paso hacia él-¿Me creés repugnante?-un paso más-Es para tí un problema que yo esté en este cuerpo ¿verdad?-llegó hasta él y posó las palmas de sus manos sobre su pecho-Pe~ro,tendrás que aceptar eso-llevó una de sus manos hasta su rostro y lo acarició dulcemente, sin apartar su mirada de sus ojos rojos-Si no lo haces, podría enojarme y apoderarme completamente del cuerpo de esta niña-Jamás en su vida haría eso, pero era algo que Mikaela no sabía, obtuvo la certeza de ello cuando vió que él se mostró afectado y sorprendido por lo dicho. Eso le causó gracia-¡Ijijiji~!-rió con malicia y con su rostro nuevamente transformado en una máscara psicópata-apoyó su cabeza en el pecho de él y susurró con dulzura-Vamos, vamos, hazlo rápido, de lo contrario me enojaré y las consecuencias serán irreversibles.

Mikaela guardó silencio, no le gustaba, pero debía hacerlo para que no pasara a mayores, sin embargo, una duda seguía latente en su interior.

-Me disculparé-soltó de una vez. El rostro de Angélica acurrucado en su pecho sonrió-Pero, no entiendo porque quieres que te acepte.

Ella se apartó de él bruscamente.

-¿Eh?¿Qué estás diciendo?-preguntó estupefacta. Se sostuvieron la mirada unos segundos, hasta que ella la apartó con un suspiro compresivo-Ah~, así que no te lo han dicho...

Se separó de él unos pocos metros y lo estudió, la mirada de él indicaba que no estaba interesado en ella más que para recuperar al grupo. Sus disculpas no habían sido sinceras. Estaba segura de que él tampoco querría escucharla, no el Mika de este tiempo por lo menos; así que iba a continuar con lo planeado hasta conseguir unas disculpas sinceras de él, debía hacer algo más fuerte. Levantó su brazo y estiró la palma de su mano; de pronto, una enorme cadena comenzó a materializarse, parecía sostener algo...

"¡¿Yuu-chan?!"-pensó Mika, desesperado.

-Sabes quien es él ¿cierto?-preguntó ella con malicia fingida, que el rubio creyó en el acto.

-¡¿Vas a utilizarlo?!

-¡Iji-ijii~!¡Vamos, vamos! ¿Qué vas a hacer ahora? Si no te apresuras ¿qué creés que podría pasarle a tu querido amigo~?

Yuu empezó a patalear en un vano intento de liberarse de aquellas cadenas, la espada que aún llevaba en su mano derecha cayó al suelo producto del esfuerzo y dió una exclamación de dolor que alertó a Angélica. Inmediatamente las cadenas aflojaron su agarre y Yuu pudo sentir nuevamente el aire llegar a sus pulmones. Mikaela se percató de eso, tras la máscara de maldad de el Serafín, notó que en realidad se encontraba preocupada y que inconscientemente había comenzado a morder su labio inferior, parecía algo angustiada. Pero Angélica puso otra vez su cara de malicia cuando sintió la mirada de él sobre ella. Ya era tarde, iba a usar eso a su favor;comprobó que la chica no quería matarlos ni hacerles daño, tenía curiosidad por eso, si todo salía bien la interrogaría después.

-¡Angélica! Dijiste que querías que te aceptara ¿no? Entonces libéralos a todos-notó que ella lo miró confundida- De lo contrario-tomó la espada de Yuichiro y puso la punta de la hoja cerca de su pecho-¡Me atravesaré el pecho y moriré!

-¿Vas a matarte?-susurró ella con sorpresa y preocupación. Lo que le aseguró a Mikaela que estaba yendo por un buen camino. El Serafín se recompuso y embozó una sonrisa arrogante-Haz lo que quieras, si no vas a seguir mis órdenes es mejor que mueras.

-Bien.

Hizo un poco de distancia entre él y la espada, con la "intención" de atravesarse el pecho.

-¡Tch!-Escuchó el sonido de reprobación de Angélica y en menos de un parpadeo ella lo había desarmado y empujado al suelo.-¡NO PUEDO CREERLO!-vociferó furiosa-¡¿ERES UN ESTUPIDO?!

-Ahora está claro-dijo él, incorporándose-Al parecer yo tengo un valor para tí.-El Serafín abrió levemente los ojos, sorprendida e hizo distancia.-Libéralos a todos y además quiero explicaciones ¡Si no lo haces voy a matarme!

Era una amenaza muy poco verídica desde cualquier punto de vista, pero había hecho efecto en Angélica, quien lo miró preocupada con los ojos muy abiertos. Cerró los ojos con el ceño fruncido y giró su cabeza al costado, levemente sonrojada, con los brazos pegados a su costado y las manos hechas puños.

-Tch...como quieras...-murmuró.

Levantó su mano e hizo un chasquido, al instante, Yuu fue liberado y las cadenas aparecieron con todos los miembros del grupo atados, pero esta vez llevados de una manera más amable.

-Bien, ahora lo segundo.

-¿Qué más quieres?-preguntó resignada.

-Angélica, quiero que me cuentes todo.

-¿Qué hay con eso?-preguntó con sorna-No me escucharás de todas formas.

-¡Eso no es cierto!-la cortó. No tenía opción, debía entender más a estos chicos y sobre todo la vida de ellos mismos en este tiempo, y para eso la necesitaba, según ella, su vínculo era inquebrantable, así que no tenía más alternativa que escucharla-Sé que realmente no tienes intenciones de lastimarnos, de no ser así, no te hubieses mostrado felíz cuando nos divertiamos.

-P-Pero...tu...

-¡Voy a escucharte!¡Lo prometo!-ella lo miró sorprendida-Tienes muchas cosas que explicarnos de este mundo, pero Angélica, si tienes argumentos válidos para nuestra relación no tengo motivo para no escucharte.

-Ah...y-yo...-miró a sus costados, algo incómoda. Mika la miró fijamente, sin hablar, para darle espacio-M-Mika...tu realmente...a mi...-Intentó dar un paso hacia él, pero una mano blanca salió de su pecho y comenzó a aprisionarle la garganta.-¡Agh!

-No hagas eso~, sabes que no debes contar cosas de más~-sonó melodiosa, la voz de Meri.

-Angélica...-susurró con sorpresa Mika.

-¡Agh...! Y-Yo sólo...ah...-balbuceó el Serafín intentándo explicarse.

-Si, si, ya entendí, vete a dormir.

La mano desapareció y el cuerpo de Angélica cayó al suelo, a los pocos segundos se reincorporó y los ojos rojos anunciaron que Meritsa había tomado de nuevo el control.

-Por Dios-fue lo primero que dijo-Me disculpo por ella por esta conducta tan infantil-Angélica tenía muchísimos más años que la niña, pero esta parecía ser en varios aspectos más madura que ella.-Ahora tenemos algo más importante de que preocuparnos.-miró al grupo, quien se había mantenido al margen hasta el momento-Más vampiros vendrán, los que vinieron hasta aquí fueron un grupo, sólo quedan unos más. Los ví mientras venía hacia aqui, luego Angélica tomó el control y ya no recuerdo más nada.

-¡¿Vienen más?!-preguntó Yoichi, alarmado.

-Así es-respondió ella con tranquilidad, siendo en realidad la que tendría que estar más preocupada.

-¡Tendremos que volver a pelear!-dijo Mitsuba.

-Es mejor que lo hagamos a campo abierto-dijo Yukiteru-El primer grupo vino hacia este edificio, será cuestión de tiempo que ellos también vengan hasta aquí y al estar en la zona más alta no tenemos espacio por donde movernos. Si bajamos lo más probable es que nos los crucemos antes y ellos ya hayan tomado el edificios.

-¡Pero vamos a destrozar un montón de cosas!¡¿Cómo pagaremos los daños?! ¡No quiero tener una deuda de 14 años!-exclamó Yuu alarmado.

Los demás lo miraron ¿era en serio lo que preguntaba?

-¡Ya hicimos pelota dos edificios! ¡¿Qué más nos puede preocupar?!-respondió-Ya veremos como pagamos-¡encima el chico le respondía en serio!-O si no, como nadie nos vió, salimos victoriosos de esta pelea y hacemos "un pague Dios".

-¡Eso no es honesto!

-¡A ver, enseñame tus monedas de oro, hombre rico! ¡¿Qué quieres que hagamos?! ¡El trabajo de stripper no me dá tanto dinero!

-...¿Eres stripper?

Yuki se quedó en silencio unos segundos y después se giró furioso al resto de sus compañeros.

-¡Sáquenme a este idiota que no es capáz de comprender la ironía antes de que lo haga sushi!

-¡Ya basta!-gritó Meri-¡Todos sabemos que con esa cara y ese cuerpo de fideo Yuki nunca será stripper!-el nombrado le dirigió una mirada furiosa que esta ignoró por completo- ¡Concentrémonos en lo que sí es posible y salgámos de aquí! Saltemos desde este lugar hacia abajo, así nos ahorraremos las escaleras y un posible encuentro.

-A menos que quieras que impacte contra el suelo y destruya mi bello rostro, no me parece una buena idea-contestó Yukiteru.

-Suena tentadora la oferta de ver tu "bello rostro" destrozado, pero si los vampiros usamos nuestras habilidades naturales, más el demonio de Shinoa, podremos llegar abajo.

-¿Me estás diciendo que todos tenemos que ir colgados como monos?

-¡Muy bien! ¡Tus neuronas se están activando!-lo "felicitó" ella-Y yo voy a cargarte a tí.

-¡¿Eh?!¡¿Y yo por qué?!

-Porque dices demasiadas idiotes para mi gusto y me dan ganas de humillarte.

-¡Ese no es un argumento válido!

-Lo es para mí-se acercó a él, luego le dió la espalda y se agachó un poco para hacerle entender que se subiera.

-¡¿Qué?!¡No!-se apartó algo sonrojado-¡No voy a subirme!

-Perfecto, entonces te quedarás aquí y serás el nuevo "alimento" de los vampiros, de todos modos tienes una sangre tan asquerosa que seguramente los matas al instante.

Yuki gruñó y se subió a la espalda de ella a regañadientes, procuró ocultar su rojo rostro tras la cabeza de ella.

A las apuradas, ya que sabían que los enemigos no tardarían llegar, los vampiros tomaron como pudieron a los humanos, más Shikamadoji que aportó a la causa. Mika llevó a Yuu cargándo en sus brazo y a Mitsuba en la espalda, quien rodeó su cuello con sus brazos con timidés e incomodidad, su posición no era la más cómoda. Krul al ser pequeña, tuvo que llevar en sus brazos el cuerpo más pequeño que quedaba para hacerlo más sencillo, en este caso, Evans.

-¡Jaja!¡Pareces una guerrera salvándo a un príncipe!-dijo él.-Te queda.

Aleister llevó a Shinoa en sus brazos y a Yoichi en la espalda.

-¡Aprende de mí, Evans-chan! ¡Yo tengo a mi propio guerrero!-bromeó ella. A pesar de lo ocurrido con él, intentaba formar una relación amigable o por lo menos cordial.-¡Shi-chan! ¡Lleva Kimizuki-san y Narumi-san, por favor~!

Cuando llegaron abajo, Meritsa dejó a Yuki en el suelo con paso tambaleante.

-¿Qué pasa?-preguntó el chico-¿Peso mucho?

-Tanto como un mosquito-respondió esta-No es nada, solo estoy algo débil por que cambié muchas veces con Angélica y estoy algo mareada, además de que no bebí sangre hace ya tres días...

-¿Necesitas mi sangre! ¡Puedo dártela si la necesitas!

-No, no importa, no quiero tomar sangre humana, eso ralentiza mi crecimiento y no tengo ganas de quedarme en un cuerpo de niña para siempre.

-Si tu lo decis...-respondió, no muy convencido-Pero sabes que si la necesitas-

-Sí, si, ya se-lo cortó ella.-Pero si no te molesta, voy a darme un descanso de tu sangre de mal sabor.

-Que cruel-respondió él, indiferente. Creyó vislumbrar unas sombras que se aproximaban a ellos-¡Aqui vienen!

-Han sido más lentos de lo que esperaba, hasta nos hemos dado el lujo de charlar y todo-comentó Meri, su expresión carente de emociones no la hacia lucir ni muy animada ni muy seria.

Unas flechas se dirigieron hasta ellos, el grupo se puso en posición de defensa, pero no hizo falta, Yuki creó una barrera de niebla negra para impedir que llegasen a ellos.

-Adoro tu barrera-le dijo Narumi.

-La tuya tampoco está tan mal.

Sin embargo, hubo que deshacerla cuando un montón de vampiros cargados con armas se lanzaron hacia ellos. Yuki convocó sus grandes agujas negras para atravesar unos cuantos y arrasar con su espada a los demás. Los integrantes del bando enemigo eran muchos y la diferencia numérica, notable, sin embargo, una vez más, el tener vampiros experimentados como Krul y Aleister ayudaba bastante. Meri también hacia un esfuerzo, pero estaba demasiado agotada y débil por su falta de sangre, su cuerpo poseía caracteríscticas humanas también, así que no tenía tanta resistencia física como un vampiro completo; fue fácilmente empujada hacia un árbol por un vampiro común que en un mejor estado, ella hubiese derrotado con facilidad. El vampiro la asió por el cuello y preparó su espada para rebanarla, sus compañeros intentaron ir en su ayuda, pero los enemigos le impedían el paso y los atacaban. Justo cuando el vampiro estaba a punto de blandir su espada, dos balas impactaron de repente contra su pecho, este quedó inmóvil por unos segundos y al poco tiempo su cuerpo se desintegró en cenizas. Mientras Meri se acariciaba el cuello y tosía, más balas llegaron para deshacerse de los vampiros más cercanos al grupo.

-¡¿De donde vienen esos disparos?!-preguntó Narumi, alertado.

-¡No veo una dirección precisa!-respondió Shinoa, en su mismo estado.

-¡No se preocupen!-exclamó Yukiteru-¡Est-!-de repente se vió interrumpido por un nuevo vampiro que se lanzó hacia él, pero fue desintegrado por un dardo negro y verde que le atravesó el pecho, desapareciendo una vez que mató a la víctima. Cuando el cuerpo cayó un costado, reveló a un pequeño niño, incluso más que Meritsa, Yukiteru y Evans, quien sostenía un dardo entre sus dedos mientras miraba el suelo,divertido-¡¿Shido?!

-¡Así es, Yuki-chan~!¡He salvado tu vida, arrodillate y agradécemelo~!-bromeó. Un vampiro se acercó a él pero el dardo que llevaba en su mano se fue alargando hasta formar una guardaña más simple y pequeña que la de Shinoa, atravesándo al vampiro.-¿Cómo has estado?-preguntó casualmente, ignorándo la horda de vampiros que se estaban por abalanzar hacia ellos.

-¡Cuidado!¡Uno más detrás de tí!-le gritó Yuu.

-¿Eh~? Sí que son molestos~-comentó el chico girándo su cabeza hacia atrás.

El vampiro fue atravesado a los pocos segundos por una conocida espada...esa era ¿una las espadas de Kimizuki? No. Kimizuki estaba con ellos. Entonces ¿quién?

-¿Por qué se quedán mirándo como bobos MI espada?-preguntó una voz conocida.

El grupo siguió la soga de la espada hasta dar con el dueño ¡era Kimizuki! Pero...se giraron hacia SU Kimizuki, quien estaba en igual estado de shock que ellos.

-Soy la versión futura-aclaró Kimizuki (f).

-¿Viste Kimizuki? -preguntó Yuki, dirigiéndose a la versión pasada-No tienes escapatoria, serás feo para siempre.

-¡Ah!¡Mocoso!-exclamó enojado Kimizuki (f), dándole un golpe en la cabeza tal como el Kimizuki actual lo hacía cuando se enfadaba con él.

-¡Hey, ustedes!-sonó la voz enojada de Mitsuba, pero SU Mitsuba se encontraba callada ¡¿la versión futura?! A los pocos segundos, una mujer apareció y lo confirmó-¡Ahora es momento de pelear, no se distraigan en el campo de batalla!

-¡Shinoa decía la verdad, si estabas bien!-exclamó alegremente Yuki, yendo a abrazarla, ella correspondió el gesto con una sonrisa.

-¡Yo siempre digo la verdad~, una dama nunca miente~!-dijo Shinoa (f), apareciendo detrás de Mitsuba (f) y dejándo un largo camino de vampiros muertos. Los cuales algunos intentaban aún levantarse pero eran inmediatamente asesinados por Yuu (f) y Narumi (f).

Más lejos, Meri intentó ponerse de pie, se había salvado de los ataques de los vampiros ya que sus amigos (los de las versiones futuras) y las balas del misterioso ayudante la habian apoyado. Un nuevo vampiro fue por ella, pero una flecha salió de detrás de ella e impactó contra el vampiro, matándolo.

-¿Estás bien, Meri-chan?-preguntó Yoichi (f), al lado de ella.

-Sí, muchas gracias, Yoichi.

Él le sonrió y se dirigió hacia el resto del grupo, sabía que ella ya no corría ningún riesgo.

-Parece que aún tendremos que seguir peleando-dijo Evans, mientras observaba como más vampiros comenzaban a ir hacia ellos.

-¿En serio~?-preguntó Shido con pesar-No me gustan las peleas.

-Ahora no hay otra manera de razonar-respondió Narumi (f).

El niño se encogió de hombros como respuesta.

Sin embargo, mientras arremetía contra los vampiros, Yuu vió como Meri se desmayaba a la distancia.

-¡Hey!¡Meri se desmayó!-de pronto, vió como una joven mujer saltó de la nada y caminó hacia la niña, la alzó en brazos y salió corriendo-¡Esa mujer se la lleva!¡Debemos ayudarla!

-No-lo frenó Yuki-No hagas nada.

La misteriosa mujer siguió corriendo hasta que miró detrás suyo y vió que era perseguida por tres vampiros, se detuvo, dejó la niña a un costado y con gran rapidéz sacó dos pistolas con grabados antiguos que tenían detras,en fundas de su falda marrón.

-¡Entréganos inmediatamente a la niña!¡Hay que matarla!

-Por órdenes directas de la Reina...¡me llevaré a Meritsa-sama de este lugar!

Los vampiros se lanzaron hacia ella, pero una onda roja los arrastró lejos, la chica miró en dirección al ataque y vió a su compañero, un niño rubio que no pasaba de los 13 años con uniforme de vampiro,agachado,sosteniéndo a Meri por los hombros y con la espada en alto.

-¡No podemos perder tiempo, Anabelle!-le dijo él-¡Vámonos!

El chico tomó a Meritsa entre sus brazos y comenzó a correr, con Anabelle siguiéndolo a su misma velocidad.

-¡Se la llevan!-vociferó Yuu enojado-¡Tenemos que salvarla!

-¡NO!-lo detuvó Yuki-¡Ella estará bien, nosotros ahora debemos pelear!

Yuu decidió confiar en él y miró hacia adelante, donde aún quedaba vampiros enemigos.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

¡ACABÉ! ¡ALELEUYA! ¡DIOS! ¡No me había cansado tanto desde el primer capítulo de Mi Reina!

Recuerden que (f) al lado de los personajes, significa su versión futura. Eso es todo, la trama va tomándo giros.

¡Comenten y nos vemos en otro cap!


	17. retraso

tengo problemas con la compu,estoy usando teclado de pantalla y mis fics 4 Meses y Mi Reina tardaran mas por tiempo indefinido. Soy lo mas breve posible porque es muy agotador escribir con este teclado


	18. Verdad

¡Hola~! Estoy tardándo mucho en actualizar los fics pero últimamente me siento floja de inspiración,aunque sean solo dos por ahora, me pienso mucho los capítulos antes de publicar y eso que dentro de poco se vendrá otro long-fic que tendrá relación con este...Pero no es momento de hablar de eso todavía, aunque eso significará que voy a tener que repartirme el tiempo entre tres long-fic...Oh dios,¡¿Qué he hecho?! ¡Matenme!

Este capítulo es un poco más "relax", pero también importante.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Estaba sumida en la más absoluta oscuridad, totalmente perdida, escuchaba a lo lejos una débil voz que la llamaba, pero no fue hasta sentir unas palmaditas en su mejilla derecha que pudo reconocerla.

-Meri-sama...¡Meri-sama!

Esa voz era...

Abrió de a poco sus ojos y cuando estos se acostumbraron a la luz, distinguió el rostro de su amiga,arrodillada a su lado, que la llamaba.

-Ana-chan...-murmuró débilmente.

-¡Ha despertado!¡Estoy muy felíz!

-¿Dónde estamos?

-Nos encontramos en el Castillo Tepes.

Meritsa se incorporó en el sillón rojo donde se dió cuenta que había dormitado, inspeccionó la habitación con su agotada vista, lo reconoció, era una de las habitaciones del castillo, más precisamente, el cuarto de Stefan. Lo buscó con la mirada pero no lo encontró.

-¿Dónde está Stefan?

-Él fue a buscarle una copa para poner su sangre y dársela, deducimos que se desmayó a causa de eso ¿no es así?

-En efecto, subestimé mi tolerancia.

-Ya veo...-se paró e hice una reverencia algo exagerada-¡L-Lo siento mucho! ¡Yo tuve que haberla acompañado! ¡Realmente lo siento mucho!

-No hace falta que te disculpes, Ana-chan, no podías acompañarme a mi viaje en el tiempo, todo resultó demasiado...rápido. Informame sobre la princesa y el último "descendiente Sangu", por favor.

-La princesa vendrá con los Reyes aquí dentro de poco y el entrenamiento del chico aún sigue en proceso,pero en poco tiempo estará "disponible".

-¿Eso es lo que se dice?

-Así es.

-Bien, ¿la Reina sabe de esto?

-Ya le he informado, Meritsa-sama. Me ocupe de todo personalmente, incluso de eliminar con mis pistolas al próximo grupo de vampiros que iban hacia ustedes-le dijo orgullosa,con una sonrisa de alguien que espera la aprobación.

-¡Muy bien~!¡Que chica tan buena eres~!

Anabelle sonrió complacida.

-Iré por los reyes, seguramente se alegrarán de su regreso.

Hizo una breve reverencia y salió. Meritsa se recostó nuevamente en el sofa, soltándo un suspiro y tragándo saliva, se sentía enormemente sedienta y con calor, a diferencia de los vampiros convencionales ella si tenía calor corporal y recién ahora notaba que estaba tapada con la enorme capa del uniforme vampírico de Stefan. Se levantó y cuando se estaba retirando la capa de su cuerpo, él entró a la habitación y dejó la copa con sangre en una mesa cercana.

-¿Ah? ¡Stefan! Llegaste-él avanzó hacia ella precipitadamente, pero esta no lo notó-Justo le pregunté a Ana-chan por t...-De repente, los brazos de él la rodearon con tanta energía que la hizo levantar del suelo, era media cabeza más alto que ella. Se sorprendió por una fracción de segundo y después embozó una sonrisa juguetona en un intento de sentirse más cómoda-¿Tan apurado estabas~?-él emitió un gemido nervioso y ella se sintió un poco mejor al no ser la única incómoda, pero aún así, no quería rechazar su muestra de afecto-Bueno, que le voy a hacer...-rodeó su cuello con sus brazos.

Stefan se quedó unos segundos así, aspirándo su aroma con los ojos cerrados y enterrando su cabeza en el hueco de su cuello. Hasta que recordó que no era habitual en él demostraciones de afecto tan espontáneas y la soltó bruscamente, lo que hizo necesario que ella tuviese que estabilizarse para recomponer su equilibrio.

-L-Lo siento Meri-se disculpó él, nervioso.

-De alguna forma me siento halagada de que me hayas extrañado tanto.

-Esto...¿Podríamos hacer...como si esto no hubiese pasado?

-Tu me puedas abrazar siempre que quieras-respondió de forma juguetona.

Stefan se quedó mirándola arqueando una ceja con escepticismo, sabía que aunque ella podía abrazar a los demás de vez en cuando,sus formas de cariño habituales no eran mostradas "físicamente", con él por ejemplo, parecía que la tortura era su modo de quererlo. Pero como casi siempre,Meri ignoró lo que él le estaba diciendo con la mirada.

-¿Qué pasa?¿Quedaste fascinado con mi belleza?-preguntó ella con soltura.

-¡Eh!

-No te preocupes~, tu también tienes una cara muy linda-comentó en un tono medianamente seductor.

-¿Aún sigues bromeando así con los chicos?-preguntó él, con expresión desconfiada. No le molestarían sus bromas si él fuese el único al que se las hiciese,le daría algo de esperanza,pero desgraciadamente, la seducción era un tema habitual en las bromas de Meritsa con los chicos. Sabía que ella lo hacia con inocencia y sin segundas intenciones,era una niña después de todo y por eso estaba bastante limitada, al contrario de él que ya empezaba a entrar en la adolescencia,pero le desagradaba mucho cuando ella hacia eso con otros chicos (sólo con los que compartía un nivel de confianza).

-¡Fufu! Al principio era muy divertido ver como los chicos del pasado reaccionaban. Pero desgraciadamente ellos ya conocen mi caracter~-dijo lo último con una voz penosa e infantil a propósito-Y si lo intento hacer con Evans, comenzaría a decirme muchos más cumplidos y yo acabaría tirándo todo de los nervios-admitió en broma.

-Jeje, es algo pesado-se rió levemente.

-Pero sigue siendo una buena persona, estar con él nunca me aburre-le sonrió dulcemente.

Stefan hizo una leve mueca de desagrado por el comentario de ella y le dió la espalda,en busca de la copa de sangre. Luego de agarrarla, se giró hacia ella, tendiéndole la copa.

-¿Tu ya bebiste sangre?-le preguntó ella, mientras acercaba sus labios a la copa.

-Si, no te preocupes, la Reina me dió hace un tiempo.

-Bien-comenzó a tomar y a los pocos segundos se la acabó, se relamió los labios para limpiar los restos que podrían haber quedado en su boca-Tu sangre si es buena, no como la de Yuki, me vi obligada a beber de él en el mundo del pasado.

-¿Lo mordiste?

-Si. Se sintió bien, pero hubiese sido mejor si la sangre hubiese sido de "calidad"-bromeó.

-Mmm...

-¿Qué pasa?

-Nada, olvídalo.

Stefan conocía el placer de morder, lo había experimentado un par de veces,aunque sus ojos azules demostraban que aún no había bebido sangre humana...Se sentía mal por el hecho de que ella hubiese mordido a Yuki, eran más la veces que lo hacia con su amigo que con él, a pesar de que era sólo porque la situación lo requería. Probablemente estuviese siendo demasiado celoso, pero no podía evitarlo. Unos golpes en la puerta lo regresaron al mundo, tras esta, asomó la cabeza de Anabelle,su compañera de trabajo.

-Stefan-kun, Meri-sama, es hora.

lllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllll

-¡Mm~ mm~!¡Al fin~!-exclamó Shido, estirándose-Ya no hay más.

-Es increíble que hayan tantos vampiros peleando por una misma causa...ni siquiera es legal-comentó Kimizuki.

-Te acostumbrarás pronto ¡Atchís!-estornudó Yuki y sacó un servilleta arrugada del bolsillo de su pantalón.

-¿Estás resfríado?-preguntó Yuu (f).

-Sí, espero que no sea una gripe...Me reencuentro con ustedes y los recibo con mocos, soy todo un romántico ¿no?

-Con esa cara ni te molestes en ser romántico-bromeó Narumi (f).

-¿Qué dices? ¡Aprecio la verdadera belleza cada vez que me miro al espejo! A veces hasta me seduzco a mi mismo-bromeó.

-Deberías dejar de seducirte a tí mismo e intentar con otra presa, si gustas, hasta puedo darte un nombre-le dijo Shido con picardía.

-Cállate.

-Por cierto, estuviste muy bien en la pelea,te felicito.

-Ah, gracias, supongo...¡pero no creas que con esto quedas perdonado! No quiero oírte ni una broma de ese tipo.

-¡OUH~! ¡Pero extrañé mucho hacerlas y te extrañé mucho a tí~! ¡Después de todo, eres para mí como un admirable hermano mayor!

Yuki se sonrojó un poco con el halago, así que le dió la espalda y sonrió con arrogancia llevándose una mano al pecho, intentándo vanamente recobrar algo de orgullo, aunque el leve sonrojo lo delataba.

-¡E-Es cierto!¡Soy una persona llena de carisma y talentos!

-¡Así es!-contestó francamente el niño con energía y alegría. Era un chico muy sincero y generalmente siempre decía todo lo que sentía.

-Por cierto...¿cuántos años tienes, pequeño?-preguntó Mitsuba, agachándose un poco.

-Tengo siete, pero por favor, no me llames con ese apodo.

-¡¿Siete?!-exclamó Yuu-¡Pensé que tenías cinco!

-...

-¿Cuanto mides? ¿Un metro?

-Un metro diez-murmuró con amargura el niño.

-Aún así eres muy bajo para tu edad.

-...

-¡Esta es otra prueba de que el Danonino es una farsa!-bromeó.

-...

-¡Jajaja! ¡Yo uso a Shido para estabilizar una mesa baja porque una de las patas está rota!-bromeó Yukiteru.

El niño no contestaba, pero ya con su expresión y sobre todo el aura maligna que desprendía era bastante claro. Iba a correr sangre en cualquier momento y Shinoa (f) se percató de eso.

-¡Bueno, bueno!¡Ya fue suficiente!-exclamó, dándo unos alegres aplausos.

-¿Lo defiendes?-preguntó Yuu.

-Entre pitufos se entienden-le respondió Yuki.-Comprende su dolor~-dijo con voz melodramática.

-¡Tu aún no estás posición de burlarte!-le recordó Shinoa (f).-¡Meri-chan es más alta que tu!

-¡Ya dejen de restregarme dos centímetros de porquería! Cuando seamos adolescentes ¡yo! seré más alto que ella.

-Ustedes dos si que son sensibles con la altura-comentó Evans, refiriéndose a Yuki y Shido-Yo mido lo mismo que Meri y no me quejo por no ser más alto que Stefan.

-¡Pero él tiene trece años!¡Mide incluso un poco más que Krul!

-Te escuché-le dijo Krul-No me involucres en su charla de enanos ¿y quién es Stefan?

-Ya iremos a verlo. Él y Anabelle son los que se llevaron a Meri antes.

-¿Anabelle?¿Hablas de esa adolescente? ¿Y adonde se la llevaron?

-Al Castillo Tepes-informó Mitsuba (f)-Nos reuniremos ahí más tarde con Krul (f) y Mika (f).

-¿Por qué no han venido aquí?-preguntó Yoichi.

-Digamos que tenían asuntos pendientes que atender. Ahora iremos a nuestras casas-respondió con soltura mientras su hacha se iba haciendo más pequeña.

-¡¿Eh?! ¡¿No iremos a verlos?!

-Dije más tarde, primero debemos descansar y sobre todo deben sacarse esa ropa de delicuentes ¡¿por qué están vestidos así?!

-E-Eh...yo...yo les dije que debían "cambiar" su apariencia para no los confundieran con ustedes-admitió Yuki, levantándo la mano como un estudiante tímido.

-Umm, es una buena idea, pero debiste ser más preciso...

-¡Lo hice! ¡Pero la inteligencia no es su fuerte!

-Y el tacto no es el tuyo-le dijo Kimizuki.

-A-Aunque no estuvieron tan mal en las peleas...-admitió algo avergonzado, pero después retomó una pose orgullosa-¡P-Pero podrían estar mejor!¡En el campo de batalla un mal paso puede ser fatal!

-Pareces salido de un ejército-comentó Narumi-Aunque no me molesta esa actitud, has estado bien actúando como un líder a pesar de tu corta edad y, supongo, inexperiencia.

-Bueno, si fuiste criado como yo,eso no es tan raro en realidad.

-Tendremos tiempo de hablar cuando lleguemos a mi casa, es la más cercana de aquí,vinieron en auto ¿no?-preguntó Mitsuba(f).

llllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllll

-Menos mal que tengo una camioneta...-murmuró Aleister, desde el asiento del conductor, era el único privilegiado que estaba sentado comodamente.

Miró por el espejo retrovisor y vió lo pateticos que se veían sus "compañeros" sentados sobre sí o compartiendo asiento. Antes el viaje había sido cómodo, pero ahora eran el doble de personas y los problemas comenzaban a presentarse, al menos para algunos. Los que compartían asiento (que eran la mayoría) cada tanto se iban para un costado y chocaban entre sí cuando el automóvil hacia una vuelta, unos pocos iban sentados sobre sus acompañantes, Krul iba sobre Mika, Evans estaba sentado sobre Kimizuki y le contaba historias que le habían ocurrido con sus amigos, Shinoa (f) sobre Yoichi (f) conversándo, Shido iba sentado en las piernas de Yuu (f) burlándose de él y de vez en cuando abrazándolo, Mitsuba iba totalmente recta (tal vez demasiado) sobre Yuu, parecía que cualquier mínimo comentario podría hacerla tener un ataque de pánico y Yuki iba sentado sobre Mitsuba (f), quien para disgusto del chico,esta le despeinaba a propósito para burlarse de él cuando se enojaba.

-¡Mira~!-exclamó con alegría Mitsuba (f) mientras con sus manos tomaba dos mechones de cabello de él para que parecieran dos pequeñas coletas-¡Que lindo~! ¿Te acuerdas cuando te hacia este peinado para sacarte fotos?

-Sí...-murmuró el chico enojado,entre dientes-Me dejaste con serios traumas psicológicos irreversibles ¡¿Podrías dejar mi pelo de una vez?!

El resto del grupo (del pasado) la miraron algo extrañados ante tanta alegría, como si le estuviera hablándo a un bebe o a un perrito demasiado lindo. Shinoa no se extrañó tanto, sabía cuanto adoraba Mitsuba a los niños, incluso aunque no los trataba siempre con tanta espontaneidad, seguramente era porque Yukiteru no había estado hacia días con ellos y lo debía haber extrañado. Cualquiera podía encariñarse con él, a pesar de su personalidad melodramática y su escasa paciencia y tacto para decir las cosas.

-Tu molestas siempre a Meri con su pelo.

-¡No la molesto!

-Si que lo haces, no la dejas tranquila.

-Bueno...es que tiene un lindo cabello, no puedo evitarlo.

No tan lejos (el espacio no lo permitía tampoco), Krul conversaba con Mika:

-Parece que esta vez si tengo el privilegio de ir sentada sobre mi mascota.

-¿Por qué lo dices?

-En el último viaje grupal que hicimos Meri iba sobre ti y no me quiso dejar su lugar.

-Era necesario que yo la sostuviese, podía caerse o lastimarse si el coche sufría una sacudida.

-¡Si se hubiese sentado en mi lugar nada le habría pasado! ¡Mis costillas se hicieron una sola de tan apretada que estaba, no podía hacer ni un movimiento, si chocabamos con un auto ni me movía de mi lugar!-exclamó Krul.

-...

-...Me exalté un poco. Por suerte ahora no esta aquí y puedo sentarme en tus...-dejó la frase en el aire.

-¿No te cae bien Meri?-preguntó él, sorprendido.

-¡Oh, si! Me cae muy bien y comparto muchas cosas con ella pero...

-¿Mm?

-Nada.

No podía decirle a Mika que a veces sentía algo de celos por la chica, ni ella misma podía creer como había caído en algo tan bajo. No le desagradaban para nada los niños, pero sabía que se sentía algo mal cuando Mikaela demostraba atención hacia Meri, también se notaba que apreciaba a Yuki (no lo sabía de Evans aún) incluso aunque él nunca lo fuese a admitir; pero Krul solo sentía algo de celos cuando se trataba de Meritsa ¿tal vez porque era una chica?¿O porque aparentaba casi la misma edad que ella? Ni Krul lo sabía, Meri podía ser madura pero muchas veces se comportaba como una niña de su edad, era ilógico pensar que Mika podría preferir a la pequeña antes que a ella. Aunque sus celos no iban dirigidos al plano amoroso sino más bien a la "atención" que podía obtener del rubio.

El viaje no era tan largo, pero la incomodidad del mismo hizo que media hora se volvieran tres años.

-Pudimos haber tomado un colectivo (N/A: autobus,micro,etc)...-murmuró Yoichi (f) en voz baja.

Nadie le respondió.

llllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllll

-¡Woah~!¡Esta casa es muy grande~!-exclamó Yuu en la sala de entrada.

-Es una casa normal-dijo Yuki, sin entender el asombro del chico.

-Yo creo que es muy grande para Mitsuba.

-No vive sola aquí.

-¿Eh?

-Eh~...¿así que llegaste, Yuki?-preguntó una voz desconocida.

Ambos chicos se giraron hacia el sonido y vieron a una mujer adulta que Yuu creyó reconocer, sobresaliendo de una puerta que a juzgar por las cacerolas que veían desde ahí, era la cocina.

-¡Hermana! ¿Qué-?-empezó a peguntar Mitsuba, pero Aoi (f) solo la ignoró y se dirigió a Yuki.

-¿estuvo bien el viaje?-preguntó Aoi(f), estoica.

-Sí, supongo-contestó brevemente el niño.

-...

-¿Qué pasa?

-Me alegro por tí-respondió con la misma expresión dandole dos palmaditas rapidas a su cabeza.-Mitsuba (f)-se giró a su hermana-Yo me voy, no quiero verme envuelta en sus asuntos.

La rubia simplemente asintió y Aoi (f) se fue tan rápido como había aparecido, ni siquiera saludándo a toda la horda de "invitados" que habían llegado o mostrándo interés por los "dobles".

-Y...bien...¿qué se supone que hagamos ahora?-preguntó Yoichi, algo incómodo.

-Descansar, beber algo ¿tienen hambre?-contestó Mitsuba (f).

-¡¿Eso es todo?!-preguntó Yuu.

-¿Qué esperabas?

-No sé...conmoción por ver nuestras versiones futuras, una charla sobre lo interesante que será nuestra vida, un próximo plan de ataque...

-Ambas partes estabamos preparadas para vernos ¿quieres que finja una cara de horror al ver como eras de feo antes?-Yuu le dedicó una mirada asesina-Por supuesto que les explicaremos como es nuestra vida ahora; aparte, es demasiado pronto para formular un plan de ataque.

-Sí, supongo-respondió, cruzándose de brazos.

-¡Ah!¡Por cierto, Yuki, preparé un nuevo pastel!-dijo alegremente Mitsuba (f), girándose al niño-Es una versión libre en realidad ¿puedes probarlo?

-¿Pretendes que yo sea tu conejillo de indias? No, gracias-contestó Yukiteru.

-¡No puedes juzgarlo si no lo pruebas!

-¡Desde que tengo uso de razón que pruebo tus comidas y siempre termino internado en el baño o en terapia intensiva por intoxicación!

-Que dramático es-murmuró Kimizuki (f).

-¡Gracias a que activé mi instinto de supervivencia en el campo culinario a una edad temprana que llegué a estar aquí!

-¡Entonces Yuu (f) lo probará!-dictaminó Mitsuba (f), señalándolo con el dedo con ímpetu.

-¡No, no, gracias!-respondió él, echándose hacia atras y negándo con ambas manos.

-No es bueno que te niegues, Yuu-san (f)~, Mit-chan (f) te dejará sin sexo por un mes~-se burló Shinoa (f).

Todos los miembros del pasado se quedaron congelados en sus lugares, incluso Shinoa, aunque ella estaba felíz por dentro. Algunos de ellos rogaban porque fuese una broma de la enana, dos en cambio, se sentían tanto avergonzados como alegres, aunque no lo reconocerían en voz alta.

-P-Por favor Shinoa (f), están los niños...-le dijo Yoichi (f) con una sonrisa nerviosa a su lado.

-Oh, por mi no se molesten, continuen-dijo Shido,divertido.

-Shido...

-Esta bien, esta bien, no haré comentarios-Yoichi (f) suspiró aliviado-Pero no prometo nada-continuó picaramente, haciendo que el hombre lo mirase con fastidio.

-No hagas ese tipo de bromas, Shinoa (f)...-murmuró Mitsuba, con el ceño fruncido algo sonrojada.

-¿Quién dijo que estoy bromeando? Aunque Mit-chan (f) nunca llega tan lejos, puede pasar.

-No me refiero a eso.

-¿Mmm~? ¿A qué entonces?

Mitsuba calló,no se atrevía a decir enfrente de todos que realmente estaba intrigada por el comentario de Shinoa (f), aunque esta no parecía haberse percatado de eso. ¿Ella y Yuu realmente habían llegado a...eso? ¿Eran pareja? Estaban en el futuro así que tal vez había probabilidades ¡No, no podía ser! Debía ser una broma de esa...esa...¡horrible y malvada enana! Si, ...no le desagradaría la idea...¡No,definitivamente no!

-¿Qué sucede, Mit-san~? Tu cara esta roja~-comentó Shido.

-¡Callate, pequeño!-respondió enojada con el apodo que a él no le gustaba.

-No me llames así-contestó seriamente, borrándo todo rastro de sonrisa. Aunque segundos después se relajó y con su mano derecha restó importancia al asunto-Bueno, bueno, no peleemos ¿si? Odio discutir, lo mejor será que nos relajemos y conversemos.

-¡¿Pedimos pizza?!-preguntó Yuki, emocionado.

-Pero hice pastel...-dijo Mitsuba (f).

-¡¿Pedimos pizza?!-le preguntó a ella.

-Tch...bien, solo por hoy. ¡Pero mañana te comerás ese pastel!

-¿Tengo opción?

-¡No!

-De acuerdo, espero que esté destapado el inodoro.

llllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllll

-Menos mal que no está Meri aquí-comentó Yuki mordisqueando una porción de pizza-Esta comida duraría lo que un pedo en un canasto.

-Que analogía tan simpática-comentó Mika con ironía.

-Seguramente ya la extrañas~-se burló Shido con voz cantarina.

-¡Al contrario! Al fin puedo respirar.

-Dí lo que quieras, yo sé que te gu-una fuerte patada por debajo de la mesa le hizo pegar un grito de dolor-¡AAH~! ¡¿Estas loco?! ¡Casi me arrancas la pierna!

-Yo no fui-se excusó Yukiteru, volviéndose a concentrar en su comida.

-¡Tengo siete pero no soy idiota! Aparte eres el único sospechoso, por no decir culpable, de que me haya fracturado la pierna.

-Pudo haber sido cualquiera de aquí.

-¿Quién podría querer golpear a una bella criatura como yo~?

-Y entonces, ¿cómo será nuestra vida aquí~? ¿Podrías contarme, por favor, mi bella versión del futuro~?-preguntó Shinoa, llevándose a la boca un pedazo de pizza,ignorándo la discusión de los dos niños. Al parecer por los semblantes de todo el resto del grupo futuro, las peleas eran habituales entre ese par.

-¡Por supuesto, mi hermosa versión pasada! Aunque supongo que las cosas básicas ya las habrán contado Yuki-chan y Meri-chan...-miró al niño pero este ni se mosqueó y continuó comiendo-No creo que haga falta repetirlo. Creo que sería mejor contarles el motivo de porque están aquí.

-Es un buen comienzo-comentó Kimizuki, acomodándose en el sillón en el que estaba sentado. La casa era grande y aunque la mesa también y había buena cantidad de platos y cubiertos, no alcanzaba para tantas personas, por lo que algunos habían tenido que sentarse en los sillones cercanos al comedor.-Pero ¿como lograron ir hacia el pasado? ¿Y por que si la situación era importante los viajeros fueron dos niños de diez años?

-No era algo que estaba planeado desde el principio-dijo Narumi (f).-En realidad,si las cosas no se hubiesen complicado ese viaje nunca debia ser hecho, o por lo menos no sería necesario.

-Explicate-dijo Krul.

-Fuimos atacados.

-Gracias a la tecnología de los humanos y al conocimiento que brindaron los vampiros,viajar en el tiempo fue posible-dijo Yuu (f)-Sin embargo, no estaba al alcance de todos y sólo los más altos cargos de la política vampírica y humana tenían acceso a aquel aparato. Tampoco es como si el resto de personas supieran sobre la existencia de esa tecnología.

-Además, viajar tiene un precio alto, no se pueden quedar todo el tiempo que deseen, es limitado-informó Yoichi (f).-El hecho de que este sea su primer viaje los resguarda un poco, pero para volver a su tiempo necesitaran un cuarzo , fue uno de los componentes que se utilizaron en la creación del aparato.

-¿Por qué un cuarzo?-preguntó Yuu.

-Parece ser que era compatible con otros objetos y tras unos experimentos se comprobó que un cuarzo modificado podía indicarnos cuanto tiempo podríamos estar sin que nuestra existencia desaparezca por no estar en nuestro correcto tiempo. Ninguno de nosotros estuvo muy involucrado en ese proyecto, por lo que no tenemos muchos detalles.

-¿Lo ven?-preguntó Yuki, sacándo de su remera un collar de metal con un cuarzo como dige. Casi toda la piedra estaba en negro a excepción de una pequeña porción del color original con algunas ondas rosas que bailaban dentro de ella-Una vez que esto se vuelva completamente negro voy a desaparecer-comentó como si nada.-Por que el viaje no fue hecho de forma totalmente correcta y necesitaré hacer unos viajes más al pasado para poder volver definitivamente, al igual que Meri.

-No pareces estar muy preocupado...-dijo Yuu.-No me gustaría que desaparezcan.

-No vamos a desaparecer, necesitamos proveernos de más cuarzo para poder viajar. A ustedes también les será necesario tener piedras para poder volver.

-¿Y cuál es el motivo por el que estamos aquí?-preguntó Mika.

-Justamente el viaje en el tiempo fue un factor importante-respondió una voz femenina. Todos se sobresaltaron y dirigieron sus miradas hacia donde provenía el sonido:el bolsillo de la campera blanca Yuki.

-Deje el comunicador encendido por si ella hacia algún mensaje. Es tan inoportuna como siempre, casi me atragánto con la pizza del susto.-dijo el niño.-La odio.

-Yo también te quiero-contestó Meritsa.

-¿Desde hace cuanto que estás escuchándo?

-Um~, veamos~, desde el "¡AAH~! ¡¿Estas loco?! ¡Casi me arrancas la pierna!" de Shido.

-Que suerte tienes Yuki-chan, no escuchó lo anterior-se burló el nombrado,quien fue silenciado por una mirada asesina de Yukiteru.-¿Están Krul-chan (f) y Mika-kun (f) ahí?

-No, ellos y la prin...aún no llegan. Hablemos de eso más tarde.

-Oh~, ya veo-largó una pequeña risita.

-¿Por qué aún estás en el Castillo Tepes? Anabelle-san y Stefan-chan te llevaron ¿no es así? Sin embargo aún no volviste o diste señales de querer hacerlo-dijo Shinoa.

-Necesito quedarme aquí para arreglar unas cosas y "abastecerme" de sangre, si con eso sus dudas ya se calmaron, me gustaría que sigamos con esta conversación de conflicto entre mundos.

-Habías dicho que el viaje en el tiempo fue un factor importante en nuestra razón de llegada aquí-dijo Narumi.-¿Cómo es eso?

-Estuvo relacionado con el fracaso en el Experimento del Serafín del Fin, algunos, tanto vampiros como humanos, quisieron ir al pasado para cambiar los errores. Francamente, me lo esperaba de una especie tan ambiciosa como la humana, pero no creía que los vampiros también se interesarían por eso, no es su estilo rebuscar en los hechos del pasado. Los humanos (los altos cargos) no estaban contentos con el Pacto de paz y buscaban eliminar a los vampiros, estos en cambio, adoptaron una postura algo más pacífica para cumplir sus objetivos pero no dudaban en matar a humanos si estos se oponían o necesitaban sangre.

-Increíble ¿esto pasó hace poco tiempo?-preguntó Yuu.

-¡Oh, no! Yo ni siquiera había nacido aún. El verdadero caos explotó incluso unos meses antes del nacimiento de Yuki y bueno, él es tres meses mayor que yo.

-¿Y como sabes eso?

-Lo estudié, la mente se cultiva ¿sabes?-se burló.-Acabo de resumirte años de historia.

-Bien...-murmuró amargamante-¿Pero que tenemos que ver nosotros en todo esto? Entiendo que estemos involucrados en ese experimento pero aún así...no veo como un viaje en el tiempo puede ser necesario.

-Algunos humanos y vampiros murieron porque aún no sabían que el cuarzo les permitía saber cuanto tiempo podían quedarse en el mundo del pasado, eso complicó las cosas y hubo un enfrentamiento al que se lo llama "el Gran Caos".

-¿Cuándo ocurrió eso?-preguntó Mitsuba.

-El 12 de julio hace diez años atrás-se produjo un silencio-Es el cumpleaños de Angélica.

-¿Eso es una coincidencia?-preguntó, cautelosa.

-No...Pero no estoy diciendo que haya sido su culpa, no tuvo gran relevancia en la batalla pero fue muy importante ese día para...otra cosa, ya les contaré.-Las versiones futuras se miraron entre ellos, pero no dijeron nada.-Los vampiros sobre todo, principalmente el Segundo Progenitor buscan hacerse con ese experimento, pueden intentar matarlos o capturarlos, aunque realmente no hay mucha diferencia entre una y otra, la tortura psicologica también es una forma de matar-el grupo del futuro se removió incómodo en sus asientos, pero continuaron sin decir nada-Lo esencial de esta charla es que entiendan el significado de su llegada aquí, si somos más y estamos unidos podremos ser capaces de hacerles frente y las probabilidades de vencer aumentan en gran medida.

-Aún no han respondido el porque ustedes viajaron y no los adultos, si era tan importante-recordó Kimizuki.

-...Nos atacaron-respondió Yuki, algo afligido-Nos emboscaron por separado a todos nosotros y para que no resultaramos fatalmente heridos nos fuimos en la máquina del tiempo para buscarlos a ustedes. Ellos...nos consiguieron tiempo-dijo, refiriendose a las versiones futuras.-Fue mi culpa que te hirieran en la batalla-se dirigió a Mitsuba-Lo siento.

-No fue tu culpa, Yuki, nos emboscaron, tenía que protegerte-respondió Mitsuba (f) seriamente.

-¡Pero! ¡Si me hubiese quedado-!

-Eran demasiados y no estabas equipado con tu arma-lo cortó Yuichiro (f).

-...

-Ya no te culpes de eso-le acarició la y Meri hicieron un buen trabajo hasta ahora.

-A todo esto ¿dónde está su familia?-preguntó Yuu, sorprendido-Sus padres, hermanos,tios, primos...¿por qué aún siguen aquí?

-Bueno, no sabía que mi presencia era tan indeseable-bromeó Yuki.

-Aparte no tenemos hermanos-contestó Shido-Y somos lo suficientemente grandecitos como para estar aquí sin nuestros padres-bromeó.

-No lo son y nos estamos preocupando-dijo Kimizuki.

-Disimulen un poco que nos quieren echar a patadas-dijo Yukiteru.

-Entiendo que Evans-kun esté aquí, él anda acompañado de Aleister-san-dijo Yoichi-Pero ustedes no, ¿no deberían ir a sus casas con su familia y descansar? Seguramente están preocupados por ustedes.

-Ya habrá tiempo de descansar, nos quedarémos un tiempo más-contestó, rodándo los ojos y evitándo la mirada amenazante de Mitsuba (f).

-Esto también va para tí, Meri-dijo Mikaela-Deberías volver con tu familia.

-Ya iré con ellos-respondió aburrida, restándole importancia al asunto-Pero~, si estás tan~ preocupado por mí~ ¿no querrías volverte mi nuevo papá? ¡Estoy segura de que me adorarás más que ahora!

-Ni loco.

-Tch~, que cruel. Menos mal que mi papá no es como tu-respondió infantilmente a propósito.

-Vuelve con tu familia, no has estado con ninguno de ellos en todo este tiempo.

-Si lo he estado, Yuki es mi familia.

-No somos parientes de sangre...-dijo Yuki.

-Bueno,tecnicamente somos familiares adoptados.

-Uy~ que triste Yuki-chan, te mandaron a la familyzo-¡Aaaah~!¡Ya deja de patearme!¡Vas a dejarme cojo!-se quejó Shido.

-¡Y tu deja de decir estupideces!¡Te voy a cocinar a fuego lento!-respondió furioso y sonrojado el chico. Notó la mirada seria de Evans sobre él-¡¿Qué pasa?!

-Nada en absoluto-contestó el chico, sonriéndole dulcemente.

-Cuando terminen de descansar pueden venir al Castillo Tepes, los estaré esperando-continuó Meritsa.

-¿Qué?¿Se supone que entraremos así sin más?-preguntó atónita Krul-¿Que hacemos si nos ven como"dobles"?

-Ustedes vuelvanse a poner su ropa de delicuentes,no les será problema entrar.

-Me cuesta creer eso.

-Créelo. No tienes otra opción que confiar en mí, después de todo~, si no fuera por mí tu aún estarías encerrada , así que me debes la vida..¿me equivoco?-ronroneó al final.

-Eres muy arrogante...

-¡Gracias~!Tomense su tiempo para descansar, en realidad...no demasiado, estaré ocupada después.¡Bye~ bye~!

lllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllll

En el comedor, las versiones futuras.

-No puedo creerlo-susurró Mitsuba (f) enojada-¿Qué fue todo eso?

-No imaginaba verme envuelta en una escena así-comentó en voz baja Shinoa (f).

-T-Tal vez no tuvieron la oportunidad...-dijo Yoichi (f).

-¡Seguramente tuvieron miles de oportunidades!-susurró fuerte Mitsuba (f).

-Cálmate,Mitsuba-la tranquilizó Yuu (f)-No es la muerte de nadie.

-¿Pero que les costaba decírselo?-preguntó enojada-¡Ahora tendremos que enfrentarnos a nuestras versiones pasadas cuando se enteren que todos nosotros estamos en pareja!¡Y que encima tenemos hijos!

-Habla más bajo, tonta-susurró Kimizuki (f).

-Se supone que nuestro hijo está con Aoi (f), no hay problema-dijo en voz baja Yuichiro (f).

-Dejemos que el tiempo haga lo suyo-susurró Narumi (f)-Preveo que faltará muy poco para que lo sepan.

llllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllll

En una de las habitaciones:

-¡Estas loco! ¡¿Cómo se te ocurren decir todas esas cosas en público?!-exclamó enojado Yuki a su pequeño amigo.

-Perdón-se excusó Shido con expresión triste-No debí decirlo en frente de todos, lo admito.

-...Bien-se sentó sobre la cama de brazos cruzados.

-Olvidé que querías que tu amor permaneciese oculto-de nuevo con su sonrisa traviesa.

-¡Él único que piensa eso eres tu!-explotó de nuevo el chico, levantándose de la cama enfurecido.-¡Te dije miles de veces que eso no es verdad!

-¿Eh? ¿De que hablas? Es lógico que a ti te gusta Meri-ch-esquivó una patada del niño-¡Es en serio, ya deja eso, voy a terminar en muletas por tu culpa!

-¡No lo digas en voz alta!

-Él único que grita aquí eres tu.

-Es que me enfureces,hace años que te vengo diciendo que eso no es así.

-¡Claro que lo es!

-¡Claro que no!

-¡Claro que sí!¡A ti te gusta-!-le tapó la boca-¡Mmh~ mmmh~!

-¡Que no lo digas en voz alta!-lo liberó.

-¿Ves que si es verdad? Sino, no te asustaría que lo diga en voz alta-continuó Shido entre toses, ya que Yuki había sido demasiado brusco.

-¡No es verdad! Pero los demás podrían creerte...

-Si me creen, es porque hay motivos, la gente no confía ciegamente.

-Puedes sonar convicente y no voy a tomar el riesgo de quedar en ridículo solo por las fantasías que pasan por tu cabeza.

-Si tu lo dices...-respondió sobradamente.  
-Piensa lo que quieras,mientras no lo comentes en voz alta continuare ignorandote estos delirios.

-Sabes que nunca lo diré-dijo Shido con falsa seriedad, llevandose un puño al corazón.

Yuki suspiró fastidiado y rodó los ojos.  
llllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllll  
-Al fin pude manipular esta cosa-murmuró Krul,mirando el comunicador de Yuki con desgano. Después de muchos intentos logró hacer que una pequeña Meri se proyectara del mismo para poder hablar de ella.  
-Ciertamente la tecnologia no es lo tuyo...-comentó Meri.  
-¿Y que haces con ese vestido?-preguntó, prefiriendo pasar por alto el comentario y evitar una pelea en la que desgraciadamente Meritsa podia ganar.  
-Oh ¿este?-alzó un poco su falda-Es mio ¿se me vé bien verdad? ¿no estoy linda~?-preguntó sonriendole dulcemente, aunque eso no tapaba su no disimulado ego. Krul prefirio no responder-¡Estoy segura de que Mika me encontrará hermosa!  
-¿Estas enamorada de Mika?-preguntó directamente.  
Meri la observó perpleja con los ojos como platos.  
-Pff...  
-¿Pff?-repitió dudosa la Reina.  
-¡Pff...AJAJAJAJAJA!-estalló en risa.  
-Que...¿Qué pasa?  
-¡Ajajaja! ¿Como puedes pensar algo asi? Jajajaja~.  
-B-Bueno-titubeó Krul intentándo reponerse-Llamas su atención y buscas su aprobación muchas veces...  
-¿Que hay de malo en querer disfrutar de la compañia y el aprecio de un chico apuesto?-preguntó, con una sonrisa gatuna. -Ademas no hay forma de que lo vea con otros ojos, él es genial y guapo, pero me desespera a veces su actitud "cortavenas"-confesó con algo de pesar-Asi que no te preocupes.  
-No me preocupo-respondió bruscamente. Decidió desviar el tema-¿A ti no te gusta ningún chico?  
-No me gusta ninguno en particular...  
-¿Pero ocurrió algo alguna vez con uno?  
-Una dama no revela sus más intimos secretos-contestó guiñándole un ojo y llevándose el dedo índice con elegancia a los labios.  
-Meri...  
-Estoy bromeando.  
-¿Entonces nunca pasó nada?  
-Mmm~ ¿Te dejo con la duda o te respondo? ¿Que será más divertido~?  
A Krul ya comenzaba a salirle un tic en el ojo.  
-Meri...  
-¡Ejeje~!  
lllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllll  
-¡Se ve muy hermosa!-la alabó con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja Anabelle, ni bien ella acabó su conversación con Krul, decidiendo, de forma maligna, dejarla con la duda.  
-¡Gracias, Ana-chan!  
-Sin duda se verá esplendida.  
Meritsa suspiró y se recargó en la pared.  
-Si, eso espero...  
-¡Siempre usted se ve fantastica! Esta no es más que otra situación normál, no hay forma de que pierda.  
-jaja~-rió suavemente-Me gusta como inflas mi ego, Ana-chan...ire a ver a Stefan, necesito molestar a alguien.  
-Déjelo en paz-dijo Anabelle, divertida-Puede que algún día se rebele.  
-Nah~ ¡Él me adora~!-bromeó ella, saliendo de su habitación.  
Lo buscó en todas las habitaciones e incluso gritó su nombre, sin éxito. Enfurruñada, fue a la cocina para descargar su descontento con cualquier postre que encontrara, cuando lo vió de espaldas a la gran mesa consultándo su libreta con seriedad, al lado de él, sobre la mesa, tenia una porción de torta de chocolate.  
El rubio creyó dislumbrar por el rabillo del ojo una figura, pero no le presto verdadera atención hasta que vió un pelín rubio que sobresalía del otro lado de la mesa. Lo miró con curiosidad hasta que de pronto empezó a salir un brazo, que serpenteó por la mesa, llegó hasta el plato con la torta, lo tomó con los dedos y lo arrastró lentamente hacia "el pelín rubio".  
-Meri...-rodó los ojos divertido.  
-¡Jajaja!-rió ella, saliendo de su "escondite" del otro lado de la mesa con el plato en su mano. En la otra mano tenia una cuchara que utilizó para cortar un poco de la torta y llevarsela a la boca con alegría.  
-¡Hey! ¡Eso es mio!-peleó divertido, estirándose hacia ella.  
-¡Ni hablar! Ahora es mio~.  
-¡No te lo comas todo!  
-Bien, porque eres tu haré una excepción y te compartiré.  
-¡¿Compartir?! ¡Pero si me lo acabas de robar!  
Meri lo ignoró y cortó un poco de la torta.  
-Vamos ¡Ah~!-le acercó la cuchara a la boca con el postre, haciendo que él se sonroje y le dé la espalda para centrarse nuevamente en su libreta.  
-Déjalo, come tu sola...  
-No, no quiero, es tu torta no te la voy a quitar.  
Stefan giró su cabeza hacia el postre.  
-Je...tampoco me dejaste con mucho-comentó divertido.-Por otro lado, tus amigos no tardarán en venir ¿no? Recuerda que después estarás ocupada.  
-Hablé hace un rato con Krul.  
-¿Krul-sama? ¿Qué dijo?  
-Que no faltaba mucho para que vinieran.  
-Entonces debemos estar cerca, le avisaré a Anabelle-se dirigio a la puerta-Ah, por cierto, Meri...  
-¿Mm?  
"Te ves hermosa" quiso decir, pero como siempre, esas palabras no salieron.  
-No, nada-se dió la vuelta sonrojado y salió apurado.  
-¡Hey, espera! Has olvidado tu torta...Que remedio, me la comeré yo entonces.  
lllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllll  
-¿Esta es...la capital de los vampiros de Japón? -preguntó Yuu perplejo viendo una enorme e imponente entrada subterráneo.  
-Asi es-respondió Yuki-Es un lugar inmenso, a veces me pierdo.  
-¡¿Has venido aquí antes?!-preguntó alarmada Mitsuba.  
-Seh.  
Todo el grupo quedó perplejo y no era de extrañarse, ellos venían de un mundo donde no podian pasearse entre los vampiros como pancho por su casa,asi que era bastante sorpresivo que un niño de diez años les dijera que él lo hacia. Para más encima, el grupo del futuro no había querido ir con ellos y les daban la sensación de que estaban huyendo...  
¿pero de qué? El único que había ido con ellos era Shido.  
-Y...¿Cómo entramos?-preguntó Yoichi.  
-Me hes difícil creer que podremos entrar así nomás, por las dudas, me mantendré con mi arma-dijo Narumi.

-¡Retiren las armas ahora mismo!-dijo una voz la vista y vieron a la adolescente de largo cabello castaño oscuro que se habia llevado a Meritsa, parada sobre una roca cercana a la entrada y apuntándolos con dos armas de aspecto antiguo-¡Identifiquense! Si quieren entrar necesitan un permiso o el consentimiento de los Reyes y/o la Princesa.  
El grupo se fijó en ella y notaron que su atuendo no se parecia en nada los uniformes vampiricos femeninos, pero sus ojos rojos revelaban su verdadera naturaleza.  
-¡Somos nosotros, Anabelle!-le gritó Yuki-ya dejanos pasar.  
-No puedo dejar pasar a nadie a menos que tenga un permiso o...¿Yuki-kun?-sus frios ojos cambiaron de repente por unos suaves e inocentes.-¡A-Ah! ¡S-Son ustedes! ¡Mis disculpas!-se bajó de la roca y fue hacia ellos-¡Les pido que por favor disculpen mi descortesía, solo estaba siguiendo el protocolo para las visitas!-se disculpó con una reverencia exagerada.  
-A-Ah...esta bien pero ¿Quién eres tu?-preguntó Kimizuki.  
-Mi nombre es Anabelle Friendz, soy una joven vampiresa de 20 años-de hecho aparentaba 16-Y soy una sirviente cercana de los Reyes.  
-¿Reyes? ¿de este lugar?-preguntó Krul. Tambien habia escuchado de una "Princesa" pero no entendía el rol que cumpliría.  
-Asi es. Por cierto, es un honor conocer su versión pasada, Krul-sama-hizo una reverencia-Es lo mismo para usted, Mikaela-sama.  
-¿Por qué te llevaste a Meri? Creí escuchar que eran ordenes de la Reina-dijo Mika-¿Quien es esa mujer?  
-Mi unico motivo es porque era una órden y debo obedercela y la Reina, es por supuesto Krul-sama.  
-¿Yo? ¿Cómo pude retomar mi puesto?  
No podia creer eso, en su situación actual le parecía imposible algo así; además había un Rey y una Princesa...descartaba la idea de que fueran sus familiares, los vampiros no podían tener hijos. El Rey podría ser ¿Mika? Generalmente el rey era la pareja sentimental de la reina, si ella podía recuperar su trono entonces definitivamente podría elegir a Mikaela como su rey si él estuviese de acuerdo.  
-No tengo detalles de eso, lo siento, sus preguntas serán contestadas más tarde. Por el momento entremos, su pequeña amiga quiere verlos.  
Bajaron por un tunel guiados por Anabelle hasta un lujoso salon blanco, donde más vampiros uniformados se dirigieron hacia ellos.  
-Anabelle-san ¿Que significan todas estas personas? ¡Su lugar no es en la entrada!  
-Fui por una órden-contestó ella.  
-¡Como sea! ¡No puede traer humanos sin-!  
-Deténgase, por favor-dijo una voz. Todos giraron a ella y vieron a Meri caminándo hacia ellos-Esos humanos me pertenecen.  
-U-Usted...-el vampiro se alejó unos pasos del grupo-¿Cuándo...?  
-No te molestes por escoltarlos-lo cortó la niña-Yo me ocuparé, te felicito por tu diligencia,continúa con tu trabajo,por favor.  
El vampiro dió una corta reverencia y se fue.  
-Ellos no intentan matarte...-comentó Shinoa.  
-Yo dije anteriormente que no todos los vampiros querian acabar con la señorita-dijo Aleister.  
-Vamos, sigánme por aquí, por favor-dijo Meritsa, conduciendolos por un pasillo-Tomaremos el camino más rápido por las escaleras,Ana-chan ¿cuánto tiempo tenemos?  
-Más o menos unos cuarenta minutos...espero que sea suficiente  
-Va a tener que serlo-respondió con firmeza.  
Caminaron por enormes escaleras donde más de uno pidió un pulmotor, para colmo, el resfriado de Yuki habia empeorado y su dramatismo era notable.  
-¿Necesitas algo, Yuki-chan?- preguntó Shido.  
-Si...¿ves la espada en mi funda?  
-Si.  
-Bueno, tomala y clavamela en el cuello para que termine esta agonía-y tomo su pañuelo para sonarse y cerrar la escena de drama.  
-Aquí es-anució Meritsa, abriendo una puerta.  
Ante ellos habia una enorme sala con algunos lujosos sillones y un poco mas arriba y solo distanciados por una mesa redonde de donde salia un teclado virtual, tres tronos.  
Meri y Anabelle entraron sin problemas pero cuando el resto iba a hacerlo, la puerta se cerró en sus narices.  
-¡Tienen que identificarse~!-les dijo Meri desde el otro lado.  
-¿Identificarnos? ¿Como es eso? ¿Huellas dactilares o algo asi?-preguntó Yuu.  
-No. La entrada a este lugar no esta permitida a todo el mundo, solo pueden acceder los más altos cargos políticos-explicó Yuki-Se necesita esto-sacá una placa de su bolsillo.  
-¡E-Eso es...!-tartamudeó Mitsuba al verla-¡Una placa de la familia Sangu!  
-Asi es, mientras tengamos esto podemos pasar-dijo Shido, sacándo otra placa de su chaqueta a cuadros.  
-Esa es de la familia Hiragii-murmuró Shinoa-¿Por qué niños tan pequeños tienen en su poder-?  
Se vió interrumpida cuando la puerta se abrió gracias a que Yuki y Shido pasaron las placas por un pequeño detector de luz violeta.  
-¿Mi yo de este tiempo te dió esa placa, Yuki?-preguntó Mitsuba cuando entraron. No sabia como era el asunto de las poderosas familias en ese tiempo pero no hallaba otra explicación.  
-No- respondió él.  
-¿La robaste?-preguntó. No creía que él podía ser ese tipo de chico, pero quería asegurarse.  
-No la robé.  
-¿Entonces como-?  
-Es mia.  
-¿Q-Que...?  
-Soy un Sangu.  
-¿Eres también un familiar adoptivo como Shinya-niisama?-preguntó Shinoa.  
-No me están entendiendo...¿No es obvio quien soy?  
-¿Qué estás diciendo?-susurró Yuu.  
El chico los miró seriamente antes de responder.  
-Soy el hijo de Yuu (f) y Mitsuba (f).  
-¡¿Qu-?!..Esto...Yuu...yo...tu...-tartamudeó Mitsuba con los ojos como platos, sin llegar a creerselo. El resto, tampoco estaba muy diferente.  
-Y esto~-dijo Shido con una voz cantarina mostrándo la placa-Tampoco lo robé ¡Saluden al hijo de Shinoa Hiragii y Yoichi Saotome~!-anunció exageradamente.  
-T-Tu eres...-murmuró Yoichi.  
-Solo algunos miembros de las familias más poderosas tienen la identificación para entrar aquí-dijo Yuki.  
-...Meri-dijo de repente Krul,saliéndo de su trance-¡...Meri no necesitó identificarse...!  
Todos se giraron a ella y esta no se mostró sorprendida.  
-¿Identificación?-preguntó ella retoricamente-yo no tengo necesidad de una ya que puedo entrar a todos los lugares de esta capital.  
-¿Eh...?  
Meri se sentó en uno de los tronos, cruzó las piernas,apoyó sus brazos en los apoyamanos del asiento y los miró con una sonrisa.  
-Yo soy la Princesa y primera heredera al trono de Reina. Meritsa Tepes.  
oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo  
Bueno, no soy la que se dice Reina del Drama asi que no me sorprenderia si alguien lo supo antes.  
En el proximo cap SI O SI aparecen Mika (f) y Krul (f), pasa que se me estaba haciendo demasiado largo el cap y es una agonia escribir por el celu (menos mal que la mayoria estaba hecho por la compu).


	19. Vida íntima

-Bueno, aunque mi verdadero nombre es Meritsa Hyakuya,sólo utilizo mi apellido materno con los vampiros-aclaró Meri.

-...¿Qué? Ah...¿Qué están diciendo...?-preguntó sin salir de su shock, Narumi.

-Es una mentira ¿no? Algo así...no puede ser-balbuceó Shinoa, mirando a Shido, quien la observaba sonriente, casi relajado-Yo y Yoichi...¿tuvimos un hijo?

-Y-Y-Y yo...con el idiota de Yuu-susurró Mitsuba, prácticamente roja-¡AAAAH! ¡No hay forma de que sea real!

-Pues lo es. No me cabe duda, yo soy el hijo de Yuichiro Hyakuya y Mitsuba Sangu-dijo Yuki-Tal vez les parezca imposible porque mi atractivo y carisma es muy superior a la de ustedes-bromeó.

-¡¿Q-Qué?!¡T-Tu!¡No bromees con eso! Nosotros...nosotros no pudimos...-balbuceó Yuu, sonrojado, tomándose la cabeza con las manos.

-No importa lo mucho que lo nieguen, esta es su realidad. Su futuro-dijo Meri, aún sentada de piernas cruzadas-Y ustedes-señaló a Krul y Mika (este último aún no reaccionaba)-¿No piensan abrazar a su adorable hijita~?

-E-Eh...¿Qué?-dijo Krul-Tu...¿eres nuestra hija?

Meri suspiró fastidiada.

-¡Ah~!¿No lo dije suficientes veces ya? ¡Soy su hija!

-¡Ah!-reaccionó Mika de su trance-¿Meri es nuestra hija?...¿Mia...y de Krul?...¡EH~!-su rostro comenzó a tomar un color rojizo-¡Espera! Yo...yo nunca podría...¡E-Eso es imposible!

-Quién lo diría...me he vuelto madre-murmuró con una sonrisa Krul, levemente sonrojada, al revés de los demás parecía más relajada. De pronto, su cara se contrajo-¡Espera! Los vampiros no podemos tener hijos.

-Si, eso es cierto, es imposible que puedan concebir un hijo-asintió Meritsa.

-Entonces, es imposible que tu seas nuestra hija-murmuró Mika, aún con el rostro encendido.-No eres la princesa de los vampiros.

-Mm~ ¿notó desconfianza en tu voz? Sin embargo lo que digo es la verdad: soy la princesa y su hija.

-Espera-se adelantó Narumi-Puedo aceptar que Shido y Yuki sean hijos de estos-dijo, señalando pulgar con el a los dos pares de adolescentes que aún continuaban en shock y con el rostro color tomate-Pero nada nos dice que tu seas la princesa e hija de Krul y Mika, si mal no recuerdo, eres perseguida por vampiros. No entiendo porque los vampiros irían en contra de una persona de tan alto nivel en su jerarquía.

-No necesitas mencionarlos ahora-murmuró con amargura y seriedad Meritsa-Permitanme indicarles algo-se mostró algo más animada, aunque su rostro se mantenía serio-La entrada al castillo y el poder librarse del guardia ¿quién lo facilitó?-dejó unos segundos de silencio antes de hablar nuevamente-Ciertamente, muchas veces intentaron matarme y aún así estoy frente a ustedes. Además nadie intentó detenerme de entrar aquí ¿lo entienden?-los miró con más rudeza-A pesar de todo, estoy sentada en este trono, y eso es una prueba de que soy la princesa de los vampiros. Nadie a excepción de los reyes puede pasar por encima de mí en este lugar.

Todos enmudecieron.

-B-Bien, tal vez...sea verdad-balbuceó Mika, evitando mirar a alguien-Pero si los vampiros no pueden tener hijos ¿como es que tú-?

-Disculpe, Mikaela-sama-lo frenó Anabelle, consultándo su reloj-Pero la Princesa tiene que atender una reunión con los reyes y los demás progenitores, casi no nos queda tiempo-¡Ah! Antes de irnos, quería decirles un par de detalles, a excepción de Shido-kun, ocultamos la ausencia de Yuki-kun y Meri-sama. Dijimos que el niño se encontraba en un entrenamiento intenso para que nadie pudiese hablar con él y que la princesa se había ido de viaje con los reyes por asuntos económicos confidenciales. La idea de esto, era que las personas fueran engañadas para conseguirles tiempo y librarlos de sus ocupaciones en este mundo.

-¿Por qué Shido no viajó al pasado?-preguntó Yoichi.

-Como dijimos, el viaje fue hecho de manera abrupta, él no pudo viajar con nosotros por esa razón-explicó Yuki.

De repente, la puerta se abrió y apareció un niño rubio de ojos azules, a juzgar por su uniforme, era un vampiro. Hizo una pequeña reverencia como saludo y luego se dirigió a Meritsa.

-Princesa, ya es la hora, los primeros progenitores están esperando afuera.

-Bien, entiendo ¿has visto a papá y mamá?

Mika y Krul dieron un respingo al escucharlo y el rubio evitó,sonrojado, hacer contacto visual con ella.

-No falta mucho para que vengan, ellos me dijeron que estaban preparándose, Princesa.

-No hace falta que me llames "Princesa" delante ellos-se levantó y se estiró-¡Mm~! Son gente de confianza, aparte nos conocemos desde hace mucho. Llévalos a mi habitación, por favor-miró al grupo-Van a ver mi conversación con los progenitores y a los Reyes, si aún desconfían de mí y de lo que digo, les aseguro que se quitarán las dudas con eso. ¡Ah! Pero-los señaló y los miró con el ceño fruncido, en expresión desafiante-No toquen mis cosas. Lo lamentarán si me entero. Yo no soy como mi papá, no voy a mostrarme condescendiente y blanda sólo porque les tenga un alto nivel de aprecio-era clara que la alusión a Mika iba dirigida sobre todo por ser tan fácil de ablandar con Yuu-Si hacen algo que no me gusta,se van a arrepentir.

-Esto parece una amenaza de muerte-dijo Yuu.

-Puedes tomarlo de esa manera si quieres. Ana-chan, Stefan, escoltenlos hacia mi habitación por favor. Y quédense con ellos para responder sus dudas.

-Entendido-dijo Anabelle, haciendo una corta reverencia-Todos,por favor, sigannos.

Tras Stefan y Anabelle, el grupo abandonó la sala, pasaron por al lado de los progenitores Lest Karr,Urd Geales y Gabel Parthe. Los vampiros solo le dirigieron una muy breve mirada y no hicieron comentarios, adentro, Meri seguía sentada en el trono.

Perdidos totalmente en sus pensamientos, apenas escucharon cuando Anabelle presentó la habitación de la niña.

-Llegamos. Por favor, cumplan la petición de Meritsa-sama de no tocar nada, la princesa tiene...um...como decirlo...un temperamento difícil-explicó con una sonrisa torcida.

-Pareces algo nerviosa-dijo Kimizuki mirándola con curiosidad. La chica frente a él irradiaba inocencia y dulzura, no se parecía a la dura y fría chica con la que se habían topado antes.

-B-Bueno...yo y Stefan-kun somos sirvientes de la Princesa...debemos hacer nuestro trabajo, solo eso.

-Aún así te estresas más de lo necesario, Meri no te matará si cometes un error, has sido impecable hasta ahora-respondió aburrido Stefan.

-Ah, por cierto ¿tu quién eres?-le preguntó Krul al niño, quien era ligeramente más alto que ella, pero más bajo que Shinoa.

-Disculpenme, no me presente. Yo soy Stefan Haider, nací en Alemania pero vine a muy temprana edad a Japón, tengo 13 años y como dijo Anabelle, yo sirvo a Meri.

-A juzgar por tus ojos, aún no has bebido sangre humana ¿por qué?

-E-Eso...n-no puedo decirlo...disculpe-balbuceó sonrojado.-E-Entremos de una vez.

Abrió la puerta y la habitación los dejo bocaabiertos, era imponente, tremendamente grande para una niña e increíblemente femenina y delicada, casi infantil. El color predominante era el rosa, que estaba en las paredes, en su enorme cama con dosel blanco incluso sus sabanas y almohada eran de ese color, algunos muebles también. Si no, el resto era blanco o marrón. Tenía escritorio, estantes con libros, armarios gigantes y...¿peluches?

-¡Guau~!¡Esta es la habitación de una princesa definitivamente!-exclamó fascinada Shinoa.

-Me sorprende que alguien de carácter tan fuerte como Meri-chan pueda tener una habitación así-dijo Yoichi.

-¡No es malo!¡Es muy linda!¡Mira cuanto rosa hay!-dijo Mitsuba, feliz.

-¡Increíble!¡Mira cuantos hermosos vestidos tiene aquí, Mit-chan!-dijo Shinoa, abriendo alegremente uno de los armarios-Casi toda su ropa tiene volantes y lazos ¡es tan lindo y adorable!

-¡¿En serio?!¡Déjame ver!

-¡Ustedes dos!¡Fuera de ahí!¡Meri dijo que no quería que tocaran sus cosas!-exclamó enojado Stefan, mientras las adolescentes revisaban la ropa.

-¡Mira, Mit-chan! ¡Incluso su ropa interior tiene volantes y lazos! ¿No es súper tierno~?-preguntó Shinoa, enseñando uno de los pequeños sostenes a la rubia, que se encontraba al otro extremo de la habitación-Que raro, pensé que Meri-chan no usaba estas cosas...

-¡H-H-Hey!-gritó Stefan muy sonrojado, detrás de él, Yuki se tapaba los ojos y Evans observaba divertido-¡Guarda eso!

-¡Ah!¡¿Podría ser que sus pechos se están desarrollando a temprana edad?!-continuó Shinoa sin hacerle caso-Eso significa...¡¿Que se convertirá en una vaca como Mit-chan?!

-¡Tu cállate!-dijo enojada Mitsuba-Devuelve eso a su lugar y no digas más tonterías.

-¿No te estás dando cuenta de que estoy fomentando la imaginación de estos niños?-señaló a Evans, Yuki y Stefan.

-¡¿Perdón?!-preguntó ofendido Yukiteru.

-¡Ellos tres son los chicos que disputarán por el corazón de Meri-chan!¡Al igual que un manga shojo~!¡A la escritora de esta historia le gusta mucho eso!

-...¿Eh?¿De que hablas? Como sea, guarda eso, me molesta bastante que ondees el sostén blanco de Meri como si fuese una bandera de la paz.

-Bueno, yo no tengo nada que ver con esto-dijo levantándo la mano, Shido-Pero si Meri-chan dijo que no tocáramos nada, no debemos hacerlo. Soy una persona que aprecia su vida, así que es mejor obedecerla.

-Ouh~, no puedo creer que mi propio hijo no quiera unirse a la diversión-bromeó Shinoa, fingiendo tristeza. Aunque la verdad era, que estaba hecha un manojo de nervios por dentro. ¿Yoichi y ella habían tenido un hijo? No podía ser,ella no sentía esas cosas por él...¿o sí? ¡Agh! Encima estaba a sólo unos pasos y podía sentir su mirada en su espalda. Lo mejor era bromear sobre la situación para que no supieran que se moría de verguenza. ¿Cómo la estarían pasando Mit-chan, Yuu-san, Krul-san y Mika-san? Bueno,a simple vista se notaba que los rubios sólo querían desaparecer, ni siquiera eran capaces de hacer contacto visual con "su pareja" sin sonrojarse; Yuu permanecía relajado pero de todas formas se sonrojaba al mirar a Mitsuba; Krul en cambio, se mantenía como siempre y de vez en cuando le sonreía a Mikaela cuando la miraba, parecía que a ella la situación no le desagradaba tanto,aunque en su momento si se mostró sorprendida. De todas formas, tenían que hablar todos de eso, no era una noticia para pasar de largo.

-No me gustan las peleas, ma-má-respondió burlonamente.

-S-Supongo que tendremos que hablar de eso...-dijo nerviosa, Mitsuba, cerrando uno de los armarios.-S-Según tengo entendido...tu eres mi hijo...-miró a Yuki, quien se encontraba sentado en la enorme cama. El niño solo asintió como respuesta. Ok , eso no ayudaba mucho...

-¿Nosotros no tenemos algún hijo por ahí?-preguntó Kimizuki, refiriéndose a él y Narumi.

-No. Ni siquiera pareja actual ¿Con esas caras que esperaban?-dijo Yukiteru.

-¡Tu si que eres el hijo del idiota de Yuu, ya no me cabe duda, eres tan insoportable como él!-reaccionó enojado tomando al niño por la capucha y levantándolo en el aire.

-¡Hey! ¡¿Qué haces, pedazo de animal?!¡Bájame!-se quejó el chico dando manotazos. De pronto, una mano negra salio del suelo y le hizo cosquillas a Kimizuki hasta que este lo soltó, cayendo de nuevo en la cama-Gracias, Zeidakiel.

El arma sólo gruño como respuesta.

Mitsuba no apartó la mirada de Yuki, a decir verdad, el niño se parecía bastante a Yuu, sobre todo físicamente, aunque nunca le había prestado mucha atención a eso. No sabía si era porque ahora sabía la verdad o porque su mente intentaba buscarle algún parecido con ella, pero notó que ambos compartían el mismo flequillo y el mechón de cabello sobre este, a excepción de eso, era casi idéntico al idiota de "su padre". Podía señalar otras similitudes si quería, pero consideraba que Yukiteru ya tenía una personalidad bastante única que lo separaba de ser un mini clon de ellos. Shido en cambio...bueno...se parecía mucho a Yoichi pero tenía una actitud algo desvergonzada, de todas formas aún no lo conocía lo suficiente.

-D-Disculpen-llamó la atención Anabelle, quien se encontraba parada tras la puerta como un guardia-No creo que los demás progenitores hayan llegado, pero creo que puedo mostrarles un poco de ellos con Meri-sama.-se dirigió al espejo del tocador,lo dio vuelta y apareció una pantalla y un teclado electrónico. Pulsó unos botones, dió vuelta el espejo y en lugar de encontrarse con sus reflejos, vieron a Meri sentada de piernas de piernas cruzadas en uno de los tronos (más específicamente, el que estaba a la derecha del del medio), los progenitores se hallaban sentados en fila horizontal en los asientos frente a los tres tronos-Es una de las cámaras secretas,este lugar cuenta con cientas de ellas. La Princesa me dio el código de esta porque confía en mí-dijo orgullosamente-No creo que sea necesario escuchar toda la reunión, sería aburrido, al menos eso es lo que la Reina y la Princesa me dicen.

-Reina...soy yo ¿no es así?-preguntó Krul. Todos se habían puesto alrededor de Anabelle para mirar por el espejo. Bah, lo que podían, al ser tantos se chocaban entre ellos.

-Así es, Krul-sama, usted. El Rey siempre se reserva su opinión, pero supongo que será igual de aburrido para él.

-Les doy la bienvenida al Castillo Tepes-dijo Meritsa. Su voz atrajo la atención de todos y enmudecieron, fijando la vista en la pantalla.

-Nos disculpamos por haber llegado de esta manera tan abrupta-respondió Urd-Imaginamos que deben estar cansados del viaje, pero hay cosas que arreglar-la niña lo miró con firmeza-Comenzando con los humanos que intentan rebelarse al Pacto.

-Eso es algo inevitable, después de todo, no son los únicos que lo intentan-contestó ella sonriéndole maliciosamente.

-¿Vampiros también?-preguntó Gabel Parthe, sorprendido. Meri ni siquiera se tomó la molestia de mirarlo.

-Mientras te diviertes mirándote el ombligo, el mundo sigue girando-dijo a modo de respuesta. Era algo sabido que los vampiros también se revelaban al pacto, pero eso parecía escapar de la mirada de aquel progenitor.

-Fufu, que raro de tu parte estar tan habladora-dijo burlonamente Lest Karr-Si la Reina nos hubiese escuchado a la hora de formalizar el Pacto seguro nada de esto hubiese sucedido.

-¿Oh~?-estrechó sus ojos con severidad-¿Necesitamos pedir sus opiniones por cada decisión que tomemos? Puede que sean Progenitores pero están en nuestro territorio, tengan respeto,por favor.

-¡No seas tan arrogante, mocosa!-exclamó enojado Gabel-Incluso si eres una descendiente directa, los Tepes perdieron su autoridad por entrometerse con el Serafín del Fin hace años.

-Nos juzgan incluso sin saber nada... Entonces,me gustaría preguntarles algo: la construcción del Castillo Tepes y el hecho de que podamos volver a reinar ¿por qué fue? Es verdad que tocamos un tema tabú pero sin embargo aún seguimos aquí, si extienden un poco sus mentes pueden entenderlo ¿No es así? La razón por la que aun estamos aquí es porque los Tepes hemos tomado buenas decisiones al momento de gestionar y muchos estuvieron de acuerdo, es una prueba de que somos totalmente aptos para gobernar.

-Je, veo que te has vuelto una niña muy audaz-dijo Lest.-Pero sabemos muy bien ambos que los temas que se debaten aquí son cosas de adultos, no es un lugar en el que deba estar una niña tan pequeña como tu.

-No te preocupes, conozco muy bien mi lugar. Mi propósito aquí solo es para aprender y acumular datos, no interferiré en la discusión a menos que sea estrictamente necesario,después de todo, es obvio que mis habilidades y conocimientos políticos están muy por debajo de la ustedes. Sé reconocer mis limites.

-Es bueno escuchar eso.

En la habitación de Meritsa, los demás aprovecharon el hueco de silencio que había para hablar entre ellos.

-Bueno...Meri es realmente una chica muy arrogante, seria e inteligente-reflexionó Kimizuki-Tomando en cuenta similitudes físicas y psicológicas no me extrañaría que realmente fuese hija de Krul y Mika.

-Pero los vampiros no pueden tener hijos, una vez que son transformados, sus funciones biológicas desaparecen-les recordó Krul.

-¿Tal vez se volvieron humanos? Yo le prometí a Mika que lo volvería a convertir en humano-dijo Yuu.

-...-había una manera de que eso ocurra, pero era algo muy riesgoso para ella y eso significaba que si su parte futura aún existía, aquel acto no se había realizado-No lo creo, se supone que somos reyes que dominan a los vampiros de Japón, por lo que es de suponer que seamos vampiros aún.

-Ya veo...-murmuró Yuichiro con algo de tristeza-Entonces ¿cómo...?...¡Ah!¡Yuki, Shido! Ustedes deben saberlo ¿no? En el caso de que ella no mienta ustedes estuvieron juntos desde siempre, deben saber como es que ella pudo nacer.

-Lo sabemos-confirmó Yuki-Todos lo sabemos, pero, será mejor que hablen con la causante de eso.

-¿Y quién es?-preguntó Mika.

-Por supuesto...Angélica-chan-respondió Shido.

-¡Maldición!-la queja de Anabelle llamó la atención de todos, se encontraba golpeando el cristal,que emitía algunas interferencias-Hace mucho que no usamos esta cámara, debe haberse averiado...

-Discul...de...ra...-se escuchó la voz de Krul del otro lado, pero la imagen no aparecía por mucho que golpeaban entre todos.

-No tiene caso, habrá que repararla luego-murmuró Stefan.

-Eso significa que tendremos que esperar a que termine la reunión para ver a nuestros homólogos del futuro ¿no es así?-preguntó Mikaela.

-Así es...

-¡Wah~!¡Que aburrido~! Falta mucho y quiero ver a Meri~-protestó Evans desplomándose sobre la cama.

Stefan le arrojó una mirada cargada de odio que Evans ignoró olímpicamente.

-Parece que no tenemos más opción que esperar, entonces chicos ¿por qué no empiezan a hablarnos de como es su vida aquí? Yuki-chan y Meri-chan estuvieron por mucho tiempo esquivando esa pregunta-dijo Shinoa, sentándose sobre la silla del escritorio.

-B-Bueno...¿qué quieren saber?-preguntó Yuki algo incómodo.

-No sé, cosas triviales...¿van a la escuela?-preguntó Mitsuba.

-¡Esperen!-llamó la atención Evans-Para unir más los "lazos" ¿por qué no los "padres" hablan con sus"hijos" por separado?

-¿Eh? ¿Qué quieres decir?-preguntó Yukiteru.

-¡Es muy fácil!¡Mitsuba-chan y Yuichiro-kun hablaran con Yuki, y Shinoa-chan y Yoichi-kun hablaran con Shido!

-Pero ¿qué pasará con Mika y Krul? Meri no está aquí-recordó Narumi.

-Es cierto, ellos tendrán que esperar, aún tienen dudas de como Meri nació y que tiene que ver Angélica en todo esto ¿cierto? Insisto en que eso deben hablarlo con las personas involucradas, pero pueden preguntarnos a mi, al profesor, Anabelle-chan y a Stefan sobre ellas y su vida aquí.

-¡Hey! ¿Y qué hacemos nosotros?-preguntó Kimizuki en voz alta, señalando a Narumi.

-¡Ustedes son tan feos y sin pareja que se van a tener que limitar a escuchar!-bromeó Zeidakiel con su voz chirriante. Siempre que hablaba desde adentro de la espada su voz sonaba así, si se manifestaba hacia afuera sonaba como un chico normal de 13 años.

-¡¿Eh?!¡Dímelo en la cara maldito demonio!

-¡No! Tendré que ver tu horrenda cara más de cerca.

-¡Hey, Yuki!-el nombrado levantó la cabeza hacia él-Dile algo a tu demonio antes de que lo arreglemos por las malas.

-¿Qué puedo decirle? Tiene razón.

Kimizuki avanzó enojado hacia el niño pero ni bien dio dos pasos, unas manos negras emergieron del suelo y lo agarraron por las piernas.

-¡Alto ahí! ¡Ni a mi ni a mi usuario nos pones una mano encima!-rugió Zeidakiel.

-Tampoco va a matarme, Zeidakiel, cálmate un poco.

El arma simplemente gruño y decidió callarse y soltar a Kimizuki.

-Ya veo...tiene su propia forma de preocuparse ¿no?-preguntó Yuu.

-Podríamos decir que si-respondió Yukiteru.

-Cambiando de tema...-interrumpió Mitsuba-Tu...ah...bueno...como empezar...c-cuéntanos de ti y d-de n-n-nosotros. M-Me refiero al idiota de Yuu, a ti y a mi viviendo como familia-tartamudeó algo sonrojada-¡P-Pero! ¡Si esto es una broma de ustedes voy a hacerlos pedazos!

-¡No tienes por que descofiar, Mit-san!-dijo Shido un poco más lejos, sentado en la cama con Yoichi y Shinoa su alrededor-Te puedo asegurar que es la verdad.

-¿Y por qué tendría que confiar en tí?

-Porque yo siem~pre digo la verdad~-contestó, sonriéndole maliciosamente a Yuki, quien entendió lo que él le quería decir con la mirada.

-¡Ah!¡No me hagas burla, Shido!-exclamó furioso.

-¡No~! Eres un gran mentiroso, Yuki-chan.

-¡Maldición!

No iba a permitir que él sacara sus delirios de sus "sentimientos" con Meri en ese momento. Se levantó de la silla en la que estaba sentado y corrió hacia él, quien lo esperaba con una sonrisa tranquila; pero antes de que lo tomara por su blusa verde la voz de Stefan lo detuvo.

-¡No lo provoques, Shido! No inicies una pelea con Yuki en la habitación-

-¡No te preocupes, Stefan-kun!-lo interrumpió, mirándo con tranquilidad y con una sonrisa traviesa a Yukiteru, quien solo lo veía con odio-Sólo soy un chico sincero, pero al parecer a Yuki-chan no le gusta que le digan la verdad en la cara~.

El niño no aguantó más y desenfundó su espada,al mismo tiempo que manos negras y agujas enormes aparecían a su alrededor.

-¡VOY A HACERTE PEDAZOS!

-¡Ajaja~!-movió sus dedos y apareció un dardo entre ellos.

Justo cuando iban a lanzarse entre ellos, dos pistolas apuntaron en sus cabezas:era Anabelle.

-Dejen las armas, por favor. No desordenen la habitación de la Princesa-habló con voz fría. Los niños no tuvieron más opción que detener su pelea y volver a sus asientos con sus respectivos "padres".

llllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllll

-¿A qué se refería Shido?-preguntó Yuu-¿Por qué se pelearon?

Yukiteru se sonrojó por la pregunta y miró hacia otro lado moviendo su mano derecha despectivamente para restar importancia al asunto.

-N-No es importante...delirios suyos...-sacó un pañuelo de su bosillo para sonarse la nariz.

-¿Te sientes mal?

-Sí...-se llevó una mano a la frente-me duele un poco la cabeza y siento mi frente caliente, tal vez sea gripe.

-¡Esto es malo! Debes descansar para ponerte mejor.

-¡O inhalar vapor!-comentó Mitsuba.

-Estoy bien por ahora-contestó sonándose la naríz-Ya descansaré cuando vuelva a casa. Seguramente madre y padre me harán una horrenda sopa de pollo para intentar ponerme mejor.

-...-miró a Yuu, pero ni bien cruzaron las miradas giraron sus cabezas hacia otro lado sonrojados.

Ellos aún no podían creer como era posible vivir la situación en la que vivían. Por el lado de Mitsuba, sabía muy bien que había estado negando hasta la idiotez lo que sentía por Yuu pero ¿qué otra cosa podría haber hecho? Nunca se había fijado en nadie de esa manera y no tenía idea de como lidiar con sentimientos nuevos. En el caso de Yuu, él siempre se había sentido ajeno a las cosas amorosas, siempre viéndolo desde afuera, aunque tenía claro que quería en algún momento de su vida enamorarse y tener hijos nunca pensó que le tocaría realmente, y ahora que era así...

Ambos tenían claro que apreciaban mucho a Yuki, el chico,aunque algo malhumorado y dramático, era simpático y adorable pero tenían cuidado de no decirle lo último porque si realmente era hijo de ellos, lo más probable era que se averguence o enfade, o tal vez ambas. Aún así, viéndolo desde otro punto de vista, no era tan malo que él fuese su hijo, lo malo era que ahora, tenían que enfrentar y hablar sobre los nuevos sentimientos que habían nacido entre ellos dos

-Pueden hablar a solas después-habló Yukiteru, como si leyera sus mentes-Entiendo que debe ser algo extraño y difícil para ustedes.

-S-Sí, supongo que habrá que hacerlo-murmuró Yuichiro algo avergonzado.-Pero por ahora, háblanos de ti-más que todo era para cambiar de tema-Por ejemplo...¿Meri y tu van al mismo grado juntos en el colegio?

-Sí, estamos en quinto grado(1). Estos días faltamos a la escuela por motivos lógicos, así que no pude ver a mis amigos y tengo un montón de tarea que...-se levantó de golpe y se llevó las manos a la cabeza-¡NOO! ¡Me olvidé de hacer los ejercicios de biología!

-Pudiste haberlos hecho ni bien te los dí~-sonó la cantarina voz de Evans.

-Gh...¡Cállate! Demonios, me olvidé...-se volvió a sentar.

Meri, Evans y él iban al mismo grado, los dos primeros sacaban notas muy altas sin apenas esforzarse, pero Yuki, aunque no era un mal estudiante, debía esforzarse para igualarlos o aprobar casi por los pelos.

-Seguramente tendrás tiempo después, puedo ayudarte si se te hace difícil-lo intentó tranquilizar Mitsuba.

-N-No, no hace falta-murmuró avergonzado-Es mi responsabilidad. No me gusta la gente irresponsable así que no quiero ser uno de ellos, lo malo es que tengo una pésima memoria...

-N-No sabía que otros amigos de tu edad aparte de Meri y Evans-intentó cambiar de tema Yuu.

-Así es, somos un grupo de 4 pero paso más tiempo con Ayumi en el colegio.

-¿Y Meri? ¿No es amiga de ellos también?-preguntó Mitsuba.

-Mm~, Meri~...-hizo una mueca algo triste-Nunca quiere estar con ellos ni amigarse, Ayumi quiere acercarse pero ella no le presta atención. Está celosa de que le preste atención a otras personas.

-Debe ser porque eres muy especial para ella~-se burló Yuu.

-¡Nah! Meri siempre fue muy celosa con sus cercanos, no intentes subirme el ego haciéndome sentir especial.

-Y...¿Cómo te llevas con tus padres? D-Digo...n-nosotros...eh...tus padres, nosotros-tartarmudeó Mitsuba.

-Bien, supongo-se encogió de hombros-Siempre nos peleamos entre nosotros, pero son peleas familiares, a los dos minutos estamos riendo de nuevo. Mi padre es un desastre manejando , conduce como si lo estuviese persiguiendo la policía, consiguió el auto veloz que tanto quería pero algún día nos va a costar la vida a todos.

-¡Hey!-lo interrumpió Yuu-¡Yo manejo bien! Estoy seguro de que debo ser mucho mejor ahora.-Yuki lo miró brevemente pero no le prestó atención.

-Y madre...-continuó-Si tenías alguna esperanza de cocinar bien en tu vida ¡Sepultala! Eres un desastre.

-No tienes pelos en la lengua ¿no?-murmuró furiosa.

-Me alegra que lo hayas notado. Pero no todo es malo, miren, tienen un hijo maravilloso-bromeó, llevándose una mano en el pecho-Y-Y también...-se encorvó y miró hacia otro lado sonrojado-Son unos excelentes padres.-Mitsuba y Yuu se sorprendieron un poco por las palabras del niño, pero sonrieron enternecidos y ella aprovechó para acariciar su cabeza.-¡H-Hey! ¡No hagas eso! Es algo raro...-murmuró aún sonrojado.

-Ejeje-rió ella.

lllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllll

-Eres...nuestro hijo-dijo Yoichi, como intentando convencerse a sí mismo-No importa cuantas veces lo diga, aún no me lo creo.

-¿Ah no? ¡Pero si soy tu vivo retrato? ¿De quién crees que saqué estas bellas facciones?-bromeó Shido.

-No me quites protagonismo-intentó bromear Shinoa.

"¿Qué se supone que haga ahora"pensó ella; jamás había tenido que lidiar con una situación a sí y nunca se había visto a sí misma como alguien que pudiese enamorarse,dentro de ella y por aviso de su demonio, sabía que algún día llegaría ese sentimiento pero nunca lo había creído realmente, mucho menos que alguien también se enamoraría de ella. Aunque no tenía ninguna certeza de como Yoichi se sentía, Shido era la prueba viviente de que "su amor era correspondido". Los dos jóvenes no entendían muy bien lo que pasaba entre ellos, si bien había "algo" eran demasiado inexpertos como para darle un nombre y forma, seguramente tendrían que hablarlo luego.

-Sé que la noticia pudo haber sido como un cachetazo para ustedes-dijo Shido, imitándo el golpe-Pero no tienen de que preocuparse, ¡son buenos padres y yo los quiero mucho!

Ambos adolescentes se avergonzaron un poco por aquel comentario amoroso y despreocupado de parte del niño.

-Dijiste también que no tenías hermanos ¿es cierto?-preguntó Yoichi.

-Asi es, Yuki-chan y Meri-chan ocupan ese lugar para mí, es suficiente ¡aunque no me molesta si ustedes dos quieren tener más hijos! -dijo alegremente,ocasionando dos fuertes sonrojos en los adolescentes.

-¿Alguna novia por ahí?-preguntó Shinoa, escapando del tema.

-Oh, no no, yo no me fijo en eso aún, yo soy...mmm...¡Un cupido observador!

-...¿Ah? ¿A qué te refieres?

-En palabras fáciles, yo soy el tipo de persona que prefiere empujar a los demás hacia su amor que involucrarse en ellos. Es como el trabajo que haces con Mit-san ¿no? Mientras tu objetivo es ella el mio es Yuki-chan.

-¿Eh?¿A Yuki-chan le gusta alguien?-preguntó ella.

Shinoa y él habían hablado brevemente de eso, desafiándose entre ellos, pero al final,ninguno quiso admitir nada. No quería sacar la conversación que habían mantenido ahora, donde el niño le había preguntado abiertamente si le gustaba Yoichi.

-¡Eso no puedo decirlo!-respondió Shido, juguetonamente.-Es un secreto.

-¡Ah~!¡Eso no vale! ¡Tiras la piedra y escondes la mano!

-¡Lo siento, lo siento! Pero no es para tanto ¿verdad? La respuesta es muy fácil, pero no seré yo quien la diga.

-Eres algo difícil ¿no?-preguntó Yoichi con una sonrisa torcida.

-Si, me lo dicen muchas veces.

llllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllll

-Tengo entendido que ustedes son los sirvientes personales de Meri ¿correcto?-les preguntó Krul a Stefan y Anabelle.

El chico asintió en silencio, pero la joven tomo las manos de la Tercera Progenitora y las apretó con alegría.

-¡Asi es! Y déjeme decirle nuevamente que es un gran honor ver las versiones pasadas de los Reyes ¡es asombroso! ¡Maravilloso! ¡Han hecho un gran trabajo con la Princesa, es tan linda, adorable,de carácter fuerte-!

-Es suficiente-la frenó Stefan. Anabelle hablaba demasiado emocionada y velozmente, estaba empezando a marear a la futura reina.

-¡Pero digo la verdad! ¡¿No es así, Stefan-kun?! ¡Tu también quieres mucho a la Princesa! ¡¿Verdad?!¡¿Verdad?!

-¡E-Eso...!-se sonrojó fuertemente y se aclaró la garganta-Ya basta, Anabelle, baja un poco tu emoción,Krul-sama debe estar cansada.

-...Eh...-la soltó bruscamente y se inclinó exageradamente-¡E-Es cierto!¡Lo siento!

-No importa-respondió Krul-Imagino que ustedes serán sus sirvientes personales porque hay muchos vampiros y humanos que andan detrás de ella.¿Por qué la persiguen?

-Sé que la existencia de Meri-sama significa una amenaza para el futuro, pero no entiendo como una niña tan linda puede ser una amenaza para alguien-respondió triste.

-No es sólo eso-continuó Stefan- no todos buscan matarla, otros simplemente quieren capturarla para experimentar con ella o...

-¿O?-preguntó Mikaela.

-...Violarla...-acabó con una mueca furiosa.

-¡¿Q-Qué-?!¡¿Cómo?!...¡¿Por qué?!-exclamó atónito.

-Es lo que podría llegar a pasar si su cuerpo llega a la adolescencia, la Reina quiere que beba suficiente sangre humana para detener su crecimiento y evitar lo último.

-Pero porque-una voz conocida lo interrumpió, era Meri y sonaba cerca de ellos, tal vez la reunión había acabado al fin, lo rápido que volaba el tiempo...

-Meri...no me dejas caminar...-esa voz era fácil de reconocer ¡era la de él!

-¡Pero hace mucho que no nos vemos!-respondió ella.

-Pero si nos abrazas tan fuerte mientras caminamos nunca llegaremos a verlos-esa era ...¡Krul!

-¡No recordaba que se quejaban siempre!-exclamó fingiendo estar enojada.-Bueno, papá si, pero tu eres más divertida mamá.

-¿Cómo puedes decir eso?-exclamó Mika (f) fingiendo enojo-¡Creí que era tu favorito!

-¡Los quiero a los dos por igual! Pero mi amor a veces va por donde más conviene.

Las puertas de la habitación al fin se abrieron y Krul y Mika (f) aparecieron con Meri en el medio,esta vez con sus pupilas redondas humanas, abrazándolos por los brazos, casi ni podían moverse porque ella los tenía muy aferrados a si. Las versiones futuras tenían atuendos mucho más distintos y elegantes que los actuales, podía apreciarse que eran de la realeza (2). La bella imagen de la linda familia abrazada se destruyó cuando Meri señaló con furia su sostén blanco fuera de lugar.

-¡¿Qué hace eso ahí?!¡Les dije que no tocaran nada!-exclamó enojada y sonrojada.

-¡L-Lo siento,Princesa!¡P-Pero Shinoa-san estaba tan emocionad y-!-intentó explicar Anabelle. La mirada cargada de furia de la niña se posó sobre ella y la congeló-¡No me mate, por favor!

-No estoy enojada contigo, sino con Shinoa por no cumplir mi petición-clavó su mirada en la adolescente-Pero te salvas por ahora, no voy a destruir mi habitación-Shinoa tragó saliva. Meritsa se encaminó al baño con una mochila en su espalda que no habían visto antes-Ya vuelvo,tampoco vayan a entrometerse cuando estoy adentro.

Después de un rato de espera, en los que habían estado simplemente mirándo a Krul (f) y Mika (f) como si fueran extraterrestres, Meri salió del baño. No, Meri no salió.

-¡Cuanto tiempo, chicos~!-saludó Angé la miraron con algo de desconfianza, después de la última vez no sabían si podían relajarse con ella, esta lo notó y se mostró algo triste. Dió una reverencia exagerada y habló-¡Sé que hice algo feo y me disculpo mucho mucho mucho con ustedes!¡Perdón! ¡Les daré todas mis paletas de fresa como perdón o a mis peluches!-señaló a los peluches que erroneamente habían creído que era de Meritsa.-¡E-excepto al conejito!¡Ese es mi favorito! P-Pero...hice algo horrible así que supongo que debo...

-¡No hace falta!-la interrumpió Yuu-Esta bien con que te hayas disculpado.

-Si quieres pagarnos deberás explicarnos como es que Krul y yo pudimos concebir un hijo-pidió Mika, intentando mantenerse serio pero con un sonrojo notorio en la cara.

-Pero te mantendremos vigilada si intentas algo-dijo Narumi, sacándo su lanza.

-Yo también-dijo Kimizuki sacándo su arma-Aún no sabemos si podemos confiar en ti.

Angélica se sentó en la cama y cruzó las piernas con demasiada sensualidad para el cuerpo de una niña de diez años, aunque ella contaba con millones más.

-Mm~, parece que me consideran una niña mala-dijo sensualmente.-Y bien, ¿ya les han contado que yo fui la responsable de que ella existiera?

-Asi es, aunque no nos han contado a detalles como eso fue posible-prosiguió Mika.

-Jeje, en primer lugar me tienen amenazada, ¿no es ilógico hacer eso cuando yo solo protejo a Meri?

-Creo que tienes razón-asintió Yuu. Los demás lo miraron con cansancio ¿era en serio?

-La existencia de una persona que sea tanto vampiro como humana ya es un tabú para Dios-explicó Angé un parpadeo pareció desaparecer...no...estaba detrás de Yuki.-Y más si estoy yo en este cuerpo...

Ni le dió tiempo al niño de reaccionar cuando lo tomó por los hombros y clavó sus colmillos en el cuello de é se sonrojo fuertemente por la repentina acción pero no hizo falta apartarla, al poco tiempo, ella se corrió y él cayó de rodillas al suelo de la sorpresa. Angélica pasó su lengua por sus labios para limpiar los restos de la poca sangre que había bebido.

-Mm, el cuerpo de ella reacciona a la sangre incluso aunque yo estoy poseyendolo ¿eso no es raro? -reflexionó con una sonrisa-¿Por qué creen que yo estoy en este cuerpo y Krul y Mika tuvieron un hijo siendo vampiros?

¡Ah!¡Los vampiros no tienen hijos!-exclamó Krul.

Las enormes alas de Angélica se hicieron presentes y al ondear levantaron aire por la habitación y algunas plumas de ella se dispersaron por el lugar.

-¡Así es! ¡Es imposible!-gritó ella-Pero Krul y yo nos encontramos el día del Gran Caos-Yuu soltó una exclamación de alarma-¡Y al hacer un trato conmigo...!-los miró con una sonrisa maliciosa-Le concedí una hija...

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

¡Acabe! ¡no creí que lo lograría,en unas horas debo tomar un vuelo para salir de vacaciones y no voy a tener internet,por eso me apuré y tal vez por eso el final es medio abrupto!

(1) Yo soy de Argentina, por lo cual me guió con el sistema de educación de mi país, sé que no es mismo para todos. En resumen, ellos están en el curso en el que esta cualquier niño de diez años.

(2) Los atuendos de Krul (f) y Mika (f) son los de Bloody Blades, ya saben, el de ella es ese vestido corto blanco y elegante y el de él es ese traje negro.


	20. Tiempo en familia

¡Hola! Les explicaré algo para que no parezca que tome algo importante como si no fuera nada: voy a hacer dentro de poco otro long-fic que estará ligado a este, me explico, ese nuevo fic hablará sobre las vidas de mis ocs cuando eran más jovenes, más precisamente, 4 años atrás de "su tiempo"(ej: Meri, Yuki y Evans tendrán 6 años cuando en esta tienen 10) con los personajes de ONS como sus padres. No se si me entienden pero a lo que quiero llegar es que ahí explicaré mejor el origen de muchas cosas: el trato de Angélica con Krul, como se llevaba con Meri, como se conocieron Evans y Yuki y otras cosas más importantes que no contaré para no hacer más spoiler.

Por eso, cuando en este cap hable sobre el trato de Krul y Angélica lo haré un poco "por encima" no se preocupen, en el otro long-fic lo diré más a fondo.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

-...¿Trato?-preguntó atónito Mika-¿A qué te refieres?

-¿Y cómo es que nosotras nos encontramos el día del Gran Caos?-preguntó Krul.

-El día del Gran Caos humanos y vampiros se enfrentaron para obtener el éxito en el experimento "Serafín del Fin", lo cual significaba que aún no conocían la existencia del cuarzo modificado que les permitía medir el tiempo en cual podían estar en el pasado y por eso los viajeros desaparecían, por supuesto, culpaban al bando opuesto de involucrarse y eso inició la guerra en sí-explicó Angélica-Mamá, digo...Krul Tepes también estuvo en ese enfrentamiento, más que todo para cumplir sus más anhelados deseos-pasó su lengua por sus labios-El regreso de su hermano y la fertilidad.-señaló la espada de Yuichiro-Asuramaru...no, Asura Tepes es el hermano mayor de Krul.

-¡¿Hermano?!-exclamó Yuu, elevando el arma a la altura de su nariz-¿Asuramaru es el hermano de Krul?

-Asi es-murmuró con seriedad Krul-Mi principal motivo por el cual arriesgue todo, incluso mi posición como Reina fue para recuperar a mi hermano. Pero-miró a Angélica-incluso cuando se me paso por la cabeza tener hijos, lo deseché enseguida porque era algo imposible, ni siquiera el Serafín del Fin podía lograr algo así y tampoco tenía en ese momento una pareja para que me..."ayudara".

Todos giraron su cabeza hacia Mika, quien volteó sonrojado.

-Podemos decir que el hecho de que Yuu y Mitsuba estaban por tener un hijo te dio las suficientes agallas como para intentarlo-comentó Angélica.

-¿Y bien? ¿Cómo nos encontramos?

-Lograron abrir una especie de portal, un camino que conectaba con el de los Serafines, no con Dios, pero eso no les importaba, solo necesitaban el poder de un Serafín para manejar el tiempo. Por supuesto, ese mundo no es bienvenido para los vampiros y los humanos tienen prohibido entrar de forma "impura",solo se les concede la entrada a ciertas personas después de la muerte, entrar de esa forma se considera una especie de pecado u ofensa a Dios y él ya estaba bastante enojado con los humanos. La existencia de muchos fue borrada, no podría decir que están muertos realmente...

-Con todo eso ¿por qué yo pude verte?

-Yo soy...-inclinó la cabeza hacia un lado y sonrió de forma ausente,algo perturbadora-un monstruo entre los Serafines. No vivía entre ellos, mucho menos podía tener algún contacto o vista con estos o con el mundo exterior,vivía confinada en una habitación oscura con cadenas que ataban mis manos y pies a una pared, por suerte, eran lo suficientemente largas para que pudiera moverme medianamente por la habitación...pero...eso no me importaba...viví por miles...tal vez millones de años así, no recuerdo nada de mi mundo, ni siquiera mi verdadero nombre o lo que hacía antes de que me confinaran.

-¿Por qué vivías así?-preguntó Yuu, algo apesadumbrado.

Ella llevo una mano a su cabeza y comenzó a jalarse levemente el cabello.

-No me aceptaban-respondió. Su voz temblaba con algo de odio-¡No me aceptaban!¡NO ME ACEPTABAN! ¡Decían que era una deshonra para su especie, que era inestable, que no podía existir!...Ji...jiji...ajajaja...jaja...-su cuerpo empezó a retorcerse por la risa-¡¿No es gracioso?!¡Jijji!¡Ajajaja!

La miraron perplejos y no sin saber como actuar, que era inestable era muy cierto, podía pasar de ser una chica infantil a una verdadera psicópata asesina en cuestión de segundos.

-Continua, Angélica-dijo Krul (f), con calma.

-¡SI~!-contestó adorablemente Angélica-Verán, Krul tomó otro camino, uno más alejado que en donde estaban los demás, para ser sincera me impresiona que haya ido por ahí, ese camino era horrible, lo supe en cuanto salí después de mucho tiempo. Krul abrió la puerta de mi habitación y me encontró. -de repente sonrió y se señaló a sí misma-¡Ah, por cierto!¡Ella me nombró "Angélica" porque le dije que no recordaba mi nombre! ¿Qué tal?¿Es lindo, cierto?

-Muy lindo-contestó Evans, ella le sonrió alegremente como respuesta.

-Siguiendo, me dijo que quería recuperar a su hermano y obtener la fertilidad para poder concebir hijos con su amado...yo acepté a cambio de mi libertad.

-Eso quiere decir...¡¿Qué mi hermano esta aquí?!-exclamó Krul.

-Sí.

-¡¿Dónde esta?!¡Quiero verlo!

-Él no se encuentra aquí-respondió Mika (f)-Podrás verlo más tarde.

-De acuerdo...-murmuró Krul. Si bien no le agradaba la idea de esperar no le quedaba otra opción, además, quería entender mejor lo que Angélica explicaba.

-La fertilidad de Mamá solo funciona con Mika, es decir, que es la única persona con la que puede tener hijos;mi limitación de poder solo me permitió hacer eso, no soy tan hábil como los principales serafines, también "separé" a su hermano de la espada, no es total, por lo que Yuu aún puede usarlo, pero por lo menos es algo.

-¿Y por qué estás en el cuerpo de Meri?-preguntó Mitsuba.

-Mi verdadero cuerpo aún está en esa habitación-sonrió enseñando los dientes maliciosamente.

-¿Tu verdadero cuerpo?

-Así es, mi cuerpo voluptuoso y adulto~. Solo mi consciencia está en este cuerpo de niña, aunque Meri puede verme en mi verdadera forma dentro de su mente.¿Saben? No tenía más opción que compartir mi consciencia con el hijo que podría tener Krul,era mi única forma de escapar de ese lugar sin que lo notaran. ¡Al fin sería libre y podría usar mi poder! ¡JAJAJA! ¡JIJIJEJE! Después de todo ya nadie puede detenerme, ahora que al fin he salido de esa habitación...Mientras esté en este cuerpo ¡na~die puede detenerme!

-¿Y qué es lo que harás con los que intenten hacerles daño?-preguntó con algo de precaución Shinoa, refiriéndose a Angélica y Meritsa.

-Voy a...destruirlos...¡Destruirlos a todos! Después de todo solo puedo hacer eso-se explicó, sonriendo algo desesperada-Tengo que protegernos.

-¿Tenías planeado quedarte con el cuerpo de ese "hijo" desde el principio?-preguntó Mika.

-Sí...así es-inclinó la cabeza a un costado con los ojos muy abiertos. Luego embozó una sonrisa dulce-Después de todo Meri y yo somos iguales. No pertenecemos a ningún lugar. Solo dependemos de las personas que nos aceptan.

-¿Sólo la utilizaste?

-Si, tal vez por eso ahora somos tan unidas. ¿Quería usarla? ¿O realmente quería ser su amiga?-giró la cabeza como si la hubiesen llamado¿Eh?¿Por qué fue?-sonrió con los ojos muy abiertos-¡No lo sé!¡Ni yo lo sé!

-¡¿No es malo para Meri que hayas hecho eso?!-exclamó Narumi.

-¿Qué dices...?De no haber sido por mi ella ni siquiera hubiese existido en primer lugar.

-¡Con todo lo que vi entiendo muy bien que la condenaste a una vida eterna unida a ti!

-Entonces...¡ENTONCES ENTIÉNDEME A MI TAMBIÉN!-gritó furiosa.

-¿Angé...lica-san?-balbuceó Yoichi.

-¡Pero saben, no pueden entenderme! ¡No pueden entender a alguien que estuvo sola por millones de años! Por eso hice esto...¡Y voy a destruir a todos los que no nos acepten!

De repente, tuvieron un click dentro de su cabeza y lo comprendieron, Angélica había estado sola por muchísimo tiempo, al punto de hasta olvidarse su nombre y que era lo que había del otro lado de la puerta de su habitación, su idolatría a Krul tal vez podía deberse a que le permitió la oportunidad de escapar y el haber tomado el cuerpo de su hija había sido un movimiento desesperado para conseguir su libertad. Si bien no estaban seguros de que eso justificara su inestabilidad mental,podía ayudarlos a comprender mejor la razón de su lugar en el cuerpo de Meritsa. Un fuerte estornudo los sacó de sus pensamientos y al girar la cabeza vieron a Yuki esta vez tirado en el piso.

-¡¿Yuki?!-exclamó Yuu, lo levantó un poco por los hombros y tocó su frente-¡Está ardiendo!

-¿Yuki?-preguntó alarmada Angélica, de pronto sus ojos cambiaron y nuevamente fue Meri-¡¿Yuki se siente mal?!

-Tal vez sea mejor que lo lleven a su casa-respondió Mika (f), también tocándo la frente del niño-Krul (f) y yo los acompañeremos, no hay actividad alguna hasta mañana ¿no es así, Anabelle?

-Es correcto, Rey.

Yuu cargó al chico sin mucho esfuerzo, era peso pluma y estaba tan mareado que ni puso resistencia. Sin embargo,los Reyes condujeron a todos hasta su habitación luego de ser forzados por Shinoa para que puedan ver "el nido de amor", la broma casi había costado la vida de la humana pero esta no se arrepentía, la habitación de los Reyes era incluso más inmensa que la de Meri y contaba con muebles de madera muy finos, varios libros y una enorme cama con dosel medieval.

-Que raro-comentó Mitsuba tocándo delicadamente el dosel -Yo creía que los vampiros dormían en ataúdes ¿para qué tienen una cama?

Se produjo un largo silencio incómodo hasta que fue interrumpido por Meri.

-¿Y cómo crees que me hicieron a mí?

-¡Meri!-exclamó Mika (f), desencajado y sonrojado.

-¡Perdón!¡Pero nadie decía nada y no pude aguantar!

Aunque las risas no lograron ser reprimidas por la mayoría fueron silenciadas exitosamente por las miradas asesinas de Krul (f) y Mika (f).

-¿Lo ves, Krul (f)?¡Estos son tus genes!-dijo Mika (f), señalando a Meritsa y fingiendo enfado.

-¿Te estas lavando las manos? También es tu hija y no eres ningún santo-respondió ella siguiéndole el juego.

-Todo el mundo dice que se parece más a ti así que esto es tu culpa.

Antes de que Krul (f) diera una respuesta ingeniosa, la voz débil de Yukiteru les llamó la atención.

-No es que quiera interrumpir esta melosa pelea pero como que me estoy muriendo ¿no? Quiero a ver mi padres por última vez y de-

-Solo tienes fiebre, Yuki, no te vas a morir-lo cortó Evans.

-¡No me interrumpas que estas pueden ser mis últimas palabras! Como decía, diganles a mis padres que los amo y a Meri que yo...

-¿Qué?-preguntó la nombrada.

-...No...nada...me acabo de dar cuenta que estoy diciendo un tsunami de estupideces.

-Después de esta patética escena creo que es más que obvio que debemos llevarlo a su casa-dijo Kimizuki.-Pero no lo entiendo, a pesar de sus mocos y el dolor de cabeza estaba lo más bien...

-La fiebre ataca muy mal a Yuki-chan-contestó Shido.

De pronto, notaron un extraño movimiento en las almohadas de la cama, parecía como que algo o alguien intentaba salir de ahí. Con pasos lentos y cautelosos, Stefan se dirigió a ellas y con movimiento rápido las apartó, saliendo de ahí una criatura bastante similar a la mascota de compañía de Krul, salvo que este tenía las alas algo distintas y un collarcito. El animal dio vueltas en el aire algo aturdido mientras la mayoría de los presentes lo miraban desencajados señalándolo.

-¡¿Q-Qué es esa cosa?!-exclamó Narumi, señalando al bicho.

-¡Wah~!¡Pura-kun estabas aquí~!-dijo alegremente Meri, corriendo hacia él y tomándolo entre sus manos.

-¿P-Pura-kun...?¿N-No me habías dicho antes que él era un amigo tuyo...?-preguntó confundida Mitsuba.

-Pura-kun es mi amigo-respondió la niña, mirándola sorprendida-¡Ouh~!¿Me extrañaste~?¡Meritsa-sama también te ha extrañado mucho~!-alegremente acarició con su dedo la cabecita del animal, quien casi sacaba corazones por todos lados.-cambió su cara adorable por una defensiva y se giró al grupo-No me juzguen por el nombre, se lo puse cuando tenía 4 años.-volvió a su cara adorable-¡Eres tan lindo~!

Escucharon un ladrido y debajo de la cama salió un pequeño perrito color café con leche que no tardó ni diez segundos en saltarles a todos y a más de uno morderle la pierna de forma juguetona.

-¿Qué es todo este zoológico?-preguntó Kimizuki, intentando apartar al perro que se había entretenido con su zapato y confudia los sacudones de el chico con un nuevo juego.

-¡Son nuestras mascotas! Ellos son Pura-kun y Loky. El nombre del perro también lo puse cuando era pequeña...-contestó Meritsa.

-Creo que sería mejor dejarlos aquí, recuerda que ya seremos muchos en la casa de Yuu (f) y Loky se puede pelear con Luna o la gata puede querer agarrar a Pura para comerselo-dijo Mika (f).

-¡Mi gata no es mala!-dijo Yuki, antes de caer otra vez en la fiebre.

Los Reyes los guiaron hasta la salida principal donde por su posición, ningún guardia hizo preguntas sobre porque tenían a un chico delirando en brazos y porque había dos personas que se parecían muchísimo a ellos...

Fueron directamente a la casa de Mitsuba (f), o más bien, a la de ella y a la de Yuu (f) y Yuki, ahora se entendía mejor porque era tan grande y tenía varias habitaciones para una sola persona. Cuando pudieron entrar,la enorme casa otra vez parecía chica, todas las versiones futuras estaban ahí, como esperándolos, pero antes de que pudiesen enfrentarse, Mitsuba (f) y Yuichiro (f) casi se abalanzaron sobre Yukiteru.

-¡¿Qué tiene?! ¡¿Por qué está así?!-exclamó ella.

-Madre, no grites tanto que me va a estallar la cabeza-suplicó Yuki.

-Tiene fiebre ¿no?-preguntó Yuu, apoyando su mano en la frente del niño.

-¡Hay que tratarlo de inmediato!-saltó Aleister-¡Denle una infusión de eucalipto!

-¡Eso es un asco, profesor! Mejor demosle un zumo de naranja, las propiedades de esa fruta son buenas para lidiar con la gripe-dijo Evans.

-¡No insultes a la sabiduría de los años! El eucalipto es mejor, sus propiedades ayudan para los problemas bronquiales.

-¡Pero es horrible! ¡No voy a permitir que envenene a mi amigo!

-¡Silencio, Evans!-exclamó, jalandolo de las mejillas-Si quieres ayudar a Yukiteru-kun haz lo que digo y atiéndelo, va a necesitar de tu compañía para ser algo más ameno su reposo.

-¡Profesho~, me duelesh~!-se quejó.

Aleister lo soltó mientras que Yuu, guiado por Meri, llevaba el moribundo cuerpo de Yuki hasta su habitación, donde lo acostó en su cama y le acarició la cabeza, notando que efectivamente, estaba ardiendo. Yuichiro no recordaba mucho de lo que se hacia en esos casos, en Sanguinem, si alguno de sus hermanos o él se enfermaba de gripe los recursos que tenían para tratarlo eran muy escasos, solamente le ponían trapos de agua fría y tenía que permanecer acostado todo el tiempo, pero cuando logró salir nunca se había vuelto a agarrar una gripe así que no tenía idea de como podía tratar a Yukiteru, por el momento, mejor dejarlo descansar, se había forzado mucho a si mismo el último tiempo. Pero incluso aunque se sentía mal, el chico hizo el esfuerzo de levantarse...y lo hacia cada vez que Yuu lo volvía a acostar sobre la cama...

Al final se agotó y después de acostar al niño por octava vez, decidió dejarle hacer lo que quiera pero cerrándole la puerta de su habitación con llave, para asegurarse que no saliera de ahí y se recostó de espaldas contra la puerta de la habitación, dispuesto a escuchar si él se ponía jugar, pero en lugar de escuchar ruidos de fichas o teclas de algún juego, creyó oír un cierre abriéndose y algo parecido al ruido que hace alguien al hurgar en una cartuchera o bolso. Invadido por la curiosidad, abrió la puerta de golpe y lo que vio hizo que su mandíbula tocara el suelo, esperaba ver a Yuki rodeado de juegos o algo así pero el niño, como un angelito, estaba sentado frente a su escritorio con una carpeta y unos lapices alrededor.

-¿Qué estás haciendo?-preguntó atónito.

-Mis ejercicios de biología ¿no ves?-sacó un pañuelo ya gastado y se sonó la nariz.

-¿Ejercicios?-incrédulo, se acercó para ver la carpeta y comprobó que él decía la verdad, el dibujo de una planta con un breve texto a medias sobre la fotosíntesis lo demostraban.-Puedes hacerlo más tarde, debes descansar-intentó sacarle la carpeta pero el niño se apoyó sobre esta para impedirlo.

-¡No! ¡Tengo que hacer mi tarea, ya voy retrasado en la escuela y tengo que ponerme al día!

-¡Descansa y hazlo después!-le arrebató la carpeta pero Yuki la tomó por el otro extremo y la tironeó hacia él.

-¡Tengo que hacer mi tarea ahora!

-¿En serio eres mi hijo?-preguntó con dificultad Yuu tirando la carpeta hacia él. Jamás en su vida se había preocupado mucho,por no decir nunca, por el colegio, lo veía como un estorbo para su objetivo de entrenar para eliminar a los vampiros así que sus calificaciones eran pésimas y su preocupación por su rendimiento escolar era más que mínimo, todo lo contrario de Yuki, quien incluso "a las puertas de la muerte" como él decía por estar con una simple fiebre, se levantaba para hacer su tarea.

-¡Soy un Sangu, no puedo perder en algo como el colegio!

-¿Perder?...¿Estás diciendo que no quieres "perder"...por ser un Sangu?-preguntó dubitativo.

-¡Así es!¡Soy un Sangu, tengo que mantener la buena reputación en la familia, mi orgullo no me permite tener bajas notas!

-¿Qué importa algo como eso ahora? ¡No podrías tener peor aspecto, estas horrible!

-Es hereditario.

-¡No me refiero al aspecto físico en sí, lo digo porque se nota que te sientes mal, no te preocupes por los deberes ahora!

-¡¿Qué significan todos estos gritos?!-exclamó una voz femenina. Ambos se dieron la vuelta y vieron a Mitsuba (f) de pie frente a la puerta de la habitación.

-Estoy diciéndole a Yuki que no puede hacer sus tareas si esta enfermo-explicó Yuichiro.

-¡Es para ponerme a tiempo con la escuela!-replicó el niño.

-¡¿Qué importa la escuela ahora?!

-Ese no es un comentario muy inspirador...-comentó Mitsuba (f).-Estoy de acuerdo en que este no es el momento de preocuparse por sus tareas, pero si no estudia se volverá un burro como tu.

-¡¿Ah~?!

-¡Madre!¡¿Cómo fue que terminaste reproduciendote con este bruto?!-exclamó Yuki yendo hacia su madre y señalando a Yuichiro con su dedo índice.

-Era lo que había hijo, era lo que había...

-Oh, no~, mi pobre mami-la abrazó "conmovido"-Lo que tuvo que haber sufrido.

-Fue horrible-respondió ella correspondiendo el abrazo y fingiendo un llanto.

-¡¿Se pueden callar?!-exclamó Yuu sonrojado y enojado.-Yuki, no es hora de jugar, debes dormir para sentirte mejor.

-Si, si, entiendo~-contestó perezosamente, desplomándose en la cama.

-¡Yo y Shinoa (f) te preparemos una sopa de pollo!-dijo Mitsuba (f) alegremente.

-Si te queda algo de amor por mi no lo hagas-dijo Yuki.-Aparte de fiebre me va agarrar diarrea.

-¿Es para tanto?-preguntó Yuu, mientras Mitsuba (f) asesinaba a su hijo con la mirada.

-¿Por que crees que la heladera está llena de imanes de delivery y que yo aprendí a cocinar? Si no fuese por eso la base de nuestra alimentación sería comida quemada o insulsa.

-¡Tu callate! Te lo vas comer porque te hará sentir bien y porque lo haré delicioso ¡ya verás!-antes de irse, se giró hacia Yuki y dio un anuncio-Ayumi me dijo hace un rato que vendrá a visitarte hoy, así que mantén una apariencia digna.

-¿Quién era Ayumi?-preguntó Yuu.

-Una amiga del colegio. Te agradará, es simpática y alegre-respondió Yuki.

-¡Ah!¡Me acuerdo! A Meri no le caía bien ¿no?

-Eso parece...-contestó con algo de pesar-A Meri en realidad parece no "caerle" ninguna persona del colegio, puede ser amable con ellos pero absolutamente fría e indiferente, Ayumi intenta hacerse su amiga pero fracasa.

-Tendrás que contarnos de su vida en el colegio~-resonó la cantarina voz de Shinoa, que se asomaba por la puerta sonriente-Al final nunca nos contaste nada de eso.

-¡¿Hace cuanto que estás aquí?!-preguntó sorprendida Mitsuba (f).

-¿"Estás"?-abrió la puerta, revelando detrás de ella a Narumi,Evans, Shido, Aleister, Anabelle ,Stefan, Kimizuki, Yoichi y Mitsuba apretados en el pasillo-¡Todos estamos aquí~! Aunque Krul-san y Mika-san se fueron al jardín con sus versiones futuras y el resto de nuestros homólogos están en el comedor.

-¿Y Meri?-preguntó Yuu.

-Esta tomando una ducha, le ofrecí ayuda pero no quiso-bromeó Evans y se encogió de hombros sonriendo-Es una lastima.

Su comentario recibió la mirada asesina de Stefan que como siempre, este ignoró.

-Tu vas a la misma clase de Meri y Yuki ¿ no es así?

-¡Si! La escuela es divertida ¡tienen una biblioteca con un montón de libros! ¡¿Es genial, cierto?! Mis compañeros de clase son más amables que los niños con los que vivía en el internado, así que no la paso mal.

-¿Internado?

-La casa en la que vivo con el profesor solía ser un internado, los niños no eran buenos conmigo-respondió con un tono algo seco y defensivo. Luego cambio a su habitual voz-¡Ademas aprendemos un montón~ de cosas nuevas! De verdad que el mundo es un lugar muy grande.

-Parece que te gusta mucho-comentó Yoichi.

-A grandes rasgos si, lo único malo es que tener que ver y escuchar a los chicos que se interesan por Meri.

-¿Quiénes son?-preguntó Shinoa.

-No lo sé...chicos, simplemente. Meri no les presta atención así que no me preocupo.

-¿Qué no te preocupas?-preguntó Yuki incrédulo-¡Caradura! ¡Algunos te tienen miedo y a uno lo tiraste por lo últimos escalones de la escalera, es un alivio que esté bien!

-Un mal día lo tiene cualquiera-respondió, sonriéndole maliciosamente.

-¡Evans! Te dije miles de veces que no seas agresivo con las personas-lo retó Aleister.

-¿Eh~? ¡Si no soy agresivo! Yuki me está difamando-contestó divertido.

-Yo no creo que él esté mintiendo.

-¡Pamplinas!-dijo teatralmente.

-Pero si Meri no tiene relación con sus compañeros ¿cómo es que puede interesarle a otros chicos?-preguntó Yuu, mientras Evans y Aleister seguían discutiendo.

-Quien sabe...-respondió Yuki sin interés, sonándose la nariz-Debe ser porque es muy hermosa.

-¡Oh, Dios! ¡Creí que no viviría para escucharlo!-dijo dramáticamente Shinoa, a su alrededor los demás también estaban sorprendidos-¡Jamas hubiese apostado a que dirías algo así!

-No soy ciego, sé que lo es.

-B-Bueno, la verdad es que como no eres un chico que ande diciendo halagos de Meri es algo increíble de creer.-dijo Yuu. El niño se encogió de hombros-¿Nunca se lo dijiste a ella?

-¡¿Estas loco o que te fumaste?!¡No~!¡Nunca!¡Jamás se lo voy a decir!¡Con el ego que tiene si se lo llego a decir me va a hacer la vida imposible!

-¿Tu crees que Meri sería capaz de hacer algo así?...Olvídalo, fue una pregunta muy estúpida.

-¿Y si se lo digo yo~?-preguntó Shido burlonamente.

-¡Tu te callas, Pulgarcito!-exclamó enojado y sonrojado Yuki-¡O te voy a hacer tragar la sopa de pollo de nuestras madres y cuando te agarre diarrea te voy a cobrar por usar el baño!

-Que diabólico plan. No voy a decir nada y no porque me asuste tu poca improbable amenaza sino porque sería incapaz de mandarte al frente.

-Te la pasas tirando indirectas.

-Jaja~, por favor Yuki-chan,ya sabes como es Meri-chan,no hay peligro. Es muy inteligente pero terriblemente inocente ¿no es una contradicción?

-Dímelo a mi-murmuró Stefan-Yo también voy al colegio de ellos, estoy en último año de primaria.

-¡Yo recién entré a segundo grado en su misma escuela!-dijo Shido.-Mis notas son buenas y no tengo problemas con nadie, después de todo, soy un angélito~.

-¿Como Yoichi?-preguntó Mitsuba.

-No, no, tampoco para tanto,tengo mis deslices.

-Hey chicos-llamó la atención Mitsuba (f)mirándo su reloj de muñeca-Pronto se hará la hora de comer, ¿por qué no vamos todos al supermercado a comprar ingredientes para la cena? Iremos también con mis amigos, me refiero a sus versiones futuras-aclaró.

-Si nosotros también vamos,¡¿podemos comprar postre?!-preguntó emocionado Evans.-¡Profesor! ¿Si puedo? ¡Quiero comer pastel de crema!

-Esta bien,yo lo pagaré.

-¡Wah~!¡El profesor es el mejor~!-exclamó alegremente abrazándolo.

-¡A mi traeme un flan por favor, madre!-pidió Yuki,acostándose en su cama-Yo me quedaré.

-Te lo compraré pero a cambio quiero que te tomes toda mi sopa de pollo.

-¿No te puedo pagar con mi amor eterno?

-Lo lamento,pero no.

-¡Esta bien, me la tomaré!

-Por cierto, estate atento por si Meri te llama,tal vez necesite algo.

-¿No se sabe bañar sola? ¿Acaso le tengo que ayudar a enjabonarse la espalda?-preguntó sarcásticamente, agarrando una historieta y acomodándose la almohada para poder leer mejor.

-Te lo digo por las dudas y para que no te pongas los auriculares hasta que ella salga del baño.

-Bueno, estaré alerta.

lllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllll

Meritsa cerró la canilla de la ducha y tomó la toalla que Mitsuba (f) le había dejado a mano, sabía que algún momento esta había entrado y le agradecía por habersela dejado más a mano. Se secó y se puso la ropa interior que había dejado cerca, sus pechos se estaban empezando a desarrollar así que hacia poco había comenzado a utilizar sostenes, le agradaba la prenda, para ella eso era un acercamiento al "cuerpo adulto", tal vez con suerte cuando creciera lograría tener un cuerpo tan dotado como el de Angélica.

Se giró hacia donde se suponía debía estar su habitual vestido azúl loli pero...no había nada...¡¿Dónde estaba su ropa?! Tal vez Mitsuba (f) había entrado para llevárselo y ponerlo a lavar pero se había olvidado de proporcionarle una ropa de cambio,para colmo, la mochila donde llevaba su otro vestido (más bien el de Angélica) estaba en el comedor. Agudizo el oído pero no escuchó la voz de nadie para saber si andaban por ahí y pedirle ayuda a una de las chicas, tal vez se habían ido, se había acostumbrado tanto a no prestarle atención a los otros ruidos que su fino oído podía captar que tal vez se habían ido y ella no lo había notado. Rogaba que no, alguien debía haberse quedado, probaría con gritar.

-¡¿Mamá~?!...¡¿Krul~?!...¡¿Mitsuba~?!...¡¿Alguna chica?!...¡Necesito ayuda~!

Agudizó el oído pero lo único que logro escuchar fue algo parecido a páginas pasándose y un incesante goteo ¿ella no había cerrado bien la canilla? Fue a verificar y comprobó que evidentemente la canilla que goteaba era la de la ducha, intentó cerrarla más pero el goteo continuaba. Puso lo que para ella era "un poquito más de fuerza" pero que para cualquier persona le parecería lo suficiente como para doblarle la mano a alguien. Error. La canilla se desprendió y comenzó a salir agua, trató de ponerla de nuevo pero no podía, si seguía así terminaría por destruir también la pared.

-¡Ayuda!-gritó-¡Problema!

-¡Perdón! Desobedecí y al final si me puse auriculares ¿qué sucede, Meri?-escuchó del otro lado de la puerta.

-¿Yuki? ¿No hay nadie más?-hubiese preferido a una chica.

-Perdón por no ser la ayuda que esperabas-comentó sarcásticamente.-¿Qué pasa?

-¡Se salió la canilla de la ducha y tu madre se llevó mi vestido!

-¿Se salió?

-Bueno, tal vez ejercí más fuerza de la necesaria ¡Ese no es el punto!, ¡no sé como ponerla de nuevo!

-Esa canilla anda mal desde hace un tiempo, debes introducirla inclinandola un poco para abajo y después ejerciendo presión hacia dentro, luego ruedala para que quede firme.

-...¡¿Qué?! ¡No entiendo!

-¡No puedes ser más idiota!

-¡Argh!¡Cállate! ¡Entra y hazlo tu!-dijo enojada, envolviéndose con la toalla.

-¿Estás cubierta con algo?

-¡¿Crees que te dejaría entrar si no lo estuviera?! ¡No te voy a dar el gusto de verme en ropa interior!

-Como si me importara...eres plana y sin formas.-se escuchó un largo silencio-¿Meri?

-...Espera un momento, por favor, aún me estoy preparando.

Espero un rato más, aparte del agua no se escuchaba más nada.

-¿Ya puedo pasar?-preguntó al fin.

-¡Sí!¡Ya estoy lista~!

Yuki abrió medianamente la puerta, pero al entrar solo vio el enchastre en el que se estaba convirtiendo su baño por culpa del agua.

-¿Meri?-de pronto un baldazo de agua que vino del costado lo empapó de pies a cabeza y la fuerza del agua lo tiró al piso. Meri se hallaba escondida del otro lado de la puerta con un balde en la mano.

-¡¿A QUIÉN LLAMAS PLANA Y SIN FORMAS?!-Arrojó el balde a un lado y mientras el chico tosía y se quejaba lo agarró del cuello con ambas manos y lo dejó acostado en el piso mientras sus piernas rodeaban la cintura de él-¡Aún no me he desarrollado del todo, no quiero escuchar esos comentarios tuyos!

-¡Quítate de encima, me estás aplastando!¡No es mi culpa si te digo que eres plana, acepta la cruda verdad!

-Realmente estas buscando que te masacre ¿no?-dijo amenazadoramente, levantando un puño en el aire.

-¡¿Encima que me rompes el baño me quieres asesinar?!-exclamó él, esquivando el puñetazo de ella.

-Te has librado del primer golpe, veamos como te van con los otros.

-¡¿Qué?!¡No, espera!

Comenzaron a forcejear y olvidándose de que el baño se estaba inundándo, Meri buscando golpearlo y él intentando sacársela de encima, en un momento, él la tomó por la toalla y comenzó a tirar de ella para apartarla.

-¡H-Hey!¡¿Qué crees que haces, pervertido?!-dejó de intentar golpearlo, sentándose en la cintura de él para subirse la toalla,que se había bajado lo suficiente como para revelar parte de su sostén.

-¡Te estoy intentando sacar de encima, hace dos horas que me estás golpeando y aplastando!

-¡Eso es porque eres un idio-Aaaah!-su rodilla resbaló por el agua que estaba comenzando a llegar al piso y cayó sobre él.

-¡¿Q-Q-Q-Que estás haciendo?!¡Muevete, estas pesada!-exclamó él muy sonrojado, agitándo las manos desesperadamente en el piso.

-El baño esta hecho un verdadero desastre...-murmuró ella, levantándose y observando el panorama.

lllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllll

-¡Pude arreglarlo! Incluso un "idiota" como yo pudo hacerlo ¿no es un golpe a tu autoestima?-preguntó Yuki, secándose el pelo con una toalla. Meri esquivó su mirada, avergonzada y sonrojada-Agh, mi ropa está toda mojada, voy a tener que cambiarme...

-...Lo siento...

-Ya no importa, ¿tu por qué sigues en toalla?

-¿Acaso no me escuchaste antes? Tu madre se llevo mi vestido y parece que alguien se llevo mi mochila así que no puedo ponerme el vestido de Angélica.

-Ah.-continuó secándose el cabello.

-...¡¿Eso es todo?! ¡Dame algo para ponerme, por favor!

-Puedes ponerte un vestido de mi madre.

-¿Estas loco? ¡Es 20 cm más alta que yo!

-Entonces ponte una remera, te quedará como un vestido.

-¡Ese no es el problema!.¡Ah~!¡No sé como eres tan idiota! El cuerpo de una adulta y una niña difieren bastante, me quedará ancho de hombros y al final se me caerá, aparte es muy incómodo.

-¿Y entonces?

-¡¿Cómo "y entonces"?! Préstame ropa tuya.

-¡Hubieses empezado por ahí!

-¡Me olvide que tu nivel de idiotez era demasiado grande como para no entender mis necesidades!

-¡Cállate, plana!

-¡No inicies una nueva pelea conmigo!

Yuki hurgó entre su ropero y le alcanzó una remera roja, pantalón azul oscuro, medias y unas zapatillas, ya que las botas y medias de ella se habían mojado en el baño.

-Aquí tienes.

-Gracias.

Se quedaron mirando fijamente, hasta que Yukiteru rompió el silencio.

-¿Qué esperas? Cambiate.

-¿No te piensas ir?

-¡Esta es mi habitación, vete tu!

-Que caballero...-murmuró Meri, saliendo del cuarto.

lllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllll

-¡Yuki-chan,Meri-chan, miren todo lo que compramos~!-exclamó alegremente Shido corriendo, ni bien entro a la casa. Se detuvo a mitad de camino cuando vio a Meritsa salir de la habitación de Yuu (f) y Mitsuba (f) vestida con ropas de niño-¿Eh?¿Por qué estás vestida así?-al segundo salió Yuki de su habitación aún con las ropas mojadas-¿Y tu por qué estas mojado? ¿Al final si le enjabonaste la espalda?

-No seas idiota-masculló Yukiteru-Fue un pequeño accidente.

-¿Accidente~? A mi me parece que te metiste en la ducha de Meri-chan~-se burló.

-¡Claro que no, cruce de gnomo con pitufo!-exclamó sonrojado.

-Bromeo~, y tu Meri-chan ¿por qué estás vistiendo ropas de Yuki-chan?

-Mitsuba (f) se llevó mi ropa y no encuentro mi mochila...

-¡Ah! Tu mochila me la llevé yo-dijo Evans, apareciendo detrás de Shido-Me la llevé al supermercado. Quería esconderte pequeños dulces para darte una sorpresa y devolverla a su lugar sin que te dieras cuenta, perdón.

-No pasa nada, Evans, es un acto muy dulce-lo tranquilizó sonriendole.

\- ¡Mira! Te he comprado tus dulces favoritos, incluso el chocolate amargo que tanto te gusta~. Los guardaré en la heladera.

-¡Hey, niños~! ¡Ayudennos con la comida~!-los llamó Kimizuki desde lejos.

Entre todos y como podían ya que el espacio era bastante reducido para tanta cantidad de personas, sacaron las compras de las bolsas y las iban limpiando para ponerlas en la heladera,algunos ya seleccionaban los ingredientes que iban a utilizar para la cena, comandados por los dos Kimizukis. Mientras todos estaban ocupados, Meritsa sigilosamente abrió la heladera y sacó el flan, cuando cerró la puerta despacio, notó a Yuki al lado de ella, inclinado en la pared y mirándola reprobatoriamente. Casi le da un susto de muerte.

-Así te quería agarrar...así te quería agarrar ¡rata inmunda, asquerosa y despreciable de alcantarillas!-dijo él-¡Te estás robando MI flan! Escúchame, tu que te jactas tanto de ser una dama y todo eso ¿no te enseñaron que está mal robar a los amigos?

-N-No te estoy robando-dijo ella, intentando recomponer la compostura-Lo estaba sacando para que no esté tan frío después para ti, te puede hacer mal a la garganta.

-No parecías muy preocupada por mi salud cuando me tiraste un baldazo de agua fría sabiendo que estoy con fiebre. ¡Reconoce que te querías comer mi flan, glotona! Desde que tengo uso de razón que siempre que vienes a mi casa te comes todo.

-No es cierto...

-Lo peor de todo es que llevamos un buen rato discutiendo y todavía no me devolviste el flan.

-Aquí tienes-le entregó el postre con mala cara.

-No me hagas puchero, si quieres que te comparta pídemelo por lo menos, no te voy a decir que no.

-Permiso chicos-dijo Evans. Meri se corrió y el chico abrió la heladera, sacando otro de los flanes de Yukiteru.

-Sí,Evans tranquilo,estás en tu casa agarra lo que quieras sin pedirme permiso-dijo sarcásticamente Yuki. Sabía muy bien que el verdadero postre de su amigo era el pedazo de torta que estaba más abajo.

-Gracias, Yuki,eres el mejor amigo del mundo-respondió burlonamente.

-Devuelve eso antes de que te saque la cresta.-Evans devolvió el postre a su lugar-¡No puede ser!¡Tengo unas ratas como amigos! Menos mal que mis amigos del colegio no me roban de esta manera tan descarada.-Meritsa le dirigió una mala mirada-No me mires así, no es mi culpa que no te caigan bien mis amigos.

-¿Quién dijo que yo tengo algo en contra de los estúpidos de tus amigos?-preguntó ella.

-Es notable tu aprecio por ellos...-comentó sarcásticamente.

-¡Hum! No me importa-dijo de forma obstinada- Siempre y cuando YO sea la más importante, por supuesto.

-Como sea...-rodó los ojos-hoy vendrá Ayumi así que sé amable con ella.

-¿Hoy vendrá esa chica?-le preguntó con los ojos como platos y una mueca de desagrado.

-¡Sí, si vendrá, así que cambia ese mala actitud y ayuda en la cena!-contestó ya harto y señalandole los platos.

Meritsa se dió la vuelta molesta y soltando un resoplido fue a buscar los platos y cubiertos para ayudar a Anabelle y Yoichi a poner la mesa. Evans fingió interesarse en la comida que preparaba Kimizuki cerca suyo pero realmente había escuchado toda la conversación anterior entre sus amigos, sin embargo, no iba a tomar partido de esa situación por el momento,mejor dejarlo pasar por alto hasta que pueda utilizarlo en una mejor ocasión y sobre todo, a su beneficio por supuesto. Despidiéndose de su amigo con una advertencia de que si se descuidaba Meri robaría su postre, se dirigió hacia Stefan, quien ayudaba a Mitsuba (f) a preparar la sopa de pollo con toda la buena intención del mundo,por más que se notaba que ella no estaba a la altura de tan simple tarea culinaria.

Sabia claramente que le caía mal a Stefan y también sabía muy bien el porque, aún así no iba a echarse atrás por Meri solo para dejarlo contento y con el camino medianamente libre ¡eso nunca! muchos de sus comentarios amorosos que hacia cuando el rubio estaba presente solo eran para molestarlo y para dejarle en claro que no iba a desistir. Aunque, siendo sincero consigo mismo, eso era lo único que le desagradaba de Stefan, no lo consideraba mala persona en realidad y estaba seguro de que si él no se hubiese enamorado de Meri y/o tratase de alejarlo constantemente de ella, probablemente podrían ser buenos amigos, pero aunque lo intentaba a veces, Stefan simplemente se limitaba a mirarlo con odio. Por supuesto que todo eso se mantenía ajeno a la inocente Meritsa, quien solamente creía que "sus personalidades chocaban".

¡Uoh~!-se recargó en el hombro de Stefan, quien hizo una mueca de desagrado-¿Ayudando a preparar una sopa~?¡Que amable!

-Vete de aquí, Evans.

-¿Eh~?¿Por que~? No estoy haciendo nada malo, solo quería hablar un poco contigo.

-Estas estorbando así que retírate ¡ah! Pero no molestes a Meri, no quiero verte cerca de ella.

-Me estás limitando mucho~-le habló burlonamente. Ya se estaba empezando a hartar por dentro-Si me voy,me iré con Meri ¡hace mucho que no la abrazo~!-lanzó para provocarlo-Mm~, pero un abrazo no será suficiente para mí~, ¿debería repartir besos por sus mejillas...? ¿O tal vez...en sus lab-?

-¡Cállate!-vociferó Stefan. El grito asustó tanto a Mitsuba (f) que por poco tira los vegetales que estaba poniendo en la olla.-¡Largo!¡Fuera!¡Vete de aquí, Evans!

-¡Ah~!¿Eso significa que puedo ir con Meri? ¡Gracias~!

-¡No la toques!¡Solo desaparece de una vez!

-...¿De...sa...parecer?...-su cara burlona se rompió y mostró una mirada perdida y un tono de voz ausente-¿Por qué...dices eso...? Es porque...soy un niño demonio ¿no?...

Mitsuba (f) dejó su tarea y lo miró con preocupación. Era cierto, Evans padecía de un severo Trastorno de Estrés Post-Traumático, o eso era lo que decía Aleister, y cada tanto tenía algunos arrebatos, aunque no recordaba nada de eso después.

-¡NO!¡SUELTAME!¡YA NO QUIERO MÁS!-gritó cuando ella le puso una mano en el hombro.

-Evans tranquilo,tranquilo, ya estás bien, estás con tus amigos, nadie te va a hacer daño-le habló delicadamente, intentando no tener mucho contacto físico con él.

El niño se cubrió el rostro con sus manos mientras su respiración se volvía cada vez más agitada, Mitsuba (f) dejó que él solo de a poco volviese a la respiración volvió a ser regular y lentamente apartó las manos de su rostro; sus ojos estaban llorosos aún pero no parecían tener el miedo de antes,era una buena señal.

-Evans-lo llamó suavemente Mitsuba (f).

-¿S-Sí, Mitsuba-chan (f)?-se tocó su mejilla izquierda, donde había una lágrima a medio camino-Ah~...parece que volví a llorar sin darme cuenta...

-Ve a lavarte la cara, Evans-le acarició el cabello-Después llévale esta sopa a Yuki ¿si? Le serviremos en la cama.

-Esta bien-contestó fingiendo una sonrisa mientras se secaba las lágrimas que aún caían por sus ojos.

-¡¿Así que yo puedo comer en mi cama?!¡Lo que son los beneficios de un enfermo!exclamó alegremente Yukiteru,en un intento de levantar un poco el ambiente.

Mitsuba (f) apoyó el tazón de sopa en una bandeja para cama y se la dio a Evans, el niño lo agarró y con Yuki y Meri a la delantera,fue hasta su habitación. Aún faltaba mucho para que la cena para todos estuviese lista, pero hasta que todos se pudiesen organizar y hacer bien la parte que le correspondía,la sopase enfriaría y sería motivo adicional para que Yukiteru se quejara.

Evans dejó la bandeja en la cama y se fue para lavarse la cara, dejando a Yuki acostado y a Meri,naturalmente, burlándose de él.

-Vamos Yuki~ ¡di Ah~!-alegremente levantó la cuchara y se la acercó al rostro mientras él la miraba sonrojado y enojado.

-¡Apártate!-lanzo un manotazo que por poco tira la cuchara. Sin embargo,Meri continuo tan sonriente como siempre que lo molestaba-¡Eso es algo viejisimo!

-¡Lo clásico siempre es lo mejor! Siempre y cuando no se abuse de ello nunca pierde la gracia-lanzó una exclamación y se llevó las manos a sus mejillas con expresión sorprendida-¡Ah! ¿Sabes que también es un clásico~?

-¿Qué?-preguntó con desconfianza.-Meritsa poso una de sus manos en la mejilla de él y se acercó con una sonrisa.-E-Eh ¿Q-Qué estás haciendo?

Yuki se encogió en su lugar mientras ella se acercaba a su rostro. Sentía una mezcla entre curiosidad y expectación, tal ese era el motivo por el cual no se alejaba, un deseo al cual no quería darle nombre latía dentro de él y esperaba que ella lo cumpliera.

-¿Sabías que darle de comer a otro mediante besos también es un clásico?-Yuki sintió los nervios recorrer su cuerpo mientras ella se llevaba la cuchara que antes había usado para avergonzarlo a su boca y se acercaba a él; aún así, no se movió de su lugar. Cerró los ojos con fuerza esperando algo que nunca llegó. Los abrió de golpe cuando escuchó el sonido de como ella tragaba la sopa y lo observaba sonriente-¡Solo bromeo~!

Era imposible para él sentirse más idiota. Con el rostro totalmente rojo y temblando por la verguenza y humillación contenida hizo lo que siempre hacia en estos casos:combatir la verguenza con furia. Tomó su almohada y golpeó a Meri con eso repetidas veces.

-¡ERES UNA IDIOTA!

-¡Hey, espera! Tirarás la sopa-dijo ella,protegiéndose de los golpes de Yukiteru con ambas manos. Cuando él se detuvo comenzó a reír-¡Jaja! ¡Eres muy ingenuo, Yuki! Eres igual a cuando eramos más pequeño

-¡No compares el yo actual con el de esa época!

-¡Jajaja! Recuerdo que incluso me llegaste a pedir casamiento porque creías que los adultos debían casarse para ser felices.

-¡No me lo recuerdes!-contestó él, volteando la mirada sonrojado-Era un pobre niño que inocentemente se estaba arrojando al mismo infierno al pedir eso.

-No debe ser tan malo, soy adorable y hermosa.

-No eres para nada adorable y mucho menos hermosa-eso era una descarada mentira pero ni loco lo iba admitir frente a ella.

-Es evidente que no tienes buen gusto-respondió con burla-Bueno, no es para tanto,eramos muy pequeños,si algo así me lo hubieses dicho ahora hasta podría pensar que te gusto.

-¡A-AH!-el rostro de él se puso completamente rojo y agarró nuevamente la almohada para golpearla-¡No me gustas!¡No me gustas! ¡¿Cómo podría gustarme una chica como tu?!-vociferó sin dejar de pegarle.

-¡Tranquilo, era solo una broma, ya deja de golpearme tiraras la sopa!-Yuki se detuvo, corrió la bandeja a un lugar más lejano, tomó la almohada y volvió a lo suyo-¡Ya basta!-le arrebató la almohada y lo obligó a acostarse mientras se la acomodaba donde debía estar:su cabeza-Debes descansar Yuki y tu carácter explosivo no te va ayudar así que cálmate.-se estiró y lanzó un bostezo-¡Ah~! Me cansé.

Meri se acostó al lado de él pero sin cubrirse y apoyó su cabeza en su pecho con expresión indiferente.

-¡¿Q-Qué estás haciendo, señorita Confianza?!

-Siempre te dejo apoyar tu piojosa cabeza en mi rodillas así que no te quejes-le respondió con mala cara.-el niño considero que eso era justo así que le acarició la cabeza como ella lo hacía con él-Tu corazón esta latiendo muy rápido...-comentó ella de la nada. El movimiento de él se detuvo bruscamente-Una vez leí que eso puede pasar cuando se tiene fiebre ¿crees que sea eso?

-Espero que si-respondió con la voz temblorosa.

-¿Mm?-le dirigió una mirada desconcertada.

-N-No, nada...

De pronto la puerta se abrió con un fuerte portazo, sobresaltándolos. Una sonriente niña de la misma edad de ellos de cabello rosa atado en dos coletas hasta los hombros y ojos del mismo color los saludó con efusividad.

-¡Hola~!¡Ayumi-chan ha llegado~!

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Ok,por favor no me maten, sé que no puse mucho de las ships pero se me estaba haciendo demasiado largo, en serio,demasiado,incluso hay cosas que no puse por el mismo motivo.


	21. Fiebre amorosa

¡Hola! *se esconde para que no le peguen*

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

-¡Yuki-kun he venido para verte~!-saludó alegremente Ayumi en la entrada. Abrió los ojos y se quedó petrificada al ver a ambos niños abrazados en la cama-Eh...Ah, disculpen, era un momento privado ¿no?-se disculpó con una sonrisa avergonzada mientras iba cerrando la puerta.

-No, Ayumi, pasa, no hace falta que te vayas-la detuvo Yuki.

-¿No?-preguntó Meri de forma antipática. El chico le dirigió una breve mirada amarga y ella lo soltó y se levantó de la cama,dispuesta a irse.

-¡Ah! ¡Meri-san!¿Cómo has esta-saludó alegremente, pero la rubia la pasó de largo sin siquiera mirarla-do...?-la vio irse con tristeza-Uwa~, otra vez me ignora~...

-Deberías desistir, Ayumi, ella es muy terca-dijo Yuki.

-¡Claro que no! ¡Ella es tu mejor amiga! ¿no? Es horrible que Meri-san no quiera pasar los recreos con nosotros, seriamos un gran grupo.

-¿Por qué estas tan segura?

-Digo...tu la quieres mucho, no quiero estar en malos términos con alguien que aprecias ¡todos nosotros deberíamos ser amigos!

-¡Hum! ¡Meri es insoportable y mandona, no veo porque quieres incluirla al grupo! Ya hable con ella y no quiere.

-Siempre te estas quejando de ella pero tampoco te despegas de su lado...

-B-Bueno...e-eso...-evadió su mirada sonrojado.

-Juju, Yuki-kun es muy lindo,siempre se preocupa mucho por Meri-san.

-¡Cállate! Dime, ¿que viniste a hacer a mi humilde palacio? ¿Has venido a escuchar mis últimas palabras?

-¡No seas exagerado! Solo es una gripe-dijo ella,cerrando la puerta.-Eso es lo que me dijeron tus padres.

-Es obvio que ellos falsearon la información.

-¿Qué?-preguntó descolada.

-¡Y claro! Como no hay nada que puedan hacer ¡me quieren tener engañado hasta el final!-contestó con los ojos abiertos como platos para darle énfasis a su respuesta.

-¡Jajaja!¡Que cosas dices!-se rió ella. Tocaron la puerta-¿Eh? ¿Quién será?¿Puedo abrir,Yuki-kun?

-Debe ser la Muerte que viene a buscarme. Ábrela, date el gusto,no la hagas esperar.

-¡Jajaja!-la abrió y se encontró con Yuu (f)-¡Yuichiro-san (f)! ¿Necesita algo?

-No,de hecho venía a avisarles que la cena está lista-se dirigió a su hijo-¿Tu ya has terminado de comer?

-Em...-dirigió su vista al plato aún lleno de sopa, entre los juegos con Meritsa no había tenido posibilidad de beberla,pero a juzgar por como ella se lo había tragado sin problemas no debía saber tan mal.

-Si quieres puedes cenar con nosotros, pero después te vendrás directo a la cama.

-¿Viste como me somete?-le preguntó Yuki a Ayumi,haciéndose el sufrido.

-No me hagas quedar como un tirano en frente de las visitas-bromeó Yuu (f)-¿Vienes o no?

-Si, voy.

-¡Señor!-lo llamó Ayumi de repente.

-¡Ay! No me digas señor,me haces sentir viejo-dijo Yuu (f), fingiendo tristeza.

-¡Jeje~lo siento~! Solo le quería preguntar si sabe donde se encuentra Meri-san.

-Ella está en la cocina ayudando a llevar la comida-respondió no muy convencido.

-¡Muchas gracias!-agradeció ella. Salió corriendo de la habitación.

Yuu (f) se giró hacia su hijo, quien suspiraba resignado.

-Aquí va a correr sangre...-murmuró el niño.

-Si y yo no la voy a limpiar, asegúrate de cuidar a esas dos porque puede que algún día se maten.

-Nunca ha pasado nada violento.

-Nunca se sabe,puede que Meri la mande al cuerno y que Ayumi se harte y se abalance sobre ella...y sabes que Ayumi no tiene la más mínima posibilidad de ganar.

-Las vigilaré, padre.

lllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllll

-Eso se ve pesado, ¿quieres que te ayude?- le preguntó Ayumi a Meritsa, quien llevaba una enorme olla. Lo que no sabía la niña, es que eso para la rubia era tan pesado como un mosquito,a pesar de sus proporciones.

-Estoy -respondió secamente, yendo a la mesa sin prestarle atención.

Ayumi se mostró algo triste, pero no le duró mucho y fue trotando hasta ella.

-¿Sabes?-mostró su mejor sonrisa-Pronto va a haber un festival, la última vez que hablé con Yuki-kun en el recreo le propuse ir y él dijo que estaría muy contento de que tu vengas con nosotros también ¿qué dices?¿Quieres venir?

-No estoy interesada en los festivales-respondió con indiferencia.

-¿P-Por qué no?¡S-Será divertido!

-No quiero-empezó a acomodar las servilletas.

-¡Pero a Yuki-kun lo pondrá muy feliz tu presencia! ¡Y todos nosotros podríamos jugar a un montón de juegos!

-...

-Ah~-soltó un suspiro-Piénsalo ¿si? Estoy segura de que no te lo dice pero Yuki-kun realmente quiere que estés con nosotros-se puso de espaldas y apoyó sus manos en el borde la mesa-Te envidio, Meri-san.

-¿Eh?-preguntó ligeramente sorprendido por el cambio en el tono de voz de Ayumi. Esa voz siempre alegre y enérgica se había vuelto baja y algo melancólica.

-Yuki-kun siempre está pensado en ti...-suspiró pesadamente y su voz sonó ausente-No importa lo que haga, él no me mira como a ti...

-...¿De qué estás hablando?

-¡De nada~!-volvió poner su brillante y alegre sonrisa-¿Vendrás al festival con nosotros~?

-¿Por qué te empeñas tanto en que yo vaya?

-Bueno, eso...

-¡Hey! ¡Muévete idiota, me estoy quemando!-exclamó enojado Kimizuki (f),llevando con guantes una fuente.

-¡¿Y a quién llamas idiota, mayor idiota?!-vociferó Yuu (f), quien también cargaba una fuente y se había chocado con el hombre.

Ayumi rió un poco con la discusión y se giró hacia donde se suponía que estaba Meritsa para continuar con la conversación pero la chica había desaparecido. Miró hacia todos lados pero no halló ni rastros ¡¿cómo se había ido tan rápido?! Suspiró agotada y se sentó en uno de los sillones mientras todos llevaban como podían los platos a la mesa y trataban de separar a Yuu (f) y Kimizuki (f) quienes seguían peleando. Sacó su celular del bolsillo de su liviana campera verde claro cuando sintió una vibración,seguramente era un mensaje de sus amigos.

Grupo Super Duper Amigos : 2 mensajes.

Abrió el chat y se encontró con lo que esperaba.

21:13

Mitsuo-kun: ¡Ayumi!¿Fuiste visitar a Yuki ni bien te avisaron que estaba enfermo, no? No se porque no me sorprende.

21:14

Tamayo-chan: ¡No molestes Mitsuo-kun! Bien ¿cómo se encuentra, Ayumi-chan? De seguro que él se encuentra "a punto de morir~"como seguramente diría.

21:14

Se encuentra bien, es un alivio, no comenzaron aún esas alucinaciones o comentarios incoherentes que me dijeron que hacia cuando se pone así.

Mitsuo-kun está escribiendo...

21:15

Mitsuo-kun: Comentarios incoherentes hace siempre. Lo importante es que esté bien ¿está allí Meritsa?

21:16

Por supuesto que si.

21:16

Mitsuo-kun: ¿No hay cancha libre, entonces?

21:17

Tamayo-chan:¡Eres odioso!¿Cómo puedes decir algo así?

21:17

Cierra el pico, Mitsuo-kun.

21:18

Mitsuo-kun: Yo creo que deberías rendirte de una vez.

21:18

¿Hablas de Meri-san o de...?

21:18

Mitsuo-kun: Ambas y no es por ser cruel.

Tamayo-chan está escribiendo...

21:19

Tamayo-chan: ¡Pues lo eres! Aunque...creo que tienes razón...Yuki-kun es muy unido a Meri-chan.

21:19

Es porque son amigos prácticamente desde que nacieron.

21:20

Mitsuo-kun: Yo creo que es su novia y le da verguenza decírnoslo.

21:20

No es así.

21:20

Tamayo-chan: ¡Eres de lo peor,Mitsuo-kun!¿Cómo puedes decir algo así?

21:21

Déjalo, Tamayo-chan, no importa.

21:21

Mitsuo-kun: No quiero sonar hiriente pero es así como me parece. Lo digo por tu bien, Ayumi. Ya sabemos que a ti

Mitsuo-kun: Te

Mitsuo-kun: Gusta

Tamayo-chan está escribiendo...

21:21

Tamayo-chan:¡CÁLLATE ESTÚPIDO! ¡¿no te das cuenta que él está en este grupo?!

21:22

Mitsuo-kun: ¡Ah si! ¡Tienes razón! Perdón, Ayumi.

21:22

Que idiota...

21:22

Mitsuo-kun: No te enojes. Pero si vas a seguir mantén los ojos abiertos, yo no se que clase de brujería tiene Yuki pero tiene más admiradoras que yo, que soy un galán de cine.

21:23

Tamayo-chan: Eso es porque Yuki-kun es super lindo.

21:23

¡¿Qué?!

21:24

Mitsuo-kun:¡¿A ti también te gusta Yuki?!

21:24

Tamayo-chan: ¡¿Qué?! ¡No! Es muy lindo y agradable pero no, no me gusta de esa manera.

21:25

Chicos, me están haciendo señas para que vaya a cenar con ellos. Me voy.

21:25

Mitsuo-kun: Acuerdate de traer algo,un pedazo de carne o lo que sea, no te comas todo.

21:25

Tamayo-chan: Estás , Ayumi-chan, mándale saludos de mi parte a Yuki-kun.

21:26

Mitsuo-kun: De mi parte también.

Ayumi guardó el celular de nuevo en el bolsillo de su campera y se levantó del sillón, dispuesta a ir hacia la mesa; parecía que Yukiteru le había reservado un lugar a su izquierda, a su derecha se encontraba Meritsa.

llllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllll

-¡Me estás pisando retardado!-se quejó en susurros Kimizuki al chico que le estaba apoyando todo su peso sobre su indefenso pie.

-¡¿Qué acaso no ves que casi ni hay espacio?!-respondió Yuu en el mismo tono.

Ya que había venido Ayumi y ella no estaba al tanto de los viajes en el tiempo y todo eso, los habían encerrado a todos en el cuarto de Yuu (F) y Mitsuba (f) que, aunque grande, no era suficiente para albergar a ocho personas sin que se pisen o se choquen entre sí.Las chicas, para salvar sus pellejos se habían sentado encima de la cama matrimonial que era lo suficientemente grande como para caber todas sin problemas. Por suerte los mantenían ahí con la promesa de que luego les darían de comer.

-¡Wah~!¡Mira esta enorme cama~!-exclamó alegremente Shinoa acostándose en ella y estirándose-¡Yuu-san y Mit-chan cumplirán todas sus fantasías sexuales aquí!

-¡Cállate idiota!-susurró enojada y sonrojada Mitsuba-No hables tan fuerte, se supone que no hay nadie en esta habitación.

-Están todos lejos hablando, ni nos oirán-respondió relajadamente Shinoa-Así que hablemos ¡Hey, Yuu-san!-llamó al chico que todavía estaba peleándose con Kimizuki-¿Qué es lo que le harías al lujurioso cuerpo de Mit-chan~? Con detalles, por favor.

-¡¿A-AH?! ¡C-Cierra la boca, maldita enana!-vociferó Yuu sonrojado, olvidándose de que estaban escondidos. A causa de su grito, Yoichi y Narumi le taparon la boca al instante.

-Haz silencio, Yuu-kun, por lo menos hasta que Ayumi-chan se vaya no hagan ruido-pidió Yoichi, aún sosteniendo al chico, que forcejeaba para matar a la burlona adolescente.

-Bueno, no te preocupes Yuu-san, si no quieres hablar ahora les preguntaré más tarde-dijo Shinoa-Ahora pasemos a~-señaló a Krul y a Mika-Los dos futuros reyes tórtolos-dijo, haciendo un corazón con sus manos en ambos-Todos aquí queremos saber que tan bien usan la cama que hay en su habitación~.

-C-Cierra la boca, maldita enana-murmuró Mika sonrojado, tratándo de acatar la órden de permanecer callados.

-Que aburrido~-se giró hacia Krul-¡Pero estoy segura de que nuestra querida reina hablará! Ella es menos seca y timida que Mika-san~.

-Te lo diré si tanto quieres escuchar-respondió Krul, haciendo que el vampiro rubio la mire con los ojos como platos y al borde del desmayo.

-¿E-En serio nos contará sus fantasías sexuales...?

-Si-asintió con calma-Pero a cambio, quiero que antes me cuentes sobre tu y Yoichi.  
Mikaela volvió a respirar gracias a eso, sabia que Krul había dado vuelta la jugada de Shinoa para hacerla callar.

-¡E-Eh! N-no hay nada entre Yoichi y yo...-contestó de forma nerviosa-M-Más importante aún, ¿Qué es lo que fantaseas con Mika-san?

-Te dije que te respondería eso si tu me respondes a mi primero.

-Y-Ya dije que no hay nada...

-¿No? ¿Entonces estás tratándo de decirme que Shido apareció de la nada?

-No es eso pero...

-¿Entonces estás tratándo de decirme que soy una estúpida por creer lo que dijo ese niño?-fingió indignación.

-N-No pero-

-Entonces es correcto lo que planteo, tu y Yoichi tendrán relaciónes sexuales ¿alguna vez has fantaseado con eso?

-¡N-No...yo...no!-balbuceó Shinoa, por lo menos ahora estaba fuera de juego. Ninguno pensaba meterse con el pobre Yoichi, quien escondía su rojo rostro tras Yuu.

-¿Q-Qué les parece si escuchamos la conversación que tienen allá fuera?-preguntó Shinoa, acercándose a la puerta.  
llllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllll  
-¿N-Nos vimos antes?-preguntó tímidamente Ayumi a Mika (f) y Krul (f) que se encontraban a un extremo lejos de la mesa.

-Tal vez-respondió brevemente el vampiro.

-L-Lo siento, realmente no me acuerdo...-inclinó levemente la cabeza-Yo soy Ayumi Tsugumi, es un placer. ¿Ustedes son amigos de la familia de Yuki-kun?

-Asi es y también, somos los padres de Meri-respondió Krul (f) señalándo a su hija con el tenedor. La niña no levantó la mirada de su plato y siguió comiendo tranquilamente.-Yo soy Krul (f) y él es mi esposo Mikaela (f).

-¿Mikaela-san (f)? Jaja, es un nombre muy femen...¡Muy lindo! Un nombre precioso de verdad-se corrigió.

Tal vez si los hubiese visto bien se hubiera dado cuenta de eso, el padre sobre todo, compartía varias similitudes físicas con su hija,aparte las vestimentas de los tres eran igual de extrañas y tenían ese brillo en sus ojos frío y desinteresado con el que Meri solía mirar siempre, salvo que el de esos dos adultos no era tan cortante cuando la miraban.

-¡Es un gusto conocerlos! Ya veo de donde Meri-san ha sacado su gran belleza-dijo sinceramente.-se giró hacia el callado hombre que se encontraba en una esquina de la mesa-¿Cómo se llama usted?

-Aleister Sherlock-respondió brevemente.

-¿Sherlock?¿Es usted familiar de Evans-kun?-miró al niño a su lado-¿Tu apellido no es Sherlock?¿Él es tu padre?

-Nof, el profesho no ef mi padref-respondió con el tenedor en la boca. Tragó-Él me..."tomó bajo su ala" no me adoptó realmente.

-¿Eh? Entonces, ¿Por qué no usas tu verdadero apellido?

-No fe cualf esh-contestó desinteresadamente mirándo hacia otro lado con el tenedor colgándo de su labio al haberse llevado otro bocado de comida.

-¿No conoces el apellido de tu padre?¿Acaso él murió?-preguntó inocentemente.

-...¿A quien le importa si ese hombre está vivo o muerto?...-contestó fríamente, levemente embozó una sonrisa alegre-¡Las cosas del pasado no importan~! ¿No es así, Meri?

-...Asi es...-respondió la nombrada sin mirarlo. Ayumi advirtió que ella apretaba muy fuerte el tenedor.-Sólo las personas sin voluntad son las que se lamentan por el pasado. Yo...las odio.

-...¿Por qué no lo estás haciendo?-preguntó seriamente Evans después de un tiempo. Todos se sobresaltaron por esa extraña pregunta.

-¿A qué te refieres?-preguntó sin emoción, aún mirándo fijamente su plato.

-Tu ya lo sabes. Nosotros solemos hacerlo todo el tiempo.-le sonrió dulcemente-Vamos,aún hay algo que quieres decir con respecto al pasado ¿no?

-...-aflojó su agarre en el tenedor y miró a los demas, su frialdad había desaparecido y había aparecido una leve sonrisa-Los malos hechos del pasado solo hay que recordarlos si dan una enseñanza. Eso es todo.

-¡Bien, muy bien!-la felicitó Evans.

-...Lo que ustedes quieren decirme en realidad es que es algo en lo que no debo meterme. Lo entiendo-dijo Ayumi. Se fijó en que Yuki miraba fijamente su plato de carne asada.-¿Qué pasa?

-Ah, nada, solo estaba pensando en que hacia mucho que no comía carne asada-respondió el niño simplemente.-Ayumi dejó de comer-¿Qué te pasó? ¿No te gustó? Puedes comer otra cosa si no te agrada el plato.

-No, no es eso...es que...n-no puedo comer si tu no comes también-contestó ella, viendo el plato de sopa de él.

Yukiteru la miró con los ojos muy abiertos claramente sorprendido;luego llevó sus manos a sus mejillas e hizo una mueca burlona.

-Aaaay~-movió sus caderas-Aay~ Me sonrojo¡Me empalaga tu sinceridad!-se burló mientras Ayumi lo miraba con odio y verguenza.-¡Que alma tan dulce y llena de amor~! Creo que...¡Hey!-advirtió que Meritsa le había sacado un trozo de pollo de su plato-¡No puede ser! ¡No dejas de robarme! ¡Encima que te invito a mi casa me sacas el alimento de la boca!

-¡No te quejes! ¡Soy tu amiga de la infancia, prácticamente lo que es tuyo es mio!

-¡Que justificación tan absurda!-se giró hacia Ayumi-¡¿Ves lo que te digo?! Si yo no la miro todo el tiempo ¡me roba hasta el boxer cagado que llevo puesto!

-Eres repugnante-comentó Ayumi,divertida.

-Ah~ ¿es por eso que la miras todo el tiempo?-preguntó Shido, fingiendo inocencia. Yukiteru le dirigió una mirada enojada y lo ignoró.

-¿Y-Y ustedes quienes son?-preguntó Ayumi,ignorando a Shido y dejando que Yuki siguiera peleandose con Meri.

-Yo soy Anabelle Friendz-se presentó amablemente- Y...am...soy...eh...yo soy...-señaló tímidamente con su palma a Meritsa-La niñera de Meri-chan.

La niña dejó de pelear para mirarla con desaprobación.

-Se puede decir lo mismo para mí...-murmuró Stefan ignorando la amarga mirada de Meri sobre él-Yo soy Stefan Haider y soy el que ayuda a Anabelle a controlar a esta niña.

-¿Eh~? Nunca pensé que Meri-san necesitara niñeros...siempre se ve tan tranquila y callada...

-Eso era lo que yo también creía al principio-respondió.-No te dejes engañar por su lindo y frío exterior o terminaras como yo.

-¿Así que soy linda?-lo molestó Meri.

-A eso era a lo que me refería...-dijo Stefan levemente sonrojado y con una expresión molesta.

-No me respondiste~-continuó ella.

-Es como si torturarme fuese su fuente de energía, Yuki sabe de lo que habló.

-¿Es una chica revoltosa? Yuki-kun me dice que siempre se está burlando de él...

-Yo no diría revoltosa sino...juguetona-contestó, buscando las palabras correctas.

-¿Te gusta jugar, Meri-san?-preguntó con curiosidad a la rubia. Para Ayumi,le era difícil creer algo así a pesar de todo lo que le contaba Yukiteru, en la escuela, Meritsa era conocida por ser bella, inteligente y sobre todo tranquila e indiferente,parecía que nada podía alterarla.

-Así es, me gusta mucho jugar-le respondió, para sorpresa de Ayumi,con una sonrisa aparentemente dulce.

-¿Los juegos de mesa o los de exterior?

-Oh no, no me malinterpretes por favor,a mi me gusta jugar...con las personas.

-O-Oh...-ahora lo que le contaba Yuki tenía un poco más de sentido.

llllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllll

-Muchas gracias por todo, Mitsuba-san (f), Yuichiro-san (f), espero que Yuki-kun se cure pronto-se despidió Ayumi en la puerta de entrada.

-No es nada, en cuanto te vayas le daremos la medicina-dijo Yuu (f),causando que el niño haga una cara de espanto.

-¡Quédate!-le rogó a su amiga.-¡Van a envenenarme!

-Jaja, no pasa nada Yuki-kun, solo es medicina te hará bien, tienes que mejorar tu estado.

-¡Esto te va a pesar en la conciencia cuando me encuentres muerto!¡Yo estoy muy bie-Atchís!-sacó su pañuelo para sonarse la nariz.

-¿Ves?No estás bien, ve adentro a descansar, luego te haré tragar la medicina aunque tenga que atarte a una silla-dijo Yuu (f), empujando al chico por los hombros para llevarlo adentro.

-Adios, Ayumi-se despidió Mitsuba,cerrando la puerta.

La niña se dio la vuelta y cuando estaba por atravesar la pequeña puertita que separaba la calle del modesto jardín que ellos tenían, una voz la detuvo.

-¡Ayumi, espera por favor!

Giró su cabeza y se encontró con Meritsa, quien venía trotando hasta ella.

-Meri-san,¿qué ocurre?

-Has olvidado tu celular en uno de los sillones-dijo con indiferencia.

-¿Eh?-registró los bolsillos de su campera verde y de su pantalón corto azul oscuro-¡Es verdad! ¿Lo tienes contigo?

-Justamente de eso venía a hablarte.

-¿Qué?

-Cuando lo tome me choqué con Evans y el celular se me cayó al suelo...

-¿Cómo está?

-Roto.

-¡¿Eh?

-Destrozado, despedazado, irreconocible, hecho polvo-

-¡Y-Ya entendí!-se llevó las manos a la cabeza-¡Noo~!¡Aún no había terminado de pagarlo! Mis padres seguramente me mataran y probablemente no me dejaran jugar mis videojuegos-Meri la escuchaba con expresión indiferente.

-Es...broma-admitió con timidez Meritsa, aún con la misma cara pero mirando hacia otro lado.

-E-Eh...¿Qué?

-Que es una broma...-le extendió el celular que llevaba en uno de sus bolsillos-Aquí esta, no tiene daños.

-G-Gracias-agradeció con una sonrisa torcida tomando el artefacto, con una mano en el pecho-Casi me da un paro cardíaco...

-Solo...quería jugar un poco contigo...lo siento-se disculpó con un leve sonrojo,mirando hacia abajo-B-Bueno, me despido, adios.

Meri corrió a la casa y Ayumi la observó irse. Bajo su juicio, Meritsa si era una buena chica solo que muy introvertida y algo fría, según Yuki ella era muy distinta cuando tomaba confianza ¿la broma era un avance? Además, le dijo que sentía celos de que él tuviera otros amigos; no podía juzgarla por eso, ella también se sentía más o menos igual, estaba algo celosa de la atención que Yuki le ponía a Meri, era lógico sabiendo que habían estado juntos desde bebes, no podía competir contra ello,pero tenías sus inquietantes dudas. Yukiteru había dejado claro una y mil veces que no tenía sentimientos románticos por Meritsa, y aunque se suponía que debía tranquilizarla y darle esperanzas, no le cerraba, algunas cosas desestimaban lo que él decía pero tampoco no podía estar segura, al contrario de Mitsuo,que hasta editaba fotos de cuando Yuki y Meri hablaban juntos y le ponía corazoncitos arriba para luego enviarselas al chico para molestarlo.

Bueno, no le quedaba otra que dejar las cosas al tiempo. Cuando llegara a casa jugaría ese nuevo videojuego de RPG que había instalado en su celular.

llllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllll

-¡Auxilio!¡Ayudenme!-gritaba Yuki a sus amigos (aunque ninguno movió un pelo),mientras Zeidakiel forcejeaba con él y además lo tenía agarrado con sus brazos negros de manos y piernas.

-¡Quedate quieto, enano!

-¡Si me quedo quieto me darás esa medicina!

-¡y claro que lo haré, yo no pienso aguantar tus mocos y tus alucinaciones estúpidas!¡Toma la maldita pastilla!

-¡Ni tu ni ese duende me van a hacer tragar eso!

-¿Qué duende?¿Shido?-el nombrado hizo una mueca de fastidio.

-¡No! ¡No te hagas el tonto! ¡El duende de gorro violeta que está al lado tuyo!

-¿Pero qué...?¡No, este imbécil ya empezó con las alucinaciones!-lo tomó del mentón y le metió la pastilla de golpe-¡Ahora es el momento! ¡Traigan el agua, rápido, la bestia está forcejeando!

-Es como ver luchar a un perro rabioso-comentó Kimizuki en voz baja, mientras veía como Yuu (f) corría con el vaso del agua y le metía el líquido en la boca mientras el pobre niño pataleaba y los cientos de brazos negros de Zeidakiel lo sostenían para que no huyera.

-¡Cof, cof! ¡Malditos!-se quejó Yukiteru entre toses cuando al fin pudieron encajarle la medicina.

-No entiendo porque lloriqueas tanto si es una simple pastilla-comentó Shinoa.

-¡Silencio, elefante violeta!

-...¿Qué me dijiste?...-preguntó en un tono amenazador.

-Déjalo, deben ser las alucinaciones-explicó Meritsa.

-Ujujuju, esto va a estar divertido-rió maliciosamente Yuu frotándose las manos.

-¿Burlándote de un pobre y lindo niño~?¡Que mal padre eres, Yuu-san!-se burló Shinoa.

-¡¿Eh?!U-Ugh...ah...-balbuceó sonrojado.

-Ah~, mi cabeza está dando vueltas~-dijo Yuki sonrojado, desplomándose sobre un sillón. Shido se acercó a él para hacerle viento con un abanico improvisado de papel.

-Yo lo llevaré a su habitación-se ofreció Meritsa. Pasó un brazo por el de él para servirle de apoyo, sin embargo, Yukiteru tuvo la necesidad de aferrarse más así que abrazo totalmente el brazo de ella,causando cercanía y sonrojo de parte de Meri-¡E-Espera, por favor! Yuki ¿me recuerdas? ¿Sabes quien soy, n-no?

-¿Cómo no te voy a conocer Meri? ¡Llevamos diez años juntos!

-S-si...tienes razón-murmuró ella sonrojada.

Aunque los demás no comprendieran la naturaleza de aquel sonrojo de parte de ella, esta lo conocía muy bien, y se debía a un incidente que había ocurrido hace años cuando él también padecía fiebre, según este, no recordaba nada de lo sucedido, pero ella sí, y se le subían todos los colores a la cara cuando lo revivía en su mente.

Pero, este no era el momento para pensar en eso...

-¡Hey! Ahora que Yuki se irá a dormir, ¿qué les parece si vemos los videos y el álbum de fotos de cuando nuestros hijos eran pequeños?-propuso Mitsuba (f) con alegría.

-¡Ya veo lo que pasa aquí! ¡me quieren sacar del medio para que no los mate!-exclamó Yukiteru deshaciéndose de Meri que lo llevaba-¡Yo no me voy! ¡me quedaré aquí, soportaré la humillación y los comentarios,pero no van a hablar de mí a mis espaldas!

-Si eso es lo que quieres...Tengo muchos jugosos comentarios preparados-dijo Evans con malicia.-¡Ah!¡Espera!¡¿También hay fotos de Meri de bebe~?!

-Si, dado que Yuki y Meri siempre estaban juntos hay muchas de ella-explicó Yuu (f).

-¡Yei~!¡Más para mi colección!-exclamó lo observaron extrañados-Continúen, no me hagan caso.

-¿También hay de Shido?-preguntó Yoichi.

-Unas pocas, las mayoría las tienen Shinoa (f) y Yoichi (f) como es de esperarse.

-¡Miren!¡Aquí tengo varias~!-exclamó de repente Mitsuba (f), trayendo consigo varios álbumes voluminosos a la mesa donde anteriormente habían comido-Acerquense y traten de no pisarse.

-Es algo difícil cuando siempre tengo al imbécil de Yuu poniendome su asqueroso pie encima-dijo Kimizuki con una mueca de dolor.

Todos se habían amontonado alrededor de Mitsuba (f) y Yuu (f), por supuesto que había empujones y pisotones porque se negaban a ver las foto al revés, o sea, ponerse del otro lado de la mesa; así que ahí estaban, maldiciéndose en silencio los unos a los otros mientras al mismo tiempo se morían de ternura por la fotos exhibidas.

-En esta foto a Meri se le había roto su juguete-explicó Yuu (f), señalando una foto donde un Yuki bebe le tendía su juguete a una bebe Meri con los ojos vidriosos por el llanto.

-La fuerza de Meri nunca fue la normal para un niño,sin embargo, por diferente factores que no encajaban aún no sabíamos que ella era mitad de vampiro-dijo Mika (f).

-Exacto. Por eso, ella sin querer siempre rompía sus juguetes y lloraba-continuó Yuu (f)-En esta ocasión, Meri rompió otro de sus juguetes y Yuki le dio su juguete favorito para que ella dejara de llorar-añadió-Él no le prestaba ese robot a nadie, supongo que al ver su amiga llorar hizo una excepción.

-El día de hoy yo llego a la conclusión de que Meri era un bebe maldito-comentó Yukiteru de la nada, haciendo que todos lo miren extrañados-Cada vez que lloraba a mi me agarraba un nudo en el estómago...¡era horrible! ¡Seguramente que era porque ella era el diablo!¡Tenía el diablo en su interior y me echaba un maleficio!

Nadie le respondió, era lógico que el nudo en el estómago era porque él se sentía triste por ella aunque suponían que eso Yuki ya lo sabía y simplemente no lo quería decir de una manera tan directa.

-¿Meri lloraba mucho?-preguntó Krul, mientras iban pasando fotos y se veía imágenes de Meri siendo bebe. En un momento se vio algo aturdida por un flash que vino de atrás suyo, al girarse solo vio a Evans guardándose su celular, seguro le había tomado una foto a las fotos de bebe.

-Mm~...solo si tenía hambre o se sentía muy triste-respondió Mika (f)-Pero tenía hambre todo el tiempo, así que imaginate.

-El que nunca lloraba era Yuki-dijo Yuu (f)-Y si lo hacia era en silencio, nunca hacía berrinche. Cuando hacia algo malo, se le cristalizaban los ojos y hasta te arrepentías de retarlo.

-Yuki siempre estaba contento, no se como hacia, pero siempre estaba feliz y le caía bien a todo el mundo-dijo Mitsuba (f)-Teníamos que vigilarlo constantemente porque él se ponía a "hablar" con la gente o se iba detrás de algo que le llamase la atención. Bueno, era fácil atraparlo, sus pasitos eran muy cortos.

-Igual que ahora entonces-sentenció Narumi, sabiendo lo confianzudo que era el niño con la inclinó para ver otra foto de Yuki y Meri de bebes-Eran muy lindos.

-¡¿Eran?!-preguntó Yukiteru, haciéndose el ofendido-Yo sigo siendo todo un semental.

-Si, Meri es muy hermosa-dijo Mikaela (f) con ternura. Luego dijo con arrogancia-Sale a mi, sale a mi...

-¡Ah claro!¡¿Ahora sale a ti?!-exclamó Krul (f).

-Convengamos que las virtudes las saco de mi-bromeó él.

-No te vengas para arriba-le siguió el juego de ella, golpeándole suavemente el pecho.

Mikaela miró con nerviosismo la pelea entre su homólogo del futuro y la Reina, pronto tendría que aclarar las cosas con Krul también, ya lo había estado ocultando demasiado, ni siquiera cuando se descubrió que Meritsa era su hija había tenido el valor suficiente para decirle todo lo que se había callado durante mucho tiempo; y es que, a él mismo le había costado aceptar antes un nuevo sentimiento que no le permitía pensar con lógica y lo hacia tan dependiente de una persona. Era distinto con su hermano, él amaba a Yuu pero era un amor totalmente diferente al que sentía por Krul y eso lo ponía nervioso; ella le parecía siempre muy lejana a su alcance aún siendo consciente de que esta lo veía como alguien especial. Se había callado porque no se creía capaz de conquistarla y porque pensaba que ella solo le tenía cariño y lo consideraba una "herramienta con privilegios". Sin embargo, ahora tenía claro que había hecho un juicio erróneo y que tenía la certeza de que él y Krul podían estar juntos ¡e incluso tener una hija! La cual se parecía mucho a su madre y que seguramente le daría bastantes dolores de cabeza por su personalidad pero ¡una hija al fin y al cabo!

Miró a Krul que se encontraba al lado suyo y ella captó su mirada.

-¿Mm?¿Qué pasa, Mika?

-N-No, nada-evadió su mirada. A pesar de haberlo admitido en su interior aún se sentía nervioso con ella, lo mejor sería tomar un poco de aire fresco-Voy afuera,necesito un poco de aire.

-Esta bien, pero no tardes mucho en un rato haremos pochoclos y veremos un video de Yuki cuando tenía 6 años-dijo Yuu (f) al ver que Mikaela se iba.

-Es evidente que me odian profundamente-murmuró Yukiteru.

-Yo voy con él-dijo Krul, siguiendo al rubio, quien se lamentaba internamente porque quería estar un rato a solas para acomodar su cabeza pero que por alguna razón, no podía rechazar su compañía.

Krul siguió al trote a Mikaela,abandonando la casa y paseando un poco en silencio por el vasto jardín, antes de sentarse con la espalda sobre la pared.

-¿Y bien?¿Qué piensas?-preguntó de repente ella para romper el silencio que él no se atrevía a romper.

-¿D-De qué?

-De Meri ¿es linda, no?

-No se si eso aplica muy bien a ella pero...si, supongo que si...algo.

-No me molestaría tenerla como hija...

Mika tragó saliva algo nervioso, notaba que Krul estaba tanteando el terreno para ver como reaccionaba él.

-A-A mi tampoco...

-Y sabemos como concretar eso-respondió juguetonamente acostandose en las rodillas de él alegremente, haciendo que este se sonroje.

-B-Bueno...-ella pasó la mano por la nuca de él-¿Eh?

De pronto lo atrajo hacia ella y lo besó intensamente. Mika quedó unos segundos con los ojos como platos pero luego correspondió tímida y torpemente, ya que, a excepción de cuando Krul lo había transformado, no había besado a nadie más. Se separaron lentamente y ella fue la primera en hablar.

-Me gustas, Mika.

-...T-Tu también me gustas.

Krul le sonrió dulcemente, aunque al poco tiempo cambió esa sonrisa por una arrogante.

-Ya lo sabía-bromeó con altanería.

-Pff...-respondió, rodando los ojos.

Un irónico aplauso rompió esa aura de ternura y se encontraron con Meritsa frente a ellos,sonriendoles con burla.

-Bueno, parece que oficialmente "nací" ¿no es así?-preguntó.

-E-eh-balbuceó Mika sin saber como responder, en primeras, ni siquiera sabía cuando ella se había puesto enfrente de ellos.

-Imagino que estarán felices, han confesado su amor y sobre todo y más importante, tienen la certeza de que tendrán a una bella y talentosa niña en unos pocos años.

-Siempre aprovechas cualquier situación para tirarte flores-dijo Krul.

-Sip-respondió simplemente. Luego mostró una enorme cara de satisfacción y sus ojos brillaron con alegría-¡¿Lo ven?!¡Hasta en eso soy buena!

-¿Para que viniste?-preguntó Mika cortandole el rollo.

-Estaba preocupada de que me extrañaran así que vine para que no lloren-respondió con un tono infantil e inocente.

-Eso es una mentira...

-¡Lo es! La verdad es que vine para avisarles que están preparando los pochoclos para ver el video y que Angélica aparecerá de nuevo.

-¿Otra vez?

-Si, nos rotamos todo el tiempo, van a tener que acostumbrarse a eso cuando sean mis padres-comentó vagamente, logrando sin querer que Mika se sonrojase-Después de todo,deben agradecerle a ella que ustedes vayan a tener a la hija más maravillosa de todas-chasqueó los dedos-Ya estoy lista Angélica, aparece.

Sus ojos parpadearon y cambiaron de rojos al típico de los Serafines.

-Hola~-saludó Angélica adorablemente.-Vi todo lo que paso entre ustedes ¡ya son oficialmente pareja! ¡Estoy feliz! ¡Estoy muy muy muy feliz por ustedes!-ambos no le creyeron mucho, su sonrisa parecía algo forzada.-Ahora Mamá se encontrará conmigo, haremos el trato y yo les daré una linda hija y le traeré a su hermano de vuelta-bajó un poco la cabeza, su sonrisa temblaba un poco-Todo está en su lugar...todo está bien...todo...está...bien...bien...

-Angélica ¿estás bien?-preguntó algo preocupada Krul.

-¡S-Si! S-Solo estoy algo cansada...ah...me iré a cambiar ¿s-si?No me siento cómoda estando con el peinado y la ropa de Meri.-dijo,dando media vuelta y empezando a correr hacia la casa.

-Esta algo extraña-comentó Mika.-Aunque ella es así naturalmente.

-No creo que esto se deba a su inestabilidad mental-dijo Krul-No es asunto nuestro por ahora,vayamos adentro-se giró a él con una sonrisa traviesa-NOVIO.

Mika evitó su mirada algo sonrojado.

llllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllll

-¡Llegaron a tiempo!-dijo Yoichi, alegremente.

-¡Más bien tarde, tuvimos que domar a la bestia nosotros solos!-dijo con enojo Kimizuki,señalando a Yukiteru agarrado por Evans y Stefans. Aunque el termino "bestia" no le sentaba muy bien al niño ya que estaba enojado y sonrojado de verguenza, lo que le daba una apariencia más tierna que aterradora. Incluso aunque él los miro con todo el odio que podía ofrecer su mirada, no encendía ni una chispa de temor o enojo en ellos.

-¡Es tan lindo que es imposible enojarse con él~!-canturreó Angélica alegremente. Luego u ruedo repentino la hizo ponerse en alerta y voltear para todos lados-¡¿Q-Qué es eso?!-guiada por el sonido llegó a la cacerola bajo fuego que estaba en la cocina-¡¿Q-Qué pasa?!¡¿Por qué hace ese ruido?!

-Es un monstruo-respondió Mika (f) con los ojos como platos y la voz ligeramente temblando por el miedo.

-¡N-No seas rídiculo! ¿Por qué habría un monstruo en una cacerola?

-¿Qué otra explicación hay? ¿Acaso sabes de alguna comida que haga ese aterrador sonido?

-B-Bueno...-de nuevo algo golpeó contra la tapa de la cacerola y Angélica invocó su enorme espada blanca-¡Todos aléjense,acabaré con el monstruo!

Antes de que diera un certero golpe con su arma a la cacerola, ambos Yoichi, Shido, Anabelle y Narumi se arrojaron sobre ella para sostenerla.

-¡No!-exclamaron todos.

-¿Eh? ¿Qué están haciendo chicos? ¿Quieren protegerme del monstruo? ¡No hace falta, no puedo morir tan fácilmente, yo lo mataré!-dijo Angélica.

El ruido volvió a sonar y Mikaela (f) aprovechó para echar más leña al fuego:

-¡Es el monstruo!¡Nos va a matar a todos!

-¡Lo mataré!-exclamó ella preparándose para golpear, haciendo que Mitsuba, Aleister y Evans se unan a la causa de detener a la chica.

-¡NOOOOO!

-¡S-Son pochoclos!¡Angélica, son pochoclos!-dijo Evans.

-...¿Pochoclos?...Ah...creo que eso se come cuando se va al cine...

-¡Si! Cuando la temperatura del grano de maíz alcanza los 100 grados celsius, el almidón que forma el núcleo se vuelve líquido. La presión es tan fuerte que la cubierta del grano de maíz se rompe y el almidón líquido sale violentamente al exterior y el almidón que sale por esta primera fractura forma una especie de extremidad que choca a gran velocidad con la tapa de la cacerola.

-¿No podías simplemente decirle que cuando se hace pochoclo los granos golpean contra la tapa?-preguntó con una sonrisa torcida Yoichi (f).

-¿No era mejor explicarle correctamente el procedimiento?-preguntó con inocencia el chico.

-Todos aquí ya sabemos lo letrado que eres Evans-kun, pero creo que era mejor decirle que no era ningún monstruo...

-Solo hay una cosa que es cierta aquí...-susurró Angélica con un aura oscura, logrando que todos se aparten de ella. Señaló a Mikaela (f)-¡Y es que Mika (f) es un completo malvado! ¡El peor! ¡Él es el verdadero monstruo que se burla de mí!

-Es muy divertido hacerlo-se defendió él.

-¡Eres de lo peor! ¡Algún día te mataré!

-Seguro...-respondió rodando los ojos.

-¡Voy a poner el video de Yuki~!-anunció Shido, poniendo el cd para la consternación de Yuki.

-Es un video corto-explicó Mitsuba (f)-Lo grabe yo cuando mi hijo tenía seis años.

"Mi hijo" algo así aún sonaba extraño a los oídos de Yuichiro y Mitsuba, quien ni siquiera podían verse a la cara cuando escuchaban algo así.

La pantalla del televisor se encendió y se vio como alguien,presumiblemente Mitsuba (f), abría una puerta y estaba Yuki , a los seis años sentado en el suelo y sosteniendo dos robots en sus manos.

-Hola Yuki-saludó una voz femenina que no se veía. Era Mitsuba (f).

-¿Madre?-preguntó el niño ligeramente sorprendido, aunque su expresión cambió por una contenta al instante-¿Quieres jugar conmigo?

-En cuanto termine este video.

Yuki se levantó y dejó caer los robots.

-¿Estás grabando? ¿Es un día especial?

-No realmente.

-¿Entonces por qué grabas?

-¡Porque eres muy lindo!-contestó alegremente Mitsuba (f), causando que el chico se sonroje fuertemente e intente cubrirse de la cámara.

-¿¡A-AH?!¡No lo soy!¡Deja de grabar!-a propósito ella acercó la cámara aún más a la cara de él-¡Aleja esa cámara, madre!-cuando ella se alejó, este cruzó los brazos molesto y habló con un poco más de calma-Vete ahora.

-Cántame algo-pidió.

-¿Eh?¿Por qué?-preguntó, sorprendido por el brusco cambio de tema.

-¡Porque cantas muy bien!

-Eso no es cierto...-respondió algo incómodo.

-¡Si lo es! Vamos, canta.

-N-No puedo-contestó bajando la cabeza apenado.

-¿Por qué?

-Porque me da verguenza-confesó sonrojado con la cabeza gacha.

-¡Aww!¿Te da verguenza?-preguntó enternecida por la expresión del niño.

-Si...

-¡Que lindo!-se quedó en silencio unos segundos y después lo llamó con calma-Yuki.

-¿Mm?-alzó la mirada aún sonrojado.

-Te amo.

Él la escuchó algo sorprendido y después sonrió ampliamente,levemente sonrojado.

-¡Yo también te amo!

Ni bien acabó el video ambas Shinoas se secaron las falsas lágrimas de ternura.

-Es tan adorable-dijo Shinoa (f).

-Yuu-san,Mit-chan los felicito ¡su futuro hijo me derrite el corazón!-dijo teatralmente Shinoa.-Es tan tierno como ustedes~.

-¡Cállate maldita enana!-exclamó enojado Yuichiro. Aún con el ceño fruncido miró a Mitsuba quien no se atrevía a levantar su cabeza y se sonrojo-¡Metete en tus asuntos y vete a declararte con Yoichi!

-¡E-Eh!-quedó fuera de combate.

-Y-Yo voy a tomar un poco de agua-dijo Mitsuba sonrojada, saliendo rápidamente de la sala.

Se escabulló en la cocina en busca de un vaso y la jarra de jugo (menos mal que no era agua como ella había dicho) para hacer tiempo y refrescarse un poco; tenía la cara hecha un tomate y cuando estaba nerviosa no podía defenderse bien verbalmente.

-Ah~¿qué hago?-suspiró al aire.

-Eso mismo me pregunto yo-dijo una voz a sus espaldas, haciendo que casi tire el vaso del susto.

-¡¿Y-Yuu?!¡¿T-tu qué estás haciendo aquí?!

-Vine a tomar algo de jugo-mintió señalando la jarra,aunque rápidamente admitió la verdadera razón-En realidad...vine a hablar contigo. Creo que es necesario...eh...aclarar...-dibujo en al aire con los dedos visiblemente nervioso y sonrojado-Esto.

-...-se giró para verlo de frente-N-No hay de otra...-se quedaron en silencio mirándose fijamente-¿Qué pasa? ¿No vas a hablar?

-B-Bueno...yo...no se como encarar esta situación,nunca me vi en una similar...-explicó sonriendo algo nervioso.

-Te comprendo-se cruzó de brazos sonrojada-...V-Verás...eres un gran idiota y realmente me sacas de quicio muchas veces pero...no creo...que seas un mal chico...

-Yo también te quiero-le sonrió con simpleza.

-¡¿A-Ah?!¡Y-Yo nunca dije que te quisiera!-peleó muy sonrojada.

-¡¿No?! ¡Pero este futuro nos muestra que realmente estaremos juntos!-peleó también él sonrojado.

-¡Y a mi que me importa!-le dió la espalda apoyó sus manos en la mesada-...B-Bueno...aunque creo que tienes razón...un poco...

-¿Eso quiere decir que tu...?

-...¡S-Sí, idiota!-giró su cabeza sonrojada y con el ceño fruncido-¡Me gustas!¡Me he enamorado de un idiota como tu!-volvió a girar su cabeza para no mirarlo, a pesar de que el futuro les mostraba que serían pareja no podía evitar sentir que en cualquier momento en se reiría de ella, aunque pensándolo bien, Yuu no era el tipo de chico que haría eso.

-...Tu también me gustas, Mitsuba.

-¿Eh?-ella se volteó hacia él algo sorprendida.

-Desde hace un tiempo de hecho-confesó él,sin atreverse a mirarla.

-...-ella dio unos pasos a él sin saber muy bien que hacer, se suponía que debía besarlo ¿no? Pero estaba increíblemente nerviosa.-Y-yuu-lo llamó para que la ayudara.

-¿Qué?

Tenía que gustarle un idiota...

-¡¿C-Cómo que?! ¡¿N-No vas a hacer nada?!

-¿Eh?-balbuceó sorprendido,hasta que lo captó algo sonrojado-Ah si...

Apoyó sus manos en los hombros de esta y cerró los ojos, acercándose lentamente, ella hizo lo mismo y ambos unieron sus labios de forma casi imperceptible. Incluso con un beso tan simple el momento fue mágico para los dos, pero se olvidaron que siempre estaba su adorable hijo futuro para romper todo momento cargado de dulzura con su conocida insensibilidad.

-¡¿Qué es esto?!-exclamó Yuki con una mueca de asco.

-¡E-Eh! ¡Yuki esto-!-intentó decir Yuu.

-¿Qué es ese beso patético? ¿Qué tienen, caca en los labios? ¡Besence con más pasión!

-¡Como esperas que haga eso siendo mi primer beso!-exclamó sonrojada Mitsuba.

-¡Yo lo haría mejor!

-¿Ya has besado a alguien?-le preguntó Yuu.

-¡N-No estamos hablando de mi ahora!-respondió enojado y sonrojado.

-De hecho tu mismo te incluiste.

\- ¡D-De todas formas no viene al caso! ¡Este es el momento en el que ustedes son el elemento principal!

-¿Tienes novia?-preguntó Mitsuba.

-¡No!-respondió sonrojado y enojado-¡Y ya dejen de preguntarme a mi, la audiencia quiere ver un mejor beso entre ustedes dos!

-¿Te gusta alguien?-continuó para molestarlo.

-¡AGH~!¡Realmente son imposibles, me voy!-vociferó sonrojado, abandonando la cocina.

-Parece que nos deshicimos de él-murmuró Yuu-..Aunque creo que tiene algo de razón,digo...fue algo tímido...

-¡N-No estaba muy preparada solamente!-se justificó enojada.

Mitsuba acercó su cara con timidez y algo de torpeza a la de Yuu para besarlo nuevamante, el beso, aunque con determinación,fue algo bruto, pero el chico se supo amoldar a los labios de ella. Cuando se separaron, el demonio del que habían creído deshacerse,resurgió:

-¡Ah claro, ahora si!

Miraron hacia donde provenía la voz y descubrieron a Yukiteru espiando desde el espacio que había dejado la puerta de entrada a la cocina.

-Aún no has respondido mi pregunta-dijo Mitsuba.

La única respuesta que recibió fue un portazo de parte del niño,dando por finalizada la conversación.

llllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllll

Al caer la noche, todo el grupo se fu a la casa de Evans y Aleister por la gran cantidad de habitaciones que había.

-¡Ah~, la cena fue espectacular~!-exclamó alegremente Shinoa, desplomándose sobre la cama de Yoichi-¡Y el video y las fotos de esos niños, son tan~ lindos~!

-Jeje,es cierto, uno podría mirarlos por horas-dijo Yoichi.

-Por cierto, Yoichi-san ¿para qué me invitaste a tu habitación?-puso una cara maliciosa-¡Ah! Podría ser~ ¿qué pensabas tener un encuentro carnal conmigo~?

-¡N-No se trata de eso!

-Últimamente la imagen inocente que tengo de ti se esta desvaneciendo~.

-¡Que no es nada de eso, Shinoa-san!

-Mm~ ¿entonces por qué me hiciste venir? Es algo inusual de tu parte.

-Quería hablar contigo-se sincero él sentándose cerca de ella, quien aún se encontraba acostada en la cama.

-¿De qué?

-De nosotros-al decir eso, Shinoa se levantó rápidamente.

-¡A-Ah, me ha agarrado sueño de repente!¡Lo siento, Yoichi-san pero tendremos que hablar en otro momento-!

-¡Espera!-la detuvo por el hombro antes de que esta se levantara-Es realmente necesario que hablemos. No huyas.-A regañadientes, Shinoa volvió a sentarse.-Verás...nunca se me han dado bien en estas cosas, como ya sabes, soy muy tímido y bueno...no se como debería actuar ahora...-ella aún continuó mirándose las rodillas-¡Lo que quiero decir es que-!

-Ya lo sé-lo detuvo ella seriamente-Te pasa lo mismo que a mi ¿cierto?-suspiró-No se como lidiar con estas situaciones, como una chica que solamente conoció ese amor solo por su hermana siempre pensé que ese sentimiento solo lo sentirían los demás, nunca me imaginé a mí misma en una situación así y todo esto es tan...raro.

-Lo entiendo, pero este mundo nos da la certeza de que tendremos una relación ¡y mira,también está Shido!

-Él me cae bien-comentó Shinoa.

-Si,a mi también, jaja, se parece a ti.

-¿Qué dices? Nadie es capaz de igualarme~.

-¡Jaja!-rió él. Estuvieron un momento en silencio-¿Sabes? Creo que deberíamos darnos una oportunidad ¿no crees?

-Si para ti esta bien...yo estoy dispuesta...

Atreviéndose a mirarse a la cara, con timidez, ambos fundieron sus labios en un tierno beso.

lllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllll

Meritsa se encontraba acostada boca abajo en pijama, balanceando sus piernas mientras comía una barra de chocolate y escuchaba a Anabelle dar su reporte.

-La reunión tendría lugar mañana en la tarde. Es lo más pronto que pude conseguir ¿está bien con eso?

-No haf proflema-contestó con la barra colgando de su boca. Tragó y la apartó-Es necesario que sea lo más pronto posible.

-...Pero...¿realmente esta bien que no se lo cuente a los Reyes o a sus amigos?-preguntó con preocupación la chica, parada a poco distancia de la cama.

-No hay necesidad de involucrar a nadie más, si esa gente se entera que hay otros de importancia alrededor mio irán tras ellos.

-Pero los Reyes podrían convocar una dentro de un tiempo...

-Ya sera tarde para ese entonces, necesito respuestas rápidas.

-Te castigarán cuando se den cuenta-le advirtió Stefan del otro lado de la cama.

-Jaja, ya estaré catorce años en el pasado para ese entonces~-bromeó ella. Luego se puso seria nuevamente y miró a su sirvienta-Ana-chan, ¿has investigado a esas personas?

-Si...ya tengo los nombres y sus horarios...¿D-De verdad es necesario que hagamos eso?

-Si no acceden a la primera,si. La forma más efectiva de atacar es buscar las debilidades de tus oponentes, si no aceptan cooperar conmigo,no tendré más alternativa que hacerlos entender de otra manera más cruel.

-¡Pero sus familias no tienen nada que ver!

-Eso no me importa-repondió con indiferencia y mordió de nuevo el chocolate-Solof me imfortan los mios-tragó-No te preocupes Ana-chan, lo tendré en mente como última opción,confío que con el diálogo y las ventajas que tengo por mi puesto accederán a la primera.

-Estamos hablando de gente muy importante en la política humana, puede haber terribles consecuencia y nadie,excepto los vampiros,conoce su identidad ¿cómo podrá convencerlos de que usted es la princesa y estar segura de que la escucharán?

-Siempre tengo un plan en mente, Ana-chan.-señaló a Stefan-Él me proporcionará un antifaz y les mostraré pruebas de que mi puesto en real, aunque, incluso si no lo creen, querrán cooperar conmigo cuando vean lo que puedo hacer...

-Realmente pienso que es muy arriesgado Princesa...¿no quiere esperar a que sus padres convoquen una reunión?

-Como dije,ya no nos queda tiempo-se acostó con la espalda apoyada en la cama y estiró un brazo; su mano, se transparentaba de vez en cuando-Si no consigo los cuarzos modificados rápido...Yuki y yo desaparecemos.

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

¡Terminé~!He tardado mucho ¿no~?

Por cierto, Tamayo y Mitsuo no son personajes importantes, más bien serían solo amigos de Yuki del colegio y nada más,la única interesante sería Ayumi (y no chiquitos, con interesante no me refiero a pasado trágico con sangre y dolor, solo que sería la que más sobresale.

La extraña conversación de Evans y Meritsa en la cena tendrá relevancia más tarde, lo digo para que no se lo olviden cuando publique otro capítulo en dos años.


	22. Cuarzos modificados

Pov. Angélica:

"Después de todo...estoy en el cuerpo de esta niña..."

Corrió apresuradamente hacia el jardín privado de Krul (f), donde sabía que se encontraría allí a Mikaela (f). Jadeando del cansancio apretó aún más la hoja que llevaba contra su pecho, esperaba que le gustase su obsequio. Sonriendo, entre abrió la puerta de madera para poder ó su figura a la distancia, pero su sonrisa se desvaneció cuando lo vio besando a Krul (f), pasando a una expresión sumamente triste y decepcionada.

"Incluso si este cuerpo se vuelve el de una adulta, nada cambiará..."

Sabía cual era su lugar, Madre era la esposa de Mika (f) y ella no debía entrometerse; no tenía pensado hacerlo pero, de alguna manera quería que él supiese que sentía. Iba a ser rechazada,eso lo tenía muy claro, pero no podía evitarlo, lo quería y deseaba que este se diera cuenta. Además, no solo era un amor imposible por Krul (f), ella misma se encontraba dentro del cuerpo de la hija de su amado, jamás la miraría.

Y aún sabiendo todo eso, dolía. Dolía mucho.

llllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllll

Yukiteru había ido a la casa de Ayumi el dia siguiente por el mediodía, la cual estaba provista por videojuegos de todo tipo gracias a lo mucho que le gustaba jugarlos a su dueña.

-¡Ya llego! ¡Ah ah! ¡Uh! ¡Te pase! ¡No lo puedo creer, te volqué! ¡Dale, dale, voy por la victoria~!-gritó en estado de éxtasis Yuki al volcar el auto de Ayumi en un juego de carreras.

-¡NO! ¡Maldito!-dijo ella con rabia intentando alcanzarlo, aunque él ya le habia sacado ventaja.

-¡Te voy a ganar! ¡Te voy a ganar! ¡No lo puedo creer, voy a llorar de la emoción!

-¡No, no, no!-gritó, apretando mas los botones como si eso fuese hacerla ir más rápido.

-¡Si, si! ¡Gané! ¡GANÉ~!¡Dios mio, pero que orgasmo!

Ayumi lo miró extrañada con una mueca, hasta que recordó que Yuki solia utilizar expresiones raras y que a veces hablaba antes de pensar. No había ninguna intención de sonar asqueroso ni de herir a alguien, solo era demasiado hablador y a veces hasta el mismo se perdía.

-Si, ganaste, yuju~-respondió haciendose la ofendida.

-Tienes que entenderme, tu eres increíble en los videojuegos ganarte es casi como conquistar el mundo.

-Otra vez exageras...

-¡Claro que no!Realmente eres muy buena. Tienes talento para estas cosas.

-No creo que se pueda llamar talento a esto y no lo considero muy util...pero, si a ti te gusta, puede que sea agradable-dijo dulcemente.-Por otro lado ¿Realmente te encuentras bien ahora?

-Si, la fiebre ha disminuido considerablemente, solo tengo algo de tos y es molesta.

-Mm, creo que tenía unos caramelos de miel por aquí, eh...-se levantó de su poof y miró a los alrededores de su desordenada habitación, había cajas de pockys, galletas y otro tipo de alimentos rapidos y faciles de comer, seguramente para seguir jugando o haciendo otras cosas mientras comia-Tal vez...por aquí...o aquí...tal vez este dentro de una caja de pockys...

-Aún asi no comería nada que salga de esta habitación-dijo él viendo a su alrededor-Sé que eres desordenada y lo respeto como puedo pero, existen escobas y algo llamado "orden".

-Este es mi propio orden.

-Seguro...-de pronto su móvil sonó y lo tomó, encontrando un mensaje-Meri me escribió.

-Escribele mientras pongo otro juego.

-¿Por qué lo cambias? ¿Temes perder de nuevo?

-No, solo que me encanta destrozar tu dignidad con este otro-bromeó.

-Le responderé a Meri.

-Hazlo, hazlo, jajaja-ahueco una mano en su boca-¡Pollerudo! (1)

-Callate.

11:57

Meri: Hola Yuki! Quise ir a verte hoy en la mañana,ya que en la tarde estaré ocupada y tal vez no pueda agasajarte con mi presencia. Dónde estas? Respondeme, por favor, sabes que no me gusta ser ignorada~.

11:57

Meri: Si no me respondes...voy a castigarte.

11:58

Estoy en casa de Ayumi jugando videojuegos.

11:58

Meri: Ah.

Aagh~, ya sabía lo que significaba ese "Ah", hubiese sido mejor inventarle una historia donde él estaba internado en un hospital a punto de morirse o algo así. Meri seguramente se enojaría, si no lo estaba ya. Por mucho que pelearan y Yuki sabia que él tenía la razón con ese tema, Meritsa siempre se enojaba si este pasaba un tiempo relativamente largo y cercano con otra persona. Obviamente que él tenía el derecho de tener otras amistades y ella nunca intentaba sabotearlas, pero era inevitable su enfado. Meri daba por sentado que si Yuki prefería pasar tiempo con otra persona, entonces esta persona era más importante para él que ella, ¡era absurdo!

11:59

Más tarde iré a tu casa.

11:59

Meri: No. Estaré ocupada, no vengas

12:00  
Solo sera un rato, se que te pondras pesada y te volveras a enojar.

12:05

Meri: No estoy enojada.

Ok, esa era peor. Era la previa de su estallido. Las cosas iban a ponerse intensas.

12:05  
Después hablamos.

12:11

Meri: Si, ya se, estas ocupado.

Dios...la cosa iba seria. Tendría que ir armado con Zeidakiel.

-¿Jugamos?-preguntó Ayumi, moviendo el mando con aire retador.

-Solo unas pocas partidas más, tendré que irme en un rato.

-¿Eh? ¿Ya...te quieres ir?-preguntó triste.

-Hemos estado jugando casi por 3 horas.

-P-Por lo menos podrías quedarte a almorzar...

-Bueno, pero despues de almorzar debo irme-dijo él, luego de recordar que si no almorzaba ahi no tendría otro lugar.

-Uuuh~ ¿Por qué te vas?

-Necesito hablar con Meri y ella luego estará ocupada.

-Hum...-masculló algo molesta-Ya veo.

Genial, otra mujer enojada.

-¿Q-Que pasa?

-Siempre te vas de repente si algo le sucede a Meri-san ¿Eres una marioneta o que?-preguntó enfadada.

-¡No es así! Solo estoy intentando arreglar una pelea casi rutinaria.

-¡Si es rutinaria se puede arreglar en cualquier momento!

-¡No quiero que Meri este enojada conmigo!

-¡Yo también estoy enojada ahora! ¡¿Eso no importa?! ¡¿Sólo es ella la que importa?!

-...No entiendo porque te pones asi-murmuró molesto.

Ayumi le dió la espalda cruzándose de brazos, luego de un rato, sus musculos se relajaron y volteó su cabeza pero no se atrevió a verlo directamente.

-...Lo siento, me he enojado sin razón.

En realidad una razón si había habido, estaba celosa, la prioridad de Yuki siempre era Meri y lo más probable era que él ni supiera eso.

Yuki era amable y divertido, jugaba videojuegos con ella, la trataba bien, la hacia reir y sabía que podía contar siempre con él ya que era un chico confiable. Pero había diferencias, sutiles, pero las había. Por ejemplo, Yuki le decia a ella que le parecía bonita y aunque eso le agradaba, el niño solía decirle eso a las que consideraba lindas, no por nada en especial, él lo decía para hacerlas sentir bien y era muy sincero, y lo decía con bastante facilidad como quien habla del clima. Pero con Meri-san no era así, él siempre le decía que era fea, siendo que ella era increíblemente hermosa y aunque eso tendría que hacerla sentir bien, era todo lo contrario, porque era ahí donde se notaban las diferencias. La única a la que no se atrevía a decirle "linda" era a Meri-san. Según él era para que ella no le hiciera la vida imposible, pero intuía que había algo de verguenza ahí.

-Me disculpo de nuevo-dijo Ayumi-...¿Quieres comer,Yuki-kun?

-...Si, ganarte me abrió el apetito-intentó despejar el ambiente.

-La próxima vez te aplastaré-concluyo ella de forma retadora.

llllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllll  
Ataviado sin su uniforme y con ropa normal, Stefan se hallaba en su habitación dibujando a Meritsa con aire enamorado, casi se le podian ver los corazones a su alrededor. Era bueno que ella no estuviera allí ahora...

-¡Stefan!-lo llamó una voz conocida, guida de un potente estruendo proveniente de la puerta de su habitación que lo hizo sonrojar al saber quien era.

-¡¿Meri?!-se giró hacia ella. -¿Q-Qué estas haciendo aquí?-cubrió el dibujo de ella con otras hojas.

-Vine a entregarte una última carpeta para que se la des a Ana-chan.

-A-Ah.

-Mm~¿dibujando de nuevo?-preguntó, acercandose a él.

-S-Si-respondió nervioso.

-A ver, a ver~-se acercó aún más, incomodándolo. -¡Uwah~! ¡Eres muy bueno!

-No soy tan bueno...-contestó sonrojado.

-¿Eh~? ¡Si lo eres!-él evadio su mirada, ruborizado-¡E incluso si ni a ti te gustan tus dibujos yo siempre seré tu fan número uno!

-G-Gracias.

-Vamos, vamos ¡ahora hay trabajo por hacer!-dejó la libreta al lado de sus dibujos y se dispusó a irse, pero antes de cruzar por completo la puerta se giró a él por última vez-Te llamaré cuando estemos por salir.-cerró la puerta.

-Ah~-suspiró el rubio agotado-¿Por qué ella no se da cuenta de nada?Sería más fácil así...

Llllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllll

En su habitación, sentada frente a un escritorio y alumbrada por una lampara, Anabelle anotaba todos los datos que Meritsa le había encomendado buscar: nombres de los cargos políticos, familiares, historial de vida, en fin, todo lo que la Princesa pudiese usar a su antojo para manipularlos.

No se sentía especialmente bien con eso, pero ella era leal a Meri y entendía que no era precisamente maliciosa, sino que buscaba proteger a los suyos incluso si eso significaba destrozar a otros.

Unos toques en la puerta la hicieron voltearse, observando a Stefan detrás suyo.

-¿Eh?¿Stefan-kun, que haces aquí?...Ah~, ¿hay más personas?

-Si, Meri me ha entregado esto-fue hasta ella y le tendió una libreta verde con una etiqueta con el nombre de un hombre. Al abrirla, vio la foto de un hombre algo mayor de anteojos y canoso, con una incipiente calvicie;ademas también había más hojas con su información personal-¿Quién es él?

-Ella dijo que hablará con él primero antes de reunirse en la junta con los demás encargados de los cuarzos modificados.

-¿Cómo? Yo misma había hecho la reunión antes pero este hombre no estaba involucrado.

-Desconozco que le habrá dicho para que él acceda a tener una reunión privada,según ella, este hombre es un eslabón importante para la decisión definitiva de ese grupo de adultos.

-Ya veo, ¿Así que está asegurando las bases antes de comenzar,no?

-Eso parece. Bah, se trata de Meri, siempre se guarda los ases bajo la manga, con los familiares y el apoyo de este hombre ya esta obteniendo una ventaja sobre esos adultos con los que se reunirá.

-Es impresionante como estas cosas han dejado de sorprenderme~-suspiró ella apoyando su mentón en su mano-Una niña normal de diez años no debería ocuparse de estas cosas. Tal vez en otro momento me hubiese parecido el capricho de una mocosa, pero ya he dejado de ver a la Princesa como una chiquilla.

-...Bueno...a veces puede ser muy infantil y caprichosa...

-Supongo que los berrinches no estan exentos en ningún niño~.

-¡Yo no hago berrinches!-protestó Stefan inflando las mejillas ofendido.

-Prefiero no hablar de tus peleas con Evans-kun...

-Ese chico es simplemente insoportable y asfixiable, no puedo tolerar como le falta el respeto a Meri.

-¡No es ninguna falta de respeto su trato! Él esta enamorado de ella ¿cierto? Es tan lindo~-dijo con ternura entrelazando sus manos-Tal vez una adorable y duradera relación salga entre ellos-lo miró con emoción y brillos en sus ojos-¡Hey! ¿No crees que harían una linda pare...ja...?-se congeló ante la amarga mirada del rubio.

-Termina de pasar todos los datos a una carpeta, Meri la quiere lista para esta tarde-dijo con frialdad y enfado, se dio la vuelta para abandonar la habitación-Me ocuparé de los últimos detalles. Nos vemos-cerró la puerta, dejando a Anabelle confundida.

-...¿Qué le pasa? ¿...Él no cree que Evans-kun y Meritsa-sama harían una linda pareja...? No lo entiendo, los niños en verdad son complicados...

llllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllll

Meritsa ocultó los portafolios con los datos que sus sirvientes le habían entregado, en pocas horas tendría las dos reuniones,no negaba que estaba algo nerviosa,no estaba a la altura de un verdadero progenitor vampiro con un cargo político, ella era una niña y tenía sus limitaciones, pero no podía darse por vencida ahora ni mostrar debilidad, había sobrevivido todo este tiempo gracias a esa fuerza mental que era capaz de demostrar y a su inteligencia.

Ya no iba a pasar por eso de nuevo...definitivamente...definitivamente...no iba a dejar que sucediera...no volverían a atraparla.

Y para eso, debía volverse fuerte, los demás no se iban a compadecer de ella solo por tener la apariencia de una niña. La palabra apariencia estaba bien empleada, ya que los humanos no tenían una imagen definida de la Princesa ya que nunca accedía a presentarse como tal ante ellos; ahora tampoco lo haría, simplemente les diría que contaba con cientos de años y que técnicamente era una adulta. Una mentira; pero no hacia falta que ellos supieran más, en las confrontaciones muchas veces era importante omitir detalles y/o engañar al otro. Sin embargo los vampiros, sabían muy bien que ella una niña, pero siempre intentaba mantener una imagen alta de si misma hacia ellos.

Mientras ensayaba mentalmente un discurso y posibles respuestas a distintas rutas que podrían suceder, sintió que alguien tocaba su puerta.

-Adelante-dijo. La cabeza de Anabelle asomó por la puerta-Ana-chan ¿que ocurre?

-Yuki-kun ha venido a visitarla.

-Ah...bien, déjalo pasar,por favor.

Anabelle abrió la puerta de par en par y el niño entró, tras dar una corta reverencia la chica se retiró cerrando la puerta.

-Vine para que hablemos-comenzó Yuki, de manera relajada.

-No entiendo porque-respondió ella, aún dándole la espalda y ordenando sus papeles.

-Sabes bien porque, es ya casi una rutina, en serio, deberías dejar de ser tan celosa.

-No estoy celosa.

-Si tu lo dices...-rodó los ojos-Como sea, no deberías enfadarte porque yo pase tiempo con una amiga, es complemente irracional.

-No estoy enojada.

-Claro que estas enojada.

-No estoy enojada...

-¡Si que estas enojada, ni siquiera quieres mirarm-!

-¡TE DIJE MONSTRUO MALNACIDO DEFORME QUE NO ESTOY ENOJADA!-vociferó ella dándose la vuelta enfadada. Yukiteru inconscientemente retrocedió dos pasos y se encogió en su lugar.

-...Se nota-comentó a la distancia.-No tienes que sentirte mal, sigues siendo mi amiga.

-¡Eso ya lo se!-lo interrumpió con brusquedad-Pero YO soy tu mejor amiga,tu amiga de la infancia, tu hermana, no puedo tolerar que prefieras la compañía de alguien más antes que a mi.

-No eres mi hermana-contestó irritado-Eres una amiga.

-¡Lo dices como si fuera una más!

-No es eso-respondió llevándose una mano a la frente por el cansancio-Tu eres mi mejor amiga, eres irremplazable, no tienes porque tener esa paranoia de que siempre querré a alguien más que a ti.

-Entonces~-infló sus mejillas algo molesta-¿Me juras que soy la persona que más quieres?-preguntó señalandolo con el dedo.

-También están mis padres...

-¡Exceptuandolos a ellos!

-No deberías preguntarme estas cosas.

-¡Quiero saber!

-No voy a contestar eso, es estúpido.

-¡Responde,responde,responde~!-exclamó agitando los puños, haciendo el berrinche de una niña pequeña.

-Eres muy ruidosa...-murmuró él cubriendo sus orejas-¡Ya entendi!¡Detente!

-¡Humm~!-mantuvó sus mejillas infladas.

-Si, te aprecio.

-¡¿Soy a la que más quieres?!-demandó saber.

-Si, si...

-¡No lo digas así, se serio!

-Agh...-la miró con molestia.-A todo esto, tu ni siquiera has dicho que me quieres, digo, para estar en igualdad de condiciones.

-¡Y-Yo pregunte primero!-se defendió rápidamente.

-Si pero, "las damas van primero" ¿no es así?

-Si seguimos el camino de la educación también sabras que es muy descortes no responder a la pregunta de una señorita.

-B-Bien...-masculló algo que Meri no llego a entender, seguramente eran un montón de palabras mezcladas, sospechaba que habría algún insulto entre ellos. -Eres la persona que más quiero...¡¿Feliz?!-la apuntó enfadado y muy sonrojado.

-Si-sonrió.

-Borra esa sonrisa de tu cara ¡Ahora te toca a ti decirlo!

-¡E-Eh! Y-Ya no es necesario ¿n-no?-preguntó sonrojada.

-No vas a salvarte de la humillación.

-M-mm...aah...yo...eeeh...-balbuceó sonrojada, sin atreverse a mirarlo.

Ese era el lado tímido de Meri, sumamente lindo y adorable en opinión de Yuki pero que ella odiaba, se sentía debil y en desventaja, generalmente ocultaba ese parte de si con un caracter seductor y juguetón, pero si alguien presionaba los botones justos, su máscara se caía.

-Eeh...aaah...-Yuki no la apuró, disfrutaba verla en un estado tan tierno y porque no, en uno en el que sabía que ella no podría avergonzarlo. Lamentablemente, Meritsa se recompuso y adoptó una postura arrogante-Bueno, no tengo opciones. Tu lo has dicho asi que es correcto que yo también lo haga. Te has hecho merecedor de mi cariño, sientete agradecido.

Yukiteru se sintió con ganas de hostigarla más para que esa parte linda de ella durara más, pero se contuvo, presionar mucho podía provocar que ella lo golpeara. Y nadie queria recibir un golpe de Meri, cuando eran pequeños él salia constantemente lastimado,aunque a veces era sin querer porque ella no sabia controlar su fuerza, incluso hasta el día de hoy...

-Bueno, esta bien. De todos modos no estaras tranquila mucho tiempo, no estoy solo yo vino toda la manada.

-¿Toda la manada?...¿Luna tuvo familia?

-¡No! ¡Que yo sepa mi gata aún esta inmaculada! Me refiero a los otros, ya sabes, todos los animales de nuestros amigos del pasado. Estan esperando en el comedor parece que quieren jugar a algo.

-Mmm...yo no tengo mucho tiempo...

-Solo sera un momento, ven.

-De acuerdo.

llllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllll  
-¡Atentos chicos~!-los llamó Shinoa con un altavoz-¡Comenzará el juego de "matar, tener relaciones o casarse"! -apartó el altavoz y le habló a Yuki en un tono bajo y picarón-Revelara los sentimientos amorosos de cualquiera~.

Yuki le agarró el megáfono con cara de poker y habló:

-¡Como la escuchan a esta suricata con sosten-Shinoa se mostró algo turbada al escuchar ese insulto en una cara sin expresión-jugaremos ese antiquísimo juego~!

-No se como harás con "relaciones", eres un niño sin ningún conocimiento ni experiencia~.

-Es irónico que me lo diga una virgen-contestó rápidamente.

Shinoa chasqueó la lengua al no poder dejarlo mudo, pero se recompuso.

-¡Ajaja~! Realmente me gustas mucho, Yuki-chan, ¡adoro tu lengua afilada y tu sentido del humor!

Todos pusieron sus nombres en papelitos y los metieron en un sombrero. La primera en sacar fue Shinoa, tocándole a Yuki, Mikaela y Yoichi.

-Mm~, no soy capaz de corromper la pureza de Yuki-chan con mi cuerpo~, ni tampoco de atarlo a mi, así que lo mato.

-¡Gracias!-dijo el niño.

-Ahora tengo que decidirme entre Mika-san y Yoichi-san...¡B-Bueno ya que el destino esta escrito me casaré con Yoichi-san! Y a Mika-san-miró a Krul-Supongo que te lo pediré prestado unas dos horas más o menos.

-¿No quieres matarme a mi también?-preguntó Mika, parco.

-¡El siguiente es Kimizuki-san~!-lo ignoró ella.

El nombrado sacó a Stefan, Mitsuba y Yuu.

-Bueno, yo-

-Matame-lo interrumpió Stefan. Todas las miradas fueron a él-Hago lo que quieras,me pongo de rodillas si quieres pero por favor matame.

-Aunque me encantaría decir que si-habló Kimizuki-De estos dos retardados eres la única buena opción.

-No me gusta como esta yendo la conversación...

-¡Vamos, elige de una vez!-vociferó Yuu.

-¡Por gritón te mato!-exclamó Kimizuki, haciendo que Stefan haga una mueca de dolor.

-No~, yo quería eso-se quejó el chico.

-Tengo relaciones con Mitsuba y me casó con Stefan porque todavia teniendo 13 años es más maduro que ustedes.

-Me siento halagado y asqueado.

-Voy yo-dijo Yukiteru, sacando a Kimizuki, Krul y Meri-Lo primero es fácil, a mi no me interesan los hombres asi que Kimizuki, cagaste fuego. Te mato a balazos-tiro el papel con desdén sobre la mesa-Y luego...emmm...¡Ojo que esta difícil ahora!

-¿Cómo que difícil?-preguntó Shido-¡Hasta yo me puedo dar cuenta de lo que elegirías!

-¡Callate! Es realmente difícil porque son parecidas, tengo que ver quien es peor para descartarla de casarme-examinó los papeles-Mmm...aaah...¡Claro!-señaló a la niña-¡Meri sabe cocinar!-señaló a la Reina-¡Y Krul no, de hecho es un asco!

-¡Hey!-se quejó ella.

-Así que ya está decidido, me agarro a Krul y me casó con Meri, no la pasaré bien pero por lo menos comeré.

-Que suerte que has tenido,Meri-comentó Krul.

-¡¿Suerte?!-replicó la niña con una mueca de asco-¡Tu vas a dormir con él una vez, si yo estoy casada se supone que los voy a tener que hacer regularmente!

-No te preocupes, en condiciones normales no te tocaría ni con un palo-respondió el niño mientras mezclaba los papeles en el sombrero.

-¡No seas malo! Estoy seguro de que cuando crezca Meri se volvera una mujer hermosa y voluptuosa~!-exclamó alegremente Evans.

-Bueno...ejem..-cabeceó en dirección a Krul de forma disimulada-Yo no tendría muchas esperanzas en cuanto a voluptuosidad.

-¿Eh~, que dices~? Ella no esta tan mal.

-Detengamos la conversación aquí-pidió Meritsa.-Te voy a hacer tragar tus palabras dentro de unos años.

-Si eso ocurre no la pasaré tan mal-bromeó él, fingiendo un tono seductor.

-Ahora que lo pienso, ¿jugar esto no es algo raro?-preguntó Krul-Ya sabemos con quien nos casaremos y todo eso.

-La idea de este juego es saber que diría el otro si no le toca su "amado"-dijo Shinoa.

-¿No podemos jugar a otra cosa?

-Ah, por cierto, yo debo irme ahora-se levantó Meri de su asiento e hizo una leve reverencia-Con su permiso.

-¿Eh~?¿Dónde vas Meri?-preguntó Evans.

-...-estuvo unos segundos en silencio dándole la espalda hasta que decidió voltearse y apuntarle con el dedo-¿Curioseando en la vida de una señorita~? ¡Haré que te arresten!

Evans se mantuvo serio por un corto lapso de tiempo y luego le sonrió alegremente.

-Hey, Meri ¿podemos hablar solos un momento?-preguntó.

-No hay problema, vayamos a mi habitación, tengo que prepararme para salir mientras tanto.

-¡Oh~! ¿Eso significa que podré verte mientras te cambias~?-bromeó él-¡Auch!-desgraciadamente alguien no se lo había tomado tan bien, Stefan le arrojo el sombrero a la cabeza.

-Hoy no tengo la energía para meterme en sus peleas, maduren de una vez-dijo Meri en un tono autoritario-Vamonos, Evans.

-Si~-antes de desaparecer por completo de la vista de sus compañeros, este le sacó la lengua de manera burlona al rubio, quien tuvo que contenerse para no tirarle esta vez el sillón.

llllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllll

-¿Y bien, donde vas?-preguntó el pelirrojo en la habitación de ella.

-Tengo asuntos que atender-contestó. Le mostró un vestido bordo y negro-¿Crees que este es más lindo que el blanco?

-Cualquier cosa se vería bien en ti.

-Pero, ¿cuál crees que es mejor?

-Me gusta más el bordo.

-Bien-comenzó a buscar algunos accesorios para combinar con su atuendo entre los miles de cajones que tenía.

-...Y...¿adónde vas?

-¿No te dije que tenía asuntos que atender?

-Quiero saber cuales son.

-Nada importante, con Stefan y Ana-chan iré al centro de comp-

-Eso es una mentira ¿cierto~?-la interrumpió él-Parece que no me estás entendiendo~, te estoy preguntando a donde vas. De verdad.

-¿Por qué insistes con esto?¿No confías en mi?

-¡Yo confió en ti!-respondió alegremente-Pero se muy bien cuando estas mintiendo o actuando.

-Yo no actúo nada~-respondió ella con una voz cantarina.

-¡Jaja! Lo se muy bien, porque-cambio su sonrisa alegre por una más seria y ligeramente forzada-Todo esto es una actuación.

-...

-Tu y yo...nos la pasamos actuando. Para engañar a los demás, para engañarnos a nosotros mismo, da lo mismo, muchas veces ocultamos nuestro verdadero yo.-Meri continuó en silencio-Hemos pasado por cosas muy duras y similares, conozco esa sensación de no querer volverse una carga para los demás.Sé que no quieres preocupar a nadie y lo entiendo.

-...¿Y...?

-Aún no lo has superado ¿cierto? Lo que paso hace tiempo...

-...

-Sería muy hipócrita de mi parte decir que dejes todo eso atrás, como debes saber de sobra, aún tengo secuelas de lo que me sucedió de vez en cuando, pero a pesar de todo eso intento confiar en los demás. El mundo esta lleno de personas horribles y egoístas...lo aprendí de la peor manera, mi padre...no...ese hombre era uno de ellos, él me utilizó, a mi,a mi mamá, solo fui un experimento en sus manos, similar a ti con el resto del mundo.

-No quiero de hablar esto.

-Pero seguiré hablando. Estas aterrada de que te atrapen, de que muramos nosotros y por eso intentas volverte fuerte, yo admiro todos esos rasgos tuyos ¡porque eso me gustas mucho! Encuentro admirable que lo des todo por los que amas, me hubiese encantado ser como tu antes, de esa manera mi mamá no hubiese...-se interrumpió-Pero esa actitud tan temeraria te pondrá en un peligro inevitable.

-...Sé muy bien los riesgos que estoy tomando-habló ella con voz calmada-Pero para bien o para mal, estoy condenada a una vida eterna llena de riesgos con los que deberé volverme más fuerte, no solo por mi, sino también para proteger a los demás. La muerte le llega a todo al mundo, y yo no quiero morir sin hacer antes lo que considero correcto o sin darlo todo por mis seres queridos.-Evans continuó mirándola seriamente por unos segundos hasta que de repente saltó sobre ella para abrazarla-¡¿E-Eh?!

-¡Que discurso tan elocuente, digno de una verdadera heroína!

-¡E-Espera! ¿Qué estas diciendo?

-¡Cada día te quiero más~!

llllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllll

-¡Mm-mmm~!-se estiró Shinoa, después de haber estado jugando por un rato-¡Que cochinos están hecho todos~! Ansiaban abalanzarse sobre este bello cuerpo.

-¿Qué dices? ¡Siempre el resto de las opciones eran malas!-contestó Yuu.

-Sé que todos me desean, excepto Mika-san (f)-señaló al rubio, que había llegado más tarde junto con todos los demás miembros del futuro para jugar.

-Antes que ponerte una mano encima preferiría atarme con una soga una roca al cuello y hacer un clavado al río-respondió el rey.

-Con esa respuesta se que nunca me va a ser infiel contigo-dijo Krul (f).

-¡Nunca! El estómago que debe tener Yoichi (f) para dormir con esto.

-¡Por favor! Si Krul-san (f)...eh...Krul-san(f)...-intentó defenderse Shinoa-Ash, no se me ocurre ningún defecto que no sea el mismo que el mio-comentó mirándose el pecho.

-No me metas en la misma bolsa que tu.

-Eres más plana que yo-Krul (f ) sonrió-¿Q-Qué pasa?

-Eres muy graciosa-comentó con burla. Se llevó la copa de sangre a sus labios pero atinó mal y un poco del líquido cayó sobre su vestido blanco.-Ah, maldición.-se levantó y dejó la copa a un costado-Vuelvo en un momento voy a cambiarme, la sangre no sale fácilmente.

-Bien~, mientras tanto iremos pensando en otro juego~-dijo Shido.

Krul (f) salió de la habitación mientras el resto debatía ideas entre ellos.

-¿Qué tal escondidas?-propuso Shido.

-Ese es un juego muy infantil-dijo Kimizuki.

-¡A mi me gusta!

-Eso es porque eres un niño y con tu estatura de gnomo te puedes ocultar en cualquier parte.

-¡¿Ah?!-reaccionó enfadado.

-Bueno, bueno, no te enfades Shido-chan, busquemos otro juego~-dijo Shinoa.

-¿Qué tal cartas?-propuso Evans, quien ya junto a Meri había vuelto.

-¡Si, por dinero!-exclamó Yuki.

-¡Espera!¡Las apuestas no son buenas, menos si hay dinero!-lo reprendió Narumi.

-Tch, que aburrido...Mmm, tal vez podríamos salir y jugar algún deporte.

-¿Estás loco?-preguntó Shido-Imagínate que me toque estar en contra de Kimizuki-kun por ejemplo ¡me hace papilla!

-Te puedes escabullir entre sus piernas-bromeó el niño.-Pero estoy hablando de un juego amistoso, tampoco es ganar o morir. Al fin y al cabo yo también soy un niño y si tengo que ir en contra de este poste de luz mugriento lo voy a hacer.

-¡¿Poste de luz mugriento?!-protestó Kimizuki-Les juro que un día de estos le voy a sacar todos los dientes a este enano...

-Yo no voy a arriesgar mi vida en algo como un juego-habló Shido-Si no quieres jugar a las escondidas ¿qué tal la mancha, o el gallito ciego?

-Esos juegos son muy infantiles para nosotros-dijo Mika.

-¡Juguemos al truco pero sin apuestas!-dijo Yukiteru.

-¿Al truco?-rió Mitsuba-¿Tu? Eres muy malo en eso.

-Ya lo veremos, ¡vamos, juguemos!

-Si no hay nada más, acepto-dijo Yuu.

-¡Bien, esta decidido!¡Mika, llama a Krul (f)!

-¿Yo? Esta cambiándose.

-Hace un buen rato que estamos aquí discutiendo, ya debe haber terminado.

Sin más pretextos, Mikaela se levantó de su asiento y fue hasta la habitación de Krul (f), bah, la habitación que pronto compartirían. El camino no era largo, pero se notaba que la mansión había tenido ciertas modificaciones, además de que ahora las miles de habitaciones tenían por lo menos el propósito de albergar a más personas aparte de ella,sabiendo que también vivían allí Anabelle y Stefan por ser los sirvientes más cercanos de su hija.

Al llegar frente a la gran puerta marrón, giró el picaporte para pasar, esperándose encontrar a Krul ya lista para salir, sin embargo...

-¡¿E-Eh~?!-exclamó sorprendido al presenciarla en ropa interior.

La chica ante sus ojos había perdido todo rastro de niñez en su cuerpo, Krul (f) era una mujer hecha y derecha, y mirándola bien...había hecho bien en reírse del comentario sobre el pecho plano de Shinoa, no tenía un pecho exuberante pero era notable.

-Eh...ah...¿Mika?

-¡L-Lo siento!-cerró la puerta bruscamente.

¿Había visto bien? Krul (f)...¡¿Teniendo el cuerpo de una adulta?! ¡¿Qué había pasado en este tiempo?! Solo existía una persona que podía resolver esa duda.

-¡ANGÉLICA!-pegó un grito.- Dando zancadas llegó rápidamente hasta su grupo, donde todos los miraban sorprendidos-¡Quiero hablar con Angélica!¡Ahora!

Meri lo observó con los ojos muy abiertos pero accedió a su pedido, cambiando sus ojos por los de la Serafín.

-¿Ah~? ¿Mika, qué pasa?¿Para qué me llamaste?

-¡Quiero que me expliques porque Krul (f) tiene el cuerpo de una adulta!

-Ah~, eso~, bueno, para lograr que ella pudiera concebir hijos también era necesario que tuviese un cuerpo capaz de lograr eso, su cuerpo de niña no cumplía los requisitos biológicos así que le di la facultad de poder cambiarse a voluntad.

-¡Debiste haber dicho eso antes!-exclamó Yoichi.

-¿No era algo obvio?-preguntó con inocencia.-Además, en la cena en la que asistió Ayumi ¿qué cuerpo creen que estaba usando mi Madre? Es ridículo que la gente crea que una chica de 13 años tenga una hija de diez.

-Pero, si sigue con sus rasgos vampiricos...-dijo Narumi.

-Cuando cambia a su forma adulta no tiene esos rasgos, aunque sigue conservando sus ojos rojos. Por eso, ella puede moverse incluso como una humana en este mundo, por supuesto, entre personas que no conozcan su identidad como Reina.

-¡Esta información era muy importante!-exclamó Shinoa-¡Miren al pobre Mika-san, esta tan rojo que parece que podría desmayarse en cualquier momento!

Mikaela respondió a su comentario con una mirada asesina, que perdía toda credibilidad con la cara como un tomate.

-Vamos, vamos, olvidémonos de esto y juguemos~-dijo Yukiteru.

-¡¿Tan rápido te olvidas de las cosas?! ¿Tienes idea del impacto que sentí al ver a Krul (f) así?-dijo Mikaela.

-Por mucho que debatamos sobre el tema la realidad no cambiará, Krul tendrá el cuerpo de una adulta ¿y qué? Ven y siéntate, yo reparto las cartas.

-Yo no jugaré-habló Angélica-Meri jugará, dice que aún tiene algo de tiempo.

-¡Espera, por favor!-dijo Shido-¿Cómo jugaremos al truco? ¡Somos 17 personas en total! Ni siquiera somos un número par...

-Yo juego-se apuntó Zeidakiel, saliendo de la espada de Yuki.-Ahora somos 18.

-¡Tremendo partido, nueve contra nueve!-exclamó Evans.-Designemos los grupos~, Stefan, pasame tu libreta-el rubio puso una mala cara, pero un codazo de Anabelle le hizo recapacitar y dársela.-¡Gracias~! Entonces, en un grupo estarán~...Meri, Yuki, Shido-kun, Stefan-

-¿Por qué tengo que estar yo en tu equipo?-gruñó el último.

-Mejor enfócate en Meri y no en mi. Como decía~, también estarán el profesor, Zeidakiel-kun, Anabelle-chan, mi suegra y yo.

-¿Suegra?-preguntó Krul (f).

-¡Uwah!¡¿Meri no se lo dijo?!

-Solo esta bromeando, mamá...-respondió Meritsa.

-Y en el otro equipo estarán~: Shinoa-chan, Mitsuba-chan, Yuichiro-kun, Narumi-kun, KImizuki-kun, Yoichi-kun, Krul-chan y los dos Mikas-continuó Evans.

Ya divididos los equipos, se dispusieron a jugar, la mayoría y sobre todo los niños no tenían idea de como hacer las señas...

-¿Tienes una basura en el ojo?-preguntó Yuki con inocencia.

-¡Es una seña!-exclamó Aleister bruscamente.

-Pierdes tu tiempo, no las sé.

-Solamente di si tienes un buen tanto o "algo" ya con "algo" nosotros entendemos que es una buena carta-dijo Shido.

-Que niños tan básicos...

Y a pesar de todo se jugaba, las mentiras iban y venían con cara de poker, sobre todo de los dos Mikas que con una indiferencia total te podían destruir y mentir asquerosamente. Pero tampoco había que sacarles crédito a los niños...

-Truco-dijo Mitsuba.

-Quiero retruco-respondió rápidamente Yukiteru con una sonrisa traviesa.

-...

-Vamos, madr-¡Eh~!Vamos,Mitsuba-se corrigió, causándole un pequeño sonrojo a la chica por su error-Yo se que quieres~, vamos, acéptalo-le habló con un tono seductor.

-Eh...

-Y si dices vale cuatro también te lo voy a aceptar, te aviso.

-Yo...-miró a sus compañeros, pero las miradas negativas de ellos le dijeron que no podía contar con su ayuda-No quiero.- Mientras todos iban guardando sus cartas, Yuki mostró la carta que le quedaba-¡¿Me cantaste un retruco con un 4, desgraciado?!

-¡Jajajaja!

-¡Pero si la última vez que jugamos no sabías mentir!

-Si sé mentir, todo eso era una mentira para dejarte ganar.

-Si crees que voy a creer eso...¡solo tuviste suerte nada más!

-Te deje la victoria aquella vez para ganar puntos como buen hijo~.

Mitsuba se sonrojó y se cruzó de brazos molesta.

-Si sigues comportándote así de creído nunc-¡¿Yuki?!-se levantó de inmediato al notar como el cuerpo del niño caía hacia un costado.

Enseguida, todos se reunieron alrededor de él, el niño jadeaba en posición fetal mientras se agarraba el pecho con una mano, ante los ojos atónitos de todos pudieron ver como su cuerpo se transparentaba y volvía a su forma natural, cada pocos segundos.

-¡¿Q-Qué hacemos?!-exclamó Anabelle alarmada-¡Yuki-kun va a-!

Sin saber como hacer ni como reaccionar, se quedaron parados mirando fijamente hasta que el cuerpo del niño dejó de transparentarse y quedó desmayado en el suelo.

-¡Yuki!-Yuichiro se agachó para levantarlo en sus brazos-¡Yuki!-lo sacudió un poco pero el niño no se despertó.

-Sera mejor que lo dejemos descansar-habló tímidamente Anabelle.

-¡¿Qué fue eso?!-exclamó-¡¿Por qué Yuki-?!

-Nuestro tiempo se agota-respondió Meritsa-¿No lo dijimos antes? Ya que nuestro viaje fue hecho de forma apresurada deberemos hacer otros viajes más hasta poder volver definitivamente a nuestro tiempo.

-¿Esto significa...?

-Si no volvemos al pasado, nosotros desaparecemos-fue hasta Yukiteru y mostró el collar con el cuarzo modificado del niño-Su piedra, al igual que la mía, ya esta casi negra, si no nos apuramos a conseguir unas nuevas y hacer otro viaje...

-¡Hay que conseguirlas como sea!-exclamó Mitsuba.

-Por el momento, llevemoslo a descansar-dijo Krul (f).

Guiados por los reyes, fueron hasta la habitación de ambos,donde depositaron a Yuki en la cama y lo taparon, quedando al cuidado de Mitsuba y Yuu. Mientras los demás fueron a reunirse en el comedor, Mika se sentó en el suelo a unos pasos de la puerta para esperar las noticias de niño de boca de su hermano.

-Incluso tu te viste algo conmocionado con lo sucedido-dijo Meri en un tono indiferente, quien estaba parada enfrente de él, apoyándole una mano en el hombro.

-Fue algo sorpresivo, pero las cosas se pondrán peores si no consiguen una piedra-respondió.

-No te preocupes. Tengo un plan.

-Hey Meri, ¿por qué luces tan indiferente cuando están por desaparecer?

-...

-¿Qué tienes planeado hacer?

-...-su cejas se curvaron y apretó su labios; apartó la mano de él y giró un poco su cabeza con una mirada algo fría y hostil-Eso no es...de tu incumbencia.

lllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllll  
Mitsuba acariciaba la frente de Yuki con cariño y preocupación, a su lado, Yuichiro los observaba con seriedad.

-...Realmente no quiero que desaparezca-hablo de repente Mitsuba sin dejar de acariciar al niño.

-Tampoco yo, ni él ni Meri-respondió.

-¿Sabes? Realmente lo imaginaba...tu y yo como una pareja criando a Yuki, era un lindo futuro. Pensar que eso puede desaparecer en un instante...

-No van a desaparecer-replicó firmemente Yuu-Eso no sucederá.

Mitsuba le sonrió suavemente y luego evitó su mirada.

-¡Es una alegría enorme que Yuki no haya salido tan idiota como tu! Puede que sea torpe a veces pero al menos no iguala tu estupidez.

-¡¿Ah~?! ¡¿Qué es esto de repente?!¡¿Tienes un problema?!

-¡Si, si lo tengo!-se levantó y lo señaló bruscamente-¡Voy a estar emparejada contigo!

-¡No parecías estar tan enojada con la idea cuando me besaste!-le recriminó en tono de pelea.

Antes de que Mitsuba respondiera una moribunda voz interrumpió su pelea.

-Ya déjense de joder, tortolos, hay gente que intenta descansar-dijo Yuki aún con los ojos cerrados y con las cejas curvadas hacia abajo, mostrando su enfado.

-¡Yuki! ¡¿Realmente estás bien?!-exclamó Yuu, olvidando su pelea.

-Parece que solo fue una alarma, no desaparecerá ahora-dijo una voz.

-¡¿Eh?!-se giró asustado y vio a Meritsa parada al lado de él con los brazos cruzados-¡Tu!¡¿Cuándo llegaste?!

-Acostúmbrate, ella aparece de la nada-contestó Yukiteru recostándose sobre el respaldo de la cama.

-No tienes de que preocuparte, conseguiré unos cuarzos modificados para que no desaparezcamos y podamos hacer nuevamente otro viaje en el tiempo-habló Meri tranquilamente.

-Si...-respondió el niño. Al girarse para mirarla, notó que el pecho de ella comenzaba a trasparentarse ¿era su imaginación?¡¿O realmente ella estaba desapareciendo?! Aún tenía los ojos algo dormidos, los mejor era cerciorarse de otra manera.

-Así que no se preocupen por fa-se interrumpió cuando noto que Yuki había apoyado la mano sobre uno de sus pechos y miraba con atención. La expresión de ella pasó de indiferente a una notablemente enfadada. En cuestión de segundos, Yuu y Mitsuba fueron testigos de como el niño era volado de la cama con una fuerte patada en el rostro-¡¿Qué crees que haces, pervertido?!

-¡YUKI!-gritaron al unísono ambos adolescentes al ver como su futuro hijo volaba por los aires.

-S-solo me pareció ver que comenzabas a desaparecer...-se explicó el chico con dificultad mientras se levantaba del suelo con la marca de la bota de ella en la cara.

-¡Claro que estoy desapareciendo, viajamos al mismo tiempo!-explicó aún algo enojada. Respiro profundo y habló con más calma-Pero estoy bien. Mi cuerpo lo resiste mejor por ser parte vampiro, así que no tienes nada de que preocuparte papá.

-¿Papá?-preguntó Yuu confundido.

-Hay razones para preocuparse-habló Mika (f) detrás de Yuu, haciendo que este pegue un salto del susto.

-¡¿Acaso es de familia aparecer así de la nada?!

-Debemos conseguir rápido esas piedras-continuó Mikaela (f), ignorando el sobresalto de Yuichiro.

-Ya esta cubierto, así que no debes preocuparte.

-No soy el único que se preocupaba, tu madre también esta muy preocupada y también todos nuestros amigos. No puedes cargar todo tu sola.

-Estoy diciendo que estoy bien-respondió apretando los dientes.-No quiero seguir con esta discusión, me voy-abandonó el cuarto.

-Es tan terca...-suspiró el rubio.

-Se parece un poco a ti-dijo Yuu.

-Un poco, tiene algo más del carácter de Krul.

-Pero yo creo que tu eres más terco que Krul, ni a los golpes lograba convencerte de algo.

-¡Yo no soy terco!¡Tu eres el más terco de los dos!-le recriminó.

-¡HEY!-una voz enojada los interrumpió-¡Todavía estoy tirado en el suelo!¡¿No me piensan ayudar?!-preguntó Yuki.

llllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllll

Lejos de aquella pelea y mientras los demás seguían jugando, Meritsa, con un antifaz oscuro y un modulador de voz escondido, se hallaba sentada frente al anciano que disponía de un peso de decisión importante sobre las personas que decidirían totalmente si le darían los cuarzos modificados. Era una reunión muy importante, no cualquiera sabía de la existencia de esos cuarzos y el viaje en el tiempo, mucho menos podía conseguirlos. Su posición como Princesa de la familia Tepes y sobre todo ser casi incognoscible o más bien tratarse de una persona persona que no aparecía a menudo le daba el suficiente prestigio para estar allí ahora, por supuesto, los humanos no sabían mucho de ella, lo que le daba una gran ventaja y le permitió mentir descaradamente sobre su persona para generar más intimidación e importancia.

-Estoy bastante sorprendido de que usted se presente ante mi-dijo el anciano-¿Cuál es su nombre?

-Con decirme "Princesa" esta bien-respondió ella,sentada de piernas cruzadas frente a él y apoyando su mentón sobre el dorso de su mano. A ambos lados, tenía a Anabelle y a Stefan, parados en silencio; al igual que ese hombre tenía a dos guardaespaldas detrás

-Tan discreta como siempre-contestó con una sonrisa-Tal vez ya lo sabe, pero mi nombre es-

-Hiroshi Owada. Lo se.

-Como supuse...

-Si, investigo a las personas previamente.

-¿Por qué?-tomó su cigarrillo y le dio una pitada.

-¿Por qué no? Siempre es útil conocer a los demás. Así que ¿usted ya esta al tanto del motivo de esta reunión?

-Por supuesto. Supuse que si venía de usted no iba a ser algo para tomar la ligera, pero ¿cuarzos modificados? ¿Por qué necesitaría algo como eso?

-Tengo entendido que los más altos cargos vampiricos pueden acceder a ellos si no se comienza una guerra.

-Por eso, no...a causa de eso, usted entenderá que no podemos confiar fácilmente,debemos comprobar si no buscan el inicio de una guerra.

-"inicio de una guerra"...suena lógico, pero más a alguien que huye de sus responsabilidades.

-¿Oh?

-Hemos firmado un Pacto donde está prohibida la violencia de ambas partes, violarlo sería degradar nuestra imagen como vampiros.

-¿Y qué hay con eso?

-¡Huh!

-Para empezar no es como si ustedes tuvieran una buena imagen en nosotros.

Meri se quedó un silencio un corto lapso de tiempo, debía buscar algo en su cabeza con lo que pudiera entender porque este hombre no parecía querer darles los cuarzos. La razón era lógica, humanos y vampiros habían tenido un muy duro enfrentamiento por años, sin embargo y aunque había choques, tenían un mutuo respeto y más accesibilidad a ciertas cosas. Repaso mentalmente el informe sobre este sujeto hasta que halló algo en concreto.

-Ahora que recuerdo...su única hija murió a manos de un vampiro hace años...

-Si.

-Así que nos desprecia-él le sonrió-Ya veo, enfrentando y negandole un pedido importante a un monstruo como yo, debe consolar su corazón lleno de rencor~-respondió de forma algo juguetona.

-Eres una señorita muy perceptiva-contestó con sorna-Sabiendo y conociendo muy bien su pedido, puedo deducir que es algo muy urgente y es realmente gratificante tener el poder para negarle algo importante a un monstruo.-exhaló el humo de su cigarrillo sobre la cara de ella.

-Me da asco-dijo fríamente.

-¿Disculpe?

-Señor, como usted dice yo soy un monstruo. Puedo someterlo fácilmente con mi poder, pero ¿por qué cree que estoy hablando con usted?-él la observó con duda-Eso es porque no me interesa comenzar una guerra con los humanos, creo en que las cosas se pueden resolver con el diálogo. Pero si usted insiste en poner sus cargas del pasado en mi, deberé tomar medidas más agresivas...

-¡¿Usted me esta amenazando?!-exclamó con enfado y levantándose de su sillón.

-Le pido que se siente de nuevo, por favor-la cortesía de ella era opacada por el tono y expresión espeluznante que había utilizado.

-¡Cierra la boca, maldita mocosa!

-Ya me harté-dijo fríamente, extendiendo su brazo hacia Stefan, quien le pasó una fotografía-¿Este es su nieto, no? El único recuerdo que tiene de su adorada y difunta hija.

-¿C-Como-?

-No me gustaría tener que "cargar mi ira" sobre este dulce niño, así que comprenderá que usted no debe poner en mi su odio hacia el vampiro que asesinó a su hija.

-...

-Usted entiende ¿no?

-...

-Lo entiende... ¿no es así?-lo presionó con su mirada. El hombre asintió-Bien, ahora que dejamos las cosas claras, me gustaría que usted le diga a las personas con las que tendré una reunión esta tarde que está de acuerdo en cederme los cuarzos ¿me sigue?-el anciano asintió nuevamente, con la mirada perdida sobre la fotografía de su nieto-Cualquier intento de violencia hacia mi será inútil-dijo, mirando a los guardias-Sabrán de sobra que eso acarreara un fuerte conflicto. Y nadie quiere que eso pase, no cuando sus fuerzas militares están debilitadas.-se levantó de su asiento dispuesta a irse y les hizo una seña a Stefan y Anabelle para que la sigan. Antes de abandonar la sala, se giró una última vez hacia el hombre-¡Oh! Y por cierto, no quiero enterarme que usted ha divulgado cosas sobre mi, si lo hace...bueno, tal vez ya sea muy tarde para su nieto.-hizo una reverencia-Fue un gusto hablar con usted.

llllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllll

-¡Ah, Meri-chan, has llegado!-la saludó Yoichi.-¿Dónde fuiste?

-Salí a pasear con Ana-chan y Stefan-respondió esta.

-Te fuiste a pasear por un poco más de una hora-señaló Kimizuki.

-Si, he comprado algunas cosas-dijo ella, mostrando las bolsas que Stefan cargaba-Aunque fue más rápido de lo que esperaba...

-¿Vas a merendar con nosotros?-preguntó Evans seriamente.

-No, Ana-chan quiere mostrarme una nueva cafetería, comeremos algo allí.

-Bueno, ya me lo imaginaba.-Los ojos de Meritsa cambiaron por los del Serafín-¡Eh! Esto es repentino ¿por qué cambiaron?

-...Meri dice:..."Voy a guardar fuerzas para estar tarde, Angelica puede usar mi cuerpo mientras tanto"...-respondió.

-Suenas algo decaída, ¿quieres hablar de eso?

-...No, solo estoy algo cansada.-No era habitual ese tono llano y tranquilo en ella,usualmente su voz era enérgica y algo fuerte, sin embargo, no considero prudente insistir cuando estaban todos presentes, así que lo dejó así. -Me voy a mi habitación...

Con paso cansada y cabizbajo caminó hasta desaparecer por el pasillo de la vista de todos.

-Luce algo extraña-comentó Yoichi.

-¿No parecía algo triste?-preguntó Yuichiro.

-Tal vez este preocupada por los cuarzos modificados-opinó Mika (f)-A este paso, Yuki, Meri y por supuesto ella, desapareceran.

-O tal vez su conciencia vuelva a su verdadero cuerpo, aquel que esta encerrado en esa oscura habitación en el mundo de los Serafines-dijo Krul (f).

-Pero volviendo con los cuarzos y el viaje, realmente es preocupante-dijo Narumi-No queremos que esos niños desaparezcan, además todos nosotros debemos volver a nuestro tiempo y puede que eso conlleve riesgos.

-¿Uh? ¿A que te refieres?-preguntó Yuu.

-Digo, si nosotros hiciéramos algún movimiento extraño probablemente las personas que están tras nosotros nos localizarían.

-No solo eso, los niños están más débiles, es mucho más probable que puedan atrapar a Meri en esas condiciones...-murmuró Mika (f) algo decaído-Si ellos la agarran de nuevo...definitivamente yo...

-¿Eh? ¿Dijiste de nuevo?-preguntó Mitsuba.

-¿Meri no les contó nada? De lo que pasó cuando ella tenía seis años.

-Meri no acostumbra a hablar mucho de ella a decir verdad-contestó Kimizuki.

-Lo se, es bastante discreta. Ella fue una vez atrapada por estas personas que la persiguen, estuvo secuestrada un tiempo y nunca quiso hablar mucho de lo que había pasado allí, lo más probable es que no quisiera recordarlo.

-Ademas, Meri cambió después de ese incidente-dijo Krul (f)-Se volvió algo más...fría, creo. Siguió siendo ella misma, pero algo más fuerte y decidida, no pienso que eso este mal pero me preocupa que nunca quiera hablar de lo que paso,según ella, no vale la pena.

-En esa época, Yuki consiguió a Zeidakiel y tomó la decisión de protegerla a pesar de las abismales diferencias de poder.

-Supongo que ambos han pasado por cosas muy duras...-murmuró Shinoa.

-No soportaría que la atraparan de nuevo-dijo enfadado Mikaela (f), luego meneó la cabeza para tranquilarse-Ya es suficiente por ahora...voy a hablar con Angélica para ver lo que le ocurre.

Todos observaron como el Rey abandonaba la sala con aire triste y decaído.

llllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllll

Angélica suspiró por enésima vez mientras contemplaba la hoja que había intentado darle a Mika (f) esa mañana, era un dibujo que ella había hecho de él. La verdad ahora mismo se le caía la cara de verguenza al pensar que podría gustarle eso, el dibujo nunca había sido su fuerte y tampoco había tenido muchas oportunidades para practicar, parecía el garabato de una niña de cuatro años.

-Que bueno que no se lo di...

-¿Qué es esto?-preguntó una voz. Sintió como le arrebataban la hoja de sus manos e instantaneamente se le subieron todos los colores a la cara, aún mas cuando levantó la cabeza y vio que era Mika (f) el que se lo había quitado.-¿Este soy yo?

-Eh...a-ah...eh...-se levantó de la cama donde estaba sentada y se lo quitó de un manotazo-¡No mires!¡No te di el permiso para hacerlo!

-¿Lo dibujaste tu?-preguntó él, observando como la niña miraba hacia el suelo con el rostro rojo y una expresión enfadada y avergonzada.

-¡Se que es horrible! ¡No necesito que un torturador como tu me lo diga!-respondió bruscamente, sin levantar la cabeza.

-Nunca dije que era horrible-respondió con tranquilidad, ya estaba acostumbrado a la personalidad de ella.

-S-Seguramente lo piensas...n-nunca dibuje bien en primer lugar...

-No, es...lindo-ahogó una risa.

-¡Te estas riendo!-lo acusó apuntándolo con su dedo índice.-¡Devuélvemelo ahora!

-Quiero quedármelo-respondió el, aun riendo un poco-Al fin y al cabo este soy ...eso creo...

-¡No te rías!

-Es inevitable.

-¡Hey!

-Jaja, es broma-le acarició la cabeza, haciendo que esta se sonroje más-Pareces algo más animada ahora ¿qué había ocurrido antes?

-A-Ah, nada...-respondió ella, recordando como había visto a él y a Krul (f) besándose-Solo me preocupa el viaje y el asunto de los cuarzos modificados.

-Si, yo también estoy preocupado por eso-murmuró tristemente.

-¡P-Pero Meri lo solucionará!-intentó animarlo.

-¿Sabes de algo que ella ha hecho acaso?

-¡A-Ah!No, no se nada...-mintió algo avergonzada.

-...¿En serio?-estrechó su mirada.

-Es la verdad-él la miró en silencio por unos segundos que a ella se le hicieron eternos.

-Bien.-ella suspiró de alivio internamente-Ah~, todo esto me pone algo tenso,me preocupa lo que será.

-Seguramente todo saldrá bien-le contestó dulcemente con una sonrisa tímida-...¿Q-Quieres que preparé chocolate caliente o algo así? Tal vez algo dulce te alivie...

-De acuerdo...Iré a dormir un poco...-respondió de manera ausente.

Más tarde, Mikaela (f) se encontraba en los brazos de morfeo en la cama de su habitación, cerca, en su mesa de noche,estaba la taza con chocolate a medio tomar que Angélica le había hecho, y a su lado, se encontraba esta.

-Tu y Madre no tienen de que preocuparse, Meri es una chica fuerte, ella lo resolverá-silencio de parte de él-¿El chocolate estaba delicioso?-silencio-¿Te dormiste?-preguntó con inocencia recién notando que el rubio estaba ó dulcemente-...Sabes, me gusta mucho cuando sonries, pero...-puso una expresión adolorida-No me gusta cuando estas triste...-se arrodilló para estar a la altura de su cara-Todo se resolverá-acarició los cabellos que caían desordenadamente por su frente-Mantendré a esta familia unida, incluso si debo callar mis sentimientos.

Y con esas últimas palabras, besó suavemente su mejilla.

lllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllll

-¿A donde me llevas?-preguntó Krul a su homólogo del futuro.

-Creo que ya es hora de que lo veas, llegó hace poco-respondió esta, guiándola por un pasillo estrechó hasta su jardín de interior.-Se encuentra detrás de esta puerta-dijo, frente a la gran puerta de roble.

Sin más que decir, abrió la puerta, revelándo un paisaje maravilloso lleno de todas las flores de interior posibles pero acomodadas de manera elegante y agradable, en el centro, observando las orquídeas, se hallaba un muchacho que Krul no fue capaz de reconocer hasta que se dio la vuelta y le sonrió.

-¿H-Hermano?

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo  
1) Pollerudo es un termino que se utiliza para denominar a los hombres sometidos ante alguna mujer, en algunos casos, su novia.

Se que tarde y lo siento mucho. Para los que esperan el siguiente capitulo de Mi Reina, pues lo lamento, no he encontrado la motivación para seguir asi que he decido cerrar la historia para siempre.

...

¡Mentira, mentira, no se desmayen! Lo que si es que tardara porque debo escribir el nuevo capítulo de Génesis, además, el cap de Mi Reina traerá algo...jamás escrito por mi así que sera lógica la tardanza.


	23. Reuniones y un festival en camino

¡Hola!

...

Listo. Solo...hola. No voy a explicar porque demoré nuevamente, a nadie le interesa escuchar mis patéticas excusas...

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Por más que lo intentaba las palabras no salían, sentía que le faltaba el aire y que en cualquier momento sus piernas le fallarían. Frente a ella se encontraba su hermano, aquel que había buscado por años y había sacrificado todo...Quería hablarle, decirle lo mucho que lo había extrañado y lo feliz que estaba de volverlo a ver pero, no podía, las palabras se le atoraban en la garganta y los pocos sonidos que emitía eran balbuceos suaves.

-¿No vas a saludar a tu hermano, Krul?-dijo Asura, abriendo sus brazos.

-Y-Yo...-se le hizo un nudo en la garganta e inmediatamente bajo la cabeza para tranquilizarse. Pero fue inútil, ese fue el comienzo de las cientas de lágrimas que comenzaron a brotar de sus ojos-...Yo...

Asura sonrió y se acercó con paso lento hacia ella, que se había cubierto la cara y su cuerpo sufría los espasmos comunes del llanto. Ya cuando estaba a punto de abrazarla, Krul se lanzó hacia él y lo estrujó entre sus brazos mientras comenzaba a llorar más fuerte. Al fin, luego de tantos años de búsqueda lo tenía a su lado, los sacrificios y las angustias no habían sido en vano después de todo. Ahora mismo, haber perdido su trono le parecía pequeño en comparación con la alegría que le causaba tener a su hermano junto a ella.

-Sigues siendo la misma llorona que recuerdo-se burló Asura.

-¡C-Callate!-sollozó-¡Estás arruinando el momento!

-¡Jaja!

-¿Y realmente me recuerdas?-le preguntó ella, separándose un poco de él para limpiar las lágrimas que continuaban cayendo de sus ojos.

-Si, cuando Angélica me trajo de vuelta me devolvió los recuerdos de mi vida de antes de que me convirtiese en demonio, cuando era una espada, no tenía ningún tipo de recuerdo y eso te incluía.

-Ya veo...le debo agradecer mucho a Angélica...gracias a ella pude verte de nuevo e incluso formar una familia...

-Si...aún sigues teniendo un concepto muy alto de la familia, imagino que ahora la debes tener en un pedestal a esa chica.

-¡Oh, vamos! Nunca me cayo mal en primer lugar. Parece que estos años no han servido para suavizar tu carácter, sigues siendo muy molesto.

-Tu también estás igual, eres tan plana como hace mil años.

-¡Cállate!-se quedó en silencio un momento, aún sin poder creer que él estuviese ahí, después de todo ese tiempo ¿habría valido la pena todo eso? Su transformación, su distancia...¿sirvió de algo?-Hey, onii-chan...

-...Hacía mucho tiempo que no me llamaban así-sonrió con dulzura, sintiendo una punzada de nostalgia-...realmente lo extrañé. ¿Qué pasa, Krul?

-¿Pudiste...cumplir tu objetivo...?

Cada segundo de silencio se le hizo eterno a ella, quien ansiaba una respuesta, si él no había cumplido su propósito ¿realmente había valido todo ese sufrimiento por el que pasaron? Al fin, no supo si después de solo segundos o minutos, su hermano le respondió.

-Te darás cuenta cuando nos veamos en su respectivo tiempo, allí tendrás tu respuesta. Aunque si lo cumplí o no, no debe interesarte ahora, tarde o temprano nos reuniremos,Mika y tu tendrán una hija y recuperaras tu trono ¿no es un final feliz de cualquier modo?

-...Si-sonrió más ampliamente-¡Lo es!

llllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllll

Mientras Krul se reunía luego de años con su hermano y los demás estaban en la casa de Shinoa (f) y Yoichi (f), Meritsa se encontraba frente a las personas encargadas de hacer y custodiar los cuarzos modificados, una nueva rama de trabajo en el JIDA. Desgraciadamente, los vampiros debían solicitar la utilización de dichas piedras ya que los únicos que sabían la formula eran esos humanos y el viaje en el tiempo no se había dado a conocer en el resto del mundo, solo Japón tenía ese "poder",además y justamente por eso, los vampiros progenitores del más alto rango ignoraban esa formula, por lo cual si querían hacer un viaje debían hablar directamente con estas personas, quienes juzgaban la situación y luego tras la afirmación y aceptación de Kureto Hiragii,los cuarzos modificados eran entregados y los viajeros eran llevados hasta la maquina. Demasiada burocracia para Meri, pero entendía que era necesario, aparte de tener que convencer a estas personas también debía llenar varios formularios especificando para que deseaba los cuarzos modificados, cuantos eran los viajeros, por cuanto tiempo se irían, etc.

-Les estoy agradecida por haber aceptado mi petición de reunirnos. Es un gusto, soy la Princesa de los Vampiros de Japón-hizo una reverencia a las seis personas que se encontraban sentadas frente a una larga mesa de mármol, habían tres de un lado y tres del otro, a la cabeza, con sus dos sirvientes personales parados a cada lado suyo, estaba Meri.

-No es para menos, no esperábamos ver algún día a la Princesa-dijo un anciano de bigote y anteojos cuyo nombre escrito en un cartelito en su uniforme decía Tanaka Tachibana,que se encontraba a su derecha, mientras ella se sentaba.-¿Cómo debemos llamarla?

-Con "Princesa"esta bien.

-Disculpe la intromisión-habló una joven de cabello rubio largo y recto y ojos verdes que estaba a su izquierda, de nombre Toko Shitarii-Pero me gustaría tener su nombre para un vínculo más cercano, "Princesa" suena muy rígido.

-...-la niña estrechó sus ojos a través de su antifáz-Entonces, llámame "Tepes"si así lo deseas. Es el apellido de mi familia.

-Aquí están los formularios ya completos-dijo Stefan, dejando los papeles sobre la mesa mientras Anabelle se retiraba por otra puerta, en busca de algunos dulces para los humanos por cortesía, aunque más que todo, era una excusa de Meri para poder comer hasta llenarse sin que sus padres se enteren, ya que estos le habían dicho que regule la cantidad de azúcar que ingería.

-A ver...-otro de los adultos tomó lo que Stefan les tendía-Todo parece en orden, incluso tiene una recomendación de Hiroshi Owada, nuestro viejo asesor.

-Así es, fue alguien muy complaciente al final, aunque dio algunos problemas al principio-respondió Meritsa, sonriendole con podría imaginarse que detrás de esa sonrisa angelical había una extorsión.

-Estoy francamente sorprendido, Owada-san siempre fue alguien muy estricto-comentó el anciano.-Pero usted comprenderá que no solo una recomendación y unos papeles en orden serán suficientes para que nosotros le otorguemos algo de tan gran valor como unos cuarzos modificados y la posibilidad de viajar en el tiempo.

-Además, usted marcó que necesita de ocho a diez piedras como mínimo, es una cifra considerable aunque no lo crea. Nuestro laboratorio es capaz de crear los cuarzos modificados pero se necesita tiempo y mucha elaboración, no sé si podremos darles todos los que necesita-dijo otro hombre de cabello naranja cubriéndole un ojo.

-Tengo entendido que ustedes ya tienen un abasto de estas piedras, generalmente usadas en caso de emergencia, podrían otorgármelas para cumplir con mi petición-dijo Meri mientras observaba de reojo como Anabelle empujaba una mesita llena de bocadillos tales como escones, muffins, pequeñas facturas y buñuelos, junto con una tetera con la cual llenaría las tazas que les habían dado de antemano a cada uno. La niña tuvo que usar toda su fuerza de voluntad y recordar sus modales de dama para no abalanzarse por los dulces.

-¡Pero esas piedras están para atender casos graves!-exclamó la señorita Toko-No hay manera de que podamos dárselas, incluso si las damos no cumpliría con su pedido, son solamente siete.

Siete...eso solo abarcaba a Yuu, Mitsuba, Kimizuki,,Yuki, Narumi, Shinoa y a Yoichi, faltaría una para ella. Pero si no les daba las piedras a sus amigos estos podrían desaparecer, Yukiteru ya estaba sufriendo las consecuencias y era cuestión de tiempo para que comenzara a pasarles a el resto del grupo. No podía permitirlo. Ellos eran su prioridad, debía protegerlos a toda costa, incluso si no hubiese un cuarzo para ella.

-Es suficiente y justo-respondió luego de aclararse la garganta-Aunque por supuesto se agradecería que me den más.

-Esto no es tan fácil como usted lo plantea-dijo la joven, ligeramente molesta-Somos trabajadores, pero eso no significa que estemos para cumplir sus caprichos.

-¿Crees que esto es un mero capricho?-le preguntó gravemente. Luego infló sus mejillas molesta-¡Esto no es un capricho~!¡Que cruel eres, Toko-san!-El cambio de tono alteró un poco a la mujer ¿estaba hablando con una adulta o con una niña?-Escúchame por favor, onee-chan...

-¡¿O-Onee-chan?!-exclamó sorprendida ¡¿Qué estaba pasando?!

-Este es un tema muy delicado-continuó Meri sin prestarle atención y volviendo a su tono habitual.-De no ser así, no estaría aquí en primer lugar.

-S-Si, eso lo comprendo-contestó Toko, algo más tranquila.

-Puede que mi petición suene egoísta por no tomar en cuenta su arduo trabajo pero es realmente importante para mí, no estoy tomandomelo a la ligera-vio como Anabelle le sirvió una factura al señor Tanaka-¡Eh~!¡Yo quería esa!-protestó, confundiendo aún más a los encargados por sus cambios de tono entre infantil y adulto. Sus dos sirvientes y su círculo íntimo ya conocían su carácter así que ninguno de sus dos amigos se sobresaltó.-¡A-Ah! Discúlpeme, por favor Tanaka-san, p-puedo comerlo usted...-se retractó algo sonrojada.

-¿Esta bien, Princesa?-preguntó Anabelle-Es su favorito...

-¡E-Esta bien! ¡Y-Yo no estoy interesada en los dulces!-mintió algo nerviosa, mirando hacia otro lado.

-Parece usted una niña-comentó el anciano, emitiendo una risa.

-¡¿Q-qué está diciendo?!-exclamó ella intentando recomponerse y adoptar nuevamente una postura más adulta. Realmente debía reprimir su habitual actitud infantil...-¡Tengo más años que usted!-mintió.-De todas formas, deberíamos volver al tema principal-dijo, restando importancia con su mano.

-Si, estoy viendo los papeles que relleno y-Tanaka hizo una nueva inspección con sus ojos, yendo de arriba a abajo-Lo único que no completó fue para que las precisa, más bien, no puso una razón específica.

-Lo sé. El motivo por el que las preciso es secreto-respondió ella.

No podía decir que había usado ilegalmente la maquina para escapar de asesinos y maníacos y que ahora la necesitaba para que sus amigos y ella misma no desapareciesen; podría haber inventado un motivo, pero sabía que ellos iban a solicitar pruebas que lo demostrasen, en otro momento tal vez hubiese podido respaldar su mentira con falsas pruebas, pero el tiempo la apremiaba.

-Lo lamento pero entonces no podemos dárselos, sin un motivo específico no hay trato.

-Mm~ eso es un problema~-infló las mejillas-¡Pero aún así me las darán!-le sonrió.

-¿E-Eh-preguntó Toko algo desconcertada.

-Vengo a proponerles un trato.

-...¿Un trato...?-sus ojos brillaron con desconfianza-¿Qué tipo de trato? Recuerde que si viola nuestro Pacto entre humanos y vampiros estará en graves problemas. Sea cuidadosa con sus palabras.

-Ustedes no me habían conocido nunca, no, más bien ningún ser humano conoce mi identidad. Pero bueno, siempre me he mantenido en el anonimato. Lo que ustedes quieren realmente saber es como una dulce y linda chica como yo ha salido de repente a la luz y porque quiere hablar con ustedes ¿estoy en lo correcto?-sus recelosas y nerviosas miradas le dieron la razón, la tensión del ambiente se podía cortar con un cuchillo-La respuesta es muy simple:negocios.-el silencio de parte de ellos se mantuvo, pero ahora se veían ligeramente interesados-Debido al fracaso del experimento del Serafín del Fin, los Jinetes del Apocalipsis siguieron en la Tierra. Estos últimos años, las fuerzas armadas humanas están debilitadas ¿están conscientes de eso?Para hacer frente a esos monstruos y garantizar la seguridad de las personas, tropas de vampiros que son lideradas por mi son las encargadas de destruirlos.-Se escuchó una exclamación ahogada de más de uno. -Podríamos llamarlo, "un entrenamiento previo"¿cómo se supone que lidere a todos los vampiros de Japón en un futuro si no soy capaz de controlar a unos cuantos? Así que si mi petición no es cumplida, quitaré a mis tropas.

No estaba mintiendo del todo. Era cierto, ella lideraba esas tropas,pero su poder era parcial, las decisiones más importantes eran hechas por sus padres, en realidad, no podría quitarlos sin el consentimiento de ellos, pero no hacía falta que esos humanos lo supieran.

-¡Eso es una extorsión!-exclamó enojado Tanaka.

-¿Qué clase de tonto daría sus servicios sin nada a cambio? No vine a hacer caridad. Reivindico mi petición de esas piedras y de la posibilidad de viajar en el tiempo. Las tropas que se encargan de la seguridad de los humanos contra esos monstruos me pertenecen, así que solicito que cumplan mi deseo para que ellos sigan haciendo su trabajo. Por supuesto, me hago responsable de lo que ocurra y doy mi palabra de no violar el Pacto.-le lanzó una mirada de soslayo a Anabelle,que estaba firmemente parada a su lado. La joven captó la mirada de su ama y apretó con fuerza la carpeta que tenía en su espalda, si eso no funcionaba, deberían usar a las familias de estas personas para hacerlos caer.

-Permitanos un momento para para discutir a solas-pidió una mujer, deslizando ligeramente su mano por debajo de la mesa.

-Lo lamento,pero-Stefan blandió su espada contra un arma maldita que emergió de la esquina de la pared, destrozándola en pedazos-No les daré oportunidades de herirme. La decisión se tomará aquí y ahora.

-...Entonces...hablaremos un poco más alejados-dijo Toko, frunciendo levemente las cejas.

Una sonrisa suave de Meritsa y el ademán de su mano le dieron la luz verde para poder conversar un poco más lejos pero aún compartiendo la misma habitación.

-¿Qué haremos?-preguntó Tanaka.-Hay varias áreas que están protegidas por los vampiros.

-Se esta aprovechando de nuestra debilidad en las fuerzas armadas humanas, si ellos iniciaran una guerra ahora solo seríamos polvo-habló otro.

-¡Los humanos no somos tan débiles, no caeríamos en una guerra!-protestó Toko-Pero esto no es lo principal ahora, no es una guerra lo que estamos debatiendo. Si bien es cierto que las tropas vampíricas se encargan de los Jinetes del Apocalipsis nosotros a cambio le otorgamos un centro donde ellos pueden proveerse de nuestra sangre, como una especie de banco ¿no es suficiente? ¿Acaso busca aprovecharse?

-No es eso. Ese banco de sangre les fue dado a cambio de que liberen a todos los niños que tenían cautivos...-susurró Tanaka.-Sus fuerzas armadas son un tema aparte.

-¡No pienso ceder esas valiosas piedras a una chica tan manipuladora! Los humanos que queden a merced de los Jinetes del Apocalipsis no tienen nada que ver con nosotros, nuestro trabajo es otro.

-¡Yo estoy del lado de Toko-san!-dijo otra mujer de cabello corto negro-Esa gente no tiene importancia ahora.

-Que se encarguen otros de su seguridad, nosotros debemos pensar en estos cuarzos y en la petición de la Princesa-dijo otro.

-..."No tienen nada que ver"..."no tiene importancia ahora"..."que se encarguen otros"...-la voz de Meri atrajo su atención-Esas son palabras que ustedes dicen porque no tienen relación con esas personas~-habló con un tono ausente y oscuro.-Me sorprende un poco. Seguramente han perdido seres queridos anteriormente, pero ahora miran desde afuera. Por supuesto, también supuse que esto podría pasar, por eso, pensé mu~cho en ustedes.

-¿Qué esta queriendo decir?-preguntó Toko, con evidente enfado. Estrechó sus ojos-...Es cierto,entonces explícame algunas cosas. Hay algo extraño en tus movimientos:planear una reunión tan pronto, conseguir la recomendación de Owada-san y esta extorsión es...

Meri le sonrió, pero su sonrisa estaba desprovista de toda dulzura.

-Eres muy inteligente-comentó la niña-Antes de venir aquí me informe de todo acerca de su trabajo y noté que forman un increíble y eficiente grupo. No puedo hacer menos que felicitarlos. Pero si ustedes no aceptan la petición de la Princesa Tepes me veré obligada a usar los mismos métodos que utilice con el señor Owada-san...

-¡Debes estar bromeando!-vociferó, acercándose a grandes zancadas hacia ella, que seguía sentada tranquilamente y apoyando su mentón sobre los dorsos de sus manos.-¡Nosotros nos esforzamos mucho en nuestro trabajo!¡No es para que tu vengas y hagas lo que quieras!¡Chupasangre!

-...-sus labios y cejas se curvaron en una expresión maliciosa-He escuchado que tus hijos estudian en Nagoya, Toko Shitarii-onee-chan.

-¡...!¡¿Incluso ha investigado a nuestras familias?!

-Si pones tu firma para que me den los cuarzos modificados entonces tus hijos tendrán asegurada su supervivencia frente a los Jinetes del Apocalipsis gracias a mis tropas de vampiros...

-Eres de lo peor-contestó con ira, teniendo como respuesta una dulce sonrisa de parte de la chica.

-Toko-san-un llamado hizo a la muchacha voltearse-Firmemos de una vez-pidió Tanaka-Esto ya no se trata solo de nosotros.

-¡Tch!-antes de acatar el pedido, le dirigió una última mirada amarga a Meritsa.

Luego de que todos firmaron y las hojas fueron entregadas a Stefan,quien las revisó con la mirada y en compañía de Anabelle, Meri se levantó de su asiento e hizo una reverencia.

-Muchas gracias por sus servicios-agradeció.

-¿A que viene esto? Usted nos extorsionó-habló uno.

-Soy una dama después de todo. No puedo olvidar mis modales incluso en una negociación-sintió las miradas desconfiadas hacia ella-No quisiera que me malinterpreten, se ve que comenzamos con el pie izquierdo pero no quisiera que se queden con una mala imagen de mi. Soy una persona que cree en el diálogo, las cosas no necesitan llevarse siempre a la violencia o utilizar métodos como los que acabo de usar, si les ocasioné molestias, les ruego que me disculpen.

-¿Ah?¿Te crees que con una simple disculpa olvidaremos todo esto y seremos buenos amigos?¡No me hagas reír!-exclamó Toko.

-Bueno, era de esperarse esa reacción, yo también me enfadaría si se metieran con mi trabajo o mi familia, dos temas que a mi parecer son quiero dejar en claro esto: si mi motivo no fuese importante nunca habría tocado algo tan sensible como lo son tus hijos, Toko-san. No usaré los cuarzos para un propósito tan egoísta como destruir a la humanidad porque quiero que el imperio de los vampiros renazca, respetaré el Pacto y mantendré un trato cordial con los humanos. Podría también haber empleado la fuerza para someterlos...-todos ellos dieron un respingo-Pero quédense tranquilos. Mientras ustedes sigan siendo amables y respetuosos, los vampiros de Japón nunca levantaremos una mano sobre ustedes-se dirigió a la salida y embozó una última sonrisa maliciosa-Mientras sigan siendo buenos...-puso una mano sobre el picaporte-La reunión termina aquí. Vuelvan a su mundo de luz.

llllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllll

Muy alejados de esa amarga reunión y del reencuentro fraternal entre Asura y Krul, el resto del grupo mantenía una conversación no muy importante:

-¿Ah?¿Festival Tanabata?¿Qué es eso?-preguntó Yuu cuando Yukiteru le anunció que Ayumi lo había invitado a ir juntos.

-Es-comenzó a explicar el chico.

-¡Tanabata!-lo interrumpió Shinoa con una exclamación ahogada y un tono que advertía al interlocutor que estaba a punto de soltar un discurso sarcástico y romántico-¡El festival de las estrellas donde se conmemora el puro y apasionado amor de la Princesa Orihime y Hikoboshi!¡Un acontecimiento que hace latir los corazones de los enamorados y les permite a las personas cumplir sus más anhelados deseos escribiéndolos en un tanzaku!

-¿Nunca fuiste a uno?- le preguntó Yoichi a Yuichiro.

-No lo recuerdo...creo que no.

-Puede que nunca hayas ido, después de todo, desde que los vampiros nos atacaron los humanos estamos muy ocupados como para hacer ese tipo de festejos-dijo Narumi.

Ese día, todo el grupo, a excepción de Meritsa, Evans, Anabelle, Stefan y Aleister, se habían reunido en la casa de Shinoa (f) y Yoichi (f), ambos comentando que ya era hora de que conocieran "su nido". La casa en sí, era solo un poco más chica que la de Mitsuba (f) y Yuu (f) y por supuesto no se podía comparar con el palacio donde vivía Meri...

A diferencia de la casa de Yuki, en la cual había que pasar por un estrecho pasillo para llegar desde la entrada hasta el comedor, este estaba directamente al abrir la puerta y allí era donde se encontraban todos, rodeados por los muebles que eran en su mayoría de madera lustrada y los colores predominantes en las paredes y demás accesorios eran verde, blanco y azul. Casi todos se hallaban sentados a la mesa, ya que teniendo en cuenta que Yoichi (f) y Shinoa (f) tenían las constantes visitas de sus amigos, había espacio suficiente.

-¿Y cuando se haría ese festejo?-preguntó Mitsuba.

-Ah~...Esta noche...me lo había dicho hace días pero sinceramente me olvidé, le dije que tenía otras cosas para hacer así que nos reuniremos esta noche-respondió Yukiteru, mientras acariciaba a su preciada gata Luna, la cual reposaba en sus rodillas y había sacado de la casa de sus padres a escondidas.

-Me gustaría ir pero no tengo un kimono...-murmuró.

-¡No es necesario uno!-dijo Kimizuki-Puedes ir y divertirte.

-Yo quería algo más tradicional.

-Puedes usar la de mi madre-sugirió Yuki.-Es técnicamente tuya.

-S-Si, tienes razón-respondió algo sonrojada.

-Shinoa-san puede usar la de mamá ¡seguramente se verá muy hermosa!-habló Shido.

-Eh~¿realmente esta bien que lo use y vaya?-le preguntó Shinoa a su contraparte futura.

-¡Claro que sí! Yo he ido a otros festivales Tanabata pero ustedes no van hace mucho o no fueron nunca ¡es su oportunidad! Seguramente se divertirán y se alejarán de los pensamientos de asesinos que vienen a por sus cabezas~.

-Gracias, ahora me siento mucho mejor-dijo sarcásticamente Kimizuki.-Imagino que no llevaremos a ese pulgoso gato-dijo, señalando al animal.

Yukiteru dio una exclamación ahogada.

-¿Cómo te atreves a llamar a mi preciosa gatita de esa manera tan despectiva?-le tapó las orejas al felino-No lo escuches Luna, esta celoso de tu belleza natural, nadie es más hermosa que tu.

-¿Cómo voy a estar celoso de esa estatua?-preguntó, viendo como la mascota ni siquiera se inmutaba y seguía durmiendo sobre las rodillas de su amo.

-Ahora verás. Luna...¡Ataca!-señaló al objetivo, pero la gata simplemente se desperezó y se acomodó para seguir durmiendo.

-¿Sabes que no es un perro, no?-le preguntó sarcásticamente Kimizuki.

-Sus garras son letales,no la juzgues por su linda apariencia, es una máquina asesina.

-Me imagino...-observó como el felino siguió durmiendo, completamente absorbido por su mundo de ensueño donde no había siquiera registro de la pelea que se estaba formando.

-Por otro lado, no quiero que estén cerca mio-dijo Yuki.

-Guau,eso fue muy...directo-dijo Yoichi.

-Es solo que Ayumi me invitó a mi, sería de mal gusto que venga acompañado de todos ustedes, yo les dije del festival por si les interesaba ir, pero no conmigo.

-Ya veo...Sería bueno relajarnos un poco, hemos estado mucho tiempo encerrados-dijo Yuu.

-¿Pero cómo haremos con los cuarzos modificados?¿No deberíamos estar pensando en eso ahora?-preguntó Narumi, siendo interrumpido por Yuu, quien le rodeó bruscamente la nuca .

-¡Vamos, vamos!¡Ya pensaremos en algo, quiero ir a ese festival, seguramente será divertido!

-Eres definitivamente un idiota-protestó-Pueden atacarnos ¿lo sabes? Estos días han estado muy tranquilos porque nos hemos estado ocultando, salir de repente sería-

-¡¿Mi contraparte tendrá un kimono para mi?!-preguntó exaltado Yuichiro, ignorando deliberadamente a Narumi.

-Creo que si-respondió Yoichi (f).

-Oigan, pensemos en una manera de resolver nuestros problemas actual-habló Narumi, intentando vanamente atraer la atención.

-¡Yo también quiero ir!-exclamó Yoichi. Se dirigió a su homólogo-¿Tienes un traje para prestarme?

-¡Claro!

-¡Pero nuestras vidas-!-vociferó Narumi. Pero ya era inútil, nadie le prestaba ningún tipo de atención.

llllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllll

Mientras Yuki rebuscaba en los armarios de su casa su atuendo para el festival, su celular que estaba sobre su cama sonó. Atendió rápidamente y antes de poder decir hola, su amiga lo saludó primero.

-Hola, Darling~ .

-Hola, Meri. Sé breve, tengo que buscar ropa e ir de nuevo a la casa de Shido.

-¡Que cruel~! Esa no es manera de hablarle a una dama.

-¿Qué quieres?

-Tengo un favor que pedirte~.

-Ah~ sabía que esto iba a pasar...Meri, yo se que soy irresistible pero aun no puedes tener este cuerpo-bromeó con voz seria.

-Que lastima, ¿tendré que esperar a la noche de bodas?-le siguió el juego.

-Se que es duro, pero no te decepcionaré.

-Fufu, lo esperó con ansias . Pero ahora en serio, es un favor realmente importante.

-¿Qué?

-Necesito que me consigas algo que solo un Sangu puede tener:un favor de Kureto Hiragii-san.

-¿Y por qué crees que yo puedo conseguir eso? Sigue siendo huraño conmigo...

-Porque eres el tierno y lindo sobrino de Aoi Sangu-san,ella te adora aunque no lo diga expresamente, conseguirá todo lo que le pidas.

-¿Así que básicamente me estas pidiendo que me aproveche del amor de mi tía para conseguir un favor de Kureto?

-¡Bingo~!¡Respuesta correcta~! Tu le pedirás algo a Aoi-san, consecuentemente ella al ser la pareja de Kureto-san tendrá más posibilidades de que este le otorgue lo que desea.

-Imagino que no debe saber que esto es todo una movida tuya.

-Si lo supieran no tardarían mucho en saber también que a los miembros de la Guardia de los cuarzos modificados...

-¿De que hablas?

-Jeje~¡Es-un-se-cre-to ! Todo lo que necesito de ti es que le digas a Aoi-san que requieres la facilitación de Kureto-san para obtener los cuarzos modificados, si el Hiragii más importante y el que esta a la cabeza de Japón aprueba mi solicitud tendremos la solución en nuestras manos.

-Meri...¿Otra vez hiciste las cosas a mi espalda?

-...No podía permitir que todos ustedes se vieran involucrados...por eso...

-¡¿Por que no?!¡Nosotros somos amigos!¿No confías en mi por lo menos?

-Esto no se trata de confiar o no, solo es por su protección, además, si no confiara en ti no te pediría esto.

-La única razón por la que me cuentas esto ahora es porque me necesitas.

-No te enojes, por favor, sabes que aunque tu no aceptes ayudarme yo conseguiré de alguna forma lo que quiero.

-Si...Siempre has sido así.

-Bueno, si no quieres ayudarme lo entiendo.

-...

-Y lo siento.

-Espera-la detuvo, sabiendo que ella pronto cortaría-Te ayudaré. Esto es algo que implica a todos y no puedo dejar que sigas haciendo las cosas por tu cuenta.

-¿En serio?¡Gracias!

-Cállate, aún estoy enojado.

-...

-Además, no quiero tener cargos en mi consciencia si te pasa algo, se supone que yo tengo que protegerte.

-¡Aww-!

-Te dije que te calles-la interrumpió él. Realmente no quería escuchar ninguna de sus bromas cursis-Voy a llamarla ahora. Adios.

-¡Bye~, bye~!

-Y una cosa más:te odio.

-¡Yo también te amo !

-Cállate-le dijo antes de cortar, sin poder comprender porque se había sonrojado. Agitó la cabeza para sacarse a Meri de sus pensamientos y marcó el número de su tía. Al segundo pitido, esta atendió.

-Hola, Yuki-la seca voz de su pariente lo saludó.

-¡Hola tía! Tengo un favor que pedirte...

llllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllll  
Luego de cautivar a Krul con el festival Tanabata y posteriormente con su ayuda arrastrar a Mika con ella, ambos fueron directamente hacia la casa de Yoichi (f) y Shinoa (f) con sus respectivos atuendos para la celebración, generosamente otorgados por sus contrapartes. Cuando Yuu fue a abrirles la puerta, descubrió que venían acompañados de Evans, Meri y los dos sirvientes de esta, quienes ya venían vestidos para la ocasión.

-¿E-Eh?¿Ustedes también quieren venir?-preguntó-¡Wah~!¡Ese rodete te queda muy bien, Krul!

-Jeje, gracias.

-¡Anabelle se quitó su boina verde!¡No sabía que tenías un ahoge!

-Eh...-sonrió la nombrada nerviosamente, sin saber muy bien que decir.

-¡Y Meri se cambió el peinado, ahora llevas dos coletas, estás muy linda!

-M-Mm, si, gracias...-dijo la niña, mirando hacia abajo sonrojada y apretando su falda con verguenza.-E-En realidad no estaba enterada de este festival, creo que Ayumi lo había mencionado pero estuve pensando en otras cosas asi que ni siquiera lo recordé, fue Evans el que me invitó.

-¡Si~!Porque, ir a un festival donde se conmemora el amor de dos personajes ¡¿no es una cita romántica~?!-bromeó, haciendo que Meritsa desee intensamente meter su roja cabeza bajo tierra-De hecho, también quería invitar al profesor pero él es un amargado ermitaño que "no quiere perder su tiempo en festividades burdas y vanas".

-Ya veo ¿Y ustedes por qué vienen?-les preguntó a Anabelle y a Stefan-¿Les interesa este festival?

-¡Yo adoro los festivales, son muy interesantes y es muy agradable ver a los niños divertirse!-respondió alegremente la joven.

-A mi me interesa particularmente¿ porque vino "este"?-comentó Evans, refiriéndose a Stefan con desdén-Bastante me cuesta creer que Meri haya aceptado mi invitación como para que encima el rubio se nos una.

-Nadie lo puede creer-murmuró Stefan con enfado. Había estado normal hasta el momento en el que Evans abrió su boca, parecía que cada vez que el pelirrojo hablaba su cara se transformaba en una mascara de desprecio. Aún seguía sin poder entender porque Meritsa había aceptado salir con el desgastante niño ¡era obvio que el chico solo quería hacer avances!¿S-Será que Meri le correspondía?¡No!¡Eso no podía ser!...¿C-Cierto?...Antes de que sus impulsos lo hicieran propinarle un puñetazo al menor contó mentalmente hasta diez y explicó:-Yo vine para proteger a Meri, es mi trabajo después de todo.

-Me imagino-contestó Evans sonriendole, aunque su tono no tenía ni una pizca de amabilidad.- Pero es no necesario que trabajes tanto, yo puedo cuidarla muy bien.

-No comparto tu concepto de "cuidar".

El pelirrojo embozó una sonrisa maliciosa que a cualquiera le hubiese puesto los pelos de punta, siendo alguien siempre tan enérgico y alegre, el verlo hacer una mueca como esa lo hacía ver terrorífico y casi adulto, el contraste era notable al punto en que Stefan apartó la mirada antes de que se le viera alguna muestra de inquietud en su cara. Él era más fuerte que Evans, en el caso de que iniciará una pelea sabría muy bien como pararlo, pero el más joven tenía la capacidad de ser terriblemente inquietante y perder todo rastro de pureza de un niño en cuestión de segundos.

-Relájate, solo tengo 10 años, no tengo propósitos oscuros.

-Mmm.

-¡Pero no nos quedemos todo el tiempo en la puerta, juntémonos con los demás y vayamos al festival~!-dijo alegremente Evans-¿Ayumi-chan ya llegó?-le preguntó a Yuichiro.

-Si, está adentro con Yuki-respondió.

-¡Yei~!¡Vayamos adentro, Meri!¡Quiero ver los trajes de todos!-con la misma efusividad de sus palabras, tomó de la mano a una desprevenida niña y la arrastró hacia el interior de la casa siendo consciente en todo momento de que estaba siendo fulminado por la mirada de Stefan.

Ya adentro, se podía notar el ambiente de fiesta que flotaba, parecía que iban a ir a Disney en lugar de un festival tradicional de Japón, aunque claro, teniendo en cuenta que en su tiempo ellos no había podido asistir a eventos como este por los trágicos sucesos ocurridos, era lógico que estuviesen algo sobreexcitados. Las chicas sobre todo, se halagaban los kimonos y trataban de decidir si llevar el cabello suelto o atado en un tradicional rodete, Krul había optado más por la última, portando uno que a causa de su cabello tan largo era enorme, Shinoa llevaba el cabello suelto y Ayumi decidió imitarla deshaciéndose de sus coletas, Mitsuba en cambio, continuó con su cabello atado como siempre. Los chicos también se mostraban alegres al festival, a excepción tal vez de Narumi, Kimizuki (por poder controlarse) y Mika, quien había sido literalmente arrastrado hacia allí, aunque ahora que veía a Krul en su kimono,pensaba que bien había valido la pena. En todo ese ambiente risueño, Yuki irrumpió soltando una disculpa con su retraso.

-No me acordaba muy bien como se ponía-explicó-¡Waah~!¡Somos un montón!-divisó a los recién llegados-¿Y a estos quien los invitó?-preguntó, con su habitual tacto.

-Pensé que sería divertido invitar a Krul-chan y Mika-kun-dijo Shido.

-Bien...¿pero qué tienen que ver Anabelle, Stefan, Evans y la idiota presente aquí?

-¿Perdón?-exclamó Meritsa-Vas a terminar viendo los fuegos artificiales más de cerca con la patada en el trasero que te voy a dar si no retiras lo que dijiste.

-¡Buuu~!-le sacó la lengua como respuesta.

-Yo vine porque me gustan los festivales-dijo rápidamente Anabelle antes de que corriera sangre.

-Yo invité a Meri y por medio de mis suegros me enteré que casualmente se reunían todos aquí para ir-dijo Evans.

-Yo vine para cuidar a Meri de las garras de este engendro-respondió Stefan.

-Ah, ok, se los voy a dejar pasar por esta vez-dijo Yuki-Invadir una casa ajena no es nada lindo.

-Pero esta es mi casa Yuki-chan, no la tuya-dijo Shido.

-Es COMO mi casa. Yo también crecí entre estas cuatro paredes,yo tengo ya parte de la herencia familiar.

-Que trepador eres-se burló Ayumi, detrás de él-No esperaba que fuéramos tantos.

-¡Ayumi!-pasó un brazo por sus hombros-¿Cómo estás?Perdón por no recibirte,estaba ocupado liando con esto-dijo, agarrándose parte de su traje.

-No te preocupes, tu mamá me abrió.

-¿Mi mamá?-preguntó confundido. Luego entendió que se había referido a Mitsuba, aunque esa no fuera técnicamente su madre por ahora. Incluso Yoichi (f) y Shinoa (f) se había dado a la fuga cuando supieron que él le había pasado la dirección a su amiga para que venga-¡Ah si!¡Mi mamá!

-Luce algo distinta...tal vez es por el kimono.

-Puede ser...

-Aunque esperaba que fuéramos solo nosotros..bueno, no importa si vienen más-sonrió, pero se notaba algo decepcionada.

-Ah, no, no te preocupes, yo después me voy a liberar de todas estas sanguijuelas-la tranquilizó.

-Oh, esta bien, si Meri-san y Evans-kun nos acompañan un rato.-miró a Anabelle-¡¿La niñera de Meri-san también vino?!

-A-Ah si,yo,eh, s-soy muy cercana a la familia-respondió la vampiresa nerviosamente.

-Y tu...-se dirigió a grandes zancadas hacia Stefan, casi pegando su cara a él de no ser porque Meritsa lo tomó del brazo y lo corrió-¡Ahora te recuerdo, la otra vez no pude pero ahora estoy segura!¡Eres Stefan-senpai! Estás unos cursos más adelantado y vienes al nuestro para visitar a Meri-san ¿cierto?

-S-Si-contestó, algo incómodo por la poca verguenza que tenía la chica de estar tan cerca.

-¡Nunca imaginé que trabajas cuidándola! Creí que era amigos solamente.

-A-Ah bueno, las dos cosas...hoy vine especialmente para protegerla de este zángano-dijo, señalando al pelirrojo.

-¡Hey! Mi misión no es solamente fecundarla (1), eso es solo un "plus"-respondió descaradamente.

-¡Eh~!¿Evans-kun y Meri-san están en una cita?¡Felicidades!-exclamó alegremente Ayumi.

-¡¿Cómo?!-vociferó Yuki, furioso-¡Meri!¡¿Realmente estás saliendo con él?! ¡No puedes salir con nadie ni tener novio hasta cumplir la mayoria de edad y sin que yo lo apruebe!

-Por favor, si fuese así yo no podría casarme nunca.

-¡Claro que no! Yo tengo una lista de todos los chicos a los cuales acepto para que estén contigo-agarró una libreta que había cerca de la mesa al lado del sillón y sacó una hoja para dársela a la chica.

-...Esta hoja está en blanco...-dijo Meri con hastio.

-¡Exacto!¡Nadie aún es digno!

-Si realmente quisieras saber que chico me conviene más por lo menos te tomarías la molestia de saber los nombres de los que se me declaran en lugar de solo rechazarlos porque si.

-No hace falta eso ¡yo con una mirada me doy cuenta!

Ayumi miró la escena mordiéndose el labio inferior con preocupación ¿era la única que estaba viendo ahí lo que realmente Yuki quería?No, no podía ser tan pesimista, no era propio de ella, debía tener fe.

-No seas tan duro Yuki-kun~-dijo la joven de cabellos rosa-Yo creo que Evans-kun sería una buena pareja, se ve que quiere mucho a Meri-san.

-...-la otra niña bajó la cara con verguenza y las cejas curvadas hacia abajo, tratando de llevar todos sus pensamientos hacia sus altas botas negras para evitar que la sangre se le subiera a las mejillas.

-¡Que bien, alguien que me entiende!-exclamó alegremente Evans-¡Ayumi-chan!¿Te gustaría ser mi madrina de bodas?

-Jeje, es una buena oferta. Por cierto, todos se ven muy bien en kimono y Meri-san me sorprende que te hayas atado el cabello así, te queda bien, estás muy linda.

-...Ah...Mmm...-balbuceó.

-¿Viniste con tus padres?-cabeceó y giró para localizarlos-¡Ah!¡Ahí veo con tu papá! Pero no vino con tu mamá, esta con una niña algo mayor que nosotras ¿es tu tía materna?

-¿E-Eh?-preguntó confundida, levantando un poco su ruborizado rostro.

-Hablo de esa chica, la que esta molestando a tu padre-dijo, señalando como Krul se burlaba coquetamente de Mika y este se alejaba sonrojado-Se parece mucho a tu mamá, debe ser su hermanita menor.

-S-Si...es mi tía, mamá no pudo venir hoy.

-Que lastima~, aunque parece que se llevan bien, tu papá parece algo molesto pero no se aparta ¡Jeje~!Pensándolo bien se parece un poco a ti.

-¿Mm?¿Por qué?

-Porque aunque yo al parecer no te agrado, sigues hablando normalmente conmigo ¿no?

-...-la miró furiosa, pero con un notable sonrojo en la cara.

-¡Jajaja! ¡Pareces un tomate~!¡Que linda!-Meritsa apartó la mirada con enfado y se alejó del grupo, sentándose con las piernas flexionadas hacia su mentón en el sillón de la sala, dándoles la espalda a los demás-O-Oh...¿Meri-san se enojó?¿Dije algo malo?-le preguntó a Yukiteru.

-No, no está enojada, esta avergonzada-respondió este, sin darse cuenta de que estaba hundiendo a su amiga en lo más profundo de la verguenza.

-¿En serio?¡Jejeje!

Meritsa abrazó sus piernas, intentando no escuchar nada de lo que decían, aunque su oído altamente fino no la ayudaba mucho.

-Podrá ser algo mala a veces, pero es su~per dulce~-dijo Evans en un tono cantarín.

-Es caprichosa, malvada, mandona y siempre hace lo que quiere, pero...es lindo estar con ella-admitió Stefan algo sonrojado.

A esta altura del partido se podía ver como Meri temblaba casi incontrolablemente de la verguenza, ya no quería ir al festival, solo encerrarse en su habitación, poner la cabeza bajo su almohada y así olvidar la existencia de cualquier ser vivo.

-¡Maldición Shinoa!¡Yo no estaba viendo nada!-una ruidosa exclamación de parte de Yuu hizo que la atención de los niños se focalizara en él, por primera vez en su vida, Meritsa estaba feliz de escuchar sus gritos.

Al voltearse vieron lo que ya era para muchos una escena típica:Shinoa molestando a Yuichiro,su víctima predilecta después de Mitsuba.

-¡Si viste, si viste!-continuó ella, picando la nariz de él con su dedo índice-Con mis bellos ojos, fui testigo de como desnudas con la mirada a Mit-chan ¡es más!¡Tu mirada indecente se posaba en sus pechos de vaca!

-¡Cállate, Shinoa!¡Si sigues haciendo ese tipo de comentarios te arrancaré la cabeza de verdad!-bramó la rubia.

-¡Definitivamente no vi nada!¡Solo observaba su kimono!-se defendió Yuu.

-¡Es la excusa de todos los hombres!-se llevó una mano a la frente en señal de desesperación teatral-Siendo tan jóvenes...¡¿Ya quieres robarle la pureza a Mit-chan?!

-Pureza...ese tipo de pureza se tuvo que haber perdido hace tiempo...-comentó Ayumi. "Después de todo tuvo a Yuki-kun..."pensó. Realmente no entendía muy bien la situación.

-¡Cierra la maldita boca!¡Yo no tengo ese tipo de intenciones!-exclamó Yuu.

"¿El padre de Yuki-kun ya no esta interesado en el cuerpo de su esposa?Si se mantiene tan bien...hasta parece una adolescente de la misma edad de Anabelle-san".

-¡Todos los hombres son iguales!-exclamó aún con su desesperada actuación-Seguramente ahora también el angelito de Yoichi-san me quiere corromper con la mirada~.

-¡Y-Yo nunca haría eso!-dijo Yoichi, totalmente avergonzado y sonrojado-¡Detente por favor,Shinoa-san!

-Y-Yuki-kun, no logro entender...¿no se supone que todos ellos están casados? ¿Por qué...actúan como si recién estuvieran iniciando una relación?-preguntó Ayumi a su amigo, quien no había captado todo eso por parecerle natural entre los adolescentes.

-Ah eso...emmm...¿No es...divertido actuar así a veces...?

-Bueno, supongo que si-le sonrió alegremente-¡siempre es más divertido mantener el niño interior!

-Tienes razón-le sonrió. Luego, poniéndose detrás de Ayumi chasqueó los dedos para llamar la atención de sus amigos-¡Hey, hey!-los idiotas no le prestaban atención por seguir en sus juegos-¡Ustedes imbéciles, los estoy llamando!-se dieron vuelta para verlo-¿No deberíamos irnos ya?-hizo señas hacia Ayumi y una cortándose la garganta con la mano, amenazándolos para que dejen de hablar.

-Oh~ Yuki-kun, no deberías ser maleducado con tus mayores, dos de ellos son tus padres ¿lo sabes?-lo reprendió Ayumi.

-¡Yo soy educado!

-No cuenta si es solo para tus mayores en el JIDA...

-¡Son los únicos que valen la pena!

-Muchas gracias-dijo sarcásticamente Narumi.

-No digas eso-dijo ella-Ellos han estado cuidándote desde que naciste, debes ser bueno y amable.

Yuki la miro largamente con indiferencia y sin decir nada, luego comentó:

-Eres peor que mi madre...esto es como hablar con mi futura esposa o con una abuela.

-¡E-Eh!¡No...yo...!-negó con su mano, nerviosa y algo sonrojada.

-Siempre creí que la única que me jodería la existencia, aparte de Shinoa-la señaló para que Ayumi la vea-Es la enana de pelo de uva-le aclaró-Iba a ser Meri por ese molesto complejo de madre que tiene...

-¿Ah?-se enfadó la rubia.

-Pero después de oír esas palabras tuyas desbordantes de bondad y amor, me parece que la que me va a joder la existencia eres tu-continuó.

-¿Q-Que dices? Yo solo quiero que seas feliz-se explicó ella-Pero es necesario que seas amable con ellos.

-¿Con quienes?-le preguntó atónito-¿Con estas lacras?-los señaló-¡No tienes idea de todo lo que tuve que pasar por estos!¡Hasta me inscribieron en un concurso de belleza femenina!¡Me vistieron y me peinaron como una chica!

-Eh...

-...Por lo menos ganaste...-comentó en voz baja Yoichi.

-...Yoichi-lo miró seriamente-Eras el único al que pretendía salvar pero gracias a este comentario vas a ser el primero en morir.

-¡Jaja!¡Por favor, Yuki-chan, todos sabemos que nos adoras~!-se burló Shinoa-¡Nunca podrías matar a una mosca y además siempre eres tan~ lindo con nosotros~!

-Me retracto, la primera en morir será Shinoa.

-No intentes hacerte el malo-se burló Kimizuki.

-Nos amas-dijo Mitsuba.

Yukiteru los miró con el ceño fruncido, tal vez enojado porque no dejaban mostrar su escaso lado malo frente a Ayumi, asi que solo quedaba admitirlo con un comentario dulce pero también cargado de limón.

-Bueno, uno se termina encariñando con la basura a veces.

-Ow~ que fea actitud, Yuki-chan~-dijo Shido-Aunque no puedo perdonar que te hayan vestido de niña para burlarse de ti y no me hayan invitado.

-Siempre tan adorable...

-¡Lo sé~! Pero deberíamos dejar de pelear, ¡el festival va a terminar si nos seguimos quedando aquí! Vamos yendo~

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

1) Evans lo dice porque los zánganos son los únicos que pueden fecundar a la abeja reina, básicamente el propósito de su existencia es eso. No hacen nada más.

Se que no hay mucho en este capítulo de importante, más allá de lo que hizo Meri, también sé que no incluí (otra vez) mucho a las parejas, pero es para ordenarme, en el próximo capítulo el cual hablará obviamente del festival, estarán más presentes.

Ahora debo ponerme a trabajar para el próximo capítulo de Génesis y luego, para los que pregunten, comenzaré con Mi Reina, para el cual ¡Chan-chan! ¡No tengo NI idea de que escribir!


End file.
